Opération Météore, version électrique
by Studio S and S
Summary: Enfin complète ! La série Gundam Wing revisitée par le Studio S&S ! Les cinq pilotes de gundam partent à l'assaut de la planète Terre mais pour surveiller leurs moindres faits et gestes, ils sont encadrés par des inspectrices un peu spéciales !
1. L'épopée commence ici !

**Première partie : Inspectrices envers et contre tous**

Chapitre 1 : L'épopée commence ici !

_Sur L-1, par une nuit froide et enneigée, deux ombres marchaient silencieusement. Le ricanement d'un vieillard perça le silence :_

« Hihihi ! On vous a pas donné le plus facile ! Vous savez, il est assez _spécial_ !

L'ombre d'une silhouette féminine lui répondit froidement :

— C'est pas un problème ! Mes méthodes le sont aussi !

Le petit vieux prit un air de satyre :

— Ah, d'accord, j'aurais bien envie que vous les essayiez sur moi. Héhéhé !

La fille le prit alors par le col, le souleva du sol et le rejeta à terre, le laissant K.O, la tête dans la neige. Lorsqu'il se tourna sur le dos pour pouvoir respirer, elle lui écrasa l'estomac avec le talon aiguille de sa botte, lui coupant le souffle.

— Voilà ! Ça vous convient j'espère? (puis elle se calma, l'aida à se relever et reprit d'un ton sec) Vos avances sont totalement immorales ! »

Ils reprirent leur marche et arrivèrent en vue d'un jeune homme brun, au corps rugueux, habillé avec un marcel vert assez ample et un spandex noir. Le garçon sortit un pistolet de sa ceinture et le posa contre sa tempe. La fille esquissa une grimace de dégoût :

« O.K, j'vois l'genre. Au boulot ! »

Elle se précipita vers lui, le plaqua à terre (par derrière), le retourna et s'assit sur lui à califourchon en lui maintenant les deux mains contre le sol :

« HEY ! Qu'est-ce que vous alliez faire ? »

Le vieillard, qui n'était autre que le Docteur J, observait la scène d'un air envieux :

« Mmm. Heero, je te présente Mlle Concepciòn Almeida : elle sera chargée d'inspecter ton travail durant ta prochaine mission.

Concepciòn se releva, l'arme du suicidaire entre les mains.

Le garçon, assis dans la neige, semblait ne pas comprendre :

— Et quelle est cette mission ?

Concepciòn lui expliqua froidement la situation :

— Tu vas participer à l'Opération Météore mais à notre façon : hors de question de tuer des innocents ! Par contre, le reste...

— Et qui sont nos ennemis ?

Le Docteur J lui répondit en ricanant :

— Notre objectif est de détruire les forces militaires de OZ et de libérer les colonies du joug de l'Alliance Terrestre.

Le garçon posa alors son regard sur Concepciòn : une femme d'une trentaine d'années, très grande, brune avec de longs cheveux éparpillés sur ses épaules dans une pose très sauvage (avant, ils étaient noués en chignon, mais dans le corps à corps, sa coiffure s'était défaite), avec des yeux noirs et de grands cils. Enveloppée dans un grand manteau en peau de panthère noire, elle le toisait d'un regard dominateur. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que ce genre de femme venait faire dans cette histoire mais l'idée d'avoir pour but de libérer les colonies de leurs oppresseurs le séduisait plus que tout. Il répondit froidement à ses deux visiteurs :

— Mission acceptée. »

* * *

Quelques jours auparavant, dans une grande salle de réunion à demi plongée dans le noir, les cinq scientifiques à l'origine de la construction des armures mobiles gundam étaient réunis. Une silhouette féminine s'approcha d'eux et s'arrêta devant la table.

« Bienvenue dans les locaux de l'association S&S messieurs, je suis Siria Black, responsable du pôle inspection, mais je pense que vous vous souvenez de moi. J'espère que votre voyage n'a pas été trop pénible.

Docteur J ricana, comme à son habitude :

— Mais ce n'est rien, c'est un plaisir quand on sait que vous êtes là pour nous accueillir à l'arrivée.

Son compère, le Docteur O, marmonna :

— Même si voyager dans une caisse n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler du luxe.

Siria black le toisa sévèrement :

— Vous avez quelque chose contre mes méthodes ? J'aurais très bien pu vous dénoncer directement à l'Alliance !

— Hmhm. Comme promis, nous vous avons amené des photos des cinq pilotes, même si l'un d'entre eux n'aura sûrement pas besoin de surveillance, conclut le docteur G pour tenter de l'apaiser.

— Filez-moi ces photos !

Siria les lui arracha des mains, se leva et replongea dans l'obscurité de la pièce. On entendit quelques gloussements féminins et des bruits de photos qu'on se dispute.

— Comme vous le savez, nous sommes chargés de veiller à ce que l'opération Météore se déroule le mieux possible et ne concerne pas les civils et les innocents. Pour cela, nous nous devons de surveiller chacun des pilotes de gundam chargés de libérer les colonies. Nous vous avons donc réunis dans le but de mieux connaître ces pilotes pour les confier à nos inspectrices. »

* * *

_Dans un entrepôt froid et obscur._

Duo sauta à bas du Deathscythe et courut se mettre à l'abri derrière un mur :

« Désolé Deathscythe, terminé pour toi !

Il appuya sur un bouton mais rien ne se passa.

Clic ! Clic ! Clic !

— Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ? »

Une voix chevrotante résonna soudain dans toute la salle :

« DUO ! C'est inutile, j'ai enlevé les détonateurs !

De rage, Duo jeta le déclencheur à terre :

— Professeur G ! Vous les aviez volés, hein ?

— Le Deathscythe est une oeuvre d'exception ! Pourquoi voulais-tu le détruire absolument ?

Duo lui répondit avec amertume :

— Parce que je ne voulais pas que mon pote soit aussi la victime de leur massacre collectif !

Pour seule réponse, le professeur G s'approcha de lui et plongea la main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, pour en tirer un pistolet, ce qui surprit le pilote du Deathscythe :

— Hé !

— Hum, après avoir détruit le Deathscythe, tu comptais me tuer n'est-ce pas ?

Duo ferma à demi les yeux et répondit avec amertume :

— Oui, comme tout le monde ici, moi compris. »

Un bruit de bottes résonnant sur le sol de l'entrepôt l'interrompit brusquement dans son discours. Les pas se rapprochèrent de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette féminine se détache lentement de l'obscurité pour laisser apparaître derrière le professeur G une grande jeune fille élancée, d'à peine vingt ans, aux courts cheveux châtains, aux yeux couleur d'ambre et aux lèvres pleines qui s'étiraient dans un sourire malicieux. Elle portait un petit imperméable noir qui laissait tout juste entrevoir une jupe blanche à pois noirs. Ses bottes en cuir s'arrêtèrent juste devant Duo et la jeune fille le regarda sévèrement :

« Comment ça _tout le monde_ ? Même moi ? Vous étiez prêt à tuer tout le monde, c'est une chose mais on ne tue pas les inconnus comme ça, sans leur demander leur avis ! Et vous tuer, _vous_, en plus ! Décidément, on aura tout vu ! Vous avez beaucoup mieux à faire, je crois... n'est-ce pas Docteur G ?

Duo la regarda sans réagir, la bouche ouverte :

— Hein ?

— Exactement. Avec une jolie fille comme ça à tes côtés, tu as beaucoup mieux à faire. Hmhmhm !

— Hein ? Qui c'est ?

Docteur G posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille :

— Duo, je te présente...

La fille posa les yeux sur la main du docteur G et la rejeta d'un coup d'épaule :

— Lâchez-moi.

— Hm, pardon. Je disais : voici Sora MacGonagall ! À partir d'aujourd'hui, elle va te surveiller !

Duo reprenait peu à peu ses esprits :

— Hé ! J'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon !

— Je te laisse le Deathscythe : oublies l'Opération Météore et descends sur terre en tant que Dieu de la Mort !

— Dieu de la mort... Ça me va ! C'est mieux que d'être héros d'un massacre collectif ! lui répondit Duo, visiblement plus joyeux. Mais docteur G lui coupa la parole.

— Le Deathscythe est à toi, Duo... mais tu prends la fille avec ! L'un ne va pas sans l'autre ! C'est tout ou rien !

— Quoi ? Et pourquoi je devrais faire ça ?

Sora lui répondit sévèrement :

— Vous avez un problème ? Ma présence vous dérange, c'est ça ?

— Heu, non. C'est pas ça, c'est juste que... (Il se creusait la tête pour trouver un argument) Y'a pas d'place dans l'Deathscythe !

Mais Sora ne se laissait pas facilement démonter.

— Héhéhé ! Ça, c'est ce que vous croyez ! On va faire un tour ?

Duo hésitait :

— Vous, vous n'avez quand même pas touché à _mon_ Deathscythe ?

— C'est pas moi ! (Elle montra le Docteur G du doigt) C'est lui ! répondit malicieusement Sora.

Docteur G était très embarrassé :

— Heu, Duo, j'ai, heu, ajouté un siège dans le cockpit. Montez-y tous les deux ! Dépêchez-vous, avant que l'Alliance ne nous rattrape !

— Mais, heu, je... bafouilla Duo

Sora le poussa alors vers le Deathscythe :

— Allez ! On y va ! C'est parti ! On va bien s'amuser tous les deux, vous allez voir !

— Ça, c'est vous qui le dites ! » lui dit Duo, pas vraiment convaincu.

* * *

Retour à la salle de réunion de l'association S&S :

Dans l'obscurité, quatre jeunes personnes se disputaient les photos des pilotes de Gundam...

« Wow ! Il est pas mal celui-là ! T'as vu comme son uniforme le moule bien ! Il est vachement bien gaulé ! s'exclama une voix à l'accent espagnol.

— Ouais, bah, non merci ! lui répliqua une voix à l'accent anglais. Je te le le laisse ! J'ai pas envie de m'éborgner avec sa mèche !

Une voix douce et céleste s'éleva parmi elles :

— Il a l'air doux et mystérieux, je le prends si ça ne vous dérange pas, les filles.

— Pas grave ! répondit la voix à l'accent espagnol. Je vais prendre le plus dur à cuire !

— Prend celui-là, lui conseilla une voix calme, il a l'air coriace. Froid. Distant.

— Parfait. C'est exactement ce qu'il me faut.

La voix à l'accent anglais semblait avoir trouvé son bonheur :

— Il est mignon ce p'tit blond ! J'le prends !

— Désolé, lui répondit le Docteur H, embarrassé, il s'agit là justement du jeune pilote qui ne devrait pas poser de problème. Il est assez doux et, bien que pas toujours docile, il ne vous causera pas d'ennuis, je pense.

La voix calme se fit à nouveau entendre :

— Il ne nous reste donc plus que le chinois et le natté. Choisis celui que tu veux.

— Pffff ! C'est chiant ! soupira la voix à l'accent anglais. J'aime pas les mecs aux cheveux longs !

— T'as vu sa tronche ! On dirait un clown ! se moqua la voix à l'accent espagnol

— Ouais, mais il a pas l'air cul serré comme l'autre chinois !

— Alors tu prends le natté ? lui demanda la voix calme

— Ouais ! Va pour le natté ! Au moins, on va bien se marrer tous les deux !

— Alors je prends le chinois. »

* * *

TOC-TOC-TOC !

On frappa à la porte de la cabine dans laquelle Trowa était en train de revêtir sa combinaison spatiale en vue de l'Opération Météore.

« Hm ?

La voix du Docteur S se fit entendre derrière la porte :

— C'est moi. Je peux entrer ?

— Hm. »

La porte s'ouvrit sur le Docteur S, suivi par une sublime créature céleste : une très jeune fille, assez petite, dont les longs cheveux blonds étaient noués en une queue de cheval. Elle portait un long anorak blanc et des bottines assorties. Elle posa ses grands yeux marron sur le torse nu de Trowa et lui dit :

« Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Angel, je suis _enchantée_ de faire votre connaissance.

Ils se serrèrent la main, longuement car la jeune fille ne semblait pas vouloir lui lâcher la pince.

Le Docteur S ramena l'inspectrice à la réalité, gêné :

— Bon, ça suffit, Mademoiselle. Je dois exposer à Trowa les raisons de votre présence parmi nous.

Angel prit une mine déçue :

— Bon. D'accord.

— Angel Minotta est chargée par l'association S&S de surveiller le bon déroulement de l'Opération Météore. Elle t'accompagner a tout au long de ta mission.

Le pilote semblait suspicieux :

— Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette association.

Angel se pencha un peu sur le côté et s'adressa aux fesses de Trowa d'un ton qui se voulait convainquant :

— C'est une association indépendante créée par un groupe de bénévoles, pour limiter les pertes humaines engendrées par la guerre. Nous militons pour des guerres propres (Petite musique militaire solennelle), avec pour objectif, 0 % de pertes humaines ! Envoyez vos dons à nos gentils bénévoles ! Et en échange... Heu, non non, rien. (Elle prit une toute petite voix) Mais on prend l'argent quand même !

Ce petit discours avait rendu Trowa perplexe :

— Oui, d'accord. Je vois, c'est d'accord. »

Il enfila une manche de sa combinaison sous le regard attentif d'Angel.

* * *

Retour en arrière, dans les locaux de l'association S&S…

Siria Black se retourna vers les filles :

« Ça y est ? Vous avez fait votre choix ?

Plusieurs voix excitées glapirent :

— Ouiiiiiiiiii !

— Bien. Alors approchez-vous, présentez-vous et dites-nous qui vous avez choisi !

La fille à la voix douce et céleste entra dans la lumière :

— Moi, c'est Angel Minotta, et j'ai choisi... (Elle prit une voix sensuelle) le sexy !

— Heu, vous êtes en train de parler de Trowa ? Trowa Barton ? demanda le Docteur S, déconcerté.

Angel partit dans une longue rêverie :

— Aaaah ! Vous aussi, vous avez remarqué qu'il était _sexy_ ?

Docteur S se recroquevilla sur sa chaise, gêné. Siria Black sourit d'un air goguenard et fit signe à ses inspectrices d'enchaîner.

La fille à l'accent espagnol s'approcha alors de la table et dit d'une voix dure :

— Je suis Concepciòn Almeida ! Et j'ai choisi _ça_ !

Elle plaqua la photo sur la table dans un geste plein de dédain.

Docteur J ricana : il s'agissait de la photo de Heero Yuy, son protégé.

— Suivante ! hurla Siria Black.

La fille à l'accent anglais s'avança lentement vers la table, les talons de de ses bottes claquant sur le sol :

— Je m'appelle Sora, Sora MacGonagall, et j'ai choisi le gars qui sourit comme un idiot, là.

Elle posa la photo sur la table et croisa les bras :

— C'est qui ?

— Il s'agit sûrement de ce petit démon, Duo Maxwell, lui répondit le Docteur G.

Sora haussa un sourcil :

— Un démon ? Il est anglais ?

— Il vient des colonies ! Mais je le dirais plutôt américain !

— Zut ! Un Yankee !

Sora alla se rasseoir, dépitée, et laissa la place à une jeune personne à la voix calme et posée qui déclara sans émotion :

— On m'a attribué l'individu de type chinois.

Docteur O, le/la (Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer) regarda bizarrement :

— Ah. Il s'agit de Chang Wufei. Bon courage !

La jeune personne n'eut aucune réaction, ce qui intrigua quelque peu les Docteurs. Le Docteur H se montra un peu plus curieux que les autres :

— Je ne me souviens pas que vous vous soyez présenté(e).

— Mon nom ? C'est...

* * *

Très énervé par sa récente dispute avec Maître O (qui s'était fini par un magistral coup de poing qu'il avait donné à son maître), Wufei se précipita vers son Gundam. Il s'arrêta juste devant le robot et déclara solennellement :

« En route Nataku ! Finissons-en vite avec cette guerre ! »

Le robot ne lui fit évidemment aucune réponse.

Le jeune homme sauta d'un bond dans le cockpit de son gundam. Seulement, à l'intérieur, il y trouva...

« Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-que vous faites là ?

Un individu qui lui semblait être un jeune homme, sans qu'il en ait vraiment la certitude, se trouvait assis là, sur un siège passager bricolé à la va-vite dans le cockpit. Il lui répondit d'une voix très calme :

— Veuillez-vous asseoir à mes côtés jeune homme. Et prenez ça, tant que vous y êtes. »

Wufei se saisit brusquement de l'objet métallique qu'on lui tendait et appuya sur un bouton : un petit hologramme apparut. C'était le docteur O.

« Heu, bonjour Wufei. Comment te dire, t'expliquer cela ? Heu, voilà, je te présente Anaël Woodward. Il, enfin, elle, enfin, je sais pas trop en fait, est chargé(e) d'inspecter ton travail dans cette mission. Enfin, il, ou elle, t'expliquera cela mieux que moi. Voilà, pardon, bonne journée, excuses-moi encore. Ne viens pas me tuer Wufei, je te respecte toujours tu sais. Bonne chance. »

L'hologramme disparut soudainement. Wufei resta là, le regard fixé sur l'objet métallique, avant de le balancer hors du gundam. Il se tourna brusquement vers Anaël et lui jeta à la figure :

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ! Je ne veux pas d'une créature telle que vous à mes côtés, je n'ai besoin de personne, sortez d'ici !

La voix d'Anaël était toujours aussi calme :

— Je travaille pour l'association S&S, qui a pour but de préserver les civils et les innocents des affres de la guerre. Je vous suivrai donc dans toutes vos missions pour vérifier que vous menez votre combat avec un sens de l'éthique irréprochable.

— Tout cela est ridicule, sortez d'ici avant que je n'emploie la force pour me débarrasser de vous !

Anaël haussa les épaules :

— De toute façon, vous n'avez pas le choix. J'ai bien l'intention de ne pas vous quitter d'une semelle ! Vous ne m'échapperez pas !

— Ça, c'est c'qu'on verra ! » Lui répondit le bouillant Wufei, moqueur.

* * *

Dans les locaux de l'association S&S, c'était l'heure de conclure la réunion. Siria Black prit la parole :

« Bien. Puisque vos objectifs sont définis, je vous remets entre les mains des docteurs.

Les docteurs, très excités, se mirent à baver, à siffler, à sauter, à suer, à dégouliner.

— Au secours, marmonna Sora.

Siria Black donna les dernières précisions quant à la mission :

— Je tiens aussi à vous rappeler que nous allons envoyer un agent dans le camp ennemi en la personne de Sinistra. Elle sera chargée de surveiller le colonel Treize Kushrenada.

Un projecteur éclaira un coin obscur de la pièce, aveuglant les cinq scientifiques et illuminant une mystérieuse jeune femme aux courts cheveux noirs avec des mèches rouges. Assise, jambes croisées sur une chaise, elle portait un tailleur noir avec une veste très évasée qui laissait voir beaucoup de choses.

Siria Black conclut solennellement :

— Bien. Mesdemoiselles et heu, Anaël, regagnez vos quartiers !

Les filles et Anaël s'échappèrent par un trou noir dans le sol, Sinistra à leur suite.

A SUIVRE...


	2. Premiers contacts

Chapitre 2 : Premiers contacts

Pendant une semaine, Heero fut très étonné de voir son inspectrice fouiner autour de lui mais il n'y prêta pas plus attention. Cependant, il aurait dû car elle avait truffé ses affaires et ses vêtements de micros et de caméras pour le surveiller. Mais bientôt vint le moment tant attendu : l'Opération Météore !

Donc, ce jour-là, Concepciòn attendait Heero de pied ferme devant son gundam.

« Bon, pour commencer, vous allez me dire tous les réglages que vous avez faits, pour le départ.

— Tout est en ordre, lui répondit d'un ton neutre le pilote du Wing.

Concepciòn sortit calmement un flingue de sa jarretière et le lui braqua sur la tempe :

— Bon. Je vais répéter ma question : quels sont les réglages opérés pour la parfaite réussite de cette mission ?

— Bon, suivez-moi.

Une heure plus tard, l'inspection des derniers réglages était terminée. Heero commença à s'installer dans le cockpit sous le regard outré de son inspectrice :

— Voilà. C'est tout.

Après 10 secondes de silence, pendant lesquelles Heero était tout à sa machine, Concepciòn explosa de colère :

— Vous êtes trop nul ! Vous avez oublié ma combinaison spatiale Gucci ! (Elle lui balança à la figure la vieille combinaison spatiale qu'il lui avait donnée, toute rapiécée, délavée, et trouée à des endroits peu pratiques) Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais mettre un truc aussi moche ?

Heero lui répondit à peine :

— Hm. Je n'ai rien d'autre à vous donner.

— Vous l'avez fait exprès pour me froisser ! Je ferai un rapport là-dessus ! Grrrrossier personnage !

— Croyez ce que vous voulez, lui répondit Heero, qui se fichait pas mal de ce qu'elle pouvait bien écrire dans ce rapport.

Sur ces mots, il sauta dans le cockpit de son gundam :

— Dépêchons-nous. L'opération Météore va commencer.

— Deux secondes ! On ne commence pas l'opération sans ma combinaison Gucci ! »

Quelques heures plus tard, dans le ciel terrien, Zechs Merquise, brillant lieutenant de l'armée de OZ combattait un gundam à bord de son armure mobile Leo.

« Quelle résistance ! Ça doit être un MS avec un blindage en Gundanium ! Dans ce cas, les jeux sont faits ! »

Il précipita son armure mobile sur le Wing et sauta de son Leo en parachute. Le gundam de Heero tomba à pic et plongea dans l'eau.

* * *

Durant tout le voyage, Anaël et Wufei n'avaient pas échangé une seule parole. Mais une fois arrivés sur Terre...

Anaël griffonna la dernière page de son carnet :

« J'ai sommeil. Arrêtons-nous, sinon je ne pourrais pas travailler correctement, et vous non plus d'ailleurs !

Wufei loucha sur le carnet :

— Vous avez déjà beaucoup travaillé, il me semble. Moi, je n'ai encore rien fait aujourd'hui, je suis prêt à me battre !

Anaël ferma brusquement son carnet et, sans lever les yeux vers lui, insista :

— J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes.

Wufei fixait toujours le carnet :

— O.K. On va s'arrêter près de cette forêt, là-bas.

Anaël rouvrit son carnet et écrivit rapidement quelque chose sur la troisième de couverture.

Le gundam se posa au beau milieu du bois dans un bruit d'arbres cassés.

L'inspectrice ou inspecteur posa son carnet sur son siège :

— J'y vais. Attendez-moi ici, o.k ? Et ne partez pas sans moi ! Je vous ai à l'oeil ! »

Il/Elle descendit du gundam et disparut derrière un buisson. Aussitôt, Wufei s'empara du carnet et en parcourut les pages avec avidité :

_À première vue, on a affaire à un type tout à fait classique de frustré sexuel. Il semble que la vie sexuelle de ce pilote soit inexistante. _

« Qu'est-ce qu'il en sait d'abord ? »

Il tourna quelques autres pages, fébrilement :

_Parlons de ses colères, justement. Les colères permettent de canaliser ce trop-plein d'énergie qu'il serait plus simple de dépenser par une activité sexuelle régulière. _

Wufei arracha la page, la chiffonna et la balança dans les arbres environnants.

« Un problème ?

Anaël rentra dans le cockpit, lui prit sèchement le carnet des mains et reprit sa place sur le siège passager :

— Ne touchez plus à mes affaires, O.K ?

Mais Wufei était furieux :

— C'est faux ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne suis pas un frustré sexuel ! Je dépense déjà toute mon énergie pour cette mission ! Je n'ai pas besoin de copuler avec qui que ce soit !

— Mais bien sûr ! Vous avez encore beaucoup d'énergie pour vous énerver, remarqua Anaël, en sortant de son sac un nouveau carnet.

— Vous, vous... bégaya Wufei, essoufflé. Reprenons la mission. Nous avons encore beaucoup à faire. »

* * *

Dans le Deathscythe, le professeur G s'adressait à Duo par écran interposé :

« Bon, Duo, voici ta mission !

— Quoi ? Une mission ?

— Tout d'abord, tu devras détruire le moteur principal de l'usine d'armement de OZ en Amérique du Nord. Ensuite, tu iras à Hawaï retrouver un de mes amis, nommé Howard. Il habite sur un cargo. Présentes-toi à lui sous le pseudonyme du Dieu de la Mort, Shinigami, il te transmettra de ma part les prochaines missions.

Sora partit dans une petite rêverie :

— Aaaah, que de boulot ! Mais bon, tout de même ! L'Amérique du Nord... Hawaï...

— Et ma récompense ? demanda Duo à son mentor

— Y'en a pas ! T'as déjà la jolie fille de l'histoire, ça t'suffit pas ?

Duo regarda Sora du coin de l'oeil : la jeune fille notait avec zèle quelque chose sur un carnet rouge.

— Heu...

En entendant cette réponse pas très assurée, Sora leva les yeux vers lui et lui lança un regard noir :

— Quoi ? Pourquoi vous répondez pas ? Vous n'êtes pas content ?

— Baaah, je... Tiens ! Qu'est-ce que vous notez sur votre carnet ?

Sora fouilla dans son sac à dos et en sortit un carnet vert, puis elle lui mit les deux carnets sous le nez, en lui expliquant avec une voix mielleuse, comme si elle parlait à un bébé :

— Vous voyez ce petit carnet rouge ? C'est pour écrire toutes les mauvaises choses que j'ai à dire sur vous, et j'ai déjà écrit trois pages !

Duo fronça un sourcil :

— Ouais, et c'est quoi ce carnet vert ?

Sora prit une voix dédaigneuse :

— Oh, ça ? C'est qu'un tas de feuilles blanches reliées sur lesquelles je suis sensée écrire vos bonnes actions, mais je ne crois pas que j'y écrirai quoi que ce soit !

— Hé ! Mais pourquoi ?

Sora secoua un doigt sous son nez :

— Parceuh que ! Jusque là vous avez été méchant avec moi ! Donc je pense que je n'écrirai jamais une chose gentille sur vous !

— Heu, vous êtes obligée de me parler comme à un mioche ?

— Bah ! J'vous parle comme j'veux ! Je n'obéis pas à grand monde, moi ! Pas comme vous ! Allez, c'est l'heure de l'opération Météore ! Go-go-go !

Le professeur G ajouta son grain de sel :

— Elle a raison Duo ! Il est temps de partir !

— O.K. C'est bon, c'est bon ! On y va ! Soupira Duo

Et cinq minutes plus tard, Duo et Sora partirent pour la Terre à bord d'une capsule.

— Hé, vous savez conduire une capsule spatiale ? demanda le jeune homme à la lunatique inspectrice.

— Que ce soit dans un tracteur, une formule 1 ou à vélo, je suis un danger public. Pourquoi cette question ?

— Oh, pour rien. C'est pas grave, je vais mettre le pilotage automatique !

— Bah, pourquoi ? S'inquièta Sora

Duo appuya sur un bouton et se rapprocha d'elle :

— Ben, j'me disais...

Sora rougit :

— Qu-quoi ?

Duo ferma les yeux, s'écroula sur son siège et répondit tranquillement en fermant les yeux :

— Je crois que j'vais faire un p'tit somme ! Bonne nuit !

Sora commença à s'affoler :

— Quoi ! Hé ! Duo ! DUO !

— Je dors déjà, désolé ! lui répondit le pilote du Deathscythe en se calant confortablement sur son siège.

Sora se saisit rageusement de son carnet rouge et de son stylo :

— Raaaaaaaah ! DUO ! Vous allez me payer ça ! »

* * *

Canal de Toba. Les forces de l'Alliance étaient attaquées par le Heavyarms, avec à son bord, un jeune homme déterminé et une jeune fille, heu, fascinée par ce spectacle, heu, d'horreur ?

« Trowaaaaaa ! Vous faites tellement bien votre travail ! s'exclama Angel, émerveillée par le combat.

Mais Trowa l'ignora totalement, et s'adressa aux soldats ennemis :

— Maintenant que tu m'as vu, je ne peux pas te laisser vivre. Ma mission était de détruire le port spatial, maintenant, il faut que je détruise tout !

Angel crut qu'il s'adressait à elle :

— Oh mais non ! Il ne faut pas ! C'est de ma faute, pardon ! PARDON ! Étranglez-moi si vous voulez ! POSEZ VOS MAINS SUR MON COU TROWAAAAAAAAAAA !

— Heu, ce n'est pas à vous que je m'adressais, je parlais aux soldats de l'Alliance.

— Mais, ça ne sert à rien puisque vous les tuez après ! Mais au moins, le dernier son qui sera parvenu à leurs oreilles avant de trépasser, aura été votre douce voix. »

Trowa la regarda quelques secondes sans comprendre, puis reprit le combat.

* * *

« Et merde !

Concepciòn sortit de l'eau en secouant sensuellement sa longue chevelure d'ébène... et en traînant Heero par les pieds.

— MERDE ! Ma combinaison Gucci à 15000 euros !

Elle s'arrêta sur le sable et s'agenouilla auprès du jeune homme.

Concepciòn tira sur son casque de toutes ses forces :

— Mais MERDE ! Comment ça s'enlève ce truc ? »

« OH MON DIEU ! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'passe ?

Concepciòn leva les yeux et aperçut une blonde aux longs cheveux, avec deux petites tresses nouées en couronne derrière la tête.

_Très moche comme coiffure_, pensa-t-elle. Puis elle se reprit aussitôt : comme la fille se précipitait vers Heero pour lui porter secours, elle lui barra le chemin avec un bras :

— N'approchez pas ! C'est un dangereux criminel !

— Quoi ? C'est vrai ? s'exclama la fille, très choquée.

— Mais oui, allez ! Circulez !

Réveillé par les cris de basse-cour, Heero se réveilla et se releva d'un bond. Comme il observait la scène sans comprendre, les ultrasons émis par la blonde se répercutèrent sur son casque, qui se lézarda sur toute sa longueur, et se brisa instantanément.

Attirées par le bruit, les deux filles tournèrent la tête et...

— Oh mon Dieu ! Le voleur va s'enfuir ! hurla la blonde

Concepciòn s'approcha de Heero et le prit par le bout d'une manche de sa combinaison :

— C'est bon, je l'tiens ! Il s'échappera pas ! Faites comme si vous aviez rien vu et rentrez chez vous !

— Mais pourquoi vous portez des combinaisons spatiales ? lui demanda la blonde, intriguée.

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard.

Heero prit un air désespéré :

— Je suis un voleur intergalactique.

— Et moi, une policière de l'espace ! Renchérit très sérieusement Concepciòn

— Ah, d'accord ! »

Soudain, une ambulance arriva et freina brusquement devant la plage. Des gens tout de blanc vêtus en sortirent avec de grosses seringues.

« ON S'CASSE ! » hurla Concepciòn

Elle attrapa le bras de Heero et tous deux s'enfuirent vers l'escalier de la plage, en plantant là la blonde.

Heero se débarrassa des infirmiers à l'aide de coups de pieds, défonça la vitre de l'ambulance et se jeta à l'intérieur. Concepciòn le poussa sur le siège passager et lui dit en prenant le volant :

« _Je_ conduis ! Vous êtes pas en état ! En plus, si vous conduisez aussi bien que vous dites bonjour aux infirmiers, ça craint ! »

La camionnette démarra en trombe sous le regard consterné de la blonde.

Celle-ci tendit la main vers le véhicule qui s'éloignait :

« Je, je m'appelle Réléna Darlian, et toi ? Quel est ton nom, voleur de mon coeur ? »

* * *

Au port spatial du canal de Toba, Angel errait au milieu des ruines :

« Ça va ? Tout le monde est bien mort ? (Mort, mort, mort)

...

...

...

Une voix faible lui répondit :

— N-… Oui !

— Très bien ! (Bien, bien, bien) »

Elle rentra tranquillement au gundam où Trowa visionnait les plans nécessaires à sa prochaine mission. Angel s'assit à côté de lui :

« C'est très bien ! Vous avez fait du bon boulot ! Tout le monde est mort ! Et maintenant, que fait-on ?

— Il se fait tard. Vous devez avoir besoin de repos. Nous allons dormir à l'hôtel, ce soir.

Angel avait des étoiles plein les yeux :

— Aaaah, Trowa ! Vous êtes si gentil !

— Ce n'est rien. » lui répondit-il, avec indifférence.

Et ils se mirent en route. Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient devant l'hôtel.

« Bon. Je vais garer le camion. Ça ne vous dérange pas de vous occuper des réservations ?

— Non, pas du tout ! Ça ne me dérange pas, j'aime bien ça, minauda Angel.

— Bien. Merci. »

Il démarra et Angel se précipita aussitôt à l'intérieur de l'hôtel.

Visiblement très émue, elle s'adressa au réceptionniste :

« Bonjour, heu, bonsoir, je voudrais une, une, une, une, une (Elle baissa les yeux et couvrit sa joue rougissante avec sa main) chambre s'il vous plaît !

Le réceptionniste ricana :

— Oh la, je vois ! C'est pour une première fois, c'est ça ! J'vois c'que c'est ! On en voit plein par ici, des jeunes couples, et faut dire que c'est pas la morte saison en ce moment ! Le printemps, c'est la saison des amours !

Une expression de folie apparut dans le regard d'Angel et elle commença à délirer :

— Oh oui ! Le printemps ! Les fleurs de cerisier qui tombent sur l'eau du lac ! Trowa dans son magnifique costume blanc, sur une barque, me regardant tendrement et murmurant _oui, je le veux_. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Elle s'écroula sur le bureau de la réception. Le réceptionniste lui tendit une clé de chambre :

— Aaaaah ! Vous êtes des jeunes mariés ! Alors vous avez déjà consommé ! Heu, tenez, signez ici !

Angel signa rapidement avant de s'exclamer sur un grand ton de comédie :

— NON ! C'est ce soir que nous devons éprouver notre amour et nous laisser aller à notre passion commune, contenue depuis si longtemps !

Juste à ce moment, Trowa fit son entrée.

— Ça y est Mlle Angel, vous avez fait les réservations ?

Angel rougit et gloussa :

— Oui _monsieur_ Trowa.

Elle éclata d'un petit rire cristallin sous le regard dubitatif de Trowa, qui commençait à penser que son inspectrice n'avait pas que des carnets dans son petit sac mais aussi des substances d'un genre illicite.

— Bien. Très bien, allons-y.

Il partit vers l'ascenseur. Angel à voix basse, se sentit obligée de préciser au réceptionniste :

— Il est très joueur.

— Aaaaaah ! Hé bien, bonne nuit, alors ! Et ne faites pas trop de bruit (il lui fit un petit clin d'oeil) ! »

La jeune fille baissa les yeux et partit rejoindre Trowa dans l'ascenseur, en rougissant.

« À quel étage sont nos chambres ? demanda le pilote du Heavyarms.

— Oh, hé bien, il ne leur restait plus qu'une seule chambre, la suite nuptiale. »

* * *

En Chine, dans une forêt, près d'un volcan, près du cinquième arbre à partir de la droite après la troisième intersection, Wufei avait les yeux rivés sur une carte :

« Je suis sûr que le temple n'est pas très loin.

— On n'est pas là pour un pèlerinage, lui répondit froidement Anaël, c'est vraiment pas le moment !

— Vous voulez dormir dans un arbre, c'est ça ? Ou dans un buisson ? Oh non, vous devez préférer les grottes, au milieu des bêtes sauvages !

Anaël le regarda froidement et déclara sur un ton sec :

— De toute façon, je suis déjà avec une bête sauvage, pas besoin d'aller dans une grotte !

Wufei prit une position de combat :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous voulez vous battre ? Même s'il est tard, je suis encore parfaitement capable de vous remettre à votre place !

Anaël lui répondit tranquillement en lui piquant la carte :

— Non, ça va, c'est bon. Je vous ai juste corrigé. Hm, c'est par là. »

Comme elle/il lui montrait du doigt la direction à prendre, Wufei le/la poussa sur le chemin, en grommelant. Et quelques heures plus tard, Anaël plongeait son regard dans les yeux vides de toute expression du moine, gardien du temple.

« Je vais vous montrer votre chambre, lui dit celui-ci, en se tournant lentement vers un couloir.

— Bien, lui répondit l'androgyne créature.

Après une lente et longue minute de marche à travers les deux mètres de couloir, le moine ouvrit très lentement une vieille porte en bois fendu qui grinça :

— Voici votre chambre.

La porte leur dévoila une pièce vide, sans aucune décoration, sans meuble, sans rien, si ce n'était un seau et une couverture un peu sale au milieu.

Le moine tendit la main vers la couverture :

— Voici votre couche.

— Ah.

Le moine s'avança, prit le seau malodorant et entouré de mouches et le lui mit sous le nez :

— Voici les toilettes. Faites attention de ne pas éclabousser parce que c'est moi qui fais le ménage ici et c'est très fatiguant.

Anaël observa la pièce, contempla les toiles d'araignées, les magnifiques tâches de, heu, je sais pas, et la grosse couche de poussière qui devait amortir votre chute au cas où vous glissiez.

Anaël fronça les sourcils:

— Et les inspecteurs de l'hygiène sont déjà venus ici ?

— Personne ne vient jamais ici.

— Ah. Ça explique beaucoup de choses. Et… Oh ! Où est Wufei ?

— Aux bains.

— Et _où_ sont les bains ?

— Dehors.

— Et où... Hm, non rien, laissez tomber.

Et elle/il sortit en courant, prenant bien soin de le bousculer au passage.

— Ne courez pas dans un lieu de culte.

Anaël ne se retourna même pas :

— Pardon, Bouddha ! »

* * *

À Hawaï, sur une plage romantique, au coucher du soleil, Sora s'extasiait sur le paysage :

« Wouah ! Y'a plein de surfeurs, vous avez vu, c'est trop cool !

Duo haussa les épaules :

— Ouais, il s'agit sûrement des ouvriers qui travaillent sur le cargo d'Howard. Je vais aller voir s'il est à bord. Vous restez ici ?

— Ouiiiii ! Je vais aller me renseigner auprès de ces charmants ouvriers, héhéhéhéhéhé ! S'excita Sora, les yeux rivés sur les beaux mâles bronzés qui défiaient les vagues.

— Bon, j'y vais !

Sora applaudit devant une superbe figure acrobatique :

— Waouh ! Ouaiiiiis ! Bravoooooo ! C'est ça, à tout' !

Duo monta dans le cargo en jetant un coup d'oeil à la jeune fille. Au moins, si elle était occupée, il pourrait peut-être s'en débarrasser et partir sans elle le lendemain.

Sur la plage, Sora sortit de son petit sac à dos ses deux petits carnets. Elle ouvrit le vert et réfléchit un moment en secouant son stylo plume.

— Bon ! Comme je suis de bonne humeur, je vais écrire quelque chose de gentil. Voyons, aujourd'hui, il a bien réussi sa mission ça fait un point, et il m'a emmenée dans un endroit avec plein de beaux mecs, ça fait un autre bon point ! C'est pas mal... pour un gars aux cheveux longs ! D'ailleurs, faudra que j'lui demande quelle est sa marque de shampoing !

Un surfeur s'approcha et s'assit à côté d'elle :

— Salut jeune fille ! Alors, pas mal cette plage au coucher du soleil, hein ?

Sora réfléchit un instant avant de lever les yeux vers lui et de lui offrir un sourire méchant.

— T'es gentil mais, rends-moi service s'il te plaît : casses-toi ! Tu me gâches la vue et cette magnifique plage est polluée par ta seule présence !

— Oh la ! Pardon ! Faut pas t'énerver ! Je voulais juste causer un peu, c'est tout !

— Hé ! Chuis en plein service, là ! Si tu veux m'draguer, reviens plus tard, O.K ?

Le surfeur passa la main dans ses cheveux blonds mi-longs :

— Okay ! Demain, vers 16h, t'es libre ? À la météo, ils ont prévu des supers vagues !

Sora sortit son agenda et en tourna les pages longuement avant de le refermer brutalement :

— Ah. C'est vrai, j'avais oublié : je suis en service jusqu'à la fin de la guerre.

— Hein ? Pourquoi ? T'es d'l'armée ?

Sora rangea ses affaires, se leva et le regarda avec un sourire de défi :

— Non, mais je suis une inspectrice professionnelle !

— Wouah ! Ça doit être super important ce boulot, avec plein de responsabilités et tout et tout !

— Hé ouais, mais, j'tiens l'coup ! » Se vanta la jeune fille.

« Hééééééé ! Mademoiselle Sora ! J'ai trouvé Howard ! Vous v'nez ?

Sora, agacée, se tourna vers le cargo. Sur le pont, Duo l'attendait.

— Mais MERDE ! DUO ! Vous voyez pas que je suis en train d'conclure ? »

Duo murmura :

« Oups. Elle allait trouver une bonne raison pour rester ici, quel idiot ! »

Puis il lui cria :

« C'est rien, continuez, on s'verra plus tard !

Sora courut alors vers le cargo :

— Nannnn ! Ne bougez pas ! J'arrive ! »

Duo soupira :

« Et zut. J'ai encore raté une bonne occasion d'me taire. »

Dans le cargo, Sora observait attentivement un vioc avec des lunettes de soleil très bizarres et une chemise rose à fleurs.

« Il est bizarre ce vioc ! Est-ce que tous les viocs hawaïens sont comme ça ?

— Ouais, c'est vrai que je l'ai trouvé un peu étrange moi aussi quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois, tout à l'heure, mais en fait, c'est un gars sympa ! lui répondit Duo en riant.

— Héhéhé ! Le professeur G ne m'avait pas prévenu que tu viendrais accompagné, petit ! C'est ta petite amie, c'est ça ? s'exclama Howard en riant.

— Hein ? Mais non, pas du tout, c'est... répliqua Duo

Mais Sora, au bord de la crise de nerf, lui coupa la parole.

— Pas du tout ! Nan mais ça va pas, non ! Moi ? La petite amie de ce clown ? Il faudrait vraiment que ce soit pour une mission très importante ou que ce soit une question de vie ou de mort pour que j'accepte de le devenir, ne serait-ce qu'une journée !

Elle s'arrêta, essoufflée, en fixant Howard avec de gros yeux rouges exorbités.

Howard lui répondit en ricanant :

— Donc, vous êtes son inspectrice, c'est bien ça ? Vous veillez à ce qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises ?

— Quoi ! Parce que vous le saviez en plus ! Vous vous êtes foutu de ma gueule? Salaud !

— Ahahah ! Un peu de calme, enfin ! Je plaisantais !

Sora se figea aussitôt, prit une grande inspiration, s'éclaircit la gorge avant de déclarer très sérieusement :

— C'est vrai, je suis une inspectrice du travail. Une professionnelle de surcroît et mon devoir est également de veiller à ce que rien ne vienne perturber la mission de Duo : pas de drogue, d'alcool, de cigarettes ou d'autres trucs à fumer et surtout, le plus dangereux — car le plus insoupçonnable est toujours à craindre, messieurs... — pas de sexe !

— Quoi ? Mais je, heu, je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de... lui répondit Duo, surpris.

— C'est ça, c'est ça ! Les mecs sont tous les mêmes et j'en connais un rayon sur eux, moi ! J'ai fait mon entraînement dans un groupe rempli d'mecs ! Et j'étais la seule fille ! (Ton dramatique) C'est vrai que le lynchage n'est pas facile, surtout quand on est une fille : on vous déshabille, on vous met une culotte sur la tête et on vous attache avec vos soutifs sur un poteau dehors quand il pleut. Mais bon, (Ton fier) une fois que vous avez dénoncé tous ces salauds à la directrice, vous avez le plaisir de les mater quand vous voulez sous la douche grâce à certaines micro-caméras qu'elle a tenu à vous offrir en dédommagement.

— Quelle horreur ! Vous avez vraiment vécu ça ? S'inquiéta Duo, effrayé.

— Pauvre petite, compatit Howard.

Sora baissa les yeux :

— C'était une blague.

— Hein ? S'exclamèrent en choeur Duo et Howard.

Sora éclata de rire :

— Ahahahahahahahahaha ! C'était une blague ! J'vous ai bien eus ! Allez salut ! Appelez-moi quand le dîner sera prêt !

Et elle planta là ses deux compères.

* * *

Après une nuit particulièrement étrange, passée dans une ambulance, sur un brancard, au milieu des seringues et de produits aux effets inquiétants, Heero et Concepciòn arrivèrent à l'école privée Saint Michaël, tenue par des Soeurs.

Dans le couloir, Concepciòn tentait d'organiser leur séjour :

« Bon. Dans cette nouvelle étape de votre mission, j'évaluerai votre habileté à vous fondre dans la masse et votre capacité à vivre avec autrui. Je jouerai le rôle de votre cousine.

— Bien compris, cousine. Acquiesça Heero

— C'est bien, cher cousin. »

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la classe et suivirent la Sœur, qui avait tout entendu, à l'intérieur.

« Un peu de silence, dit celle-ci aux élèves, je vous présente deux nouveaux camarades de classe.

— Je m'appelle Heero Yuy. Enchanté, dit Heero, les mains derrière le dos.

Concepciòn lui donna une tape sur l'épaule :

— Enfin cousin, un peu plus d'enthousiasme. Bonjour, je m'appelle Concepciòn Almeida, je suis vraiment très contente d'être parmi vous !

Elle agrémenta sa présentation d'un sourire hypocrite.

— Il y a des places de libre autour de Réléna, posez-lui toutes les questions que vous voudrez, dit la soeur à Heero

Heero et Concepciòn montèrent dans les gradins et prirent place à la droite de Réléna. Celle-ci gratifia Heero d'un grand sourire :

— Bienvenue dans notre école, Heero.

C'était la première fois qu'elle prononçait son nom et ce ne serait pas la dernière…

Concepciòn imita la voix de Réléna :

— Et moi ? On ne me souhaite pas la bienvenue ?

Réléna fixa intensément Heero avant de se replonger dans ses cours, avec un air triste.

— D'ac-cord, » soupira Concepciòn, vexée.

Après les cours, Heero sortit avant les autres (Il n'avait pris aucune note). Il était appuyé sur le balcon et regardait la nature environnante pendant que Concepciòn le sermonnait sur sa façon de suivre les cours.

« Si vous n'apprenez jamais vos cours, vous ne serez jamais intelligent ! Et d'ailleurs, est-ce que vous savez lire ? Ah ! (Ton perfide) C'est peut-être pour ça que vous ne prenez pas de notes !

— Je réfléchissais à ma prochaine mission.

Comme il disait ces mots, un flot d'étudiants sortit de la salle de cours, Réléna en tête. Elle tendit une enveloppe à Heero, lui fit un grand sourire et déclara gentiment :

— Tiens. C'est une invitation pour mon anniversaire, demain. J'espère que tu es libre et que tu pourras venir.

Heero fixa l'enveloppe sans réagir, tandis que Concepciòn ricanait doucement. Soudain, une tempête d'applaudissements retentit.

Concepciòn applaudit et prit un ton de faux-cul :

— Réléna, quelle générosité d'inviter un parfait inconnu à ta fête.

— Alors ? Tu pourras venir, demain ? demanda Réléna à Heero avec douceur.

Mais pour toute réponse, Heero déchira violemment l'enveloppe. Choquée, la foule s'exclama. Concepciòn regarda les morceaux de papier se poser à côté d'elle :

— Oh, Heero, ce n'est pas parce que vous n'aimez pas les gâteaux qu'il faut être méchant avec cette jeune fille !

Un coup de vent passa et emporta les morceaux de papier.

Réléna se mit à trembler comme une feuille et serra les poings en pleurnichant :

— Mais, pourquoi ?

Heero s'avança doucement vers elle et essuya ses larmes du bout du doigt. Réléna, rassurée, lui offrit un merveilleux sourire. Très touché, Heero lui répondit froidement :

— C'en est fini pour toi.

Puis, il s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière.

Concepciòn s'approcha de Réléna :

— Tu sais, moi, je veux bien venir à ta fête. »

Réléna versa une larme et ne répondit rien.

* * *

Dans les colonies, dans une grande salle de réunion, les cinq docteurs étaient assis à la table et bavardaient joyeusement sur leurs protégés.

« Trowa va avoir du mal à se concentrer sur sa mission avec Mlle Angel à ses côtés. Une jeune fille si tendre ! Comme j'aimerais avoir une fiancée pareille à mon chevet ! dit le Docteur S.

— Hmhm, il me semble que vous êtes un peu trop vieux pour elle, cher ami. Quant à moi, je crains que Wufei ne m'en veuille terriblement de lui avoir imposé la présence de ce… cette… d'Anaël. Renchérit Maître O.

— Avec un pilote aussi fougueux, vous devriez avoir pris l'habitude de voir votre vie en danger ! Regardez, moi avec Heero, je suis rôdé maintenant ! Je n'attends plus rien de la vie de toute manière alors je suis prêt à mourir à chaque instant ! J'espère que Concepciòn s'y est également préparée. De toute façon, je lui ai donné un entraînement adapté. Aaaaaah ! Concepciòn dans son petit short de gym ! J'aurais dû prendre des photos mes amis ! S'extasia le Docteur J.

Le docteur H semblait lui plutôt soucieux :

— Moi, je m'inquiète un peu pour Quatre : tout seul, il aurait bien eu besoin de compagnie. Et puis, la compagnie d'une jeune femme lui aurait rappelé sa famille. Aaah, pauvre garçon !

— Héhéhéhé ! Ricana le professeur G. Je me souviens de la tête qu'a fait Duo quand il a rencontré Sora : il s'apprêtait à faire exploser le Deathscythe et à tuer tout le monde.

Les quatre autres scientifiques secouèrent la tête tristement :

— Hmhm, hmhm, très mauvais pour une première impression ! »

À ce moment-là, on entendit le bruit de talons aiguilles qui claquaient contre le sol puis celui d'une porte qui se referme brutalement.

Les docteurs se retournèrent, écarquillèrent les yeux et un mince filet de bave coula de leurs lèvres entrouvertes. Leurs pupilles se dilatèrent et leur regard suivit le mouvement des hanches de Siria Black qui venait de faire son entrée dans la pièce.

De grandes bottes noires grimpaient jusqu'à ses genoux, une mini jupe en cuir noir fendue caressait ses cuisses et une simple veste de tailleur très échancrée enveloppait sa poitrine à demi découverte puisque la veste offrait aux yeux avides des docteurs la vue d'un merveilleux soutien-gorge rouge en dentelle.

Les docteurs bavaient, le regard rivé sur le soutien-gorge rouge :

« Gaaaaaah !

Siria Black s'assit sur son trône en or massif couvert de velours rouge (_Assorti avec son soutien-gorge_ pensa le Docteur J) et déclara sévèrement :

— Baissez les yeux avant que je vous les arrache.

Les docteurs se regardèrent, affolés, se redressèrent sur leurs chaises en bois et essayèrent de regarder Siria Black dans les yeux. Celle-ci leur jeta une foule de papiers à la figure :

— Bien. Nous sommes ici pour faire notre premier rapport sur le déroulement de l'Opération Météore. Professeur G, on commence par vous !

Le pauvre professeur G bégaya :

— Heu, et bien, j'ai présenté Sora à Duo peu avant le lancement de l'Opération et...

Siria Black tapa du poing sur la table :

— Je ne vous parle pas de ça ! Donnez-moi le rapport que Sora vous a envoyé sur Duo.

Les docteurs firent timidement passer le rapport vers Siria Black qui s'en saisit sèchement :

— Merci. Bon, je vous lis les meilleurs morceaux. Alors...

_Ce gars souffre visiblement d'un problème de personnalité, il pense être Shinigami et se conduit comme tel sur les champs de bataille en faisant fi du confort de l'inspectrice._

— Ouais... Pauvre mec et pauvre fille, vous lui avez refilé un schizo !

Elle tourna une dizaine de pages avant de reprendre :

_Pendant le voyage jusqu'à la Terre, il n'a fait que roupiller et c'est moi qui ai dû me charger de monter la garde. Si on avait été attaqués, je me serais enfui et je l'aurais laissé crever._

— Bonne idée ! J'aurais fait pareil ! Bon, et pour finir :

_Le plus grave défaut que j'ai remarqué chez ce pauvre garçon est son manque évident de sérieux durant les missions ! Un vrai clown ! On n'est pas là pour s'amuser, merde ! Même si ça me fait rire parfois, je n'ai pas envie de mourir dans un éclat de rire ! Ce mec est vraiment dangereux, pitié ! Donnez-moi le blondinet !_

— On va y réfléchir. Bon, professeur G, vous l'avez vraiment mal élevé ! Alors...

Elle écrivit quelque chose sur un papier et le lui fit passer.

— Heu, vous savez, ce n'est pas moi qui ai élevé Duo !

— Ouais, ben, qui que ce soit, ils ont vraiment mal fait leur boulot ! Ça devait être des gens aux moeurs pas très catholiques !

Le professeur G lut le mot de Siria et réagit aussitôt :

— Quoi ? Il faut que je lui envoie ça ? Mais, il va me rire au nez !

— Oh que non ! De toute façon, son inspectrice lui fera passer l'envie de rigoler !

Le professeur G prit une toute petite voix timide :

— Oui, d'accord.

— Au suivant ! Ah, docteur S, à vous : donnez-moi le rapport d'Angel.

Elle le prit et le parcourut rapidement :

— Hm. Il n'y a pas grand chose à critiquer, on dirait. Dommage...

_L'individu s'acquitte tout à fait de sa mission. L'inspectrice lui donne la note maximale dans toutes les disciplines et s'incline devant tant de zèle. Bravo._

— Hm. Passons directement au suivant : MAÎTRE O.

Maître O se pencha sur le côté de sa chaise et posa un énorme carton sur la table :

— Heu, voilà le rapport d'Anaël.

— Cooool ! De la lecture ! Une longue dissertation sur la psychologie de notre ami Wufei ! Je vais lire ça ce soir en détail !

Les docteurs poussèrent un long soupir et imaginèrent Siria Black, étendue sur son lit à draps de soie rouge, vêtue d'une courte nuisette transparente. La jeune femme était en train de lire tout en plongeant ses doigts dans un pot de glace à la fraise et frottait ses jambes sensuellement l'une contre l'autre. Elle portait ses doigts à sa bouche et...

— Mmmmmmmm ! S'exclamèrent en chœur tous les docteurs.

Siria Black tapa du poing sur la table :

— Vous m'écoutez ? J'étais en train de vous lire quelques passages croustillants !

Quelques bredouillements se firent entendre mais très faiblement.

— Bon, je reprends. Je vous lis seulement la conclusion générale :

_Si l'individu s'acquitte parfaitement de ses missions, une grave tendance à la rébellion contre l'ordre établi est néanmoins notable. Ainsi, le sujet refuse tout ordre de ma part et jusqu'à ma simple présence. Je ne pense pas que je lui donnerai une note très élevée, on aurait pu me trouver quelqu'un de plus courtois à surveiller, pour donner plus d'attraits à cette mission qui, pour moi, a très mal commencé. _

— Hm. C'est fâcheux. Bon, on verra ça plus tard. Heureusement, j'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin ! Docteur J, à vous !

Il lui passa le rapport, assez volumineux également.

— Géant ! Ça va m'en faire de la lecture. Bon, voyons voir...

_Je vais aller droit au but : l'individu est extrêmement problématique. Je suis avec lui depuis à peine deux jours et j'ai déjà failli me faire tuer plusieurs dizaines de fois sans compter mon matériel de travail qui est en grande partie endommagé, notamment la combinaison Gucci à 15000 euros. Je compte sur votre générosité pour m'en faire parvenir une neuve. Il faut préciser que l'individu semble le faire exprès : il nous mène volontairement dans des situations périlleuses et recherche notre mort à tous les deux. Le deuxième souci est son incapacité à se fondre dans la masse : nous nous sommes réfugiés dans une école et tout le monde se pose déjà des questions sur nous ! Personnellement, j'essaie de rattraper le coup en le présentant comme mon cousin handicapé mental mais il renforce les soupçons en accomplissant divers exploits en public tels que des duels en escrime où il manque de tuer ses camarades ou encore en impressionnant les filles par des cabrioles à cheval. C'est vraiment grotesque ! J'essaie de le raisonner mais il ne me répond que par des « Hm », des « Faites ce que vous voulez » ou encore par des froncements de sourcil particulièrement insolents. _

— Ouh la la ! La liste est encore longue, on dirait ! On va arrêter le carnage ici, ça vaut mieux pour vous docteur J !

— Héhéhé ! Ricana le pauvre homme, gêné.

— Hm. Pauvre fou. Je me demande si Sinistra s'en sort mieux. » Dit Siria en fermant le gros classeur qui contenait le rapport sur Heero.

A SUIVRE...


	3. La routine s'installe

Chapitre 3 : La routine s'installe.

Sur Terre, en France, à Paris, à la Comédie Française, dans une des loges les plus luxueuses et les mieux placées, Treize se penchait par dessus la balustrade pour admirer la magnifique actrice, une belle jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, vêtue d'une robe en drap d'argent, toute blanche. Ce soir-là, on jouait _Ruy Blas_ de Victor Hugo.

« Dieu qu'elle est belle ! S'extasia le colonel

Sur scène, l'actrice venait de déplier une lettre qu'elle avait sortie de son décolleté.

Treize prit un ton tragique :

— Ah la fameuse lettre ! (il murmura) Madame, sous vos pieds, dans l'ombre, un homme est là...

La voix de l'actrice résonna dans tout le théâtre :

— Qui vous aime, perdu dans la nuit qui le voile...

Treize continua à murmurer, en prenant un air blessé :

— Qui souffre, ver de terre amoureux d'une étoile...

Comme elle levait les yeux vers les balcons, leurs regards se croisèrent. Et ils récitèrent en chœur, elle, à haute voix et Treize, toujours murmurant :

— Qui pour vous donnera son âme, s'il le faut ; Et qui se meurt en bas quand vous brillez en haut.

Ils se regardèrent longuement, dans le silence du théâtre. Brusquement, l'actrice se détourna et déclama :

— Quand l'âme a soif, il faut qu'elle se désaltère, Fut-ce dans du poison !

Treize sursauta à cette phrase et dans sa poitrine, il sentit comme une vibration d'origine inconnue.

— Ah, mon coeur ! ... Hm ? Oh, c'est mon portable ! (Il le sortit de sa poche intérieure et décrocha) Oui, Treize Kushrenada à l'appareil.

— C'est Lady Une votre excellence. Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère, sussura une voix sensuelle.

— Je suis au théâtre, faites vite, lui répondit Treize, agacé.

— J'avais pensé à un tête-à-tête (Dans un souffle) professionnel, où nous pourrions éventuellement (Avec une voix sévère) parler d'affaires importantes et si nous avons le temps (Dans un souffle) profiter de votre jacuzzi.

— Excusez-moi, je… J'ai… j'ai d'autres projets. Au revoir Lady Une.

Il raccrocha brusquement et s'avança impérialement vers la balustrade de sa loge et empoigna la rambarde de manière dominatrice en fixant la belle actrice avec détermination :

— Oui. D'autres projets. »

* * *

Quelque part, sur Terre, dans un cirque ambulant, Trowa et Angel passaient une sorte d'entretien d'embauche.

« Et donc si j'ai bien compris, vous voulez faire partie de notre troupe ? Quelle expérience avez-vous ? leur demanda le directeur du cirque.

— Je suis diseuse de bonne aventure ! lui répondit Angel de son ton le plus enjoué.

Trowa, quant à lui, tendit son C.V au directeur, sans un mot. Celui-ci le parcourut rapidement et le fixa d'un air méprisant :

— Ah ! Pour moi ce n'est qu'un vulgaire bout de papier !

Angel se saisit aussitôt de sa main et lui lut son brillant avenir :

— Ouuuuh ! Ouuuuuh ! Je vois que vous allez bientôt accueillir dans votre cirque un artiste d'un grand talent ! Peu loquace, mais néanmoins très séduisant ! Il fera votre fortune et vous serez entouré de femmes. Oui, c'est cela, de très belles femmes ! Je vois un palais, je vois des ferraris !

— Arrêtez vos fadaises ! Toutefois, ce genre de niaiseries pourrait attirer les clients crédules, âmes tendres et jeunes filles en fleur.

— Héhéhé ! Hé oui ! lui répondit l'inspectrice, se redressant fièrement.

Mais Trowa les interrompit par un murmure.

— Viens là, mon beau !

Angel se retourna violemment :

— Quoi ? Moi ?

— Il parlait au lion ! Lui fit remarquer le directeur, exaspéré.

L'inspectrice fit une petite moue déçue puis se tourna vers la cage du lion pour admirer Trowa qui caressait à présent le dangereux félin venu à lui. L'animal, séduit par la voix charmeuse du pilote de gundam, ronronnait à ses pieds.

— Ah. Ooooh ! Il caresse le lion ! Quel homme courageux !

Le directeur de cirque semblait vivement intérressé par le don que Trowa venait de révéler :

— Hé ! Comment as-tu réalisé ce prodige ?

— Il exerce un pouvoir d'attraction fatal sur toutes les créatures de l'univers ! expliqua Angel, rêveuse.

— Les animaux sauvages ne dévorent que leurs proies et leurs ennemis, ils se fient à leur instinct, répondit tranquillement Trowa.

Une artiste en costume qui examinait la scène dans un coin murmura :

— Quel garçon mystérieux ! »

Angel la rejoignit pour lui faire passer un message qui lui semblait important :

— Et il n'est rien qu'à moi ! »

* * *

Au bord d'un lac, Wufei discutait avec des militaires, pendant qu'Anaël le suivait de très loin en boîtant, en se tenant la hanche et en s'appuyant sur une canne, tout en bavardant au téléphone.

« Ce garçon est ignoble, ce n'est même pas un être humain ! Il m'a laissé(e) dormir dans un temple immonde au milieu de bêtes carnivores et j'ai dû passer la nuit à même le sol ! Alors qu'il n'y a pas deux semaines, je me suis entraîné(e) dur avec Maître O ! Maintenant, j'ai le dos en compote, les hanches réduites à l'état de marmelade et les paupières aussi lourdes que du gundamium !

Au bout du fil, Siria Black tentait de la consoler :

— Un peu de patience ! Vous n'avez qu'à comparer votre sort avec celui de vos camarades, par téléphone ! Tenez, par exemple : Sora doit surveiller un rigolo qui ne pense qu'à s'amuser, Concepciòn a la charge d'un robot suicidaire et asocial et Angel est, heu, face à un mur.

— De toute manière, j'ai toujours agi de façon professionnelle ! Je vais puiser au fin fond de mes ressources, mais tout de même, pensez à m'envoyer un kit de survie : un matelas pneumatique, de l'eau potable, des coupe-faim et... un pistolet.

— Ok. Bien compris. »

Anaël arriva à la hauteur de Wufei et du camion des militaires. Le conducteur marmonna avec mépris :

« J'espère que c'est une plaisanterie ! On ne va pas confier une telle quantité d'explosifs à un blanc-bec sans expérience ?

Un gigantesque éclat de rire partit du portable d'Anaël. Tout le monde se retourna vers l'androgyne créature et la regarda de travers. En guise de réponse, celle-ci toussota légèrement et porta à nouveau le téléphone à son oreille :

— Hm, je crois qu'il est inutile d'en dire plus. Je vous recontacterai.

— Ahahah ! Oui, c'est ça ! Bonne journée à toi... et au blanc-bec ! »

Anaël, embarrassé(e), raccrocha et se retourna vers Wufei et les militaires. Wufei était au bord de la crise de nerfs :

« C'était... ?

— Ma mère. » Murmura l'inspecteur/trice, gêné(e).

Les militaires échangèrent un regard inquiet avant de décharger rapidement les explosifs.

* * *

Dans la zone JAP, près d'Hawaï, sur les restes d'un navire militaire, Sora sauta du Deathscythe et passa une main dans ses cheveux :

« Raaaaaaah ! Je suis sûre que mes cheveux sont humides et ça ne peut vouloir dire que deux choses ! Soit il y a des fissures dans ce tas de ferraille, soit vous m'avez bavé dessus !

Duo ouvrit le cockpit du robot et s'assit au bord :

— Non mais quoi encore ! Je suis pas comme vous, moi ! Je ne bave pas sur tout ce qui a deux jambes, deux bras et qui est bien formé !

— Quoi ? Oh ! Oh ! OH ! Comment, comment _osez-vous_ me parler sur ce ton insolent ? J'ai le droit de regarder ce que je veux ! C'est mon rôle d'inspectrice ! Je ne dois rien rater !

Duo ricana :

— Ne rien rater ! Ça, on peut dire que vous avez le coup d'oeil quand il s'agit de mater les ouvriers d'Howard ! Par contre, quand il faut observer les combats, vous fermez les yeux et vous tremblez comme une feuille ! Ah, elle est belle l'inspectrice professionnelle, même pas capable de faire son boulot correctement !

Au bord des larmes, Sora vociféra :

— Oh ! Vous, vous... Crétinnnn ! C'est mes oignons ! Ça vous regarde pas !

Elle fit volte-face et s'enfuit en pleurant :

— Ouinnnn ! Je suis une incomprise ! (Elle s'arrêta et se retourna brusquement) Et vous, vous n'êtes qu'un sale petit voyou ! Vous ne me comprendrez jamais de toute façon ! Je suis une petite fleur trop délicate pour supporter votre présence ! Vous… vous… Vous me fanez !

— Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? (Duo, exaspéré, rentra dans son gundam en soupirant) Complètement folle ! (Mais il en ressortit aussitôt) Hey !

Sora continuait de pleurnicher :

— Si c'est pour des excuses, c'est trop tard !

— C'est pas ça du tout ! J'ai repéré des armures mobiles de l'Alliance sous l'eau ! Vous venez ou vous avez peur ?

— Foutez-moi la paix avec ça ! hurla l'hystérique inspectrice. Et ne partez pas sans moi, pigé ?

— Bonnn, c'est pas aujourd'hui non plus que je réussirai à me débarrasser d'elle ! »

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, sous l'eau, un groupe d'armures mobiles de l'Alliance venait de trouver le Gundam 01. Soudain, l'une d'entre elles fut attaquée par une force mystérieuse et éblouissante.

« Mais, d'où provient cette lumière aveuglante ? murmura le pilote de l'armure mobile.

Au milieu des eaux, apparut le Deathscythe.

— C'est ma lumière intérieure ! dit Sora, fièrement. Au boulot, sale voyou ! Et je vous donnerai une image.

— Ouais, bien sûr ! » Marmonna Duo

Il attaqua et détruisit la plupart des armures mobiles avant de se faire attraper par un Cancer qui, en le tenant avec ses deux grosses pinces, lui assena plusieurs petits missiles dans la tête. Finalement, le Deathscythe finit par lâcher sa faux à énergie thermique et coula à pic.

À l'intérieur, Sora, paniquée, saisit Duo par les épaules et le secoua comme un prunier. À chaque secousse, sa tête se cognait contre le siège :

« Duo ! Duo ! Réveillez-vous ! C'est pas le moment de dormir ! Allez, s'il vous plaît !

Elle leva les yeux vers le Cancer ennemi qui restait immobile :

— Zut ! On va tous mourir si je ne fais rien ! (Elle commença à pleurnicher) Je ne veux pas tuer ce pauvre mec, moi ! Ouinnnnn ! Mais je ne veux pas mourir non plus ! Ouinnnnnn ! Bon ! Du calme ! Plus de faux, je dois utiliser le bouclier ! ... Zuuuteuh ! Quelle commande je dois utiliser !

Dans l'armure mobile ennemie, le soldat jubilait :

— J'ai réussi ! Je l'ai vaincu lieutenant !

— C'est ça ! Tu raconteras ça à d'autres ! Va en Enfer ! » Hurla Sora.

Le Deathscythe lança son bouclier vers le Cancer et l'explosa.

À ce moment, Duo se réveilla :

« Woh ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Rien ! Si ce n'est que je vous ai sauvé la vie !

— Ah ? Bah, merci. Tiens ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? (Il approcha son gundam du 01) C'était donc ça qu'il cherchait à récupérer.

— Hm ? On dirait que c'est...

— Il est équipé d'un mécanisme d'auto destruction. Ça alors ! C'est le même type d'appareil que le mien ! Il est identique jusqu'à l'emplacement du détonateur autonome !

Sora se cacha à demi le visage pour ricaner discrètement :

— Héhéhé ! On s'demandera pas pourquoi ! (À voix haute) Ça peut sûrement nous être utile ! Et si on le récupérait ? On le met en pièces et hop ! Ça nous fait une banque de pièces de rechange pour le Deathscythe !

— Ouais ! Très bonne idée ! Allez, on le prend !

Et ils entamèrent leur remontée vers la surface. Pendant ce temps-là, Sora dégaina son portable et commença à taper un texto.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? lui demanda Duo, étonné

— Heu, j'annule un rencard ! Je suis pas d'humeur à voir un mec aujourd'hui.

— Ah, je vois.

Sora fronça les sourcils et ricana :

— Héhéhé ! Voilà ! C'est envoyé ! On va bien rire !

— Mais je croyais que vous annuliez le rendez-vous ?

Sora haussa les épaules avec mépris :

— Oh ! Laissez tomber, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! »

* * *

Heero était en train de trafiquer des trucs dans sa chambre quand Concepciòn entra brutalement sans frapper :

« Mais dépêchez-vous enfin ! On va être en retard à l'anniversaire de la blonde ! Vous l'avez déjà fait pleurer en déchirant son invitation alors si en plus, on n'y va pas... !

— Nous n'avons pas le temps ! Nous devons aller détruire mon Gundam avec les missiles que nous avons été voler cet après-midi.

— Ça peut attendre une heure ou deux ! Cette fête est l'occasion de vous socialiser, de voir du monde et de vous faire des amis pour paraître normal !

BIP !

— Hm ? s'interrogea Heero en sourcillant.

BIP ! BIP ! BIIIIIIIIIP !

Concepciòn se retourna brutalement pour se saisir de son portable :

— Yep ! Un nouveau message !

Sur l'écran s'affichait ce qui suit :

_SALUUUUUT ! C'EST SORA ! ON A TROUVÉ UN SUPER JOUET DANS L'OCÉAN PACIFIQUE ! ET IL EST À NOUS MAINTENANT ! ON VA LUI FAIRE SUBIR UNE PETITE AUTOPSIE ET SI TU ES SAGE JE T'EN GARDERAI PEUT-ETRE UN MORCEAU ! SALUT ! BONNE SOIREE !  
_

Concepciòn hurla d'une voix aigüe :

— Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! (elle se calma très vite pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Heero) Hm... Bon, vous avez raison, on ne sait jamais, quelqu'un pourrait être en train de vous piquer votre Gundam par exemple ! Je me change et j'vous rejoins.

Heero la regarda sortir, l'air suspicieux.

* * *

À Paris, à la Comédie Française, Treize faisait les cent pas devant une loge.

« Mon Dieu ! Ne va-t-elle pas me repousser ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour elle ! Elle est si belle et je ne suis qu'un misérable !

Soudain, une vieille femme, qui dans _Ruy Blas_, jouait le rôle de la duègne, ouvrit la porte de la loge et lui dit d'une voix dure :

— C'est bon, elle accepte de vous recevoir mais faites vite, Mlle Sinistra attend d'autres prétendants.

— Mon Dieu ! Je ne suis donc pas la seule à la convoiter !

— Évidemment ! Vous vous prenez pour qui ?

Ils entrèrent dans la loge et avancèrent dans un long couloir, entre plusieurs coiffeuses couvertes de produits de beautés et de perruques, passant devant plusieurs présentoirs à tringles auxquelles étaient accrochés des robes bouffantes. Treize était charmé du spectacle :

— C'est très joli !

Ils arrivèrent devant des présentoirs de jupons, sous le regard gêné de Treize :

— Oooh ! Très mignon !

La vieille bonne femme lui donna une tape sur le bras :

— Ne regardez pas !

Enfin, comme ils approchaient de la porte, Treize aperçut un présentoir avec... de la lingerie fine : soutien-gorge, petites culottes et porte-jarretelles.

— Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu ! Minauda Treize en se cachant les yeux.

La duègne frappa à la porte :

— Vous êtes arrivé.

Treize, face à la porte, se retourna légèrement en posant une main sur son coeur :

— Oooh ! (Il leva les yeux vers la lingerie) Oh !

Une voix dédaigneuse venant de l'intérieur lui ordonna d'entrer.

— Tenez-vous bien, enfin. La tête haute, le dos droit. Entrez. » Lui commanda la duègne

Treize entra dans une pièce entièrement plongée dans le noir, éclairée par la lueur d'un unique chandelier de type gothique. Au centre de la pièce était posée une causeuse sur laquelle reposait le corps sculptural de la plus grande actrice de ce siècle, Mlle Sinistra. Enveloppée d'un simple peignoir de soie noir, elle étendit un bras nu et l'invita à s'asseoir sur une chaise en bois, face à elle. Treize se précipita, manqua de se prendre les pieds dans le tapis de cachemire importé d'Iran et s'assit, tout tremblant, face à elle.

Treize bégaya quelques mots :

« Bou, bou, bousoir madame... Mademoiselle !

Sinistra tira une longue bouffée de son porte-cigarette et la lui souffla à la figure. Un silence imposant s'écoula pendant une longue minute. Finalement, Treize se reprit et décida de se présenter :

— Mademoiselle, je me présente, je suis le colonel Treize Kushrenada, des forces armées de OZ.

— Je sais bien qui vous êtes (en articulant bien), _Monsieur Treize Kushrenada_, lui répondit Sinistra avec mépris.

Treize rougit comme une jeune vierge :

— Ooooh ! Mlle Sinistra ! Vous êtes si merveilleuse, magnifique, lumineuse !

— Je ne suis pas lumineuse, je suis Sinistra ! Je suis sombre, je me meurs d'ennui, dans cette société si guindée ! Je m'y sens à l'étroit, j'étouffe !

Treize se leva brusquement :

— Alors, laissez-moi vous emmener ! Évadons-nous de ce théâtre, de cette ville qui se meurt au milieu de ces divertissements sans fin et de ces fanfreluches !

Sinistra le coupa dans son élan lyrique et lâcha d'une voix morne :

— Contentez-vous de m'emmener demain soir dans le restaurant le plus cher de Paris, envoyez-moi une voiture ici même, à 20h.

— Oui, mademoiselle.

L'actrice lui montra la porte de sortie :

— Et sortez maintenant, vous me fatiguez !

— Oui, tout de suite, ma chère amie, et...

La duègne lui claqua la porte au nez. MaisTreize était tout sourire :

— Que la nuit vous soit douce. »

Il se retourna pour s'en aller et se retrouva de nouveau face à la lingerie de Sinistra :

« OH ! Hmhm. »

* * *

Au cirque.

Dans une petite cabine, Trowa essayait son costume avec l'aide d'Angel. Le directeur du cirque les attendait à l'extérieur, un peu agaçé.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fricotent là-dedans ? »

Angel contemplait avec étonnement le corps magnifique et, accessoirement, à demi dénudé, de Trowa :

« Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

Trowa s'accroupit pour lacer ses grosses chaussures de clown :

— Si vous pouviez m'aider à accrocher mes bretelles...

Angel le contourna et se pencha au dessus de son dos :

— Avec plaisir !

Elle passa ses mains autour de sa taille pour récupérer les bretelles en question et en profita pour frôler le torse musclé du bel apollon. Une goutte de sueur tomba sur le dos de Trowa qui frissonna.

Une vieille passa devant la cabine et murmura d'une voix chevrotante :

— Ooooh ! Je sens une forte tension sexuelle dans cette cabine !

Angel était très confuse :

— Désolée, j'ai un peu chaud. Je vais essuyer ça.

Après s'être exécutée, Angel s'occupa enfin des bretelles.

— Hm, je crois que c'est fait.

— Bien. Dépêchons-nous, je crois que le directeur nous attend. » Lui répondit Trowa, soulagé.

Ils sortirent tous les deux, un peu confus et rougissants. Le directeur du cirque était sur les nerfs.

« Mais enfin ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez là-dedans ?

— Rien du tout, nous sommes prêts, lui répondit calmement Trowa

Le directeur du cirque tendit fièrement son index vers le ciel :

— Bien ! Tout le monde à son poste ! Trowa, allez rejoindre Catherine dans les coulisses, Angel, je veux vous voir en tenue dans votre tente de diseuse de bonne aventure !

— À vos ordres, patron, » répondit l'inspectrice d'une voix morne, en regardant Trowa s'éloigner.

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, une gamine courait joyeusement au milieu des stands du cirque et déclara d'une voix niaise :

« Oh ! Une diseuse de bonne aventure ! J'aimerais bien savoir si John est amoureux de moi !

Angel, vêtue d'une grande robe à fleurs, avec un turban sur la tête, sortit de sa tente et tendit une main vers elle :

— Approchez jeune fille, je vais vous lire votre destinée.

— Hein ? S'interrogea la jeune fille, un peu inquiète.

Angel s'empara de la main de la malheureuse fillette et l'entraîna dans les profondes ténèbres de la tente.

Au milieu d'un nuage de fumée violette dégageant une odeur d'opium, Angel se pencha au dessus de la main de la gamine, recroquevillée sur son pouf rose. Elle prit une voix inquiétante :

— Je vois, je vois, un beau jeune homme, frais, croquant, que vous aimez beaucoup !

— Oh ! C'est John ! s'exclama la jeune fille, C'est vrai qu'il est toujours frais et croquant ! Son père travaille dans une usine qui met les légumes en boîte !

— Parlez-moi de lui : vous aimeriez attirer son attention, n'est-ce pas ? C'est un garçon droit, sérieux, zélé dans son travail. Il travaille trop, c'est ça ?

— Oui ! C'est tout à fait lui ! Il fait des heures supplémentaires le week-end ! Il aide son père à l'usine et il étudie tellement ! Il ne parle presque jamais tant il est absorbé par son travail ! J'aimerais tellement qu'il me remarque !

— Oui ! Ce jour arrivera ! Il vous aimera ! Il vous verra comme il ne vous a jamais vue auparavant ! Il sortira de son usine, la figure illuminée par ce sentiment si nouveau et d'une force exceptionnelle, il courra dans vos bras en criant _Angel ! Vous êtes la femme de ma vie !_

La fille se leva brutalement, choquée :

— Angel ? Qui c'est ça _Angel_ ?

Mais la fausse diseuse de bonne aventure était définitivement partie dans son délire :

— Et vous sauterez dans ses bras en criant _Trowa ! Je vous aime tant !_

Angel se leva brusquement et renversa la table basse :

— Et vous partirez ensemble à bord de son gundam... et vous vous marierez et aurez plein de petits clowns !

La fille se leva, extrêmement déçue et sortit sans payer :

— Au revoir, madame. »

Angel s'écroula dans les coussins en respirant une grande bouffée d'opium :

« Aaaah ! Trowaaa ! Trop Waaah ! Ah ah ah ! »

Soudain, une apparition divine se produisit sous ses yeux : musclé, torse nu, la démarche assurée...

« Trowaaaaaaaaaa ! Délirait Angel.

— Visiblement, vous ne manquez pas d'imagination ! lui répondit celui-ci, amusé.

Angel se releva brusquement, se recoiffa, remit son turban droit et déclara très sérieusement :

— Cher client, je vous propose une consultation gratuite.

— Heu, je ne crois pas vraiment à ce genre de choses.

Angel entama une danse orientale devant lui avec un regard charmeur :

— Douteriez-vous de mon pouvoir ? (Pouvoir, pouvoir, pouvoir)

— Heu, non. Enfin, je ne sais pas.

— Ça ne vous tente pas ?

— Heu, bon, d'accord, lui répondit finalement Trowa pour lui faire plaisir.

Angel le poussa sur un pouf et s'empara de sa main en s'accroupissant à ses genoux. Puis elle respira une grosse bouffée d'opium :

— Je vois, je vois que vous avez été seul, pendant si longtemps, mais depuis quelques temps, une jeune fille veille sur vous ! Elle vous appelle : _Trowa, Trowa_ ! Mais vous ne l'entendez pas, ou plutôt vous ne voulez pas l'entendre parce que votre coeur est fermé ! Et pourtant elle crie, elle crie si fort ! Elle crie Trowa ! Ne l'entendez-vous pas ? Elle souffre ! Vous lui faites du mal Trowa ! Vous, ouh, la tête me tourne ! Wouh !

Elle s'évanouit, la tête sur ses genoux.

— Hm. J'ai bien peur que ce genre de consultation ne plaise pas beaucoup au directeur du cirque. Il faudrait faire quelque chose pour cet opium. Hm, je vais vous en débarrasser.

Il reposa la tête d'Angel sur un pouf, ramassa les bâtons d'encens, brûle-parfum, etc. et sortit, en jetant un dernier regard vers la jeune fille.

* * *

Au temple du vieux moine pas très accueillant, Anaël aidait Wufei dans son entrainement quotidien en lui servant de punching-ball.

« Woueuuuuuuuuuh ! »

...

...

...

BOUM !

Après s'être pris une série de coup de poings, il/elle se releva avec difficulté et lança un regard terrible à Wufei.

Celui-ci se remit en position de combat, et le/la sermonna sur un ton moqueur :

« Vous appelez cela un entraînement ? Comment voulez-vous que je fasse des progrès avec un partenaire aussi incompétent ? Vous ne pourriez pas rester debout plus d'une minute ?

— Je suis ici pour vous inspecter et non pour jouer le rôle de votre punching-ball, reprit Anaël sur un ton méchant, vous pourriez au moins avoir l'amabilité de me remercier ! Allez donc passer votre mauvaise humeur sur quelqu'un d'autre !

— Allez me chercher le moine.

— O.K, j'y vais. »

Elle/Il lui balança les protections à la figure et sortit de la pièce.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, l'employé(e) de l'association S&S réapparut dans la pièce avec un petit sourire sadique :

« Le voilà, votre moine !

Celui répondit, l'air un peu un peu inquiet :

— Non, mais, je dois aller nettoyer vos chambres et vous installer un nouveau lit alors, comme c'est très important, je dois vous laisser, bon courage !

Il tenta de s'enfuir mais Anaël l'attrapa par le bras et le jeta devant Wufei. Celui-ci le harnacha avec les protections nécessaires à sa survie.

Anaël lui donna un vieux casque tout fissuré :

— J'ai trouvé ça dans la salle d'armes ! Tenez, ça pourrait vous servir ! (Elle/il frotta sa tête d'où dépassait une grosse bosse) Il frappe fort !

— B-b-b-b... N-n-n-n-n... bredouilla le moine, très inquiet.

Wufei fit craquer les jointures de ses doigts :

— Bon ! Vous êtes prêts ? On y va ! »

...

...

...

BOUM !

Dans un couloir, Anaël se retourna et vit le moine traverser le mur et s'écrouler lourdement dans les débris de plâtre.

« Aïe, ça doit faire mal ! »

* * *

Dans un port de la zone JAP, Heero et Concepciòn sortirent d'un sous-marin par l'ascenseur.

L'inspectrice donnait de petites tapes sur l'épaule de Heero :

« Vite ! Vite ! »

Celui-ci préparait la mise à feu des torpilles, quand soudain, une voix stridente retentit :

« Heero ! Je ne rêve pas, Heero ? C'est toi, c'est bien toi, Heero ?

Concepciòn se retourna brusquement et lança à Réléna :

— Nan ! On n'a pas le temps !

Heero fit passer une arme à Concepciòn :

— Débarrassez-nous d'elle !

— Non, je vais utiliser une autre méthode. Tirez-vous, merde ! Vous voyez pas qu'on est occupés ?

Mais Réléna l'ignora complètement :

— Non, Heero, ne fais pas ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Voyons, Heero, réponds-moi, que fais-tu ?

Concepciòn avança vers elle et lui fit signe de reculer :

— Reculez s'il vous plaît ! Il est dangereux ! Venez plutôt par ici avec moi !

Réléna commença à pleurnicher, alors que Concepciòn l'entraînait à l'écart :

— Pourrais-je savoir qui tu es vraiment ?

— Un méchant, donc il ne faut pas lui parler ! Retournez à votre petite fête et ne vous mêlez pas de ça ! lui répondit Concepciòn.

— Ce sont des torpilles n'est-ce pas ? Je le vois bien !

— Mais non ! Pas du tout, ce sont des, des...

Mais Réléna, déterminée à entendre la voix de Heero, coupa la parole à son inspectrice :

— Je veux que tu me dises qui tu es ! Réponds-moi Heero !

Heero, à bout de nerfs, se retourna et dit d'une voix inquiétante :

— Réléna ?

— Oh ! Heero ! Se réjouit celle-ci.

Heero se retourna complètement et pointa son pistolet sur elle :

— Ce sont des choses qui te dépassent !

Réléna écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, le souffle coupé.

— Fais ta prière, adieu Réléna ! »

Comme il s'apprêtait à presser sur la gâchette sous les ricanements méchants de Concepciòn, un coup de feu provenant d'on ne sait où retentit et une balle vint toucher Heero à l'avant-bras.

Il fit une roulade à terre et Réléna se boucha les oreilles en poussant un cri tandis que Concepciòn dit :

« Oh non, ils sont déjà là ! »

Heero se releva péniblement et demanda avec colère à son agresseur :

« Mais qui es-tu ? Hm, Concepciòn, occupez-vous des missiles.

Face à Heero, un jeune garçon tout vêtu de noir, avec une casquette assortie enfoncé sur les yeux, se redressa et déclara sur un ton mystérieux :

— En tout cas, il est évident pour tout le monde que tu as le mauvais rôle dans cette histoire ! Ça va mademoiselle, vous n'avez rien ? »

Pendant que Duo bavardait avec Heero et Réléna, Concepciòn se dirigea vers le panneau de commande de mise à feu des missiles mais une ombre l'arrêta en se plaçant en travers de son chemin :

« Ah bah, bravo ! Elle est belle, l'inspectrice du travail !

— Oooh ! Merci ! Minauda Concepciòn à l'inconnu, en lissant ses cheveux.

— Mais c'est moi, idiote !

— Ah. Ouais.

L'inspectrice de Heero venait de reconnaître Sora, sa collègue chargée d'inspecter Duo. Celle-ci lui mit un tas de paperasses sous le nez :

— Selon le contrat, il est interdit de venir en aide aux _inspectés_ sous peine de se faire démettre de ses fonctions ! Tu n'as pas oublié, j'espère ?

On entendit un nouveau coup de feu.

— Même pour faire une toute petite explosion ? De toute façon, tu es une fille gentille, tu ne dirais rien à personne ! lui demanda sa collègue sur un ton mielleux.

Mais Sora était de mauvaise humeur :

— Écoutes, déjà que je suis à cran avec mon inspecté alors n'en rajoutes pas, merci ! »

Du côté des mecs... et de Réléna, accessoirement, celle-ci faisait barrière entre Heero et Duo :

« Arrêtez ! Pourquoi lui avez-vous tiré dessus ?

— Quoi ! Elle est bien bonne celle-là ! dit Duo, étonné.

Réléna commença à déchirer sa robe pour panser les plaies de Heero.

— C'est un comble ! C'est moi qui vais finir par passer pour le méchant ! »

Soudain, la montre de Duo se mit à sonner.

Du côté des filles, Sora ricanait à la tête de Concepciòn :

« Bon, j'te laisse ! C'est l'heure du spectacle ! Ah ah ah ! »

Elle rejoignit Duo en riant mais son rire s'étouffa aussitôt quand elle l'entendit murmurer :

« Je n'ai pas suffisamment pris en compte la force du courant.

La lunatique inspectrice lui donna une grande tape sur l'épaule :

— Mais merde ! C'est quoi ça ? Encore un problème ! Vous auriez pas pu faire un peu mieux votre boulot ?

— Si vous n'aviez pas jacassé pendant que je faisais les calculs, je n'aurais sûrement rien oublié !

— Grrrrr ! (Elle se retourna pour bouder) Il m'énerve !

Au loin, dans la mer, on voyait le Deathscythe et le Wing remonter à la surface de l'eau.

— Mais d'où cet engin peut-il sortir ? se demanda Réléna

Duo sortit un petit gadget de sa poche et le dirigea vers elle. Aussitôt, une lumière aveuglante en sortit et éblouit tout le monde.

— Mais merde ! Pas sur moi ! Vociféra Sora.

Duo fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Réléna :

— Ne regardez pas mademoiselle ! Vous avez sans doute de bonnes raisons pour vous trouver ici mais vous feriez mieux de retourner chez vous : vous vous épargnerez bien des ennuis !

— Woooh ! Il sait être sérieux ! dit Sora, impressionnée, avant de froncer les sourcils. Mais il est obligé de la regarder avec ce sourire bizarre et de lui parler avec cette voix mystérieuse ?

Duo se retourna à demi vers elle, avec un sourire plein de fierté :

— C'est la classe, non ?

Sora haussa les épaules :

— Ouais, pas mal !

Heero profita de leurs bavardages pour sauter sur les torpilles.

Duo lui tira dessus :

— Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça !

Heero tapa du poing sur le bouton de mise à feu :

— Cette armure mobile m'appartient ! J'en fais ce que je veux !

— Quelle bande de gamins, soupira Concepciòn.

— Ouaiiiis ! Allez-y Duo ! Tirez-lui dessus ! On va l'avoir ! cria Sora en sautillant sur place.

Les torpilles décollèrent et Heero fut projeté en l'air.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu es cinglé ? S'exclama Duo.

— Il semblerait, répondit calmement Sora.

Les torpilles se dirigèrent, menaçantes, vers les deux gundams.

— Finalement, j'ai fait c'que j'avais à faire. Mission... accomplie. Aaaah ! dit Heero, dans son vol plané.

Il s'évanouit. Personne n'y fit attention car tous observaient le dénouement de cette scène, les yeux rivés sur les torpilles. Celles-ci ne tardèrent pas à percuter les deux armures mobiles dans une grande explosion. Elles coulèrent lamentablement au fond de la mer.

Duo, voyant le travail de toute une journée réduit à néant, hurla de désespoir, pendant que Sora s'exclamait sarcastiquement :

— Hmhm. Paix à leur âme !

Concepciòn se tourna vers Heero, qui avait la tête dans l'eau :

— Mince ! J'espère qu'il n'est pas mort, sinon j'ai perdu mon job !

— Bien fait, dit Sora, en toussant.

— Mais arrête ! C'est pas drôle ! Je vais peut-être être obligée d'extirper des eaux le cadavre de mon inspecté... alors que j'ai peur des morts !

Duo les regarda sans comprendre avant de se tourner vers le corps inanimé de Heero :

— Ça alors ! Il connaissait l'indice de résistance du gundamium. Ce qui signifie qu'il était lui-même, pilote d'armure mobile !

Réléna, quant à elle, ne comprenait plus rien :

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Mais qui sont ces garçons ? Je vais appeler une ambulance !

— Bon, il serait peut-être temps de se casser ? Se tirer ? Prendre la poudre d'escampette ? demanda Sora à Duo.

Mais celui-ci hésitait :

— Et lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ?

— Je vais tâcher de récupérer son cadavre et de lui donner un enterrement décent, lui répondit Concepciòn d'un air dégoûté.

Réléna sauta pour rejoindre Heero mais resta une longue minute sous l'eau.

— Je vais préparer deux enterrements décents, peut-être.

— Tu veux de l'aide ? demanda Sora à sa collègue.

— Non, tu dois continuer ta mission.

— C'est quoi cette histoire de mission ? Vous vous connaissez ? Vous êtes son inspectrice à lui aussi ? demanda Duo, intrigué par la familiarité qui était établie entre les deux jeunes femmes.

Concepciòn fit un signe de croix :

— J'étais. Paix à son âme.

Mais Sora entendit une ambulance s'approcher :

— Hm. La cavalerie arrive. On décolle ?

Duo ramassa le pistolet de Heero :

— Ouais. Partons d'ici avant qu'on nous interroge !

— Je vais suivre cette ambulance. (Concepciòn donna une tape sur l'épaule de Sora) On s'reverra peut-être ! (À Duo) Quant à vous, c'est vrai que vous êtes sexy.

— Je l'savais !

— Ne monte pas la tête à mon élève ! Il n'y a que moi qui suis autorisée à lui faire des compliments !

— Mais c'est si rare ! Soupira Duo.

— C'est notre boulot de se montrer intraitable ! Bon, bye !

Et Concepciòn s'enfuit dans la nuit brumeuse. Sora la regarda s'éloigner puis se retourna brusquement vers Duo :

— C'est pas la peine de prendre cette pose sexy ! Ça ne, ça ne, marche pas, sur... (Elle rougit fortement) Ça ne marche pas sur moi ! »

Elle s'éloigna en faisant claquer ses bottes, suivie par Duo.

A SUIVRE...


	4. Réunion de famille

Chapitre 4 : Réunion de famille

Dans une grande résidence luxueuse, Treize s'agitait autour de Sinistra, sous le regard malveillant de Lady Une :

« Un coussin ? Un verre ? Un reposoir pour vos charmants petits pieds ?

— De l'air. C'est tout ce que je vous demande, lui répondit sèchement Sinistra, étendue telle une déesse antique sur un divan.

— Votre Excellence, puis-je vous parler un moment, seule à seul ? demanda Lady Une avec une voix mielleuse.

Treize gardait les yeux rivés sur les longues jambes de Sinistra :

— Oui oui, bien sûr, tout ce que vous voudrez. »

Ils s'éloignèrent un peu. Lady Une se saisit du bras de Treize et se plaqua contre lui telle une sangsue.

« Vous savez que je vous aime beaucoup, murmura t-elle.

Treize suivait le mouvement de la main que Sinistra passait dans ses cheveux :

— Oui ! Hmmm ! Très intéressant !

— Mais il semblerait que ces derniers temps, mes sentiments pour vous aient pris un nouveau tournant, continua Lady Une, en jouant avec un des boutons dorés de son uniforme de colonel.

Treize observait perversement les hanches de Sinistra qui ondulaient comme elle se dirigeait vers la terrasse.

— Des vagues, caressées par les derniers rayons du Soleil !

Il tendit sa main en avant dans un geste d'envie.

— Votre Excellence ? lui demanda Lady Une, perplexe.

— Excusez-moi, Lady. Je dois vous laisser. »

Il la planta là et gagna la terrasse d'un pas hâtif. Une fois près de Sinistra, il posa une main possessive sur son épaule dénudée. La jeune femme posa son regard dessus et eut une grimace de dégoût :

« Ne m'touchez pas.

— Mais je voulais simplement vous demander de venir !

Malheureusement pour le brillant séducteur, un officier s'approcha d'eux, tout ému et aborda timidement la jeune femme :

— Mlle Sinistra, puis-je avoir un autographe ?

Sinistra lui fit un sourire rayonnant :

— Mais bien sûr, jeune homme !

Elle prit une petite photo dans son décolleté et, avec un sourire enjôleur, lui demanda son nom. L'officier était au bord des larmes et tremblait comme une feuille.

— Ér, Érouine.

— C'est un très joli nom.

Sinistra s'approcha du soldat et, en lui glissant la photo dans la poche arrière du pantalon de son uniforme, lui susurra à l'oreille :

— Voilà, avec tout mon amour, Érouine.

— Oh ! (Snif) Vous êtes une déesse ! s'exclama le fan.

— Merci… murmura l'actrice avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres devant le regard effaré de Treize.

L'officier s'évanouit dans les bras de Sinistra qui ordonna à Treize d'une voix autoritaire :

— Ne restez pas planté là, enfin ! Appelez une ambulance !

* * *

En Zone JAP, dans un hôpital militaire de l'Alliance, Concepciòn marchait dans un long couloir blanc, vêtue d'une blouse d'infirmière. Les manches retroussées, une mallette à la main, elle murmurait d'une voix rageuse :

« Me laisser tomber devant une collègue ! Alors que nous sommes en pleine compétition ! Vous allez me le payer !

Elle ouvrit des deux mains la double porte à battants et la fit claquer contre le mur. Dans la salle, Heero était inconscient, attaché sur une table d'opération.

Concepciòn ricana méchamment :

— Hé hé hé ! Seul, inconscient, attaché, contre mon arsenal de torture !

Et elle ouvrit brutalement sur une petite table une mallette d'où s'échappèrent des seringues, des liquides de couleur étrange, des pinces et toutes sortes d'objets métalliques tranchants.

Une voix venant d'un haut parleur lui ordonna de _commencer les tests_.

Elle prépara avec une grande minutie une seringue en la remplissant d'un liquide violet, puis prépara le patient pour sa piqûre. Elle serra de toutes ses forces une grosse bande de caoutchouc autour du bras de Heero :

— Ça, c'est pour toutes les frustrations que vous me faites endurer quand vous ne répondez pas à mes questions.

Elle versa de l'antiseptique sur un morceau de coton, puis continua son monologue, en tamponnant rageusement la zone à piquer :

— Et voilà pour tous mes vêtements haute couture irrémédiablement détruits par vos missions mal accomplies !

Elle leva le bras d'un air menaçant et l'abattit, seringue au poing, sur le bras de Heero :

— Et ça, c'est pour toutes les fois où vous m'avez fait supporter la présence de cette Réléna !

Comme l'étrange liquide violet commençait à couler dans ses veines, les effets ne tardèrent pas à se faire sentir sur Heero : secoué de spasmes, il se redressa brusquement et fixa deux yeux glauques sur Concepciòn. Retenu par ses liens, il retomba violemment sur la table.

— Alors ? La forme ? lui demanda l'inspectrice, les poings sur les hanches, d'un air dominateur.

Heero cligna des yeux quelques secondes en détaillant l'étrange créature à tentacules qui se dressait devant lui.

— Qui, qui êtes-vous ?

Mais celle-ci ne répondit point et se retourna vers la table.

Concepciòn sortit une grosse pince de la mallette et se tourna vers lui avec un air menaçant. Heero regardait autour de lui, cherchant un moyen de s'échapper ou de se défendre. La bête, penchée au dessus de lui, ricanait sauvagement telle une hyène. Le jeune homme vit avec horreur, une main aux griffes acérées s'approcher de son cou mais au moment où elle allait lui trancher la gorge, il s'évanouit.

— Bah c'est pas drôle si vous êtes inconscient ! Soupira Concepciòn, déçue.

Elle se tourna vers la caméra et lui fit de grands signes de main en sautant sur place :

— Wouhou ! Il est hors service ! Au fait, vous en avez d'autres ? »

* * *

Au cirque, dans la roulotte de Catherine, Angel racontait à la lanceuse de couteaux une belle histoire :

— Ooooh ! C'est si romantique !

— Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Sachez qu'il m'a demandée en mariage il y a peu de temps, dit la mythomane, la larme à l'œil.

— Oooooh ! Racontez-moi comment ça s'est passé !

— D'accord. Nous étions en Inde, pour un colloque de syndicalistes des intermittents du spectacle et j'étais en train de me baigner dans un magnifique bassin, recouvert de pétales de rose. L'eau m'arrivait à la taille et, comme j'en faisais couler sur mes bras, j'ai senti deux mains chaudes se poser sur mes hanches et remonter doucement le long de mon dos nu. Une voix sensuelle a murmuré à mon oreille : _Chérie, tu ne devrais pas te baigner nue dans un lieu aussi fréquenté, parce que je ne veux pas qu'ils te voient comme ça. Je ne partagerai ton corps avec personne alors, si tu veux bien, je voudrais que_...

La jeune fille, haletante, s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle.

— Et ? Ensuite ? demanda Catherine, buvant ses paroles.

— Et bien, il a passé ses bras autour de ma taille et a posé devant moi une magnifique fleur de nénuphar. À l'intérieur, il y avait un petit écrin en velours.

— Oooooh ! C'est tellement beau !

— Oui ! Ensuite, il a ouvert l'écrin et, tout en m'embrassant dans le cou, il a susurré au creux de mon oreille : _épouses-moi, mon ange, je t'en prie, ramènes la lumière dans les ténèbres de ma vie !_

— Et ? Et ? Vous avez accepté ? demanda Catherine, fascinée par ce récit qui pourtant, ne pouvait être qu'inventé par une personne malade.

— Oui. Je me suis retournée vers lui, en larmes et me suis jetée à son cou pour l'embrasser avec passion. Nous sommes tombés à la renverse dans l'eau et puis...

— Et puis ?

— Oh ! Vous savez bien ! minauda l'inspectrice.

Catherine commençait enfin à avoir quelques doutes quant à la véracité de cette histoire rocambolesque :

— Oh ! Oh mon Dieu ! Vous avez... ? Jamais je n'aurais cru ça de Trowa ! Il a l'air si timide à priori ! C'est bizarre…

À ce moment, le principal protagoniste de ce récit plein de niaiseries fit irruption dans la roulotte :

— Angel ! Il faut qu'on y aille !

Celle-ci se leva calmement :

— Oui, j'arrive !

Elle sortit d'un pas léger après avoir fait un clin d'oeil à Catherine et lui avoir chuchoté :

— C'est reparti !

Catherine rougit et mit une main sur la joue :

— Ooooh ! Quel couple spécial ! »

Dehors, Trowa expliqua à Angel qu'ils partaient pour une nouvelle mission.

« Rassemblez vos affaires, nous partons tout de suite.

— Tout ce que vous voudrez, mon cher Trowa ! »

* * *

En Zone JAP, devant l'hôpital militaire de l'Alliance où se trouvaient Heero et Concepciòn, Duo entra dans une cabine téléphonique et composa rapidement un numéro. Sora, à l'extérieur, leva les yeux vers l'hôpital en soupirant :

« Pourvu que Concepciòn n'aie pas fait de bêtise. Hm ? Aaah !

Elle se précipita dans la cabine téléphonique et fixa Duo d'un air sévère :

— Ne commencez pas cette conversation téléphonique sans moi, je dois vous surveiller en toutes circonstances !

— Enfin, Sora ! Ne soyez pas ridicule, il n'y a pas d'place dans cette cabine !

— De toute façon, pour vous, il n'y a jamais de place pour moi ! Il n'y avait pas de place pour moi dans le Deathscythe, pas de place pour moi dans cette mission de sauvetage et maintenant pas de place pour moi dans cette cabine !

— Bon. Je suis désolé pour ma première réaction quand on s'est rencontré mais je pense vraiment que cette mission est trop dangereuse pour vous : nous ne sommes plus à l'intérieur de Deathscythe, je ne pourrai pas vous protéger cette fois-ci !

— Allô ! Allô ! Duo ? Appela une voix à l'autre bout du fil.

— Ça ira ! répondit Sora d'un ton fier. J'ai reçu un entraînement spécial à mon arrivée dans l'agence S&S ! Je saurai me débrouiller !

Duo fronça les sourcils :

— Un jour, il faudra que vous m'en racontiez un peu plus sur vous et sur cette agence. Il y a des choses que je n'ai pas encore bien comprises.

— Bon ! C'était sûrement une erreur ou un canular téléphonique, dit la voix au bout du fil, avant de raccrocher.

— Hm ! Comme si c'était la première fois ! Enfin, nous verrons cela. Déjà, si vous réussissez ce sauvetage sans problème, vous aurez droit à une petite récompense et peut-être à quelques explications.

— Une récompense ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Une petite chose qui ne manquera pas de vous intéresser, répondit mystérieusement Sora.

— Hmmm. (Duo mit le combiné du téléphone à son oreille) Hein ? Tiens, ça a raccroché.

— Ça commence bien, marmonna Sora.

— Hééé ! Mais c'est vous qui... »

La jeune fille ne l'écouta pas et recomposa le numéro elle-même. Au bout de quelques secondes d'attente, on entendit la voix d'Howard à l'autre bout du fil.

« Duo ? C'est toi ?

— Ouais, c'est moi. Excusez-moi, je viens de vous téléphoner mais une _certaine_ personne m'a pris la tête avec des histoires sans intérêt et je ne vous ai pas entendu décrocher.

— C'est rien, c'est rien.

— Duo... rugit Sora, les poings serrés.

Duo lui plaqua une main sur la bouche et poursuivit sa conversation téléphonique.

_Grrrrrrr ! Le salaud ! Il ne voit pas dans quelle situation il me met ? Je vais taper contre la vitre de la cabine comme ça les passants croiront qu'il m'a prise en otage et viendront le passer à tabac ! _pensa l'inspectrice.

— Alors je vous serais reconnaissant si vous pouviez me préparer un déjeuner au fond du champ de blé, s'il vous plaît, dit Duo à Howard.

_Hein ? Un déjeuner au fond du champ de blé ? On va faire un pique-nique en pleine nature ? Cooool ! C'est assez… surprenant de sa part. C'est romantique. Hmmm, je devrais peut-être m'excuser._

Duo continuait sa conversation :

— Merci. Et je vous aiderai à rentrer la moisson plus tard.

_Hm ? Je ne savais pas qu'Howard possédait des terres fertiles dans le coin. Peut-être une rizière ?_

Duo raccrocha et retira sa main :

— On y va ?

— On ira pique-niquer après ? demanda Sora, tout sourire.

— Hein ? Heu, où ça ?

— Au fond du champ de blé d'Howard !

Duo ne comprenait rien :

— Quoi ? Mais Howard n'a pas de champ de blé : tout ce qu'il aime ce sont les filles, son cargo, le fric et sa bouteille !

— Mais, et le _déjeuner au fond du champ de blé_ ?

— Aaaaaah ! Ça ! Un code pour ne pas que nos conversations soient interceptées et comprises par OZ !

— Aaah ! Bon, tant pis.

Sora avait l'air très déçu.

— Ce sera pour une prochaine fois ! (À voix basse) Où est-ce que je vais trouver un champ de blé, moi ?

— J'y compte bien ! Bon, sortons d'ici !

Duo ricana nerveusement avant de lever les yeux vers l'hôpital :

— Bien, c'est le moment de rendre visite à ce patient pas comme les autres ! »

* * *

Dans les colonies, au siège de l'association S&S, dans la salle de réunion, Siria Black avait réuni les docteurs pour les informer d'une décision très importante qu'elle avait prise ce matin en prenant son bain.

« Messieurs ! Les choses vont de pire en pire : Heero laissé pour mort, Wufei et Duo poussant leurs inspectrices à la dépression nerveuse, Trowa amenant son inspectrice à inhaler de l'opium ! Non ! Ça ne peut plus durer !

Elle balança sa coupe de champagne contre le mur :

— C'est assez ! J'ai décidé d'aller régler ça moi-même : je vais passer rendre visite à chacun de mes subalternes pour leur donner de nouvelles consignes ! Il y a intérêt à ce qu'après ça, leurs rapports soient plus positifs !

— Mais, ce n'est pas notre faute si les inspectrices n'apprécient pas les pilotes ! dit Docteur H.

Siria Black lui balança le dossier Trowa à la figure :

— La ferme !

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et se rassit :

— Des questions ?

— Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas habillée sexy aujourd'hui ? demanda le Docteur J, avec un air tristounet.

— Je rentre d'un jogging assainissant pour mon esprit et mon corps parce qu'à cause de votre mauvais travail, les pilotes de Gundam sont de vrais plaies pour mes inspectrices et cela complique ma tâche ! Je passe mon temps au téléphone à remonter le moral aux inspectrices et j'en ai marre, _marre_ de parler à des dépressives ! (puis elle se leva brusquement) Bon, je vais commencer par faire un tour chez Treize ! Salut ! »

Elle sortit sans un regard vers les docteurs et... quelques heures plus tard, la limousine privée de Siria Black s'arrêta devant le manoir de Treize.

Un domestique l'accueillit gentiment :

« Veuillez me suivre au jardin, je vous prie. Le colonel et Mlle Sinistra s'entraînent au maniement du fusil.

— Le salaud, il vient même pas m'accueillir ! Moi aussi je vais m'entraîner au maniement du fusil ! Mais ce sera lui ma cible !

— Bien, mademoiselle. Je vais vous préparer une arme, dit le domestique, servilement.

Siria Black lui glissa dans la main quelques billets :

— Merci. »

Elle rejoignit le jardin et trouva Sinistra en train de donner des leçons de maintien à Treize.

Sinistra avait ses mains posées sur les épaules du colonel :

« Veuillez vous tenir droit.

— Ouiiiiii ! s'exclama Treize, rougissant.

— Hey ! Bonjour ! leur cria Siria.

— Salut boss ! lui répondit Sinistra, avant de se tourner vers Treize. Ensuite, vous rentrez les fesses.

Elle lui donna une petite tape pour illustrer ses paroles.

Treize rougit comme une prude :

— Oh ! Mademoiselle !

Siria Black lui pinça les fesses :

— Non, un peu plus !

— Ooooh ! Bonjour mademoiselle Siria Black !

Siria Black le pinça plus fort :

— Alors il faut que je vous pince les fesses pour que vous me remarquiez ?

— Heu, mais, heu, c'est à dire que... »

Les deux jeunes femmes s'éloignèrent en ricanant sadiquement.

« Aaaaah ! Je suis bien contente de vous voir : faire l'actrice dans la haute société est si ennuyeux ! dit Sinistra.

— Et avec Treize alors ? _C'est_ fait ? Vous avez couché ensemble ? Il vous a avoué des choses ? Il est à votre merci ? Bref, est-ce qu'on le tient ?

— Devant moi, il est comme un chiot devant sa baballe.

— Héhéhé ! C'est parfait ! »

Treize, de son côté, se tenait bien droit, le fusil sur l'épaule et ricanait intérieurement :

« Héhéhé ! Sinistra, vous êtes à moi ! »

Pan !

Siria Black le regarda méchamment :

« Allons lui mettre un peu de plomb dans les fesses !

Elle prit le fusil de Sinistra et tira un coup en l'air :

— Yeaaaah ! »

* * *

En zone JAP, dans l'hôpital de l'Alliance, Heero était toujours attaché à sa table et avait finalement repris conscience, discrètement, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. (Wouuuuuah !) Comme il tendait tous ses muscles pour se délivrer, un écran se mit à grésiller et le visage de Duo apparut à l'écran.

Dans la salle de contrôle, Duo, devant un écran, avait coupé le son pour être plus discret et adressait quelques gentilles paroles en espérant que le jeune homme pourrait lire sur ses lèvres. Pendant ce temps-là, Sora, assise à califourchon sur le garde que son inspecté avait assommé, était occupée à l'enrouler de cordes, scotch et tout ce qui lui passait sous la main.

« Je suis persuadé qu'un garçon aussi doué que toi devrait être capable de lire sur mes lèvres, est-ce que tu y arrives ? demanda Duo à Heero.

En entendant ces paroles, Sora se retourna et leva les yeux vers Duo. Après un petit essai, son visage fut prit d'une incompréhensible rougeur qui la força à s'éponger le front et à détourner son regard.

— Tu possèdes un métabolisme incroyable !

— Ouais, bien sûr ! marmonna Sora. Vraiment incroyable que le protégé de Concepciòn, élue cinq fois de suite employée de l'année, soit assez stupide pour se laisser attraper par l'Alliance !

— J'aurai quelques questions à te poser si ça ne te dérange pas.

Sora se leva et le rejoignit devant l'écran :

— Mais mon pauv' vieux ! Vous voyez donc pas qu'il ne vous écoute pas ? Il a fermé les yeux : il s'en fout complètement ! Il ne peut pas lire sur vos lèvres avec les yeux fermés ! Il veut pas vous voir ! C'est sûrement votre tête qui lui revient pas !

— Quoi ? Vous croyez ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tête ? Je suis pas mignon, moi ?

Sora rougit :

— Heuuuuu, pas vraiment ! Vous n'êtes pas son genre apparemment.

— Bon, j'ai plus qu'à me rabattre sur vous, alors ! soupira Duo.

Sora lui donna une tape derrière la tête :

— Hey ! Chuis pas un lot de consolation ! »

Pendant ce temps-là, à la réception de l'hôpital, Réléna s'appuyait sur le bureau de la réceptionniste et lui criait avec une voix scandalisée :

« Les visites ne sont pas autorisées ? Ses blessures sont si graves que ça !

La réceptionniste était embarrassée :

— Oooh ! Mais vous êtes la jeune fille qui l'a amené ici ! Attendez un instant, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Elle se plongea dans ses dossiers. Réléna couina légèrement et prit une mine de chien abandonné. Soudain, elle entendit un menaçant bruit de pas s'approcher d'elle.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là, celle-là ?

Réléna leva ses yeux larmoyants vers Concepciòn :

— Oh ! Bonjour madame !

— Fichez le camp ! On n'est pas chez Barbie ici !

— Mais, je veux voir Heero ! couina Réléna.

— Il est _mort_ ! lui répondit l'inspectrice d'un ton dur.

Réléna se tut et de grosses larmes se mirent à inonder le hall d'entrée.

— Je veux savoir où il est enterré.

— Dans la benne à ordure, dans l'arrière-cour ! Vous ne le retrouverez pas ! Je crois que les éboueurs sont passés !

— Oh non ! Heerooooooooooo !

— Mais non, je plaisantais !

Réléna sécha ses larmes :

— Ah ?

— Il est _toujours_ dans la benne à ordures ! Mais sûrement enseveli sous les litres de rejets gastriques de nos patients, dit la perfide jeune femme avec un sourire moqueur.

Réléna blêmit :

— Oh.

— Héhé ! Bon débarras, hein ? »

Réléna se retourna brusquement et se précipita vers la sortie, bousculant des personnes âgées, des femmes enceintes, des handicapés en fauteuil roulant et des mutilés de guerre :

« Heerooooo ! »

* * *

Sur une Base corse, dans le Heavyarms, Angel rêvassait au milieu des bruits d'explosion et de tirs :

« Wouaaaaaaaaah ! La Corse ! C'est tellement joli ! Regardez Trowa (Elle le prit par le bras) la mer qui vient caresser les montagnes ! Oh ! Excusez-moi, je vous gêne ! Allez-y ! Continuez à tuer !

Trowa, un peu embarrassé de briser ses rêves de tendre jeune fille, continua sa mission du mieux qu'il put. Malheureusement, les munitions vinrent à manquer et bientôt le Heavyarms se retrouva encerclé par plusieurs armures mobiles ennemies.

— Aaaah ! Nous allons partager la même tombe ! Trowa, je suis si heureuse !

Trowa se tourna vers elle avec un sourire embarrassé.

Elle sortit rapidement son carnet pour y noter fébrilement : _Nous n'avons plus de munitions et nous sommes encerclés. Au fond, je suis contente de mourir avec Trowa _(Elle essuya une larme)_, l'homme que mon coeur a choisi._

— Excusez-moi mais, ça ne sert à rien de continuer votre rapport : le gundam explosera s'ils nous attaquent et votre carnet sera détruit.

Angel prit un ton dramatique :

— Je resterai une professionnelle jusqu'à la fin !

Alors qu'une armure mobile s'apprêtait à leur donner le coup de grâce, Angel ferma les yeux et serra les dents jusqu'à ce que... Quatre Raberba Winner débarque avec les Maguanacs !

Tintintintin ! (Musique héroïque à la Superman)

Ils tuèrent quelques armures mobiles, firent fumer malencontreusement quelques bâtiments militaires, bref, ils réduisirent la base à néant.

— Ben, mince ! s'exclama Angel, sous le choc.

Trowa fronça les sourcils avec insistance.

Enfin, quand tout redevint calme, Quatre se posa juste devant le Heavyarms et les Maguanacs se postèrent derrière lui.

Un long silence plana. Tin-tin-tin-tinnnn ! (Musique de suspense à la _Fantômas_ ou à la _Tintin et la toison d'or_ si vous avez vu cette merveilleuse perle cinématographique !)

— Heu, on devrait peut-être lui dire bonjour ? remarqua Angel. Bonjour !

Trowa lui plaqua la main sur la bouche et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

— Ils nous ont vus, ce sont des témoins gênants : je dois les détruire !

Angel acquiesça. Soudain, sortant d'on ne sait où, un jet privé décolla du hangar principal de la base.

Profitant d'un moment d'inattention du pilote ennemi, Trowa se jeta sur lui, couteau au poing, pour l'attaquer.

Et une petite bastonnade s'ensuivit : Quatre bloqua son poing et l'immobilisa mais Trowa le fit reculer par un méchant coup de genou ! Énervé, Quatre tenta à son tour de lui donner un coup de poing mais Trowa s'en saisit avec sa main libre et l'immobilisa également ! Ah, quel suspense ! S'en suivit alors un magnifique rapport de force, digne des plus grands combats de sumotori !

— Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée de faire cela, dit Angel, tristement

Mais Trowa était très concentré :

— Grrrrrrrr !

— Heu, rien, laissez tomber ! J'ai rien dit ! »

Tout à coup, l'armure mobile très semblable au Heavyarms s'ouvrit brusquement et le pilote, un charmant jeune homme blond très mignon avec des petits bouclettes très mignonnes, en sortit précipitamment :

« On ne devrait pas se battre l'un contre l'autre, c'est idiot !

— Vous avez raison Quatre, heu, monsieur ! lui cria Angel.

Trowa la regarda bizarrement :

— Hm ?

Angel, embarrassée, appuya sur le bouton d'ouverture du cockpit et sortit en levant les mains :

— On se rend ! On se rend !

Trowa, déconcerté, fit de même mais sans un mot.

— Vous pouvez baisser les mains, dit Quatre, je vous signale que j'ai été le premier à me rendre.

Angel sautilla :

— Ouais ! Génial ! Ça me donne envie de chanter :

Just wild beat communication

_(Juste un battement sauvage de communication)_

Ame ni utarenagara

_(En étant battu par la pluie)_

Iroasenai atsui omoi karadajuu de tsutaetai yo

_(Je veux te révéler ces ineffaçables sentiments brûlants qui sommeillent au fond de moi) _

Tonight

_(Ce soir)_

Quatre et Trowa la regardèrent, un peu inquiets.

* * *

En zone JAP, dans l'hôpital de l'Alliance, dans la chambre de Heero, celui-ci dormait d'un sommeil lourd, profond et agité : il rêvait qu'il était poursuivi par une pieuvre à tête de Réléna qui voulait copuler avec lui puis le dévorer, telle une mante religieuse.

Soudain, un petit tic-tac, à l'intérieur de la gueule de la bête, attira son attention : Tic tic tic tic tic... BOUUUUUUUUUUUUUM !

Heero se réveilla en sursaut et tourna la tête vers l'origine de l'explosion. À travers un nuage de fumée, trois silhouettes fines se dessinèrent. Devant Sora et Concepciòn, Duo, un parachute sur le dos, se tenait fièrement :

« Nous allons mettre un peu d'ambiance mon gars !

— Ouais ! Vous êtes génial Duo ! Cette histoire devient enfin intéressante ! cria Concepciòn.

Sora nota quelque chose sur son carnet :

— Évidemment, c'est _moi_ qui l'inspecte !

— Toi ? Mais tu n'as rien à voir avec ses petites phrases et ses mimiques très travaillées !

— Hinn !

— Bon, on va d'abord le sortir d'ici et on verra ça après, dit Duo, voulant éviter une dispute.

Tous trois accoururent vers Heero et s'attelèrent à le détacher.

— Mais, comment on enlève ce truc ? demanda Duo.

— On pourrait tout arracher d'un coup ? dit Sora, penchée sur son carnet. S''il est pas mort après avoir plongé sa tête dans l'eau pendant un quart d'heure, il sentira rien !

— Bon, du calme ! Il est assez amoché comme ça ! Je suis sûre que tu veux qu'il meure pour prendre ma place au sein de l'agence ! (Concepciòn posa une main sur l'épaule de Heero) Ne vous inquiétez pas Heero, je veille sur votre vie !

Heero tendit une main ensanglantée vers elle :

— Vous avez un couteau ?

Concepciòn repoussa la main violemment :

— Mon tailleur Hugo Boss ! Pauvre abruti !

— Beuuuuh ! Il fait des trucs vraiment cons ton inspecté ! remarqua Sora, dégoûtée.

Duo, impressionné passa son couteau à Heero :

— Woh ! C'est peut-être con mais c'est impressionnant !

Heero se détacha lui-même et ils s'enfuirent tous les quatre dans les couloirs. Ils parvinrent en vue d'une grande fenêtre.

Duo balança un truc qui explosa contre la vitre :

— À terre !

Une fois l'explosion terminée, Duo sauta dans le vide en criant joyeusement _Geronimo_ et ouvrit son _hélico-canne_.

Concepciòn le suivit en parachute après s'être tournée vers Heero :

— Sautez loin de moi, je ne veux pas être éclaboussée par votre sang ! »

Heero ne répondit rien et sauta après elle. Sora sauta également.

Duo amorçait sa chute tranquillement, et Concepciòn surveillait Heero de loin, d'un mauvais oeil après s'être aperçu qu'il avait sauté très près d'elle. Sora tira de toutes ses forces sur la poignée censée ouvrir son parachute. Malheureusement, celle-ci lui resta dans la main. Elle poussa un hurlement terrible mais personne n'y fit attention car au même moment, Heero dépassait tout le monde et tombait la tête la première en chute libre, inconscient.

« Hey ! Mais t'es dingue ! cria Duo. Qu'est-ce que t'attend pour ouvrir ton parachute ? Dépêches-toi ! »

Concepciòn le regardait tomber avec inquiétude puis, quand elle aperçut une tache de sang sur son épaule, ses yeux se chargèrent de colère.

« Crétiiiiiiiinnn ! »

En entendant une voix familière, Heero se réveilla et tira la poignée de son parachute.

Au même moment, Sora qui passait devant Concepciòn lui attrapa la jambe, déboîtant son tibia au passage :

« Aaaaaah ! Ouf ! Ça va ?

Sa collègue lu répondit par un hurlement de douleur puis lui prit le bras et l'accrocha sur son dos.

— Merci ! C'est pas Duo qu'aurait fait ça ! » Murmura Sora, émue.

Duo, qui n'avait rien vu ni entendu cria à Heero :

« Ça n'servira rien ! C'est trop tard ! »

Les filles arrivèrent à sa hauteur. Sora lui donna un coup de pied dans la jambe :

« Salaud !

— Aaaaaaaaah ! Ma jambe ! Elle est cassée, j'en suis sûr ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez sur le dos de Concepciòn ?

Celle-ci répliqua, agacée :

— La ferme ! Elle m'a déboîté la jambe à moi aussi ! »

La joyeuse bande de jambes cassées rejoignit enfin le plancher sablonneux des vaches.

« Quel imbécile ! marmonna Heero, en serrant les poings. Comment ai-je pu tomber dans les griffes de l'Alliance ?

Duo et Concepciòn s'écroulèrent sur le sable, en gémissant de douleur. Sora ricana.

— Comment vous êtes tombé dans les griffes de l'Alliance ? C'est très simple, je vais vous le dire : vous alliez mourir noyé mais Réléna vous a généreusement sauvé en vous amenant dans un hôpital militaire de l'Alliance ! Si c'est pas gentil, ça ?

Un bateau s'approchait au loin.

— Sora ! cria Duo. Aidez-nous à nous relever ! Le déjeuner arrive au fond du champ de blé !

— Tous les deux ? Ah, impossible ! Vous êtes trop lourds ! Heero !

Heero traîna la jambe vers Concepciòn et Duo :

— Ok. J'm'en charge.

Il releva Duo pour le soutenir.

Sora soupira :

— D'accord. J'me charge de l'autre ! »

Elle aida Concepciòn à se relever et ils gagnèrent tous les quatre le pont du bateau en boitillant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, en pleine mer, sur le pont, Sora laissa tomber Concepciòn et ordonna à Heero de laisser Duo sur le siège de la cabine de commande pour qu'il remonte lui-même les deux gundams :

« Allez ! Au boulot !

— Bouuouuouh ! Et ma jambe ? Gémit Duo.

— Bof ! Chais pas ! C'est pas pressé : ça ne fait pas partie de nos priorités.

Pendant ce temps-là, assis sur le sol du pont, Heero triturait bizarrement sa jambe, alors que Concepciòn se roulait sur le pont en gémissant :

— Aïe aïe aïe aïe aïe ! À l'aide ! Je me meurs !

— Hm ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? demanda Duo, étonné.

— Hmmmmmmmm ! Grrrr ! grogna Heero, avant qu'un craquement lugubre ne se fasse entendre.

— Aaaaaaaaaaah ! C'est dégoûtant ! s'exclama Sora. Qu'il ne m'approche plus celui-là ! Finalement (Elle se tourna vers Duo), je suis vraiment contente d'être avec vous !

— Ah ? C'est vrai ? Hé ! Et ma récompense ?

Sora fouilla dans son sac et lui donna une grande feuille de papier pliée en quatre :

— Tenez, c'est un poster ravissant, je ne voulais pas vous le donner mais finalement vous l'avez bien mérité. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! À la fin de l'Opération Météore, vous aurez droit au magazine complet !

Elle tourna les talons et descendit à l'intérieur du cargo, histoire de s'éloigner le plus possible de _l'autre dégoûtant_.

En dépliant le poster, Duo ouvrit de grands yeux et passa à l'écarlate :

— Oh ! Oh la la !

Il donna un grand coup de pied dans la cabine avant de se tordre de douleur sur son siège :

— Oh lalalalalala !

— Tiens, il a deviné le nom du magazine ? Balèze ! » Murmura Sora en descendant l'escalier qui menait aux cabines.

Sur le pont, Heero s'approchait dangereusement de Concepciòn.

« Non, j'ai plus mal ! (Elle tenta de se relever mais s'écroula par terre) Aïe ! Non, ça va ! Un médecin ! Au secours ! »

Un nouveau craquement lugubre se fit entendre, suivi d'un long cri.

Satisfait, Heero se tourna vers Duo, avec un grand sourire.

Duo, penché sur son poster, ne le vit pas arriver. Pauvre garçon !

CRAAAAC !

« Aaaaaaaaah ! »

A SUIVRE


	5. Wufei, ou les affres de la frustration

Chapitre 5 : Wufei, ou les affres de la frustration

Au cœur de l'Afrique, non loin du lac Victoria, sur une montagne, avec une vue de rêve sur un magnifique paysage, deux personnes se disputaient.

« Vous êtes vraiment con ou vous le faites exprès ?

Wufei, très agacé, se détourna de la vue magnifique :

— Pardon ?

Anaël haussa les épaules :

— Non, rien : j'avais envie de me défouler, c'est tout. On dirait que la frustration, c'est contagieux.

— On peut savoir ce que ça veut dire ?

— Il faut que je vous refasse l'analyse ? »

Wufei, agacé, fit volte-face et s'éloigna sans un mot. Il enfourcha sa moto, fit vrombir le moteur et démarra au quart de tour. L'engin fit un bond en avant et descendit la pente à toute allure. Anaël ne put que l'attraper au vol, grâce à un saut dont lui/elle seul(e) avait le secret, mais la descente était particulièrement abrupte (Bon, disons-le franchement, c'était quasi à la perpendiculaire) et leurs deux corps serrés sur l'engin rebondissaient sur chaque bosse, par petits à-coups. Anaël était au bord de la nausée :

« Aaaah ! Allez moins vite ! On va se tuer !

— Vous n'aviez qu'à ne pas me suivre ! »

Au loin, contre la montagne, s'appuyait dans toute sa puissance le Nataku.

* * *

À Hawaï, au coucher du soleil… (Ah ! Les vahinés, la mer, le sable, les surfeurs, les marchands de beignets, les beignets... Mmmmmm !)

Du cargo d'Howard, tout le port pouvait entendre des éclats de voix :

« Mais merde ! N'approchez pas vos sales mains pleines de cambouis de mon paréo !

Heero fixa Concepciòn avec des yeux vides et s'éloigna en haussant les épaules :

— Vous êtes parano : je n'ai même pas commencé les réparations !

Concepciòn le toisa d'un air méprisant :

— De toute façon, vous êtes toujours sale ! Finalement, j'aurai dû inspecter Treize, lui au moins, ce n'est pas un gosse qui fourre ses mains partout !

Heero alla rejoindre la seule _personne_ capable de le comprendre, c'est-à-dire son gundam. Il s'installa dessus, ouvrit son ordi portable et commença quelques recherches sur les lieux possibles où il pouvait effectuer des réparations sur son armure mobile.

Sora, qui passait par là, l'entendit parler tout seul.

— Complètement cinglé ce mec ! On aurait dû le laisser à l'hosto ! L'Opération Météore (Elle haussa le ton pour se faire entendre de Concepciòn) n'est évidemment _pas faite pour lui_ !

Concepciòn débarqua derrière elle et murmura d'un ton secret :

— Tu vois, c'est de ça dont je t'avais parlé : je crois qu'il entend des voix et qu'il leur répond ! Ça fout la trouille ! Il a des conversations avec des êtres invisibles qu'il invente ! Il est malade !

— Heu, mais on peut pas le laisser comme ça ! S'inquiéta Sora. Il a une mission à accomplir ! On ne peut pas le laisser se détruire de l'intérieur ! Hey ! Duo !

— Ouais ? dit celui-ci, occupé à réparer son propre gundam.

Sora lui fit de grands yeux de chien battu :

— Dites ! Vous pourriez pas aller parler un peu avec Heero ? Histoire qu'il se fasse des amis ! »

— Et pourquoi vous le faites pas, _vous_ ?

— Ben, je suis une inspectrice ! D'après mon contrat, _les inspectrices ne doivent se lier d'amitié, ni d'aucun autre sentiment avec aucun inspecté, que ce soit le sien ou celui d'une collègue_. Ainsi dit le contrat et ainsi j'agirai.

— Mais, vous ne respectez pas du tout ce contrat ! Par exemple, vous, Concepciòn, vous n'étiez pas toute chamboulée quand vous avez cru qu'Heero était mort ?

Concepciòn trembla en se remémorant ce moment :

— Duo, je tremblais parce que j'avais peur ! J'ai peur des morts ! Ils me terrorisent avec leurs faces blanches et leurs yeux vides !

Duo, déconcerté, céda à la demande de Sora :

— Bon, j'y vais. De toute façon, j'avais un marché à lui proposer.

— Vous allez enfin faire équipe ? lui demanda Sora, enthousiaste.

— Pour l'instant, c'est mal barré ! »

Il descendit de son gundam et s'approcha de celui de Heero :

« Hé ! Dis donc ! C'est à toi que je parle !

Heero leva la tête de son écran pour lui offrir son regard le plus chaleureux, c'est-à-dire, un regard assassin. Duo poursuivit malgré tout :

— Tu ne veux jamais que personne t'aide, tant pis pour toi ! (Heero reprit ses recherches) Alors Monsieur Le Fier, je te propose de réparer ton armure mobile à partir de pièces prises sur la mienne et toi tu refuses ?

Heero lui répondit sans détacher les yeux de son écran :

— Je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit touche à mon armure mobile, c'est aussi simple que cela.

— Vraiment minable, soupira Sora, il a pas un meilleur prétexte pour rester dans sa bulle ?

Duo monta sur le bras du gundam et poursuivit son petit monologue :

— C'est de l'enfantillage ! Il te manque les pièces de rechange ! Le meilleur ingénieur du monde est incapable de réparer un engin s'il ne dispose pas des pièces de rechange ! Tu ne peux pas les bricoler comme tu l'as fait avec ta jambe si tu vois à quoi je fais allusion ! »

Les filles soupirèrent :

« Deux vrais gamins !

— On retourne à la plage ? demanda Concepciòn à sa collègue.

— Ouiiiii ! Les surfeurs ! » Cria Sora, très excitée.

Heero, lui, commençait à s'agacer de la présence de Duo :

« HÉ !

— Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'y'a ? Si c'est pour me demander mon aide maintenant, c'est trop tard !

Heero le regarda sévèrement, en faisant un petit _Hpf !_ énervé et lui demanda sèchement :

— Tu ne pourrais pas la mettre en veilleuse ? »

* * *

Au lac Victoria, Wufei et Anaël venaient d'être repérés. Des armures mobiles étaient à leurs trousses et tout deux chevauchaient à présent la moto du jeune homme en direction d'un petit bosquet d'arbres.

« Mais grouillez-vous ! Ils vont nous rattraper !

— C'est de votre faute : vous m'avez demandé de ralentir, répondit calmement Wufei à son inspecteur/trice.

Anaël tapa sur sa tête avec son carnet :

— Et ben c'est plus le moment de ralentir maintenant ! Alors on appuie sur le champignon ! »

Wufei, agacé, lui prit le carnet des mains et le balança sous les roues de la moto.

À ce moment-là, la moto fut touchée par un tir d'Ariès et les deux passagers décollèrent vers d'autres cieux sur une envolée d'au moins 10 mètres avant de s'écraser au sol.

« Vous êtes un lâche de vous attaquer aux hommes, alors qu'il aurait été plus loyal de détruire les armures : c'est indigne d'un être humain ! » lança le pilote du Ariès.

Wufei soupira :

— Encore un donneur de leçons !

Il se releva et leva les mains pour se rendre et Noin, dans l'amure mobile, put le mater tout à loisir mais, bizarrement (Car déjà obnubilée par Zechs) elle ne pensa pas à des choses louches et se contenta de commenter avec étonnement :

— Mais c'est incroyable : ce n'est qu'un jeune homme ! Comment aurait-il infligé tous ces dégâts à la base à lui tout seul !

Wufei ne vit pas qu'Anaël était inconscient(e) derrière un rocher, non loin de là et recommença avec ses remarques mal placées :

— C'est une femme ! Je commence à comprendre. »

Il glissa un pied sous la bretelle de son sac et le jeta en l'air, avant de taper dedans avec un coup de pied sauté, faisant ainsi éclater toutes sortes de trucs éblouissants.

Puis il reprit sa moto et se dirigea vers la forêt, laissant derrière lui Anaël, inconscient(e).

Pendant ce temps-là, Zechs, à la recherche de Noin (Comme s'il pouvait pas prendre d'armure mobile, comme tout le monde), errait dans les parages. Il l'appelait dans le vent, en gonflant son torse musclé, tel un jeune coq dans une basse-cour :

« Noin, Noin ! NOIIIIIN !

PAF !

Soulevé par une bourrasque, un petit carnet vint s'écraser sur son doux visage recouvert de poussière de sable.

Zechs s'agita un moment pour extirper le carnet de sa magnifique figure puis, quand il y parvint, il en parcourut les pages en grand nombre noircies. Il déclama enfin sur un ton lyrique :

— Mon Dieu ! Mais ceci ne peut être que l'oeuvre d'une personne à l'intelligence surdéveloppée, à la sensibilité exacerbée et d'une beauté intérieure supérieure à la moyenne ! Si je rencontrais cette personne... »

Fiouuuuush ! Une pluie de fleurs de cerisier s'abattit sur lui.

* * *

En Grèce, en haut d'une petite colline, Treize prenait son bain à l'abri d'un temple antique. La mousse onctueuse recouvrait avec choix les parties les plus délicates de son anatomie, sous le regard avide de Lady Une, qui faisait son rapport à propos de ses futures intentions vis à vis du ministre des affaires étrangères Darlian. Mais Treize n'y prêtait guère attention : sur l'herbe tendre de la colline, Sinistra répétait pour la première d'Antigone. D'un ton larmoyant, elle déclamait ces vers :

« Capitale du pays thébain, cité de mon père et vous, Dieux, mes ancêtres, c'en est fait ; on m'emmène. Regardez, notables de Thèbes, la dernière de vos princesses, voyez quel traitement je subis - et du fait de quels gens ! - à cause de ma piété. »

Vers qui répondaient en écho à ses propres pensées : _Dirigeants de l'association S&S, vous, mes pairs, et vous, Dieux, mes ancêtres, c'en est fini pour moi : on m'emmène. Regardez, Mlle Siria Black, la dernière de vos inspectrices (Les autres ont déjà trépassé !), voyez quel traitement je subis - (elle montra Treize dans un geste dramatique) et du fait de quels gens - à cause de mon job !_

Lady Une répondit très sérieusement mais avec un air de dépit (Mais merde ! pourquoi il m'a pas invitée à venir patauger avec lui ?) :

« Je vais prendre les dispositions nécessaires et je vais aussi demander qu'on apporte de l'eau de rose pour votre bain.

Treize se cambra un peu et soupira d'aise, un sourire béat sur le visage :

— Aaaah ! Charmante attention ! »

Dans la luxueuse chambre spécialement préparée par Noin à l'attention de Zechs, celui-ci, assis sur le rebord du lit, caressait la joue de l'étrange créature qu'il venait de sauver d'une mort certaine dans l'enfer du combat :

« Oh, quelle délicieuse créature ! (Il souleva le drap) Je n'arrive pas à déterminer si c'est un homme ou une femme. Oh ! Mais c'est sûrement un ange ! »

Au contact de cette main chaude sur sa joue, Anaël ouvrit lentement les yeux et fut ébloui(e) par l'apparition divine, penchée sur elle/lui, tel un ange bienveillant aux longs cheveux argentés. Ses boucles incolores caressaient son visage et il/elle se sentait déjà pris(e) d'une langueur suave et charnelle.

Zechs, en apercevant les yeux de la créature, tomba en pamoison dans ce profond Néant qu'est l'Amouuuur !

« Qui êtes-vous ? Lui demanda t-il, sérieusement.

Anaël fut pris(e) d'une légère rougeur en suivant le mouvement des lèvres du jeune homme, mais il/elle lui répondit froidement.

— Vous d'abord !

Zechs se leva brusquement, prit une pose héroïque et déclina son identité avec une certaine éloquence :

— Je suis Zech Merquise. Je suis lieutenant dans les forces armées de Oz ! Je suis tellement performant que j'ai abattu un gundam à moi tout seul il y a quelques jours ! Et je m'en suis sorti sans aucune égratignure !

Il déboutonna sa chemise pour prouver ses dires. Une flamme de désir s'alluma dans les yeux d'Anaël.

— Aaaah ! Vous m'en direz tant ! (Puis, elle/il se reprit et se présenta à son tour) Je me nomme Anaël et j'inspecte pour l'association S&S.

— Et vous inspectez quoi, au juste ? demanda le lieutenant d'un air charmeur.

— Toutes sortes de choses ! lui répondit Anaël d'un ton étrange. Hm hm ! Heu, le pilote de Gundam Wufei Chang.

— Quoi ? Un pilote de Gundam ! Donc, c'est bien un gundam qui attaque la base !

Anaël était très embarrassé(e) :

— Ah ? Vous ne le saviez pas ? J'en ai trop dit alors.

Zechs s'approcha de lui ou d'elle, et lui demanda avec un regard suppliant :

— Alors, vous pourriez peut-être collaborer avec nous ? (Il sortit une grosse liasse de billets de la poche intérieure de sa veste) Pour combien seriez-vous prêt à nous livrer des informations sur ce pilote de Gundam ?

Anaël haussa les épaules :

— Oh, en échange de votre numéro de téléphone, je peux vous dire qu'il a un très mauvais caractère !

À ces mots, Zechs oublia complètement cette histoire de… Bah, il ne savait plus ! Heu, et donc, il approcha ses lèvres de celles d'Anaël et susurra sensuellement :

— Dans ce cas, il faudra que vous me donniez également votre numéro.

Anaël se saisit aussitôt d'un crayon, posé sur la table de nuit, attrapa Zechs par l'épaule et inscrivit son numéro ainsi que son nom sur le torse tant convoité. En y apposant son nom, il/elle frémit, en pensant que c'était là un acte d'appropriation d'un bien public ! Et ceci était interdit par la loi ! Wouuuuuh !

Puis il/elle émergea brutalement de l'ambiance romantique :

— Oh ! Il faut que je retrouve ce Chang Wufei !

Il/Elle se leva brusquement et s'aperçut que toutes ses courbatures, douleurs musculaires, contusions, etc. accumulées ces dernières semaines avaient entièrement disparu.

— Oh ! J'allais oublier : je vous ai massé tout le corps, j'ai bien vu que vous étiez complètement crispé(e) à votre arrivée ici.

Anaël s'avança vers lui d'une démarche féline et commença à jouer avec le col de sa chemise :

— Ah ! Bon ? »

Zechs approcha son visage du sien et...

BIP ! BIP ! BIP BIP ! BIP BIP BIP ! BIIIIIIIIIIIP !

Anaël décrocha. C'était Siria Black, très furax.

« Je viens d'apprendre qu'on vient de voir Wufei, seul, en train de shooter le Ariès du Lieutenant Noin ! Je peux savoir où vous étiez pendant cette intervention de haute importance ?

Anaël tourna le dos à Zechs et chuchota :

— Écoutez, là, c'est pas le moment : je suis sur un super coup ! Un lieutenant de OZ ! Je pourrais pas inspecter les deux en même temps, par hasard ?

— Pas tant que Wufei n'acceptera pas de coopérer avec nous ! Après... (Elle prit un ton très enthousiaste) c'est d'accord ! Super plan ! Bravo Anaël ! Mais en attendant, retrouvez Wufei !

Anaël raccrocha en soupirant puis se tourna vers Zechs :

« Je vais devoir vous quitter mais, seulement pour un moment. »

Zechs baissa la tête, d'un air triste, comme un petit chiot abandonné.

* * *

Dans une jolie résidence cachée au milieu du désert, Quatre et Trowa jouaient de leurs doigts fins et agiles sur leurs instruments de musique. Tandis que Quatre était penché sur son violon, Trowa faisait courir ses doigts sur sa flûte. Il en ressortait une musique harmonieuse et délicate aux oreilles de quiconque se promenait dans les parages et justement ! Quelques personnes (les 49 Maguanacs et Angel) passaient par là, armés de tambourins, de percussions, guitares électriques et tout le nécessaire pour faire du boucan jusqu'à trente kilomètres quatre cent cinquante six de distance. Aussitôt, les deux jeunes garçons s'arrêtèrent de jouer pour voir entrer toute la petite bande dans la salle de musique. Seule Angel, à demi recouverte de boue et habillée de peaux de tigres, restait à l'entrée. Elle s'accroupit et commença à ramper vers Trowa en se traînant sur le sol dallé et bien clean, mais plus pour longtemps.

Les Maguanacs commencèrent à jouer et Angel à chanter, toujours en se traînant par terre et en lançant des regards de tigresse en chaleur vers Trowa :

« Lucky you were born that far away so

We could both make fun of distance

Lucky that I love a foreign land for

The lucky fact of your existence

Baby I would climb Andes solely

To count the freckles on your body

Never could imagine there were only

Ten million ways to love somebody

Elle se mit à genoux juste devant Trowa et commença à donner des mouvements de bassin tout en remuant les bras sensuellement :

Le do le le le le, Le do le le le le

En chantant les paroles qui suivaient, elle agrippa les vêtements de Trowa pour se relever).

Can't you see

I'm at your feet ?

Elle se mit à danser autour de lui en le frappant de coups de reins :

« Whenever, Wherever

We're meant to be together

I'll be there and you'll be near

And that's the deal my dear

Thereover, Hereunder

You'll never have to wonder

We can always play by ear

But that's the deal my dear »

Pendant que les Maguanacs jouaient un petit air à la flûte de Pan, elle prit Trowa par les mains qu'elle posa sur ses hanches et l'entraîna dans une danse sexy et endiablée, danse que le jeune homme n'osa pas refuser, de peur d'être dévoré par la sulfureuse panthère. Mais en sueur, très fatiguée, et surtout victime d'une insolation qui l'avait prise quelques heures auparavant (D'où le délire Shakiradesque) la jeune fille s'écroula, inconsciente, dans les bras de Trowa, laissant celui-ci et son compère musicien perplexes.

* * *

Sur une base du lac Victoria, dans la chambre luxueuse de Zechs, Anaël fouillait dans sa veste, posée sur une chaise :

« Est-ce que vous savez où je pourrais trouver une prise de courant ?

Zechs eut un petit rire pervers :

— À votre avis ?

— Mais oui ! Bien sûr ! Eurêka ! La salle des commandes !

Il/Elle sortit un minuscule boîtier d'une poche de sa veste et se précipita hors de la chambre. Zech le/la suivit dans la salle des commandes.

— Vous êtes sûr(e) que tout est bien branché ? Lui demanda t-il, penché sur son épaule.

Il posa ses mains sur les siennes et appuya bien fort pour enfoncer le câble dans son réceptacle. Leurs regards se mêlèrent, des gouttes perlèrent sur leurs fronts et...

— Oui, bon, mes recherches, murmura Anaël, confus(e).

Il/elle mit en marche le boîtier et sur l'écran de contrôle apparut une carte des environs sur laquelle clignotait un petit point vert.

— Il n'est pas loin d'ici ! (Il/Elle se souvint que Zechs ne devait pas savoir où se trouvait Wufei et cacha l'écran avec sa main et ferma le boîtier) Je vous en supplie, laissez-moi aller le retrouver ! Vous ne devez pas me suivre car si vous le capturez, je n'aurai plus de travail !

— Oh ! Anaël ! C'est terrible ! Je suis déchiré entre vous et ma mission ! Vous n'avez qu'à partir, je vous promets de ne pas vous suivre, mais, revenez vite me voir !

À ce moment-là, Noin fit irruption dans la pièce :

— Zechs ! Que faites-vous là ? Je pensais que vous viendriez me chercher !

Zechs, embarrassé, regarda Anaël avec des yeux brillants :

— J'étais occupé.

En suivant son regard, Noin pâlit puis rougit en murmurant :

— Mais, qui est ce jeune homme ?

Anaël lui serra la main :

— Bonjour, je suis Anaël. Au revoir, je dois m'en aller.

Elle/Il sortit de la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

— Revenez vite ! S'exclamèrent Zechs et Noin, en chœur.

* * *

Á Hawaï, sur le cargo d'Howard, Concepciòn n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle partit alors à la recherche de Heero, qu'elle trouva bien évidemment auprès de son cher Gundam.

« Hey, vous, là. Vous n'avez pas l'intention de laisser ce Duomachinchose vous coller aux basques ?

Heero, comme à son habitude, ne répondit pas.

Concepciòn continua :

— Parce que si c'est le cas, il vous retardera sûrement. Et avec votre gundam qu'il va falloir faire réparer, on n'est pas prêts de décoller d'ici… Á moins que…

— Á moins que quoi ? demanda Heero, agacé d'être interrompu dans son tête à tête avec sa chère machine.

— Á moins de voler ce dont vous avez besoin ! Ce serait tellement simple ! Tout est là, à côté de nous ! Nous n'avons qu'à tendre la main et prendre ce dont nous avons besoin !

— Hm, marmonna Heero, cette idée n'est pas mauvaise. De toute façon, ce Duo me semble n'être rien d'autre qu'un amateur. Laisser un gundam en état de marche entre les mains d'un simple civil sans formation militaire serait irresponsable de ma part.

— Ça c'est clair, appuya Concepciòn, ce n'est qu'un guignol. Allez, on y va ! »

Au petit matin, tout le monde fut réveillé par un bruit de tous les diables. Tous les ouvriers ainsi que Duo et Sora sortirent en courant pour voir ce que c'était.

« Mais c'est quoi c'boucan ? demanda le pilote du deathscythe en se protégeant du vent avec une main.

— Mais merde ! Pas moyen de prendre son p'tit déj' en paix, ici ? hurla Sora, une tartine beurrée dans la main.

Dehors, sur le pont, le Gundam Wing, flambant neuf, se préparait à décoller. Après avoir bien fait sortir tout le monde, il s'envola vers d'autres cieux. C'est alors que le portable de Sora se mit à croasser.

— COOL ! J'ai un nouveau message !

Et bien que le message vienne de son amie et collègue Concepciòn, ce qu'elle lut la fit rapidement déchanter :

_La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, et même glacé dans certaines circonstances ! Hé hé hé ! )_

— Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire ? demanda l'inspectrice, perplexe.

A l'intérieur de l'entrepôt, la voix d'un ouvrier en colère ne tarda pas à lui répondre :

— Raaaah ! C'est pas vrai ? Il nous a bien eus ! Il a pris les pièces de rechange sur cette armure !

L'inspectrice et son inspecté se tournèrent vers le Deathscythe, dont la tête, complètement démontée, traînait par terre, devant le corps. Duo était sous le choc :

— Quoi ? Et moi qui lui faisais des compliments !

— Traîîîîîîîîîîîîîîître ! » Hurla t-il en chœur avec Sora.

* * *

Quelque part en Afrique, Wufei marchait avec un air déprimé, sans destination précise, là où le portaient ses pas. Cette atmosphère idyllique fut troublée par une voix qu'il connaissait bien :

« Alors ? Je vous ai manqué ? Quand même, vous m'auriez bien laissé(e) crever au bord du lac !

Wufei se retourna et fit face à Anaël :

— Et comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ?

— Oh, grâce à deux/trois émetteurs que j'avais placés sur vous.

— Comment ? Comment avez-vous fait ? Je ne m'étais rendu compte de rien !

Le pilote du Shenlong se tâta mais ne trouva rien.

— J'ai tout simplement réussi parce que je suis professionnel(le) et parce que vous m'avez sous-estimé(e).

— Hm. Désolé, mettons-nous en route, dit simplement Wufei, au grand étonnement d'Anaël.

Il reprit son chemin mais s'arrêta pour vérifier si l'inspecteur ou inspectrice le suivait puis se remit en route.

— De toute façon, j'aurais fini par demander de vos nouvelles à l'association et peut-être que j'aurais été vous voir à l'hôpital, entre deux missions. Mais c'est vrai qu'il était injuste de ne pas vous porter secours.

Anaël sourit, mais très faiblement car des chacals commençaient à les entourer :

— De toute façon, ce n'est pas dans le contrat : vous devez simplement faire votre boulot et rien d'autre. S'il m'arrivait quelque chose au cours d'une mission, ça ne vous regarderait en rien. Je ne suis pas là pour vous retarder et vous causer des contretemps.

Wufei baissa les yeux :

— Mais c'est injuste : c'est ma faute si vous avez failli mourir, c'était mon devoir de vous porter secours. Et puis, de toute façon, cette journée ne pouvait pas être pire : toutes mes missions sont trop faciles ! Mes ennemis sont trop faibles et ne me prennent pas au sérieux ! Tout le monde me sous-estime et me considère comme un blanc-bec ! C'est pour cela que toutes mes victoires sont trop faciles !

Soudain, il releva la tête et hurla à l'adresse des chacals :

— Hors de ma vue ! Espèce de maudits charognards !

Les bêtes s'en allèrent en couinant. A bout de nerfs, le pilote de gundam serra les poings :

— Combattre un ennemi inférieur me laisse toujours un sentiment de frustration. (Il se mit à pousser un hurlement bestial) Raaaaaaaaaah !

— Bon ben, y'a du boulot ! » Soupira Anaël.

* * *

Au coeur du désert, Angel et Trowa faisaient leurs adieux à Quatre.

« Il faut vraiment que vous partiez ? leur demanda Quatre, penché à une fenêtre.

— Oui ! On a des trucs à faire ! lui répondit Angel, en sautillant derrière Trowa.

— Bon, tant pis. Mais vous serez toujours les bienvenus ici.

Angel s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna :

— Quatre, je voulais vous dire, pardon d'avoir gâché votre chanson hier après-midi !

— Ce n'est rien ! Mais faites plus attention quand vous marchez dans le désert. On peut facilement divaguer et avoir un malaise.

— Hm. Je ne pensais pas que le soleil aurait un pareil effet sur moi, rougit Angel.

Soudain, elle vit un voile bordeaux tomber sur sa tête. Trowa essayait de couvrir sa tête, gêné.

— Tenez, couvrez-vous avec ça. Il ne faudrait pas que cette fâcheuse situation se reproduise.

— Oui, lui répondit Angel, confuse, avec une toute petite voix.

Elle posa avec précaution le voile sur sa tête, fit de grands signes de mains à Quatre et courut au camion en chantonnant :

— Like a virgin ! Touched for the very first time ! »

A SUIVRE...


	6. Heero, une force, un homme

Chapitre 6 : Heero, une force, un homme.

Dans une magnifique villa, Treize attendait Sinistra, qu'il avait invitée à prendre le thé. Pour patienter, il se promenait dans les allées de son jardin et se dirigea vers la cage de ses deux nouvelles perruches qu'il avait baptisées Treize et Sinistra. (Mais où allait-il chercher tout ça ?)

Treize cajolait la perruche femelle du bout du doigt :

« Mon bel oiseau ! Comme tu as un beau plumage ! Bon, tes plumes ne sont peut-être pas noires mais ce vert fluo te sied à ravir !

L'oiseau pencha sa mignonne petite tête sur le côté en observant le doigt potelé de Treize avant de le croquer avec avidité.

— Aïe ! Petite coquine ! »

* * *

Á l'école Saint Michaël, où ils étaient retournés depuis peu, Hero pianotait dur dans sa chambre à demi plongée dans l'obscurité pendant que Concepciòn, assise sur son lit, déclamait un pamphlet sur l'école.

« C'est vraiment coincé ici ! Chez nous, ça se passe vraiment pas comme ça ! Dans les fêtes étudiantes, à mon époque, on invitait des groupes à la mode ! Ça bougeait, quoi ! Ici, c'est vraiment la mort ! Et les gens vont devoir danser là-dessus ? Moi j'ai envie qu'on s'éclate ici ! »

Elle tendit l'oreille pour écouter les douces musiques classiques que l'orchestre jouait à l'extérieur.

Á ce moment-là, une religieuse, suivie de Réléna, entra sans frapper (elle pensait qu'ils jouaient dehors avec les autres enfants) mais resta interdite, sur le seuil, en entendant une voix de jeune fille, dans la chambre de Heero et sa cousine, plongée dans le noir, crier _moi j'ai envie qu'on s'éclate ici_ !

« Mais, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Allumez cette lumière ! Je ne vous vois pas ! »

Elle appuya sur l'interrupteur et la pièce s'illumina, découvrant les deux jeunes gens en train de s'occuper de manière très banale. La religieuse, confuse, posa sur le lit le linge qu'elle était venue apporter et repartit sans un mot, les laissant seuls avec Réléna.

Elle avait l'air tout à fait normal pour une jeune fille qui venait à la fois de perdre son père mais aussi d'apprendre qu'elle avait été en réalité adoptée et qu'elle était la princesse héritière d'un Royaume pacifiste actuellement sous la coupe de l'armée de l'Alliance. (Oui, l'Association S&S était au courant de tout et avait transmis les informations à ses inspectrices !)

Elle n'avait pas l'air particulièrement bouleversée par ce flot de mauvaises nouvelles, non. Elle était juste totalement obnubilée par Heero, comme d'habitude.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux valises posées sur le lit et, sans attendre que la religieuse se soit suffisamment éloignée, cria à l'attention de Heero :

« Alors ! Tu pars te battre ailleurs ?

Aussitôt, Concepciòn donna un coup de pied dans la porte pour la refermer derrière Réléna.

— Ahahahahah ! Où doit se dérouler ta prochaine mission ? demanda l'indiscrète.

Heero réagit au quart de tour et dégaina son pistolet. Réléna se calma alors brusquement et murmura sur le ton de la confidence :

— J'ai rencontré le docteur J !

— Hein ? demandèrent en chœur Heero et Concepciòn, surpris.

Réléna s'avança tranquillement vers Heero (Pauvre fille suicidaire !) et celui-ci braqua directement son pistolet sur son cou.

— Pfff ! Pourquoi on la tue pas ? Elle est chiante ! Soupira Concepciòn d'un air las.

Mais Réléna, comme d'habitude, ne l'écoutait pas, ne remarquait même pas sa présence, toute absorbée par sa tentative d'entrer en communication avec Heero.

— À mon tour de te surprendre, depuis que je t'ai rencontré c'est toujours toi qui m'intriguait par ton comportement.

— Blablablablabla, je m'ennuie ! Allez droit au but ! Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ? demanda Concepciòn.

Réléna resta silencieuse une longue minute, le temps de se réciter intérieurement tout son speech puis remit le son pour l'essentiel :

— L'école a organisé une réception : pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas pour en profiter ? Assistes au bal, tu pourrais être mon cavalier !

Elle lui fit une petite révérence.

Concepciòn haussa les yeux au ciel :

— Enfin, un peu d'action et de drague dans cette histoire ! C'est pas trop tôt, depuis le temps qu'elle lui tourne autour !

Heero lui répondit d'un ton sans émotion :

— Très bien. J'accepte.

— Oh, Heero ! s'exclama Réléna, au bord des larmes.

Puis voyant qu'elle ne lui soutirerait pas un mot de plus, elle quitta la chambre d'un pas léger en lui disant :

— Á ce soir, et n'oublies pas ton smoking, tout le monde sera bien habillé. »

Réléna sortie, Concepciòn applaudit Heero :

« Waouh ! Ça va draguer dur ce soir. En plus, avec la mort de son père, elle aura sûrement envie d'être chaudement réconfortée, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! A ce train-là, vous aurez peut-être bientôt une petite amie ! Je suis très contente pour vous ! Moi qui pensais que vous étiez un robot, en fait vous êtes humain, vous avez un cœur ! »

Pour toute réponse, Heero lui lança un de ses habituels regards assassins.

* * *

Au cirque où travaillaient Trowa et Angel, le directeur était fou de rage :

« Où est encore passé ce bon à rien ? Ça va être à lui !

Angel s'avança fièrement vers lui :

— Comment osez-vous le traiter de bon à rien ! Vous n'êtes qu'un gros bonhomme tyrannique (le directeur fronça les sourcils), méchant (une grande lueur de colère se lisait dans son regard) et laid !

Le directeur pointa du doigt la tente d'Angel :

— Au lieu de raconter des niaiseries et de tourner autour de Trowa, vous feriez mieux de retourner à votre travail ! On a une queue de 300 personnes qui commencent à s'impatienter ! »

« Elle est où Angel la magnifique ? Ça va faire deux jours que je campe ici pour la voir ? C'est pas vrai ! dit un gars dans la queue.

— Elle est là ! Madame ! Madame ! Venez ! Est-ce que la guerre se terminera demain ? Allez, sortez vos cartes ! hurla une gamine en la montrant du doigt.

— Oui, j'arriiiive ! » Hurla Angel, affolée.

Un peu plus tard, pendant le spectacle, Angel avait encore quitté sa tente pour s'installer dans les gradins. Malgré l'orchestre, on entendait de l'extérieur un furieux brouhaha. Le directeur souleva le rideau et vit qu'une nouvelle queue s'était formée devant la tente d'Angel.

« Mais où est-elle encore ? »

Il promena son regard de droite à gauche et finit par l'apercevoir ou plutôt par l'entendre autant que les 800 personnes réunies sous le chapiteau. Elle était debout dans les gradins et gesticulait :

« Nan ! Faut pas l'abîmer ! Ne touchez pas à son visage ! Et ni au reste d'ailleurs !

Catherine lança un à un trois couteaux vers Trowa. Chaque lancer était ponctué par un petit cri d'Angel. Puis la jeune lanceuse de couteaux éleva la difficulté en lançant trois couteaux bien tranchants en même temps. Angel se cacha les yeux et hurla :

— Arrêtezzzzzzz !

— Hm hm, toussota le directeur, qui venait de se faufiler derrière elle.

Angel se retourna et eut un petit sourire crispé :

— À ma tente ? »

Le directeur la regarda sévèrement et se contenta d'acquiescer sans un mot.

Á ce moment-là, Catherine effectua un nouveau lancer de trois couteaux. Angel agrippa le bras du directeur en poussant un cri terrible : un des couteaux toucha Trowa au front. Catherine eut une petite moue désolée tandis qu'Angel perdit connaissance dans les bras du directeur à la seule vue du sang.

* * *

À l'école Saint Michaël, au royaume de Sank, le bal se déroulait tranquillement. Au début, certains jeunes gens avaient refusé de quitter leur table, voulant honorer par une attitude morne et lugubre la mort de Mr Darlian, le père de Réléna. Puis, voyant celle-ci rayonnante sur la piste de danse, au bras de Heero, ils avaient rapidement abandonné leurs résolutions. A présent, la fête battait son plein et malgré la foule, Heero et Réléna était comme seuls au monde. Entourés d'un halo de lumière (peut-être un projecteur ?), ils valsaient, esquissant des pas gracieux et élégants, sous les yeux émerveillés des camarades de classe de la jeune fille.

— IIIIIiiiiiiih ! Hurlèrent ses groupies.

— Ah, les filles, arrêtez, leur dit Concepciòn, qui picorait quelques petits fours sur le buffet, vous n'allez pas me dire que ce genre de niaiseries vous fait rêver ? Les princes charmants, ça n'existe pas ! En réalité, ce Heero est un échappé de l'asile !

Les jeunes filles la regardèrent, choquées.

— Et cette Réléna ! Quelle pauvre gourde ! Une fille à papa qui en a tellement marre de jouer à la Barbie qu'elle a décidé de se trouver un Ken en chair et en os !

Tous les gens qui traînaient autour du buffet se retournèrent vers elle, outrés.

— Ben quoi ? Arrêtez ! Vous allez pas me dire que Ken et Barbie, c'est votre idéal ? L'amour, c'est une perte de temps ! On a tellement mieux à faire dans la vie : gagner de l'argent, s'acheter des bijoux, faire les boutiques de luxe, boire du champagne ! (elle leva son verre et trinqua dans le vide)

Une jeune fille décida de se révolter :

— Non ! L'amour c'est tout ! Sans amour, nous ne sommes rien !

Concepciòn leva les yeux au ciel :

— Tssss… Mais quel âge tu as, toi ? 14 ans ? Qu'est-ce qu'on connaît de l'amour à ton âge ? Crois-moi, on en est vite revenu… Les hommes ne sont que des imbéciles qui ne connaissent pas la valeur d'un manteau en fourure d'hermine…

Les jeunes filles se regardèrent entre elles, sans comprendre. Concepciòn les toisa avec mépris :

— Vous aussi apparemment. Quoiqu'il en soit, si j'étais une riche héritière comme elle, je ne perdrais pas mon temps avec ces simagrées. Je serais en train de faire la fête sur une plage à Miami… ou en train de dépenser le fric à papa dans les boutiques des champs élysées. À la vôtre ! (elle avala sa coupe de champagne cul sec)

Les jeunes filles s'enfuirent, apeurées par ses propos si éloignés de leurs rêves de tendres adolescentes.

— Y'a personne à qui causer ici… » Soupira Concepciòn, désespérée.

Du côté du couple si glamour. Réléna parlait à Heero d'un ton passionné, prise par le romanesque de la situation (ou l'ambiance gnangnan du bal, au choix) :

« Oh ! Heero ! Je te croyais mort ! J'ai eu tellement de peine… D'abord toi, puis mon père… Mais tu es vivant ! Je suis tellement heureuse !

— Qui t'a dit que j'étais mort ? lui répondit le pilote de Gundam de son habituel ton sans émotion.

Réléna désigna Concepciòn :

— C'est cette fille, là-bas ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait jeté ton corps aux ordures et que c'était un bon débarras !

Heero grimaça et grogna :

— Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle. »

* * *

À Hawaï, sur le cargo d'Howard, pendant que Duo rêvassait en regardant la pleine lune, Sora l'observait de loin en songeant qu'il était vraiment dommage qu'ils se soient rencontrés à cause de cette...

« Foutue mission de merde ! J'peux même pas draguer des mecs ! Et j'ai besoin d'affection ! (une petite larme glissa le long de sa joue) Y'a personne pour me prendre dans ses bras !

Howard, qui passait par là, glissa un bras autour de ses épaules en lui chuchotant à l'oreille :

— Bah alors p'tite puce ? On manque de câlins ?

Sora resta quelques secondes interdite avant de pousser un long cri d'horreur :

— Aaaaaaah ! Lâchez-moi espèce de vieux débris ! »

Elle le fit passer par dessus son épaule et le jeta par dessus bord, non sans lui avoir confisqué sa bouteille.

Duo, alarmé par le bruit, se leva d'un bond et s'avança jusqu'au bord de son gundam pour observer son inspectrice :

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi Howard est à l'eau ?

Sora but une longue gorgée de whisky avant de répondre :

— Ce vieux détritus a essayé de me toucher ! (Elle se tourna vers Howard qui barbotait pas très loin) Salaud !

— Heu, elle a raison, Papy ! C'est plus d'votre âge !

Sora se tourna vers lui, les yeux brillants :

— Oui mais nous, on est encore jeunes !

— Heu, ouais, mais vous êtes mon inspectrice et (Il la vit escalader le Deathscythe et s'avancer vers lui en titubant) vous avez bu ?

— Héhéhé ! Juste une gorgée ! (Elle en but une nouvelle) Ah bah non ! Maintenant ça fait deux ! J'vous sers un p'tit coup Duo ?

— Non merci, vous devriez reposer cette bouteille.

Sora s'écroula à genoux à côté de lui :

— Allez ! On fait un deal : vous m'embrassez et j'vous donne ma bouteille !

— Hein ? Mais, mais, non ! Je ne peux pas ! Vous êtes saoûle ! Vous ne savez plus ce que vous dites ! Si ça tombe, c'est un test et demain quand vous aurez décuvé, vous écrirez des conneries sur moi dans votre foutu carnet !

Sora le fixa avec des yeux meurtriers avant de se taper une nouvelle crise :

— Mais, mais, mais, quel crétiiin ! Vous ne comprendrez jamais rien au coeur des femmes ! C'est une science trop noble pour vous ! »

Elle se leva pour le frapper avec sa bouteille et le manqua. Prise dans son élan, elle s'écroula par terre, inconsciente.

« Je sais pas ce qui lui prend mais il faudrait vite trouver une solution (Duo jeta un oeil vers Howard qui pataugeait dans l'eau puis vers la bouteille qui avait failli l'assommer), avant que ça ne devienne vraiment grave ! »

* * *

À l'école Saint Michaël, dans la salle de bal, Réléna était au comble du bonheur, dansant dans les bras de Heero Yuy.

« Heero, j'en sais beaucoup trop à ton sujet. Crois-tu toujours que je suis ton ennemie ?

Celui-ci leva un sourcil :

— Oui.

Mais Concepciòn vint interrompre ce tête-à-tête si romantique :

— Bon, les jeunes, arrêtez-moi vos simagrées. Heero, Réléna a besoin que tu lui roules un patin, alors fais-le tout de suite, quant à toi Réléna, il va falloir être bien gentille avec Heero parce que les gamins de son âge, tout ce qui les intéresse c'est…

Mais à ce moment-là, Heero se retourna brusquement et, de sa vue perçante, aperçut Lady Une, en train de boire son thé, dans un transporteur d'OZ, à 2500 pieds au dessus de leurs têtes. Et, en plus, de son ouïe aiguisée, il l'entendit dire _Attaquez-moi cette école ! Tuez Réléna Darlian ! Et servez-moi encore du thé !_ Il décida alors d'agir pour protéger la vie de sa bien-aimée :

— Réléna, va te cacher ! Nous (Il prit Concepciòn par le bras), on y va ! »

* * *

Au cirque, dans le camion-maison de Trowa, Angel venait de reprendre connaissance. Elle ouvrit les yeux et aperçut le visage tant aimé de son inspecté :

« Trowa ? Que s'est-il passé ?

— Vous avez perdu connaissance.

Catherine était là elle aussi, et retira un linge humide du front de la jeune fille :

— Que vous est-il arrivé ?

Angel aperçut la blessure sur sa tempe et murmura :

— Oh, je me souviens ! (Elle posa une main sur l'égratignure au visage de Trowa) Vous avez mal ?

— Non, ce n'est qu'une égratignure. Nous devons bientôt reprendre la route, est-ce que vous vous sentez mieux ?

L'inspectrice se leva énergiquement :

— Ouiiii !

Mais Trowa, un peu inquiet, posa une main sur son front :

— Vous êtes sûre ? Vous n'avez plus de fièvre ? Plus de vertige ?

— Non non, ça va. »

* * *

École Saint Michaël, mais plus pour longtemps, bientôt ce sera champ de ruines et terrain de jeux pour Heero.

A l'intérieur du gundam Wing, Concepciòn (avec l'aide de l'alcool) avait décidé d'aller se coucher et de commencer directement sa nuit de sommeil sur son siège d'inspectrice, dans l'armure mobile.

Malheureusement pour elle, il était très difficile de trouver le sommeil au milieu des bruits d'explosion, de grognements de Heero et de cris du peuple en péril.

Se tournant vers deux armures mobiles ennemies qui prendre de l'altitude, il s'élança vers elle, épée laser en main, en criant : « Inutile ! Vous n'irez pas bien loin ! »

Il les explosa sans problème, réveillant Concepciòn par la même occasion. Celle-ci se redressa aussitôt sur son siège et siffla entre ses dents : « Mais vous allez vous grouiller de tuer tout ce petit monde, qu'on puisse aller dormir ? »

Mais son inspecté ne répondit rien. A quelques mètres de là se trouvait Réléna, qui fixait le gundam d'un regard brûlant. Heero fit un zoom pour pouvoir la mater d'un peu plus près. Avec sa vue perçante, il l'avait bien sûr déjà reconnue, même de loin !

« Réléna… » murmura-t-il.

« Bon ! Si vous voulez profiter de votre nuit pour faire autre chose que détruire des boîtes de conserve, faudrait peut-être vous activer ! Il en reste encore, je vous signale ! » lui rappela son inspectrice en bâillant.

Et justement, derrière eux, une armure mobile ennemie se mit à leur tirer dessus. Un coup s'échoua sur le corps solide du gundam et un autre toucha malencontreusement (… ou pas) une partie de l'école au pied de laquelle se trouvait Réléna.

Un morceau de l'édifice se détacha alors et était sur le point d'écrabouiller Réléna (qui ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que se protéger la tête) lorsque Heero étendit soudain la main de son gundam pour protéger l'infortunée demoiselle, s'opposant ainsi aux volontés divines ! (Pas bien !)

Le mouvement du gundam, qui s'était jeté en avant, fut si brutal que Concepciòn manqua de tomber de son siège. Lorsque qu'Heero rouvrit les yeux, il resta muet de surprise.

De son côté, son inspectrice n'en revenait pas :

« Bah mince alors ! Vous venez de sauver la vie de quelqu'un ! Vous venez d'accomplir un acte positif, à visée non destructrice !

— Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire, bon sang ? s'exclama Heero. Alors que je serais beaucoup plus tranquille si elle disparaissait.

— C'est bien vrai, ça ! acquiesça Concepciòn. Allez, ne paniquez pas, ce sont vos hormones qui vous ont dicté ça, c'est tout ! Au fond, vous vous êtes simplement assuré de pouvoir tirer un coup ce soir avec la blonde ! »

Heero étant sous le choc, son gundam demeura immobile et les ennemis, tranquilles, profitèrent de l'occasion pour tirer sur le Wing.

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Réléna finit par retrouver ses esprits et l'usage de la parole : « Heero, est-ce que c'est bien toi ?

Mais le pilote de gundam n'écoutait ni sa bien-aimée, ni son inspectrice, tant la situation lui était étrangère :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je ne peux pas le laisser faire !

Derrière lui, une armure mobile ennemie préparait un canon laser, qui ne manquerait pas de secouer tout ce petit monde si on la laissait faire !

Extrêmement perturbé et à bout de nerfs (ou bien était-ce dû à la frustration sexuelle ?), Heero se retourna brutalement vers l'ennemi et lui lança d'une voix furieuse :

— Tant pis pour toi tu l'auras cherché ! »

Puis il défonça le cockpit avec son bouclier, explosant ainsi la dernière unité ennemie de l'unité lancée par Lady Une pour assassiner Réléna Darlian.

* * *

Devant la somptueuse résidence de Treize Kushrenada, Sinistra descendit d'une somptueuse limousine et se dirigea vers la somptueuse demeure dont elle défonça les somptueuses portes pour se diriger d'un pas somptueux vers le somptueux Treize Kushrenada étendu dans une pose somptueuse sur son somptueux canapé rouge. L'inspectrice, vêtue d'une somptueuse robe rouge vaporeuse, s'écria :

« Comment osez-vous préparer des plans minables dans mon dos ? Moi ? Votre confidente ! Votre amie !

Treize lui caressa le bras :

— Justement, à ce propos, je voulais vous demander...

— Je suis déçue monsieur Kushrenada, vous ne me faites pas confiance !

Treize se rassit tranquillement :

— Mais non ma chère, vous êtes mon amie la plus chère ! Et à ce propos, je voulais vous demander si nous ne pouvions pas nous fréquenter.

Sinistra l'interrompit :

— Non ! On s'en fout ! Parlons plutôt de vos plans malsains ! Je vous demande tout de suite de renoncer à, (elle hésita une seconde, puis dit avec une petite grimace de dégoût) de renoncer à tuer Réléna Darlian.

Le colonel se mit à genoux :

— Tout ce que vous voulez pourvu que vous daigniez me prêter une oreille attentive quelques secondes !

Sinistra fronça les sourcils:

— Ok, mais téléphonez d'abord à Lady Une !

Treize se leva d'un bond, se précipita vers le téléphone et, une minute plus tard, revint l'esprit tranquille :

— C'est fait. Il n'arrivera rien à cette jeune fille. Et maintenant, écoutez-moi !

Sinistra se laissa tomber dans le canapé, s'étendit sur la toile de velours et bailla :

— Bon, dépêchez-vous.

Treize, à genoux déclama avec éloquence :

— Sinistra, vous savez que pour vous, je pourrai traverser le lac d'Indifférence, braver la mer d'Inimitié, parcourir les villages d'Indiscrétion, de Perfidie, de Médisance, de Méchanceté et gravir la montagne d'Orgueil !

— Finissez, je vous en prie ! s'exclama l'inspectrice d'un ton las.

— Mais je voudrais que vous me laissiez l'occasion de visiter à vos côtés ces charmants endroits que sont les villages de Billet Doux, Petits Soins, Grand Coeur, Empressement, Tendresse pour arriver jusqu'à vos Terres Inconnues!

— Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

Treize s'empara de sa main :

— Sinistra ! Laissez-moi être votre prétendant !

— Prétendant à quoi ? S'agaça la jeune femme.

— Mais à votre coeur bien sûr !

Sinistra l'observa quelques secondes en songeant : _Il est plutôt bien foutu mais si je dois en arriver aux baisers et autres démonstrations affectives, je n'aurai qu'à fermer les yeux et penser à quelqu'un d'autre. De toute façon, ils sont tellement culs serrés dans ce monde de snobs ! Le temps qu'on en arrive là, la mission sera finie et je serai déjà sur un autre coup !_

Sinistra lui laissa sa main mais regarda ailleurs :

— Ouais, si ça peut vous faire plaisir.

Treize éclata en sanglots :

— Ah ! Ma Dame ! Que de bonheur vous me donnez ! »

* * *

Dans ce qu'il restait de l'école Saint Michaël, la bataille avait pris fin mais Heero ne pouvait pas quitter Réléna des yeux : pourquoi donc avait-il protégé cette fille ?

« Heero ! C'est bien toi n'est-ce pas ? Réponds-moi ! Heero ! Dis-moi pourquoi tu es venu à mon secours ! jacassait la blonde orpheline.

— Je n'en sais rien. Pourquoi l'ai-je secourue ? Elle en sait beaucoup trop, murmura Heero, d'une voix blanche.

A côté de lui, Concepciòn ricanait sournoisement.

— Tu voulais me voir disparaître ! reprit Réléna. Tu as laissé passer une belle occasion ! Mais réponds-moi Heero !

Agacé, Heero tourna son gundam vers la jeune fille et s'avança lentement vers elle, la démarche menaçante. Puis, pointant son bouclier vers elle, il voulut l'écrabouiller ! Mais il la manqua d'un bon mètre.

N'en pouvant plus, Concepciòn éclata de rire :

— Ahahah ! Vous craquez pour elle ! J'en étais sûre !

Heero préféra s'en tenir à un jugement plus modéré sur la situation :

— Je suis incapable de lui faire du mal ! »

Devant cette conclusion pitoyable, il décida de quitter honteusement la scène, fuyant l'objet de son cœur…

Concepciòn s'affala dans son fauteuil et croisa les bras, déçue :

— Bon, ben c'est pas ce soir qu'on va rigoler, encore une fois ! »

A SUIVRE


	7. Siria Black vous écoute

Chapitre 7 : Siria Black vous écoute...

Quelques jours après ces diverses péripéties (la crise d'Opium d'Angel, la rencontre merveilleuse d'Anaël, la beuverie de Sora et le coup de foudre du glacial inspecté de Concepciòn), il était temps pour les inspectrices de revenir au QG de l'association S&S.

Sinistra, vêtue d'une combinaison noire en cuir, ouvrit brutalement les portes à deux battants et s'avança sur le sol marbré de style victorien en faisant claquer ses talons. Derrière elle, Concepciòn, habillée d'un tailleur Gucci blanc sans chemise qui laissait voir un haut de bikini blanc, avec une cravate blanche et un grand chapeau à plumes d'oies, marchait d'une démarche assurée. Á sa suite, Anaël arriva dans un beau tailleur prune. Elle/Il s'avança d'un air impérial en retirant ses gants blancs. Entra ensuite Angel, qui portait une chemise en soie noire, ainsi qu'une jupe serrée et des bottines assorties. Elle rattrapa les portes et les laissa se refermer sur Sora, qui s'écroula par terre, à demi-assommée.

Celle-ci se releva, remit une mèche de ses cheveux en place et époussetta ses vêtements : un chemisier blanc évasé, décoré de motifs orientaux et une jupe marron clair légèrement vaporeuse.

Toutes les inspectrices s'arrêtèrent autour de la grande table ovale.

Siria Black, vêtue d'une longue robe noire moulante qui tranchait avec la rivière de diamants qui enlaçait sa taille, leur fit signe de s'asseoir puis leur montra ses diamants en faisant un clin d'oeil à Concepciòn :

« 24 carats !

Les filles ou autres créatures s'extasièrent une longue minute et Concepciòn examina la ceinture d'un oeil d'expert-bijoutier. Enfin la réunion commença : Siria Black s'assit en bout de table et résuma la situation : en effet, pendant quelques jours, les inspectrices étaient parties en vacances en Australie, histoire de décompresser et de détendre leurs nerfs fatigués pendant que les g-boys se rencontraient lors d'une mission à risque, censée être décisive.

Siria Black se releva, monta sur la table, s'applaudit (les autres se regardèrent bizarrement et l'imitèrent) puis commença à raconter la mission des g-boys sur un ton joyeux, avec de multiples gestes illustratifs, comme si elle racontait une histoire drôle :

— Alors voilà, vos mecs sont allés à la base de New Edwards pour buter les dirigeants les plus éminents de l'Organisation Zodiacale, appelée plus communément OZ. C'est là qu'ils se sont rencontrés.

Les filles échangèrent des regards choqués et des remarques diverses.

— J'espère qu'ils se sont entretués, comme ça on pourra prolonger nos vacances ! dit Concepciòn, pleine d'espoir.

Siria Black lui répondit avec un air malicieux :

— Hmmm... C'était presque ça ! Trowa a lancé des missiles sur Duo et Heero et...

Angel l'interrompit immédiatement, choquée :

— Oh mon Dieu ! C'est terrible !

— Salaud ! hurla Sora, scandalisée. Je suis sûre qu'ils n'avaient rien fait !

— Bien fait ! J'espère qu'il les a éliminés ! répliqua Concepciòn en applaudissant.

Tout le monde la regarda avec un air inquiet et Anaël, imperturbable, demanda la suite. Siria Black reprit alors joyeusement :

— Avec plaisir ! Alors, nos quatre amis... (Anaël leva un sourcil) Oui, Wufei est arrivé après le show ! Pas d'pot, hein ? Bon, on s'en fout, je disais qu'ils se sont battus contre les armures mobiles ennemies et dès qu'une navette d'OZ a décollé, Heero s'est précipité pour la faire exploser ! Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il n'y avait aucun représentant de OZ à l'intérieur ! Ah ah ah ah ah ! C'étaient d'innocents dirigeants de l'Alliance qui voulaient signer un accord de paix ! Ah ah ah ! Le con !

Concepciòn ricana :

— Oulah, ça va faire des histoires tout ça…

— Lamentable ! Soupira Anaël.

Angel resta sans voix, alors que Sora s'écria, extrêmement choquée :

— Ce type est cinglé ! Je le savais ! Un élève de Concepciòn ne pouvait que tourner mal ! Mon Duo n'aurait _jamais_ fait ça !

— Ce n'est pas _mon_ élève, répliqua l'intéressée, je me contente de l'inspecter. Je n'ai rien à voir avec ce détraqué.

Siria Black, ravie de l'effet produit par sa blague, reprit le cours de son histoire :

— Bon, je continue. Sur ce, Wufei est arrivé (sans se presser, sur son fidèle Tornado, etc.) et a fait éclater la vérité au grand jour ! Heero venait de réduire les chances de paix absolue dans le monde à zéro, un néant absolu, le trou noir, quoi ! Après cela, le dernier dirigeant de l'Alliance a réaffirmé à la télé sa ferme intention d'asservir les colonies avant de disparaître... grâce à Lady Une, agissant sous la coupe de Treize, car comme vous l'avez deviné, c'est lui qui était derrière tout ça !

— Pour moi ce n'est pas si mal, dit Sinistra, Treize doit être dans de très bonnes dispositions, je vais pouvoir le cuisiner...

Sora lui lança un regard choqué comme si elle venait d'exploser sous ses yeux.

— Aaaah... C'était marrant tout ça, mais qu'est-ce-qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda alors Concepciòn.

Siria Black, d'humeur très joyeuse, sauta de la table et s'installa confortablement dans son siège :

— Maintenant, je vais vous faire mon rapport ! Je suis allée voir vos inspectés la veille de leur mission, histoire de recueillir leur avis sur vous, avant qu'ils ne... (Elle fit une pause dramatique)... disparaissent. (Elle reprit sur un ton joyeux) Commençons par le plus marrant ! Treize ! Alors... »

Elle sortit une télécommande de sa poche et appuya sur un bouton. Un pan de mur s'écarta pour laisser voir un écran géant, qu'elle alluma. La magnifique demeure de Treize apparut à l'écran.

Treize prenait son bain dans son jacuzzi lorsque Siria Black fit doucement glisser le rideau en gloussant :

« Ouh ouh ouh ouh ouh ! Alors, on barbote ! Regardez (elle fit sortir un poussin jaune en plastique de derrière son dos et le pinça allègrement). Je vous ai apporté un canard... mon canard !

_COIN COIN !_

— Ma… Madame Black, bredouilla Treize, surpris, mais qu'est-ce-que vous faites ici ? Je suis confus ! Nils, apportez-moi un peignoir !

Il ramena des bulles vers lui pour se protéger de l'ennemi.

— Mademoiselle, vous voulez dire… Du calme, du calme ! Je viens juste vous poser deux-trois questions !

Sur ce, elle se rapprocha de lui et s'assit sur le rebord du jacuzzi. Treize prit peur :

— Non ! Rendez-moi Sinistra !

— Ah ! Sinistra ! Parlons-en justement ! Que pensez-vous de mon inspectrice ?

Treize prit un ton passionné :

— Aaaaah ! Sinistra ! Quelle femme merveilleuse ! Oh ! Savez-vous si son père est encore en vie ? On ne sait jamais, en passant, je l'ai peut-être fait fusiller... Aaah ! Miss Black ! (il se leva brusquement, sortit du jacuzzi et se jeta à ses genoux... nu) J'ai l'immense honneur de vous demander la main de votre employée !

Siria Black le détailla avec un sourire particulièrement pervers :

— Hmmm... c'est un honneur pour moi aussi. Vous êtes sûr que cette demande ne m'est pas plutôt adressée ?

Treize eut un regard déterminé.

— Non, je vois... Vous aimez réellement Sinistra. Alors, je peux peut-être vous accorder sa main si... vous m'accordez certaines... faveurs...

Treize se releva et lui prit les mains :

— Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ?

Siria Black posa une main sur son torse humide et le fit reculer jusqu'au jacuzzi.

— Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ? Que dois-je faire ? Je ferais tout ce que vous voulez pour obtenir la main de ma dulcinée !

— Je vais y réfléchir...

Sur ce, Siria poussa Treize dans le jacuzzi et tourna les talons.

* * *

Dans la salle, Sinistra éclata de rire :

« Quel imbécile ! D'ici deux jours, je connaitrai tous ses secrets !

Siria Black gloussa en repensant à la scène :

— Ouh ouh ouh ! C'était beau à voir ! Bon, au suivant ! »

L'écran afficha des images du cirque de Trowa : Siria Black arriva en plein milieu de l'entraînement de Trowa et Catherine. Elle chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de la lanceuse de couteaux qui acquiesça avant de s'éloigner. Laissée seule avec Trowa, attaché à une cible, elle ramassa les couteaux sur la table et se mit en position de lancer.

« Mais... Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Trowa, perplexe. Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ?

— Je suis Siria Black, la patronne d'Angel ! Je peux jouer avec vous cinq minutes ? demanda l'intéressée en préparant un couteau.

Trowa ne répondit rien et fronça les sourcils.

— Oui ? Non ? Bon, tant pis, on y va ! Wouuuuh !

Elle lança un couteau qui se dirigea dangereusement vers l'entrejambe de Trowa.

— Noooooon ! Poussez-vous ! J'ai râté ! hurla la pauvre fille.

Trowa fit un salto-arrière et se retrouva assis sur la cible, les mains toujours attachées.

— Mais enfin... Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Siria ricana, l'air embarrassé.

— Ahahahahahah ! Bon, on va arrêter le carnage !

Elle reposa le couteau et s'avança vers lui, pendant que Trowa se détachait et descendait de la cible. Siria Black s'expliqua enfin :

— Je suis venue vous demander votre avis sur le travail d'Angel... C'est pour mon rapport.

Trowa leva les sourcils, réfléchit un moment avant de répondre :

— Je n'ai rien à dire. C'est une très bonne employée. Elle fait très bien son travail.

Siria Black essaya désespérément de trouver une faille, une expression, une émotion quelconque sur son visage, en vain.

— Vous ne pourriez pas être un peu plus expressif ? Je sais pas moi... dites-moi ce que vous avez sur le cœur !

— Je n'ai rien à vous dire. Nos rapports sont strictement professionnels.

— C'est ça, dites ça à d'autres !

Trowa fit volte-face et s'en alla :

— Désolé, je n'ai rien d'autre à vous dire.

— Contraint et forcé, vous parlerez ! »

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et quitta le chapiteau.

* * *

Dans la salle, Angel semblait triste :

« Ah... Je suis contente que Trowa pense ça ! Passons à quelqu'un d'autre... murmura t-elle d'un ton faussement enjoué.

— Ouais, c'est quand même un bon menteur ! marmonna Siria. Alors, ensuite, ma rencontre avec Duo...

Sora fronça les sourcils :

— Mouais... J'espère que vous ne l'avez pas castré celui-là !

— Pourquoi ? Ca vous dérangerait...?

— N... Non ! Mais... Il a besoin de, de plus d'ardeur au combat ! Il faut qu'il devienne un homme ! répondit Sora, scandalisée et un peu gênée.

— Et vous allez l'y aider je présume... ajouta Siria, en faisant un clin d'œil aux autres inspectrices.

— Et bien, en tant qu'inspectrice, mon travail est de l'encourager et de...

Siria Black gloussa :

— Ouh ouh ! Vous pouvez arrêter de vous justifier, on sait quelles sont vos méthodes... Héhéhé ! »

* * *

À Hawaï, dans un bar au bord d'une plage, Siria Black fit son entrée au bras de Duo :

« Je suis contente que vous ayez accepté de prendre un verre avec moi. Nous serons beaucoup plus tranquilles pour parler que sur ce vieux rafiot ! Ce gros pervers d'Howard n'a pas arrêté de me tripoter tout à l'heure...

— Excusez-le, il n'a pas les mains dans sa poche !

— Alors Duo, parlez-moi de votre inspectrice : dites-moi tout, a-t-elle fait des erreurs ?

— Écoutez Siria, je ne pense pas que Sora fasse une bonne inspectrice : c'est une jeune femme perturbée et psychologiquement instable. Si vous la gardez dans votre équipe, vous allez la détruire !

— Mais non ! Qu'est-ce-que vous vous faites comme film ! On n'est pas dans _Melrose Place_ ! Personne n'est psychologiquement instable dans cette histoire ! Á part Heero... et un peu Wufei. Réléna aussi peut-être. Et Lady Une est complètement déjantée.

Duo essaya de persuader Siria :

— Je vous assure, croyez-moi ! Cette fille n'est pas faite pour ce job ! Ses émotions la perturbent et elle se concentre mal sur son travail !

— Mais non ! Elle m'a rendu un rapport au vitriol sur vous ! C'est donc qu'elle a bien fait son boulot !

— Hein ? Vous plaisantez ?

Siria Black posa une main sur l'épaule de Duo et se rapprocha de lui :

— Duo, Duo... je sais très bien ce que vous manigancez : c'est une tentative pour vous débarrasser d'elle, n'est-ce-pas ? Allez, je sais que ça vous déprime d'être moins libre qu'avant mais... (Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui donna un petit coup de coude complice) Si vous voulez vous amuser avant son retour, accompagnez-moi au Banana's Club ce soir !

— Quoi ? Mais... balbutia Duo, surpris.

Siria Black se leva et commença à danser de façon sexy autour de lui :

— Lala lala laaaa...

Duo, un peu gêné, se leva à son tour, mais pour partir :

— Excusez-moi mais... J'ai une mission à préparer. Je ne peux pas me permettre de faire une seule erreur demain !

Siria Black, déçue, haussa les épaules :

— Bon, bon... C'est pas grave ! J'irai avec tous vos mécaniciens ! »

* * *

Sora acquiesça et fit un sourire satisfait :

« Bien. Il est devenu plus sérieux on dirait...

Concepciòn haussa les épaules :

— Ouais, mais il a dit que tu étais une détraquée !

— Oui ben, ça ne te regarde pas ! Je lui tirerai les oreilles en rentrant ! lui répondit sa collègue, embarrassée.

Siria Black gloussa :

— Ouh ouh ouh ! Je pensais que vous pourriez tirer... Euh... Non, rien !

Toutes la regardèrent de travers...

— Sa natte, bien sûr ! Sa natte ! Allez ! On reprend ! J'ai été voir Wufei ! C'était sympa ! »

Aussitôt, tout le monde se tut.

* * *

Wufei, assis en tailleur, à l'ombre d'un arbre faisait sa préparation psychologique pour la prochaine mission. Une silhouette féminine se glissa alors près de lui et se pencha sur son visage concentré. Avant même que Siria Black aie pu prononcer un seul mot, Wufei la salua gentiment :

« Que voulez-vous, femme perverse ?

— Ah ah ! Sympa l'accueil ! Je vois que vous connaissez déjà mes intentions ! Gloussa la jeune femme.

Wufei rouvrit les yeux et se leva :

— Vous êtes Siria Black, la patronne d'Anaël, n'est-ce-pas ? Que me voulez-vous ? Vous avez enfin décidé de me refiler quelqu'un d'autre ?

— Heu... Non ! Je viens pour mon rapport sur Anaël ! Pouvez-vous m'éclairer quant à son comportement durant vos missions ?

Wufei réfléchit un moment avant de répondre calmement :

— Je pense qu'il n'y a rien à dire en particulier : il fait son travail normalement.

Siria Black était suspendue à ses lèvres :

— Et ?

— Je n'ai rien à ajouter. Maintenant, vous feriez mieux de partir : j'ai à faire.

Siria Black était scandalisée :

— Mais vous n'avez rien à faire ! Vous restez planté là contre cet arbre à ne rien foutre ! Allez, dites des trucs méchants ! Dites-moi que vous détestez Anaël ! Soyez _vous_, quoi ! »

Wufei ne répondit rien, se rassit et replongea dans sa méditation.

* * *

Anaël resta stoïque, dans une pose qui voulait dire _c'est noté_.

Siria Black boudait :

« Bouh ! C'est pas drôle ! Vous réagissez même pas ! Voyons si la suite vous passionnera plus ! J'ai été rendre une petite visite à... monsieur… Heero… Yuy !

Elle fit une pause pour tenter de créer un peu de suspence, mais personne ne réagit.

— Bon bah, j'y vais ! »

* * *

Heero venait de recevoir ses ordres de missions :

« Mission... acceptée.

— Ah ! Super ! Alors, je peux !

Sur ces bons mots, Siria Black rentra dans le Gundam Wing de Heero et vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux (Ben oui, y'a pas assez de place !). Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et lui sussura à l'oreille :

— Faites pas votre crise et surtout ne bougez pas ! Ce sera bref, rapide mais intense ! Enfin, ça dépend de vous !

Heero essayait de bouger mais Siria se collait à lui, lui bloquant tout mouvement :

— Oh non ! Nous allons tomber ! Serrez-moi fort !

Heero leva un sourcil :

— Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ici ? Qui vous envoie ? Peu importe, vous allez mourir !

— Hmm... On ne me l'avait encore jamais dit... Oooh ! Je suis un peu émue ! Surtout quand je pense que c'est vous le premier à me l'avoir dit. D'habitude, les premières fois sont souvent désagréables, elles réservent bien des surprises... mais avec vous, je savais que ce serait parfait ! (Devant le regard assassin de Heero, elle se reprit brusquement) Bon ! Ça va, calmez-vous ! Je suis Siria Black, la boss de Concepciòn. Je suis venue vous demander ce que vous pensez d'elle.

Heero fronça les sourcils. Siria Black fut donc obligée de sortir son badge, sa carte d'identité, sa carte de bus, sa carte d'abonnée à _Beau gosse Magazine, _etc. pour lui prouver son identité.

— Et vous d'abord ? Z'êtes sûr que vous vous appelez bien Heero Yuy ? Ah ah ! Vous n'avez pas d'preuves, hein ? Bon, d'accord, j'arrête et j'vous écoute !

Heero leva un sourcil :

— Concepciòn ? Cette femme n'a pas l'étoffe d'une inspectrice !

Long silence.

— Et ? demanda Siria, curieuse.

Heero la fixa d'un regard froid :

— Je vous ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire. Maintenant, laissez-loi.

Siria Black eut une petite moue puis laissa aller son regard un peu partout autour d'elle, les manettes du gundam, les écrans de contrôle… Une telle machine… Elle adorerait avoir le contrôle sur un tel engin ! Finalement elle posa les yeux sur le pilote de gundam et l'observa attentivement. Ses bras maigres avaient des petits muscles saillants. Son torse immobile n'était même pas soulevé par le souffle de la vie. Il était comme de glace… alors qu'elle était sûre qu'une flamme destructrice couvait sous la banquise ! Son visage aux traits fins exprimait la dureté et la détermination. Dans ses yeux brillait l'éclat fascinant de la mort…

Siria Black frissonna.

— Waouh… Heero, vous êtes drôlement canon… (Elle essaya de reprendre ses esprits) Euh, bref, vous n'aimez pas Concepciòn alors ? Ça veut dire… (Elle sourit et commença à déboutonner sa chemise à elle puisque lui portait son vieux t-shirt vert qu'il portait depuis perpette) que vous n'aimez pas les femmes... sexy...

— Non. Je ne les aime pas, lui répondit le jeune homme, stoïque.

Siria Black commença à tripoter le t-shirt de Heero :

— Alors dites-moi, qu'est-ce-que vous aimez ? Quel est votre type de femme ? Les femmes… (elle lui fit un petit sourire embarrassé) timides ? (elle le prit par le col) Dominatrices ? (elle le lâcha et tourna le dos) Froides ? Ou encore...

— Si c'est une proposition, sachez que je n'ai pas que ça à faire, répliqua froidement Heero.

— Bon, bon, ça va ! Je m'en vais ! Je vous laisse ma carte, au cas où vous changeriez d'avis...

Siria Black descendit enfin de ses genoux et sortit du gundam en lui faisant un petit signe de la main :

— Bye-bye... »

* * *

Concepciòn, sans réaction, feuilletait son rapport tranquillement. Angel et Sora pouffaient de rire.

« Hmpf ! Il préfère peut-être les hommes ! Gloussa Angel.

— Ah ah ah ! Ou alors il préfère les robots ! Ricana Sora.

Elles éclatèrent de rire avec Siria Black. Sinistra, elle, fit un petit sourire en coin tandis qu'Anaël et Concepciòn restèrent stoïques.

— Bon, quand est-ce-qu'on fait nos rapports ? demanda Concepciòn, impatiente.

— Allez-y, je vous écoute. Á vous l'honneur Concepciòn, lui répondit Siria.

Concepciòn se leva, remit en place sa veste, remit droit son chapeau à plumes d'oies et commença avec une voix solennelle :

— Alors très bien. Je suis extrèmement choquée du comportement de mon inspecté, plus particulièrement ces derniers temps où il a failli, lors de l'élimination d'une fille gênante. Cette fille, particulièrement dangereuse, avait découvert son identité et il se trouve que l'inspecté nourrit des sentiments profonds pour elle ! Il est donc plus préoccupé par la drague que par ses missions. Il est vrai que je lui avais conseillé de plus s'intégrer dans la société pour mieux cacher son identité, mais de là à consacrer ses journées à la drague… Je demande donc solennellement à cette cour de le destituer de ses fonctions. Mesdames et messieurs... heu... (Regard vers Anaël) s'il y en a, je vous remercie de m'avoir écoutée. Je précise seulement que j'ai raccourci mon rapport de cent pages, vous évitant ainsi tout un rapport sur la psychologie particulièrement trouble de cet individu. Merci.

Sur ce, elle apporta son rapport à Siria et retourna à sa place. Celle-ci feuilletta rapidement le pavé :

— Bon boulot ! Allez, rapport suivant ! Anaël ! Et allez aussi droit au but !

Anaël se leva, se racla la gorge et commença :

— C'est très grave... J'ai moins de choses à vous dire. Il semblerait que mon inspecté ait fait des progrès étonnants dans ses relations avec autrui. Je n'ai, comme d'habitude, aucun reproche à lui faire sur les missions. Et tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que nos rapports se sont améliorés. De plus, je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux de m'envoyer auprès de Zechs, qui a l'air beaucoup plus dangereux... (il/elle rougit et lâcha d'une voix sensuelle) et totalement incontrôlable !

Siria Black acquiesça d'un air très intéressé :

— Hmhm... À ce propos, nous avons déjà étudié la question et nous avons décidé de vous envoyer auprès de Zechs dès la semaine prochaine !

Anaël équarquilla les yeux puis rentra dans son personnage :

— Très bien.

Il/Elle se rassit et ravala sa joie.

Les filles firent passer le rapport d'Anaël en bout de table en se jetant des regards inquiets : laquelle d'entre elles allait remplacer Anaël auprès de Wufei... ?

— Allez, j'veux du sexe ! Angel, à vous ! s'écria joyeusement Siria Black.

— Ben... Pourquoi moi ? lui demanda l'intéressée, perplexe.

— Ben, le sexe... Trowa... vous... C'est lié tout ça !

— Ah bon. Très bien, je commence. Mon inspecté, Trowa Barton, effectue toujours ses missions dans la perfection la plus absolue. Je n'ai absolument rien à dire sur son comportement. Il est... parfait... (Son regard partit dans le vague) Humhum ! Oui, comme je vous le disais, il est parfesse, heu, parfait ! Très bon, très bon... travail. Voilà, c'est tout !

— C'est tout ? demanda Siria Black, choquée. Bon, c'est pas grave, la prochaine fois, vous aurez plus de choses à dire je pense... Sora, à vous !

Sora se leva, regarda ses papiers et commença à trembler comme une droguée en manque. Elle essuya du revers de la main la sueur sur son front avant de bafouiller :

— Je... je... trouve qu'il s'est un peu amélioré même s'il ne comprend _toujours jamais rien_. Évidemment, le fait qu'il ne me comprenne pas n'affecte pas le déroulement des missions qui sont toujours parfaitement exécutées mais... (Elle prit un air rêveur) j'aurais quand même voulu qu'il soit un peu…

Siria Black s'agaça :

— Oui-oui, bien sûr ! Passons, venez-en aux faits !

Mais Sora tremblait de plus en plus :

— Je... Je pense qu'il fait du bon boulot et même, je crois que ce n'est pas si grave s'il joue les clowns dans son gundam, s'il parle avec son gundam...

Siria Black était au comble de l'exaspération :

— Oui-oui, très bien... Et alors ?

Sora se prit la tête à deux mains et hurla :

— S'il m'ignore complètement !

— Oui ! Bon ! Sinistra ! Prenez la parole ! Lâcha Siria Black, un peu paniquée.

Et là, ce fut le drame. Sora péta un câble... Elle monta sur la table, s'avança vers Siria Black en rampant, la prit par le col et la jeta sur la table pour l'étrangler :

— Dites-moi quelque chose ! Parlez-moi de lui ! Comment il va ? Est-ce que la mission s'est bien passée ? Est-ce-qu'il va bien ? Est-ce qu'il n'est pas trop choqué ? hurla Sora, avec une lueur de folie dans le regard.

Siria, à demi-étranglée, claqua des doigts et des Men In Black vinrent emporter Sora sur un brancard. Puis elle se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil :

— Ouh la ! Sinistra, on commence quand ?

Sinistra se leva, mit de l'ordre dans ses papiers et commença :

— Le dossier Treize Kushrenada avance bien. Je suis sur le point d'obtenir des informations très importantes. Il sera bientôt totalement à notre merci.

Siria Black et Sinistra se regardèrent très sérieusement pendant une longue minute avant d'éclater de rire. Les autres filles échangèrent des regards de totale incompréhension.

Siria Black arrêta brusquement de rire :

— Ahahahahahahmesdemoiselles, cette séance est terminée, vous allez pouvoir retourner à vos postes. Cependant, je vais vous annoncer quelques changements... Anaël part dès maintenant auprès de Zechs, et on envoie Sora (elle frotta son cou sur lequel on pouvait voir des marques bleuâtres) avec Wufei ! Les autres, vous gardez les mêmes inspectés, on changera plus tard.

— Aaaah ! C'est chiant ! S'énerva Concepciòn, Pourquoi elles ont le droit de changer et pas moi ? Je prendrais bien Trowa, moi !

Angel, inquiète, jeta un coup d'oeil à la tenue de sa collègue :

— Oh non... On va quand même pas devoir changer...

Siria Black soupira :

— Faites pas votre crise ! Vous allez récupérer Duo en plus !

— Oh, génial ! Deux neuneus pour le prix d'un... dit Concepciòn en tapant du poing sur la table.

Anaël se leva et quitta la pièce :

— Je vais aller souhaiter bonne chance à Sora et lui donner mon sac de survie ainsi que quelques conseils pour supporter Wufei...

Siria Black leva un poing vers le ciel :

— Wouah ! Je crois qu'on va s'éclater avec ses nouvelles missions ! »

A SUIVRE...


	8. Bouleversements

Chapitre 8 : Bouleversements

Lorsque Sora entra dans la pièce, la première chose qui la frappa fut les bruits d'épées qui s'entrechoquaient et les morceaux de verre à ses pieds. Où donc avait-elle atterri ? Un hélico de l'agence S&S l'avait déposée là et Siria Black lui avait simplement dit que son inspecté se trouvait dans le bâtiment, dans le bureau de Treize.

Duo... Ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Tant de journées passées à s'inquiéter pour lui, car il était clair que sans elle, il était foutu et ne survivrait pas à OZ ! En tout cas, ses vacances s'étaient très mal passées : elle avait eu des insomnies, le stress avait fait pousser des boutons sur son visage et elle s'était sentie progressivement vidée de toute son énergie. Étrange, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avant. Peut-être parce que c'était la première fois qu'elle partait en vacances tout en ayant une mission en cours ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, la jeune fille se sentait un peu perdue dans cette grande pièce toute remplie de mauvaises ondes où deux hommes se battaient à l'épée en l'ignorant totalement.

« Heu, excusez-moi, vous auriez pas vu Duo ? demanda timidement Sora aux deux hommes.

— Yah ! Heu ! cria Wufei, occupé à attaquer.

— Pfff fffff ! Souffla Treize, occupé à se défendre.

Sora sentit le désespoir envahir son coeur pendant un bref instant. Ils ne faisaient pas attention à elle. Même Duo était plus gentil que ça ! Elle observa tour à tour les deux duettistes et remarqua que si le petit brun excité passait son temps à sauter sur les murs et à attaquer, le grand blond en uniforme ne faisait que contrer ses attaques par petits mouvements de poignets et esquives du corps. Lui, il faisait moins peur que l'autre, il avait presque l'air gentil. La jeune fille s'avança timidement vers lui, prit dans sa main un morceau de son veston et tira dessus légèrement puis, devinant que ça ne serait pas suffisant, elle tira plus fort en lui hurlant dans les oreilles :

— Héééé hééééé ! Monsieur !

Les deux adversaires s'arrêtèrent aussitôt.

— Hein ? Que faites-vous ici, mademoiselle ? demanda Treize, surpris. Vous ne devriez pas rester ici : c'est un duel d'honneur entre hommes ! Vous pourriez être blessée dans l'affrontement.

— Mais, mais, je cherche Duo : on m'a dit que mon inspecté était ici.

— Vous êtes une de ces inspectrices ? lui demanda Wufei, étonné.

— Heu, ben...

Soudain, Sinistra sortit d'on ne sait où et s'exclama avec une voix haut perchée :

— Ah, Sora ! Te voilà enfin ! Je t'attendais pour te présenter ton nouvel inspecté. Il s'agit du jeune homme qui est ici : je te présente Chang Wufei.

— Quoi ? Mais je suis déjà inspecté par Anaël ! Ne me dites pas que je vais avoir deux inspecteurs sur le dos ! s'écria Wufei, choqué.

— Anaël a été envoyée à un autre poste : on vous envoie donc sa remplaçante : Sora Mac Gonagall, expliqua calmement Sinistra.

— Ma belle amie ! Vous voilà de retour ! s'exclama Treize, émerveillé à la vue de sa chère inspectrice.

— Hm. J'avais besoin de prendre mes distances. L'affection que vous me portez m'étouffe.

Quant à Sora, elle ne se remettait pas de ce que venait de lui dire Sinistra :

— Mais, c'est pas possible ! Je suis déjà l'inspectrice de Duo. On s'était mises d'accord. En plus, qu'est-ce qu'il va devenir sans inspectrice ?

Wufei la toisa avec mépris :

— C'est le cadet de mes soucis ! Partez d'ici, une femme n'a pas sa place dans un duel !

Sora couina :

— Mais, mais (Snif)...

— Hé ! Pour qui vous prenez vous ? Vous allez voir si une femme ne sait pas se battre ! Réagit Sinistra, scandalisée.

Sur ce, elle se dirigea vers une vitrine où étaient exposées des armes mais Treize la rattrapa :

— Attendez ma douce : ce jeune homme a raison, vous êtes un être trop délicat pour manipuler une arme. Laissez-moi me battre pour vous : je serai votre champion !

— Oooh ! Il est encore parti dans ses délires ! J'préfère me casser ! (En passant devant Sora, elle la tira par sa veste) Allez, viens avec moi, toi ! Laisse-les finir leur caprice !

Sora essuya ses larmes et acquiesça.

Elle l'emmena dans un couloir, loin du combat. L'ex-inspectrice de Duo reprit alors sa quête de renseignements :

— Où est Duo ? Je ne vais pas quand même inspecter ce type ? Il est odieux !

— Sora, Duo et toi, c'est terminé : vous n'êtes plus ensemble.

Sora, choquée, sentit son sang se glacer, son coeur se figer dans sa poitrine, la couleur fuir de son visage, bref, elle se sentit mourir :

— Aaah ! Non ! Impossible ! Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu me l'annoncer lui-même ? Espèce de lâche !

— Mais Sora, Duo et toi n'avez jamais formé un couple : vos relations sont strictement professionnelles. Tu dois maintenant te concentrer sur ton nouvel objectif.

— C'est quoi ?

— Inspecter Wufei.

— Aah. Ok. Cool. Je, j'y vais.

Et la jeune fille, l'air complètement absent, retourna en chancelant vers l'aire du duel qui venait juste de se terminer.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Zechs et Noin se trouvaient dans un endroit inconnu.

« Je suis venu vous rejoindre ici pour vous annoncer une nouvelle très spéciale, murmura Zechs, l'air ému.

— Que voulez-vous dire Zechs ? N'oubliez pas que la livraison du Tallgeese est pour aujourd'hui, l'avion cargo va bientôt arriver alors dépêchez-vous !

— Il s'agit d'Anaël. Elle est de retour parmi nous. Elle va arriver incessamment sous peu.

— Anaël... murmura Noin, rêveuse.

BROUUUUUUUUUM ! (Bruit d'avion qui atterrit)

Zechs et Noin se ruèrent dehors, sur la piste d'atterrissage, en hurlant le nom de celui ou celle qu'ils attendaient avec impatience. _Anaël_. Mais un soldat tenta de les arrêter dans leur course.

— Arrêtez ! Vous allez vous faire écraser !

L'avion s'arrêta de justesse à quelques mètres d'eux et deux soldats en sortirent. L'un d'eux avait l'air en piteux état.

— Mais vous êtes qui vous ? lui demanda Zechs.

— Lieutenant, j'ai fini ma mission : je vous ai apporté le Tallgeese. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Zechs le secoua par les épaules :

— Qu'avez-vous fait d'Anaël ? Répondez !

L'autre soldat intervint :

— Lieutenant Zechs, calmez-vous ! Il est blessé !

Mais Zechs était énervé et choqué :

— C'est parce qu'il a tenté de s'en prendre à la vertu de mademoiselle Anaël et que celle-ci s'est défendue !

— C'est _Monsieur_ Anaël ! Insista Noin. Et je ne pense pas qu'Otto ait tenté quoi que ce soit : il est marié.

— Oui, vous avez raison. Elle devait arriver avec un jet spécial de l'association S&S. Dès qu'il s'agit d'Anaël, je deviens très nerveux.

— Je vous comprends, moi c'est pareil, lui répondit Noin d'un ton compatissant.

À ce moment, un jet privé blanc avec l'inscription en rouge pétant _jet privé de l'association S&S - livraison d'inspectrice_ atterrit juste à côté de l'avion-cargo. Un escalier se déplia, laissant apparaître Anaël. Otto émit une plainte de douleur.

— Oh, taisez-vous Otto : un ange vient parmi nous ! dit Zechs, l'air absent.

— Je me sens comme touchée par la grâce ! ajouta Noin.

ALLELUIAAAAAAAAA ! Une musique de cantique se fit entendre pendant qu'Anaël s'avançait vers eux. Celui/celle-ci serra froidement la main de Zechs puis de Noin :

— Bonjour.

Zechs la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre son coeur :

— Vous m'avez tellement manqué.

— Euh, ah, bon.

Noin poussa Zechs et se serra contre Anaël :

— J'ai eu si peur de ne plus jamais vous revoir, Anaël !

— C'est bien mais mettons nous au travail ! Alors, Zechsss, vous me montrez votre nouveau jouet ?

— Oh oh oh ! Arrêtez, vous me faites rougir ! (Puis il lui murmura à l'oreille) Vous savez que je peux vous le montrer quand vous voulez !

— Mais je voulais parler du Tallgeese ! (Puis elle lui chuchota) Mais nous pourrons toujours tester votre autre jouet plus tard ! »

Noin, voyant le petit jeu de chuchotements entre les deux, prit un air pincé.

* * *

Quelque part, dans une école, Concepciòn venait de reprendre le travail :

« Concepciòn, vous allez bien ? Vous avez l'air bizarre depuis tout à l'heure, lui demanda Duo.

Concepciòn lui répondit avec mauvaise humeur :

— Duo, comment ça pourrait aller alors que j'ai dû laisser mes tailleurs Armani au rancard pour porter cet immonde survêtement de sport orange ? Et en plus, me voilà avec vous, un idiot mal dégrossi…

— Hé ! Pas la peine d'être insultante !

— …et sur le point de revoir ce malade mental d'Heero Yuy, qui a dit de moi que je n'avais pas l'étoffe d'une inspectrice. Petit con ! Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir ! Bon, frappez et dites à l'énergumène qu'on doit aller en cours et que l'inspection reprend. »

Duo frappa donc à la porte de la chambre de Heero.

« Quoi ? demanda l'_énergumène_.

Duo entra et sourit d'un air embarrassé :

— Héhé ! Quel accueil ! Et dire qu'on est venu te chercher pour aller en cours ! Tu pourrais être un peu plus sympa avec nous ! Parce que tu ne lui suffis plus, je vais être obligé de partager avec toi ton inspectrice !

Heero leva un sourcil et se tourna vers eux d'un air étonné :

— Ah ? Ça veut dire que tu vas nous suivre partout ? »

— Heu, c'est vrai ! J'avais pas vu ça comme ça.

Heero et Duo tapèrent une main sur leur front :

— Oh nonnnn !

Concepciòn entra dans la pièce et leur lança avec mauvaise humeur :

— Dépêchez-vous ! Le cours de sport va commencer !

Heero la fixa en haussant un sourcil :

— Hm.

Concepciòn le fixa en retour d'un air prétentieux :

— Merluzo ! »

Duo sourit à Heero d'un air embarrassé en haussant les épaules puis sortit. Heero éteignit son ordinateur et quitta la chambre en refermant à clé la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Dehors, sur le terrain de basket, Heero, Duo et un chanceux (ou presque) camarade de classe se livraient à un match 3 contre 3 contre une autre équipe, vraiment malchanceuse. Cette dernière menait à 100 à 99. Il ne restait plus que quelques secondes de jeu quand tout à coup, surgi du ciel, voici venir, Duooooooooo ! Admirez ce magnifique short, ce t-shirt rouge, flottant ! Il atterrit sur notre terre et s'élança en bondissant telle une panthère ! Après quelques rebonds, il se décida à faire une passe. Faisant rebondir le ballon sur le sol, il appela son coéquipier préféré :

— Heero !

Deux gars levèrent les bras pour rattraper le ballon mais celui-ci les évita soigneusement et passa dessous.

Heero n'avait pas bougé d'un seul pouce. Peut-être matait-il les filles dans les gradins ou réfléchissait-il à un moyen d'échapper à Duo et Concepciòn… Quoi qu'il en soit, il rattrapa le ballon avec une facilité stupéfiante et, faisant fi de son autre coéquipier qui le regardait avec impatience, il évita les deux gars qui se jetaient sur lui en balançant le ballon sur le panneau du panier de basket pour le mettre hors de portée de ses adversaires. Puis, il les dépassa en faisant un incroyable bond de cinq mètres, récupéra le ballon pour marquer finalement un mâââââgnifique panier, qui leur adjugea la victoire à 101 à 100 ! Ouf ! C'était limite !

— Joli panier ! C'est bien joué ! commenta Duo.

Quelques jeunes filles excitées s'agitèrent dans le public :

— Heerooooo !

— Duooooo !

— Tu es plus fort Duo, tu joues comme un dieu !

— Heero, t'es génial !

Duo, une main sur l'épaule de Heero, faisait de grands signes de main vers les filles :

— Allez, fais-leur un petit geste amical, ça leur fera plaisir ! Tu as vu comme elles sont toutes folles de toi !

Mais Heero, indifférent, quitta le terrain sans un mot, en passant devant son autre coéquipier, qui le fixait, les larmes aux yeux.

— Pourquoi tu m'as pas passé la balle tout à l'heure ? T'as pas confiance en moi, c'est ça ? Tu crois que je suis nul ?

Heero lui répondit froidement :

— Notre objectif était de battre l'équipe adverse. C'est ce que nous avons fait, non ?

Sur ces gentilles paroles, il s'éloigna et son coéquipier quitta le terrain pour aller pleurer dans les vestiaires.

Dans les gradins, Concepciòn, jusqu'alors endormie, fut réveillée par les cris des poules :

— Hm ? Raaah… Les adolescentes… Du calme les hormones !

Puis voyant Heero s'enfuir, elle s'approcha de Duo et le prit par le bras :

— On l'suit !

Ils le retrouvèrent derrière le gymnase en train de contempler les ondes azurées de la mer, à moins que ce ne soit le gros navire qui était encré au loin.

— Alors il est content ? Il a fait son intéressant ? lui demanda l'inspectrice.

— Je n'ai fait que ce qu'on m'a demandé de faire. J'ai battu l'équipe adverse.

— Hé ! Je faisais partie de ton équipe, j'te rappelle ! dit Duo, vexé.

Heero haussa les épaules :

— Je suppose que le plus important, c'est que l'équipe adverse ait été battue, non ?

— Non mais il est programmé pour le dire combien de fois ? S'énerva Concepciòn.

Duo n'eut pas le temps de répondre à sa judicieuse question car une jolie limousine rose s'arrêta au bord de la route et une merveilleuse créature de rêve en sortit, sous ses yeux ébahis :

— Hé ! Mais on dirait que c'est...

— Réléna ? murmura Heero.

— Oh nan, pas elle ! marmonna Concepciòn.

Réléna s'avança vers eux et tous les élèves se retournèrent et s'écartèrent sur son passage. Elle arriva devant eux et les fixa une demi-seconde d'un air déterminé, avant de leur servir son plus magnifique sourire, effrayant.

— Heero ! J'avais tellement envie de te revoir !

Duo s'exclama :

— Je dois avouer que cette fille a un sacré tempérament : chercher à revoir le garçon qui a tenté de la supprimer !

— Mais Duo, vous ne comprenez rien : c'est l'amour, gros nigaud ! ajouta Concepciòn.

Heero détourna la tête d'un air agacé, en grognant : il n'avait vraiment pas que ça à faire que de jouer les hôtes d'accueil pour Réléna.

* * *

Sur Terre, au cirque, Trowa avait recueilli Wufei qui avait trop la honte après s'être fait battre par Treize. Angel était ravie d'avoir de la compagnie car elle avait pu retrouver Sora qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis longtemps... mais elle était surtout contente de revoir l'homme qui lui était plus cher que tout au monde car rappelons qu'il exerce un pouvoir d'attraction fatale sur toutes les créatures de l'univers : veaux, vaches, cochons, chiens, chats, poissons rouges, grenouilles, fourmis, cafards, vipères qui, malgré leur côté affreux, _peuvent_ aimer !

Quelques minutes ou heures auparavant, Trowa gara son camion près du chapiteau. Aussitôt, Angel débarqua d'on ne sait où et se précipita dans ses bras :

« Trowaaaaa !

— Oh ! Bonsoir Angel.

— Trowa, je suis si contente ! (Elle se calma un peu) Je vous ai fait un très bon rapport à l'Association, vous avez eu la meilleure note !

— Merci.

Il l'écarta doucement et referma la portière du camion.

Wufei sortit silencieusement de l'autre côté, suivi par Sora. Tous deux semblaient très abattus. Wufei avait l'air de sortir d'une tombe et Sora semblait avoir vu un fantôme : elle était pâle et n'arrêtait pas de trembler. Angel réagit aussitôt :

— Tiens, bonjour ! Vous êtes Wufei ? Bienvenue au cirque ! Venez, je vais vous lire votre avenir.

Wufei, trop déprimé pour réagir, se laissa entraîner par la jeune fille dans une tente. À l'intérieur, elle le fit asseoir et se pencha sur la main du pilote de Gundam :

— Heu, c'est pas très gai.

— Ça ne peut pas être pire que maintenant, lui répondit Wufei d'une voix morne.

— Je vois la solitude, la tristesse ! Je vous vois, vieux, dans votre lit de mort, seul ! Vous vous éteignez après de longues années de solitude !

— Comme je l'avais prévu.

— Heu, après une longue vie de solitude.

— Je m'en doutais !

— Bah, désolée. »

Ils ressortirent de la tente mais tous les deux assez déprimés cette fois-ci. Wufei s'assit sur une chaise près du feu de camp que Trowa avait préparé. Ainsi commencèrent deux longues heures de silence. De son côté, Angel posa les yeux sur Sora qui était assise par terre devant le feu, qu'elle regardait fixement.

« Heu, Sora, tu viens ? Je vais te lire ton avenir.

Sa collègue fixait la flamme avec un regard étrange :

— J'aime le feu. Ça me rappelle le feu des explosions, les bases explosées et par dessus tout, le laser, la faux laser. La faux laser de Duo ! Ouinnnn !

Angel la releva et la prit dans ses bras :

— C'est rien, c'est rien. Il te manque ?

— Vi, couina la pauvre fille.

— Allez, donne ta main !

— Vi.

— Voyons voir. (Elle fit un air émerveillé) Sora ! C'est merveilleux ! Je _le _vois ! Duoooo !

Mais son amie haussa les épaules :

— Nan, tu dis ça pour me consoler. Je suis déprimée, Duo me manque et comme par hasard, c'est lui que tu vois dans mon avenir. Tu te fiches de moi ?

— Mais pas du tout ! Ma science est véridique ! Je te vois dans un parc, avec Duo ! Vous jouez avec un enfant de cinq ans, c'est votre fils ! Et il s'appelle, William !

— Pardon ? Tu peux répéter ? Comment il s'appelle ?

— William !

Sora écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement :

— Quoi ? Mais c'est un de mes prénoms préférés ! William, dit Will ! C'est le prénom que je voudrais justement que porte mon enfant si c'est un garçon ! C'est pas possible ! (Elle prit un air sadique et menaçant) Dis m'en plus !

Angel était ravie de voir son amie aussi excitée. Elle reprit une des mains de Sora et reprit sa lecture :

— Okay, alors je vois : une tempête, dans un camping. Le début d'un changement entre vous. Je vois les colonies, Duo déprimé, et toi, tu arrives et il se jette dans tes bras ! Je te vois, heu, piquer des crises de jalousie, mais vous êtes ensemble ! Unis ! Pour la viiiiie !

— Heu, ça va, n'exagère rien ! J'te crois !

— Tu vois, tu le reverras, ton Duo !

Sora se leva brusquement et balança des confettis sur Wufei et Trowa :

— Ouaiiiiiiiiiiis ! (Elle se tourna vers Angel et lui mit un couteau sous la gorge) J'espère que tes prédictions vont se réaliser sinon le dieu de la mort te servira un châtiment digne d'une inspectrice déchue ! Ahahahahahahah ! (Elle fixa son couteau puis le rangea brusquement et reprit d'un air timide) Oups ! Je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur avec Trowa !

Angel lui fit signe de se taire :

— Oh non ! Ne dis pas ça ! Il n'est pas au courant !

— Allez, viens ! On va voir les éléphants !

— Mais… Ils dorment ! Il est onze heures du soir !

— Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ! » Cria joyeusement la pauvre fille.

A SUIVRE...


	9. Retour aux sources

Chapitre 9 : Retour aux sources

Dans une navette, entre deux nuages, Lady Une servait un verre de vin à son maître, heu, à Son Excellence Treize. À ce moment si paisible de servitude, Sinistra fit son entrée, sans un mot.

« Sinistra, vous ne vous joigniez pas à moi ? lui demanda Treize, en la déshabillant du regard.

La jeune femme ne leva même pas les yeux et s'assit dans un moelleux fauteuil, croisant ses longues jambes. Lady Une demanda alors précipitamment :

— Monsieur Treize, pourriez-vous nous désigner notre prochain objectif ?

— Continuons à nous battre et à collectionner les victoires, lui répondit le colonel, les yeux rivés sur les interminables jambes de Sinistra.

— Dois-je comprendre par là que nous devrions conquérir la Terre entière ?

— Ce serait excessif. Les peuples se mettraient à haïr OZ, nous devons avant tout conquérir le coeur, le reste viendra tout seul.

Lady Une rougit légèrement et fixa intensément Treize, pendant que celui-ci se levait pour tenter une approche de Sinistra. Il s'assit en face de l'inspectrice et lui présenta un écrin en soie :

— Sinistra, mon amour, aurais-je l'honneur de vous voir porter cette bague en gage de notre engagement mutuel, au bal de l'Été ?

Sinistra lui prit l'écrin des mains et l'ouvrit pour toiser le bijou d'un air méprisant :

— Ouais, pas mal. Okay.

— Mon Dieu ! Que d'honneurs vous me faites là (Il prit sa main et la baisa tendrement), ma chère, très chère amie.

Sinistra le regarda avec dégoût et se força à esquisser un vague sourire crispé.

* * *

Après avoir tenté de piloter le Tallgeese pour récupérer son merveilleux royaume des Culs Serrés, heu, son joli royaume, Zechs avait été ramené au camp pour être soigné d'urgence d'une attaque cardiaque. Le médecin avait fait son speech dès qu'il avait repris connaissance, mais lui n'avait envie de savoir qu'une chose : où était Anaël ?

Comme le médecin sortait, la créature de ses nuits, son seul rêve défendu, fit son apparition.

« Anaël !

Le regard d'Anaël se posa sur le torse bandé de Treize et il/elle s'immobilisa sur le seuil de la tente. Zechs lui tendit les bras :

— Anaël ! Je vais bientôt récupérer mon royaume ! Je vais devenir un prince, votre prince ! Et ensemble, nous pourrons régner sur des terres fertiles et des sujets serviles !

Anaël s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur le rebord du lit l'air grave : ces derniers temps, il/elle avait beaucoup réfléchi à la situation : son attirance pour Zechs, le petit jeu entre eux, son travail et leurs différences. Après tout, il était du camp des méchants ! Et avant tout, plus grave encore, c'était un inspecté ! Et il/elle ne mélangeait jamais, oh non _jamais_ sentiments et travail ! Il/Elle lui répondit donc froidement :

— Zechssssss ! Heu, Zeckkk, tout est fini entre nous.

Zechs sentit son coeur se briser et tomber sur le sol terreux de la tente pour aller s'enfoncer dans le corps mollasson d'un ver de terre et détruire les racines d'une frêle fleur qui venait de naître sous la brise du vent estival.

— Quoi ? Puis-je connaître la raison de ce brusque revirement de situation ?

— Je suis désolée de vous avoir laissé espérer que quelque chose pouvait se passer entre nous. Je ne dois pas mélanger vie professionnelle et vie privée. Je vous inspecte et vous êtes un inspecté tout ce qu'il a de plus respectable. Restons-en là, voulez-vous ?

Mais Zechs était sous le choc :

— Je comprends. Pourriez-vous me laisser seul ? J'ai besoin de réfléchir aux conséquences que cela va entraîner sur ma vie future.

— Hm. Je vais demander à ce qu'on me charge d'un autre inspecté. Vous comprenez, si je reste auprès de vous, je ne pourrais m'empêcher de trahir mon serment en faveur de mes sentiments pour vous.

— Alors, vous ?

— Adieu Zechs. »

Elle/Il sortit rapidement, sans un regard pour lui.

* * *

Dans un endroit perdu et désert, en Chine, autour d'un feu de camp.

Sora feuilletait distraitement les instructions qu'Anaël lui avait laissée pour bien s'occuper de Wufei et pour survivre à ses côtés : _Bible pour supporter les frustrés_, _Rapport sur Wufei Chang, un résumé en 500 pages_, _Refouler ses pulsions meurtrières en 10 leçons, ouvrage à l'intention des inspecteurs chargés de cas difficiles_, etc.

Finalement, elle haussa les épaules et s'exclama : « Bah ! À quoi ça me sert ? Pourquoi je voudrais garder cet inspecté et être agréable avec lui alors que j'ai mieux à faire ailleurs ? »

Elle jeta les bouquins dans le feu et une lueur diabolique éclaira son visage : elle allait tout faire pour faire vivre un enfer à Wufei pour qu'on lui donne quelqu'un d'autre. Elle avait une chance sur quatre pour tomber sur Duo et comme Angel se débrouillait très bien et que le blondinet n'avait pas besoin d'inspectrice, il lui restait une chance sur deux d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. C'était quitte ou double : Duo ou le muet !

Sora ricana diaboliquement : « Hin hin hin hin ! Trésor, je reviens bientôt m'occuper de toi ! »

« Le dîner est prêt ? »

Sora se tourna vers Wufei, tout sourire :

— Mais oui ! Tout est prêt ! À table ! »

Elle servit les assiettes et un long silence commença.

Wufei soupira tristement : « Je suis indigne de piloter le Nataku. La force m'a quitté, je ne mérite plus de...

— Alors changez d'boulot ! lui lança Sora joyeusement. Laissez ça à d'autres ! Si vous êtes faible, allez à l'hosto ! Laissez les plus balaises s'occuper des batailles ! Trouvez vous une charmante petite femme, faites des gosses et basta ! Mais avant, il vous faudrait un boulot !

Wufei s'étonna de son étrange discours :

— Abandonner le combat ? ... Peut-être. Mais la cause des autres n'est pas juste. Je dois retrouver ma force pour pouvoir piloter à nouveau le Nataku.

Sora haussa les épaules et feignit de ne pas comprendre :

— Si vous voulez retrouver votre force, inscrivez vous à un club de gym ! Vous verrez, ça fait des miracles ! Vous pourriez aussi entamer une carrière d'homme politique pour imposer votre justice : pour ça, pas besoin de force ! Même pas besoin d'intelligence ! Ils font tout à votre place de toute façon ! Sauf bien sûr si vous couchez avec votre secrétaire particulière ! Là, vous devrez affronter les médias !

— Quoi ? Mais je, ce n'est pas ce que je veux faire ! S'écria Wufei, interloqué.

Agacée, son inspectrice se leva d'un bond et le toisa avec colère :

— Alors quoi ? _Qu'est-ce_ que vous voulez faire ? Rester là à vous lamenter comme une pauvre femme que son mec a quittée ? Vous allez continuer à espérer que la force vous revienne, comme ça, par magie ? Vous allez l'attendre, comme les pauvres filles qui attendent le retour de leur marin de mari, à l'entrée du port ? C'est vraiment lamentable ! Si vous passez votre temps à vous plaindre et à pleurnicher dès la première défaite, ça n'a rien d'étonnant que la force ne vous revienne pas ! Vous n'êtes VRAIMENT PAS DIGNE de piloter un gundam ! PFFFF !

Wufei la regarda d'un air choqué : peut-être qu'elle avait raison mais ce n'était vraiment pas une façon de lui parler ! Elle pouvait être un peu plus diplomate ! Anaël, lui, était beaucoup plus sympathique mais il était parti parce qu'il n'avait pas su le traiter avec respect.

— Ça suffit ! trancha-t-il. Je ne peux plus supporter votre présence ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez réussi à vous remettre de votre propre déprime qu'il faut vous permettre de me donner des leçons ! JE NE VEUX PLUS VOUS VOIR !

Sora eut un mouvement de recul et réfléchit rapidement : allait-il grimper dans son gundam juste pour l'écrabouiller ou allait-il lui mettre son poing en pleine figure ? Non, il pratiquait les arts martiaux donc ce serait certainement bien plus douloureux.

— Bon bah, je vais voir ça avec mon boss, saluuuuuuuuuut ! » répondit la jeune femme, d'une voix intimidée.

Elle ramassa son sac et s'enfuit en courant à travers les arbres, laissant là Wufei dans sa solitude.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, aux abords d'une gentille installation scolaire, sur un magnifique yacht, heu, hum. Pardon, sur un NAVIRE MILITAIRE !

BOOM ! BOOM ! = bruits de combat, enfin, de combat unilatéral, vu que les soldats n'ont même pas le temps de se défendre.

« Super ! On dirait qu'je suis arrivé l'premier ! » S'exclama Duo, ravi.

Il détruisit deux trois trucs pas très jolis dans le décor puis le Wing débarqua, scintillant à la lumière de la lune. (On ne se demandera pas combien de temps a pu mettre Heero pour lustrer son gundam après l'avoir caché dans les forêts, marais et autres endroits qui ne s'apparentent pas à une bouteille de Mr Propre)

« Tu ne vas en faire tout un plat ! Rassures-toi, j't'ai laissé des trucs à faire ! » Lui dit Duo d'une voix tranquille.

Chacun de leur côté, ils mirent le navire en miettes pendant que Concepciòn les observait avec des jumelles, à bord d'un canot gonflable en forme de canard.

« Très bien. » murmura–t-elle d'un air sombre. « Les deux crétins s'amusent. Je vais pouvoir tranquillement mettre mon plan à exécution. Niark niark niark ! »

Elle sortit un téléphone portable de la poche de son imper et composa un numéro.

« On va voir si je ne vaux pas plus qu'une inspectrice ! » marmonna–t-elle d'un air menaçant.

La musique du thème de Dark Vador dans « Star Wars » se fit entendre.

« Bonjour. Pourrais-je parler au responsable de l'association S&S, Mr Bingley ? J'ai des informations de première importance à lui donner sur Siria Black ! » Sussura Concepciòn à son interlocuteur, d'une voix sensuelle.

Tin - tin - tin - tin !

* * *

Pendant ce temps, la (Je cite les docteurs) « pure et innocente mais non moins malicieuse » Siria Black ne se doutait pas du piège sur le point de se refermer sur elle : elle était en pleine réunion avec Sora et Anaël pour une redistribution des postes.

« Bon ! Les filles, je suis bien contente que vous veniez me voir pour la même raison ! Lança-t-elle joyeusement. Elle se tourna vers Sora : J'étais un peu ennuyée tout à l'heure quand Anaël est venu(e) me voir pour me dire que surveiller Zechs ne lui convenait plus et qu'un retour aux sources lui ferait le plus grand bien, mais comme tu veux de nouveau surveiller Duo et que, heu, tu as l'air _bien_ aujourd'hui, c'est parfait ! Les filles, je vous rends vos inspectés ! Vous pouvez dès maintenant aller les retrouver ! ... AH ! Au fait, comment ça s'est passé avec les autres ?

— Bien. fit Anaël, d'un ton indifférent.

Sora secoua la tête énergiquement :

— C'était nuuuuuuul ! Il ne veut même plus se battre ! Anaël, je compte sur toi pour le remettre sur pieds !

Anaël acquiesça silencieusement et quitta la pièce.

— Coool ! s'exclama Siria Black, ravie. Ça va lui faire du boulot ! ... Et toi Sora, tu es sûre que tu es prête à retourner voir Duo ? Tu as fait un trait sur lui ?

— Oui-oui. Pas d'problème ! Il ne se passera rien entre nous. Déclara Sora d'une voix tranquille.

— Super ! répondit Siria Black avec enthousiasme. AH ! Il faut que j'te laisse ! Il faut que j'aille retrouver Treize et Sinistra au golf ! Ahahahahah ! Allez, salut !

Puis elle tourna les talons et sortit en chantonnant.

Sora la regarda s'éloigner avec un grand sourire :

— Rien entre nous ? Hin hin hin hin ! Bien sûr : il ne se passera jamais rien entre moi et ma patronne, chère Siria Black ! Ahahahahah ! »

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, au golf.

Gros plan sur le postérieur de Treize. Le plan s'élargit et on put constater qu'il se trouvait sur un terrain de golf en compagnie de Sinistra, qui portait une longue tunique noire jurant fortement avec le vert pétant du terrain.

Sinistra donna une tape sur les fesses de Treize : « Mais merde ! Foutez-moi un coup de club dans cette foutue balle ! (La tape le fit réagir en un clin d'oeil) Après, je veux que vous alliez me chercher une ombrelle car le soleil tape un peu fort sur le terrain.

Treize observa distraitement le trajet de sa balle de golf :

— Bien mademoiselle.

Il venait d'oublier qu'il pouvait demander à son domestique de le faire.

Sinistra observa la balle, qui alla s'échouer dans le petit lac d'à côté :

— Dommage, c'est loupé. Allez me chercher mon ombrelle.

Il s'exécuta et dès qu'il eut le dos tourné, Sinistra commença à fouiller dans la veste de Treize, qu'il avait enlevée pour être plus à l'aise.

— Mais merde ! Il l'a mise dans quelle poche cette foutue lettre ? S'écria-t-elle, agacée. Soudain, elle déchira une poche accidentellement. MEEERDE !

A ce moment-là, Treize refit son apparition avec une ombrelle.

— Quelle chance ! Le propriétaire du club en avait une ! Je n'ai pas été trop long j'espère ma chère ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton joyeux.

Sinistra ne lui répondit pas et lui arracha l'ombrelle des mains.

— Bien. Il faut que je reprenne ma veste. » Déclara Treize.

Il tendit la main pour la reprendre mais Sinistra coupa son geste en attrapant son bras avec brutalité et lui dit, presque en rugissant :

— NOOON ! (Puis d'un ton mielleux) Non Treize, s'il vous plait, restez comme ça. Vous êtes tellement plus sexy.

— QUOI ? s'écria Treize, plus que surpris.

Sinistra se serra tout contre lui :

— Monsieur, j'ai une confession à vous faire. Depuis quelques jours, je ne suis plus la même femme.

Treize la dévisagea, de plus en plus surpris (Il commençait même à avoir des bouffées de chaleur) :

— Q - QUOI ?

La jeune femme leva la tête vers lui et approcha son visage du sien. Elle lui murmura, d'un air exagérément troublé : « Je, je... » (Pensées de Sinistra : « Avec le patin que je vais lui rouler, il va l'oublier sa veste ! »)

— Vous, vous, QUOI ? » bredouilla Treize, au bord de l'évanouissement.

À ce moment précis apparut au loin une petite voiture de golf qui fonçait à toute allure vers le couple. À bord de l'engin, Siria Black, toute de cuir vêtue était en train de frapper celui qui l'accompagnait, c'est-à-dire docteur J, lui même habillé d'un short de plage et d'une chemise hawaïenne. Elle avait dans les mains le volant de la voiture qu'elle venait d'arracher et frappait le docteur avec en lui hurlant dessus : « PEEEEEERVEEEEEERS ! »

Le Docteur J essayait de freiner désespérement tout en évitant les coups de Siria :

— Aïe ! Mais vous êtes folle ! Les freins de ce véhicule ne fonctionnent plus et nous allons renverser ce charmant couple ! »

Siria Black tourna son regard dans la direction des _amoureux_ et reconnut Sinistra et Treize : « MEEEEEERDE ! CASSEZ-VOUS ! »

Trop tard. Alors que Sinistra fit un saut en arrière, la petite voiture tamponna Treize et l'envoya à cinq mètres de là.

Il se tordit de douleur dans les sens en hurlant puis se redressa brusquement : « Tout va bien, j'ai juste quelques égratignures.

Siria Black persiffla d'un ton perfide :

— Dommage. C'était une belle occasion pour faire coffrer docteur J et ses mains perverses. »

Treize, en sang, murmura d'une voix extatique : « AaAAaah ! Sinistra ! Je n'oublierai jamais ce moment ! »

Puis il perdit connaissance.

Siria Black éclata de rire : « AH AH AH AH ! Qu'est-ce que j'm'éclate avec vous ! »

* * *

Le lendemain matin, dans la charmante école fréquentée par Concepciòn, Heero, Duo et, Réléna.

Le petit trio arrivait pour recevoir sa dose de leçons et de moments chiants.

Concepciòn fixa les élèves accoudés à la balustrade qui regardaient les restes du navire militaire : « Ooh ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils font encore, cette bande d'imbéciles ? »

Á ce moment-là, la limousine de Réléna s'arrêta à côté des garçons et manqua de la renverser.

Concepciòn soupira d'un air fatigué : « Oh non. Barbie est d'retour. (Elle chercha Heero du regard) Où il est Ken ? »

Réléna sortit précipitamment de sa limousine rose : « Heero ! »

Duo lui fit un signe de la main : « Hé, salut Beauté ! Tu n'crois pas qu'c'est une belle journée ? C'est dommage, il faut qu'on retourne en cours alors salut ! »

Puis il continua son chemin. Heero passa en la regardant d'un air mauvais. Concepciòn lui tapota l'épaule d'un air compatissant : « T'inquiètes pas : un jour, ça marchera entre vous. »

Tous les trois s'apprêtaient à se mêler à la foule quand soudain, une silhouette féminine dégageant des ondes négatives et électriques se planta devant eux : « HUM. HUM. »

Heero s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'oeil à Duo qui s'était arrêté et avait l'air très étonné, puis, comme Concepciòn continuait son chemin, il fit de même.

« Hé. Salut. Ça va ? Commença Duo d'une voix hésitante.

— Depuis _quand_ les zones d'infilitrations sont devenues des terrains de chasse, hein ? lui lança Sora, furieuse.

Duo eut un mouvement de recul :

— Quoi ?

— Comment _osez-vous_ draguer sur un terrain d'études ? Cette attitude est _indigne_ d'un professionnel ! L'accusa la jeune femme, l'air outragé.

Duo s'expliqua, avec un sourire embarrassé :

— Mais, heu, c'était simplement pour être gentil ! Elle m'intéresse pas cette fille ! En plus, elle est dingue de Heero.

Sora s'éclaircit la gorge, ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration puis reprit sur un ton plus gentil et très sympathique :

— Bon. Heureusement que je suis revenue ! Je vais vous reprendre en main !

— Quoi ? fit Duo, surpris.

Sora baissa les yeux d'un air embarrassé :

— Je... Comme-je-m'ennuyais-avec-l'autre-pilote-j'ai-décidé-de-revenir-et-je-suis-désolée-si-j'ai-été-infernale-avec-vous-je-vais-essayer-d'être-plus-indulgente-maintenant-mais, (Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle) j'espère que vous ferez des efforts vous aussi. »

— Ah. Vous êtes revenue (Petit sourire gêné) parce que je vous manquais ? Lui demanda Duo, étonné.

Sora tourna la tête d'un air froid :

— Pas du tout. J'avais simplement envie de retravailler avec vous et je ne supporte pas de laisser un dossier en plan. Ce que j'ai commencé, je le finis toujours. Voilà.

Duo sourit d'un air gêné et baissa les yeux :

— Je vois. Bah, bon retour dans l'équipe alors ! »

Il lui tendit la main et Sora, après un instant d'hésitation, la serra d'un air décidé.

A SUIVRE...


	10. Leçons d'ésotérisme

Chapitre 10 : Leçons d'ésotérisme

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que les inspectrices avaient retrouvé leur inspecté d'origine. Concepciòn continuait de supporter Heero, Sora faisait des efforts inquiétants pour être gentille avec Duo, Angel poursuivait son culte de Trowa et Anaël, le coeur brisé par sa séparation d'avec Zechsssss avait retrouvé Wufei.

Mais de sombres évènements se préparaient.

* * *

Dans la Salle du Trône de l'Association S&S.

Siria Black avait été appelée devant la Cour de Justice de l'Association, composée d'anciens inspecteurs et inspectrices. Elle était jugée pour un crime très grave :

...

C'était une incapable.

Le premier juge lut l'acte d'accusation d'un air méprisant : « Vous êtes une incapable. »

Le deuxième juge acquiesça : « Rien qu'une incapable. »

Le troisième juge renchérit en nettoyant ses lunettes : « Vraiment une incapable. »

Le quatrième juge répéta, en regardant en l'air : « Une incapable. »

Le cinquième juge se réveilla soudain et rajouta : « Je dirai même plus : vous êtes une incapable. »

« Hein ? » fit Siria Black, très surprise.

Les juges lui répondirent d'une même voix : « Nous allons rendre notre sentence ! Vous êtes rétrogradée au poste d'inspectrice. Vous commencez dès demain, avec l'inspecté Heero Yuy. Son inspectrice actuelle a été élue à l'unanimité pour prendre votre place. La séance est levée.

* Petit coup de marteau *

— Je ne suis pas une incapable ! Bande de salauds ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Protesta Siria Black, révoltée.

— Si vous continuez comme ça, vous serez définitivement renvoyée pour outrage à magistrat ! lui rappela le premier juge d'une voix sévère.

Le troisième juge essaya de la consoler :

— Ne vous énervez pas : ça vous fera du bien de retourner aux sources de notre illustre métier ! Et puis, Heero Yuy, c'est un cas très intéressant ! Les rapports rendus à son sujet sont toujours très fournis et très corsés ! Ahahah !

Siria Black se rappela alors de sa première rencontre avec Heero :

— Intéressant. Bon, je vous laisse ! Je dois me racheter des sous-vêtements, maillots de bain, etc. ! Des trucs pour le boulot, quoi ! Salut ! »

Elle s'en alla, ravie. Les juges quittèrent la salle pour se rendre à la Cérémonie de Couronnement de Concepciòn.

A cette occasion, entre deux coupes de champagne, le Docteur J s'approcha de Concepciòn avec un sourire pervers : « Félicitations Mlle Concepciòn ! Nous sommes tous très heureux de vous accueillir à la place de Mlle Siria. (Air rêveur) Elle va beaucoup nous manquer. Enfin, ce sont les aléas du Destin ! Nous vous avons préparé un petit résumé de la nouvelle situation qu'il faudrait transmettre à vos employées chargées des pilotes de Gundam. Ils viennent de terminer leur dernière mission.

Concepciòn posa sa couronne sur l'accoudoir de son trône et se pencha pour prendre la feuille de papier que lui tendait l'aimable docteur J :

— Dégagez vermine ! »

Elle lut le message suivant :

_Les cinq pilotes de Gundam viennent de terminer leur mission. Pour la seconde fois, c'est un échec total. 01 s'est autodétruit et a été recueilli par 03. 02 et 04 sont partis ensemble et ont trouvé refuge dans une villa du désert, au sud de la zone Europe. 05 a été aperçu dans la zone Asie. Terminé._

Concepciòn commenta avec un sourire sadique : « Autodétruit ? J'espère qu'il est en morceaux cet abruti ! »

* * *

Dans une roulotte un peu à l'écart des autres, dans un coin brumeux, aussi brumeux que les rêves de Heero.

Heero, à moitié dans les vapes, crut voir Réléna assise non loin de lui : « Réléna ?

La vision devint de plus en plus claire et le visage de Réléna se déforma pour devenir celui de Siria Black.

— Alors ? Il est réveillé le petit chéri ? Demanda-t-elle joyeusement. « Ça a été un vrai plaisir de m'occuper de vous cher Heero ! Je vous ai lavé, habillé ! Ouh ouh ouh !

— Où suis-je ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? l'interrogea Heero, mortifié.

Siria Black se rapprocha de lui.

— Je suis votre nouvelle inspectrice et c'est l'heure pour moi de vous laver.

— Hn ? Où est Concepciòn ? Demanda Heero, surpris.

Siria Black commença à retirer ses bandages.

— On s'en fiche d'elle ! Le plus important c'est de soigner votre pauvre petit corps endoloriiiii ! Mais sachez que cette méchante fille ne viendra plus jamais vous embêter !

Heero resta pensif un long moment jusqu'à se rendre compte qu'une des mains de Siria se glissait sous les draps.

— Hé ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous allez me dire où nous sommes à la fin ?

— Au Cirque ! Et quel cirque ! Hin hin hin ! On va mettre un peu d'ambiance ! » répondit Siria Black en ricanant.

Elle se jeta sur lui pour lui enlever la totalité de ses bandages et Heero fut obligé de se défendre comme il put, compte tenu de ses blessures. Le bruit qu'ils faisaient attira l'attention de Trowa qui entra dans le camion et s'arrêta sur le seuil devant un spectacle plus que déroutant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda-t-il, déconcerté.

« Trowa ! Trowa ! »

Angel arriva juste derrière lui :

« Ah ! Vous êtes là ! (Elle vit Siria en train d'agresser Heero) Oh ! Siria ! Comment osez-vous vous en prendre à un malade ?

Siria lâcha la jambe de Heero.

— Mais, j'ai rien fait ! Je lui fais ses bandages !

Heero rajusta le drap sur son corps et fixa Trowa comme s'il attendait quelque chose de sa part.

— Tu es réveillé ? Tu es resté dans le coma pendant un mois. Lui expliqua Trowa.

— Un mois ? Mais que s'est-il passé pendant ce temps-là ? Fit Heero, surpris.

Pendant que Trowa faisait à Heero le récit des derniers évènements, Siria Black écoutait d'une oreille distraite : elle bâilla, reluqua Heero, essaya de trouver un coin transparent sur les draps, glissa une main aventureuse sur sa cuisse…

— Bon. Je vais devoir te laisser. Conclut Trowa précipitamment. Il va y avoir une représentation dans une base militaire appartenant à OZ. Je te laisse le camion avec des vivres et je pense que pour tes blessures, tu guériras vite. (Il se dirigea avec Angel vers la sortie) Je te laisse entre les bonnes mains de Siria. À bientôt. »

Ils descendirent et les laissèrent seuls.

* * *

Une petite tente éclairée par les rayons de la pleine lune. A l'intérieur, Duo traficotait la torche et Sora lisait, le surveillant du coin de l'oeil d'un air moqueur. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? C'était tellement bête ! Ils étaient dans cette merveilleuse villa, au soleil, au bord de la piscine : le rêve, quoi ! Et tout ça parce qu'elle avait fait une petite insolation, cet idiot de Duo avait préféré l'emmener dans un endroit plus frais ! En camping ! Quel nul ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoiiiiiii ?

Non. Il fallait qu'elle reste calme, qu'elle soit gentille ! Elle avait promis qu'elle se montrerait compréhensive et qu'elle n'attacherait d'importance qu'à l'essentiel. Il s'était bien débrouillé dans le petit village dans le désert ! Même si ses regards appuyés vers les danseuses du ventre lui avaient semblé peu compatibles avec le sauvetage de la population, il avait quand même réussi à sauver les Maguanacs ! Avec l'aide de Quatre, c'est vrai mais... Aaah, Quatre ! Si seulement ils étaient restés dans cette merveilleuse villa ! Après tout, Quatre n'était _pas_ son inspecté ! Elle pouvait donc se permettre de...

« Laissez tomber ! » lança–t-elle à Duo sur un ton supérieur. « Elle est complètement flinguée cette lampe ! Et puis de toute façon, on va pas dormir dans ce camping ! Vous vous souvenez ? La météo ? On annonce un cyclone. (Elle se leva) Rassemblez vos affaires, on dégage d'ici et on va à l'hôtel ! »

— Heu, je crois que ça va pas être vraiment possible. répondit Duo d'une voix hésitante.

Sora réprima un léger flot de mauvaise humeur et l'interrogea aussitôt :

— Et pourquoi ?

Pendant ce temps, à l'extérieur, un léger vent se leva, faisant voler quelques feuilles.

Duo lui expliqua avec réticence :

— Ben, c'est-à-dire que, on n'a plus d'argent pour aller nulle part.

Sora explosa littéralement :

— QUOI ? MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FOUTUUUUUUUU ?

Dehors, la lune commençait à être cachée par quelques nuages et le léger vent de tout à l'heure commençait à se renforcer en secouant légèrement les branches des arbres.

Duo fronça les sourcils et répliqua d'un ton plus assuré :

— _Excusez-moi_ mais vous mangez tellement que vous êtes en train d'exploser mon budget pour la bouffe (Sora devint de plus en plus rouge) alors je dois prendre un peu dans mon budget loyer pour satisfaire votre énorme appétit.

Sora monta dans les ultra sons :

— MÊME PAS VRAI ! D'ABORD J'AI UN APPÉTIT D'OISEAU ! Je suis sûre que vous dites ça pour vous disculper ! (Elle adopta un ton perfide) vous avez sûrement dépensé nos dernières économies dans une maison close !

Duo, blessé, réagit au quart de tour et lui lança :

— Mais pour qui vous me prenez ? Vous savez bien que je ne suis pas comme ça puisque vous êtes 24h/24 sur mon dos ! Vous venez donc d'avouer que vous faites mal votre job !

À l'extérieur, le temps s'était couvert : une légère bruine tombait en tourbillonnant sur la tente, poussée par un vent assez fort. Les oiseaux commençaient à évacuer le coin, pendant que les voisins du couple bruyant sortaient de leur tente et regardaient le ciel d'un air inquiet. La tempête couvait.

Et hop, Sora franchit un nouveau palier dans les ultrasons :

— COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS REMETTRE EN CAUSE MON INTEGRITÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ ! VOUS VOUS ÊTES VU, VOUS ? VOUS N'ÊTES DOUÉ POUR RIEN ! VOUS ÊTES UN INCAPABLE ET UN INSOLENT ! JE VAIS VOUS FAIRE RETIRER CETTE MISSIOOOOOON !

Duo commençait lui aussi à s'énerver pour de bon :

— Mais vous avez pété un câble ou quoi ? De toute façon je m'en doutais ! Vous êtes beaucoup trop sensible pour ce genre de boulot et si vous maintenez ce que vous venez de dire, c'est _moi_ qui ferais un rapport sur vous, sur votre comportement qui n'a rien de professionnel et sur vos graves problèmes psychologiques !

Revenons à cette tempête du siècle qui se préparait dehors. Désormais, les voisins de Duo et Sora commençaient à céder à la panique et quittaient leurs tentes précipitamment : en effet, dehors, le temps s'était sérieusement gâté et la situation commençait à devenir vraiment alarmante : de violentes bourrasques de vent soufflaient, secouant avec frénésie les tentes et menaçant ainsi les piquets. En même temps, un torrent de pluie s'abattit sur le camping.

— AAAaaaaaAAAAAAaaaaaAAAAAAh ! CRUUUUUEEEEEL ! OSER ME FAIRE ÇA A MOOOOOOOI ! Hurla Sora, comme si on venait de lui planter un couteau dans le corps.

À ce moment, un éclair illumina son visage défiguré par la colère. Elle s'avança, menaçante, vers Duo et murmura avec un ton de psychopathe :

— Duo...

Un peu effrayé, Duo recula alors que le sourd grondement de l'orage se faisait entendre :

— Sora, vous êtes cinglée ou quoi ? Calmez-vous, y'a peut-être un psy dans le coin et... Oh la, vous entendez ? (Enfin, il se rendit compte que leur vie était en danger) Le cyclone approche ! Dépêchez-vous !

Mais l'inspectrice agrippa soudain ses deux bras :

— NOOOOOOON ! VOUS ALLEZ ÉCOUTER BIEN SAGEMENT TOUT CE QUE J'AI À VOUS DIRE, CRÉTIIIIIIINNNNN !

Plusieurs éclairs zèbrèrent le ciel.

— Mais merde ! LE CYCLONE ! Lui rappela Duo, agacé.

Au milieu des vents déchaînés, Sora hurla soudain :

— J'EN AI MAAARRE DE VOOOOUS ! POURQUOI JE VOUS APPRÉCIE ALORS QUE VOUS ÊTES DÉGUEULASSE AVEC MOI ?

À ce moment-là, une bourrasque emporta la tente et une autre les affaires personnelles de Duo et Sora : tout deux se retrouvèrent face à face, troublés, au milieu des éléments déchaînés, vents tourbillonnants, pluie battante et orage menaçant. Sora, frissonnant sous la pluie, releva lentement la tête vers Duo.

— Vous... Vous... QUOI ? Fit Duo, troublé.

Debout, face à elle, il était tout ruisselant d'eau. Sora observait les traces d'eau laissées par la pluie sur sa chemise, qui moulait entièrement son torse. Et que dire des gouttelettes d'eau qui caressaient son visage ?

Sora bredouilla :

— D-Duo, je... Je crois que je vais... ME RÉFUGIER AU BAR-RESTAURANT AVEC DU WHISKY !

— Heu, bien. Je vous accompagne. » Répondit Duo, déstabilisé.

Les deux silhouettes, poussées par le vent, s'éloignèrent vers le bar-restaurant du camping où s'étaient déjà réfugiés tous les vacanciers.

* * *

De pire en pire : d'abord la séparation avec Zechs, ensuite le retour avec cet idiot d'inspecté et maintenant voilà qu'il lui refaisait une dépression ! Et pas une petite ! Môssieur ne voulait plus piloter son gundam ! Un comble pour un pilote de gundam ! Vraiment vraiment con. En plus, il avait malgré tout décidé d'aider des résistants à combattre OZ et finalement son petit malheur personnel l'empêchait de les aider et il était sur le point de se vautrer à nouveau dans ses idées noires. Légèrement en manque, Anaël imagina un instant Wufei en train de se rouler sur un tapis d'idées noires en gémissant.

« Vous n'avez pas l'étoffe de résistants. » déclara Wufei à Sally.

Anaël sortit son petit carnet de notes : « Ça recommence ! Même avec elle il ne va pas s'entendre. »

« Pardon ? fit Sally en se tournant vers Anaël.

Anaël hésitait à lui expliquer la vérité :

— Hé bien, je ne suis pas sensé(e) vous dire ça mais mon inspecté a tendance à... Comment dire ?

— Vous, ne vous mêlez pas de ça. le/la coupa-t-il, avant de se tourner vers Sally. Moi-même, je ne suis pas à la hauteur.

— C'est pas vrai ! Voilà qu'il nous fait une dépression ! De mieux en mieux ! soupira Anaël.

Sally ne comprenait plus rien :

— Une dépression ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Laissez tomber : c'est d'un psy dont il a besoin. Vous savez Wufei, chaque membre de l'association S&S a étudié la psychiatrie pendant ses cinq années de formation alors si vous voulez me parler de vos frustrations et de vos complexes... Lui proposa Anaël.

— Laissez-moi tranquille, je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide. » répliqua Wufei d'un ton sec.

Il se dirigea vers une petite rivière qui coulait tout près d'ici.

Anaël murmura à Sally d'un ton perfide :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? Se noyer ? Pour vous ce serait bien, vous pourriez récupérer son gundam. MEEERDE ! IL SE CASSE AVEC UNE BARQUE ! »

Il/Elle se précipita aussitôt vers la rivière à la poursuite de Wufei et par un saut périlleux méritant de figurer dans _Mission : Impossible_ se retrouva dans la barque avec lui.

« Où vous partiez comme ça, sans prévenir ? lança Anaël à Wufei, énervé(e).

— J'en sais rien. répondit le pilote de gundam, en regardant l'eau fixement.

— Mais y'a pas de rames, y'a pas de gouvernail, le courant est fort et... AAAAAAAAH ! UNE CASCADE ! S'écria Anaël.

Wufei resta sans réaction et fixa l'eau d'un regard vide.

Anaël le secoua violemment :

— SALAAAAUD ! JE VOUS HAIS ! VOUS M'AUREZ POURRI LA VIE JUSQU'AU BOUT ! (Il/Elle se reprit) Quand je pense que je vais mourir dans des conditions atroces par votre faute.

Il/Elle s'assit dans la barque et se prépara courageusement à la mort. Wufei s'installa en face de la personne qui l'avait toujours inspecté patiemment.

— Pardon, Anaël. s'excusa-t-il, les yeux baissés.

— Sale con. répondit froidement Anaël.

Et la barque fila vers un destin cruel.

* * *

Quelque part dans une ville de Sicile, un camion roulait à très vive allure. Siria Black regardait les maisons à travers la vitre ouverte, en tenant d'une main son grand chapeau qu'elle avait emmené pour aller avec le joli temps ensoleillé d'un été en Italie. Quelle chance que Heero soit parti dans un grand trip sur sa conscience ! Il tenait absolument à rencontrer toute la famille du maréchal Noventa qu'il avait tué par accident. Il avouait à tous les membres de sa famille que c'était lui le meurtrier du vieux maréchal et leur proposait de se venger en le tuant. Visiblement, il n'avait pas l'air ravi d'être avec elle ou d'avoir été sauvé par Trowa ! D'ailleurs, ils avaient abandonné celui-ci ainsi qu'Angel dans les égoûts, histoire que le pilote du Heavyarms puisse cacher son gundam des forces armées de OZ et de l'Alliance… A moins que ce ne soit qu'un prétexte pour les laisser crever dans l'eau croupie et se faire bouffer par des rats mutants…

« Silvia Noventa ? » fit soudain Heero, surpris.

Là, juste devant le camion, une jeune fille blonde était assise sur la chaussée, l'air hagard. Aussitôt, Heero donna un brusque coup de volant à gauche et le camion fit un terrible tonneau avant d'aller s'écraser contre une maison. Heureusement, il parvint à retomber sur ses roues ! Heero descendit tranquillement, la chemise blanche impec, et alla discuter avec la jeune fille.

Siria Black, toute étourdie, le chapeau à moitié défoncé, bredouilla : « Je-Je vais bien. Merci. »

Au bout de quelques minutes, Heero et la jeune fille blonde, qui était en réalité Silvia Noventa, la petite fille du vieux maréchal qu'il avait tué, montèrent dans le camion et après avoir récupéré Trowa et Angel, toujours vivants, ils allèrent tous ensemble au cimetière ! Youkou ! Heero abandonna Siria, Angel et Trowa sur les sièges passagers avant (Un peu comme on fait pour les chiens) puis alla déposer des fleurs sur la tombe du maréchal avec Silvia.

Siria murmura d'un air de fouine : « Bon, ça ne me regarde pas mais tant pis ! J'y vais quand même !

— Oh non, attends Siria ! C'est peut-être le début d'une grande histoire d'amour ! Il faut leur laisser un peu d'intimité ! » la gronda Angel.

Mais Siria Black n'en fit qu'à sa tête et sortit du camion, une expression déterminée sur le visage.

Elle entendit Heero faire le récit du meurtre du vieux maréchal.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » l'interrogea Silvia, au bord des larmes.

Heero, impassible, lui tendit un pistolet :

— Ce revolver est la seule explication que je puisse te donner. Silvia Noventa.

Silvia se saisit brusquement de l'arme.

— Je ne peux pas réparer mon erreur, je ne peux qu'espérer que la colère des proches du maréchal et la douleur de son âme puissent être apaisés et je comprendrai que tu aies envie de les venger. rajouta Heero d'une voix calme et résolue.

Silvia, dégoûtée, le braqua avec le pistolet :

— Tu n'es qu'une espèce de lâche. Ton comportement est un refus d'assumer la responsabilité de tes actes !

Heero baissa les yeux :

— C'est la seule compensation que je puisse t'offrir à l'heure actuelle.

Silvia se mit à pleurer et baissa le revolver :

— Lâche ! Espèce de lâche !

— Je voudrais que tu comprennes que je ne suis pas venu te voir pour en ajouter à ton chagrin. Conclut Heero.

Puis il se retourna pour s'en aller mais se ravisa pour quelques explications inquiétantes :

— Je te laisse, il faut maintenant que j'aille m'expliquer auprès de ta grand-mère. On m'a dit qu'elle résidait actuellement en Sicile.

— Mais quel salaud !

Heero se retourna et se retrouva face à Siria Black.

— C'est vraiment dégueulasse de venir voir les proches des gens que vous avez tués pour confesser vos crimes et soulager votre conscience ! C'est égoïste et cruel ! Vous ne pensez même pas à leur peine ! Si c'était le cas, vous iriez aussi voir les familles des soldats ennemis que vous avez tués ! Mais pour ces gens-là, vous n'avez aucune compassion ! Vous vous foutez bien de ce que peuvent ressentir ces gens ! Tiens ! Si c'est pas elle qui vous liquide, c'est moi qui vais le faire ! » S'écria-t-elle avec rage.

Elle se saisit du revolver que tenait encore Silvia Noventa et se mit à frapper Heero à coup de crosses ! Au bout de quelques coups, il s'écroula, inconscient.

Elle s'apprêtait à le finir à coups de pieds mais Trowa et Angel, qui étaient descendus en trombe du camion, la retinrent fermement.

« Oh non, Siria ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » se désola la douce Angel.

Siria Black reprit alors ses esprits et contempla le corps ensanglanté de Heero d'un air pensif : « J'étais pas censée être son inspectrice ? (Elle se rendit compte de son erreur) Oupsie ! »

* * *

Treize se baladait avec Sinistra dans un jardin quand il aperçut sur un ponton un bébé qui s'était extrait de la surveillance de sa mère pour poursuivre un papillon. Il s'approchait dangereusement du bord de l'eau. Treize trouva cette situation propice à une leçon d'ésotérisme.

« Sinistra, je vais vous montrer quelque chose. » murmura-t-il avec un air mystérieux.

Sinistra leva les yeux au Ciel :

— Treize, si vous parlez de votre..., je l'ai déjà vu ! Je ne vous accompagnerai plus à vos bains de rose quotidiens !

Treize la regarda d'un air gêné :

— Mais non très chère ! Il ne s'agit pas de cela ! Regardez !

Il s'avança vers le ponton et, comme la mère apercevait son enfant sur le point de tomber à l'eau, il la retint et observa le bébé avec attention. La mère, horrifiée, détourna les yeux. Des gens poussèrent des exclamations d'horreur et une petite foule vint se former autour d'eux.

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'exclama Sinistra, choquée.

— Patientez ma douce ! lui répondit Treize, confiant.

Finalement, le papillon fit demi-tour et le bébé le suivit. Il se mit sur ses deux pieds et marcha vers sa mère ! Celle-ci rouvrit les yeux et se précipita pour prendre son enfant dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux.

Treize se tourna vers son public :

— Quelle est la leçon de cela ?

— L'eau, c'est dangereux ? tenta une première personne.

— Il ne faut pas suivre n'importe qui ? proposa une autre.

— Il faut pas laisser un enfant sans surveillance ? répondit une troisième personne.

Treize les regarda avec un sourire embarrassé :

— Mais non ! Mais non ! Laisser quelqu'un prendre des risques c'est lui apprendre une leçon !

— OooOoOoh ! » fit la foule, impressionnée.

Sinistra leva les yeux au ciel : « Sénile avant l'âge. »

A SUIVRE...


	11. Attraction fatale

Chapitre 11 : Attraction Fatale

Quelque part, dans le désert, dans une superbe villa avec piscine.

Après avoir fui le camping, Duo et Sora étaient repartis dans la petite villa de Quatre, l'autre pilote de gundam, dans le désert. Et cette fois-ci, on pouvait dire que Sora prenait vraiment grand soin de ne pas trop s'exposer au soleil. Oh, bien sûr, elle ne s'enfermait pas à l'intérieur, au contraire ! Disons, qu'elle faisait selon... Elle faisait selon les déplacements de Quatre ! Oui, vraiment ! Depuis leur retour ici, elle n'en avait que pour lui ! Déjà la dernière fois, elle faisait sa timide et rougissait chaque fois qu'il lui parlait mais maintenant, ça avait pris des dimensions insupportables ! Sora n'arrêtait pas de lui tourner autour et en avait oublié son travail d'inspectrice ! Elle n'était vraiment pas professionnelle !

« Hé ! Les garçons ! » Appela Sora d'une voix de pimbêche. (Notez qu'elle gardera cette voix pendant toue la scène.)

Les deux garçons, en pleine discussion très sérieuse sur la nouvelle situation politique, s'interrompirent et levèrent les yeux vers elle : habillée d'un paréo attaché autour de sa taille et de son maillot de bain deux pièces blanc à petites fleurs roses, la jeune fille leur apportait sur un plateau une carafe et des verres. Tandis que Quatre semblait plutôt étonné et ravi par cette apparition, Duo, lui, resta figé sur place, les yeux exorbités.

Sora passa entre une chaise et la sienne et se pencha en le frôlant légèrement : « Paaardon ! Voilà ! (Elle sourit largement à Quatre, de façon très mignonne) C'est de la limonade ! Ça devrait vous rafraîchir ! »

Puis elle tira une chaise et s'assit à côté de Duo, sans quitter Quatre des yeux. Tss ! Depuis qu'ils l'avaient rencontré, il n'y en avait que pour lui ! Quatre ceci, Quatre cela... Bon, c'est vrai qu'il était sympa et qu'il avait tout pour lui, mais quand même qu'est-ce que lui avait de moins que Quatre ? Bon, ok, il n'avait pas peut-être pas la même façon de parler, il n'était certainement pas riche, mais l'autre jour, Sora lui avait quand même dit qu'elle l'appréciait ! Et depuis il n'avait pas arrêté de l'observer avec plus d'attention. C'est vrai, jusque là, si on excluait les rares fois où elle ne l'avait pas engueulé, elle avait été sympa avec lui ! Bon, rarement, d'accord ! Mais il y avait quand même des indices qu'il n'avait pas su repérer tout de suite ! Par exemple, quand, chez Howard, elle lui avait demandé de l'embrasser lorsqu'elle était bourrée ! Et puis aussi quand... hm. Nan, en fait, il ne voyait pas d'autre exemple. Il se souvenait juste d'autres moments où il s'était senti troublé mais sinon, rien.

Duo leva les yeux et regarda tour à tour Quatre et Sora : les deux jeunes gens devisaient joyeusement en riant. En tendant l'oreille, il s'aperçut soudain avec horreur que son inspectrice était en train de citer des passages particulièrement embarrassants de leur ancienne vie commune.

« Oui ! Et puis aussi, sur le cargo d'Howard, on dormait dans un même dortoir avec tous les mécaniciens et un soir, alors que nous étions avec Heero et son ancienne inspectrice, Concepciòn, il n'a pas arrêté de me réveiller toutes les deux minutes car il était persuadé qu'ils fricotaient ensemble ! Mais en réalité, ils manigançaient pour lui piquer des pièces de son gundam ! Le lendemain matin, on s'est retrouvé dans l'incapacité de faire la moindre mission alors que le Deathscythe était parfaitement opérationnel la veille ! Ahahahahah !

— Hm, Heero voulait certainement ne pas vous impliquer dans une mission dangereuse tous les deux. Expliqua Quatre avec un sourire indulgent.

— Sora ! Vous ne devriez pas raconter ça ! Je suis sûr que ça n'intéresse pas Quatre ! En plus, on était en train de parler de quelque chose de très important avant votre arrivée ! Protesta Duo, gêné.

Mais Sora, tout sourire (sans doute pour charmer Quatre ! Pfff !), se tourna vers lui avec son sourire innocent et très mignon :

— Oh, Duo ! Enfin, nous sommes un peu en vacances, en repos ! Il faut vous détendre ! (Elle posa une main sur son épaule) Allez, un p'tit sourire ! D'habitude, vous êtes bien plus joyeux !

Bien sûr, cela eut son effet habituel, découvert depuis leur arrivée ici, c'est à dire que Duo rougit, bafouilla, se tut dès qu'elle posa sa main sur son épaule puis n'arriva plus à prononcer une seule parole. Sora put donc reprendre ses minauderies :

— Ah ! En tout cas, je suis contente de vous avoir rencontré Quatre ! Au début, très honnêtement, je voulais vous choisir comme inspecté mais on m'a dit que vous étiez un soldat modèle, un vrai _perfect soldier_ comme on dit chez moi ! Donc, que vous n'aviez pas besoin d'inspectrice !

KIKIYOU ! Ce fut le bruit qui transperça tel un éclair la tête et le coeur de Duo qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on l'ait en réalité choisi comme second choix.

Quatre le modeste se défendit aussitôt sur ce compliment :

— Oh, vous savez, je fais juste de mon mieux pour mettre fin à cette guerre, en y impliquant le moins de gens possible. Avoir la compagnie d'une inspectrice serait sûrement très agréable, mais je serai bien plus inquiet de partir en mission en ayant la responsabilité d'une autre vie que la mienne à l'intérieur de mon gundam.

Sora rosit :

— Ooooh, Quatre, vous êtes si prévenant ! Quel dommage que je ne sois pas votre inspectrice ! Allez, faites un effort la prochaine fois ! Faites quelques folies ! Lâchez-vous un peu ! Si vous perdiez la tête et que vous vous rebelliez un peu, on me désignerait peut-être comme votre nouvelle inspectrice !

— Quoi ? Alors comme ça, ça ne vous intéresse plus d'être avec moi ? Enfin, de m'inspecter ? Demanda Duo, vexé.

Sora laissa échapper un petit rire cristallin :

— Oh Duo ! Une fois qu'on a inspecté quelqu'un sous tous les angles, c'est à lui de corriger ses défauts ! Et puis, je sais très bien que je ne vous ai pas manqué la dernière fois alors ne faites pas cette tête-là ! Vous avez toujours rêvé de vous débarrasser de moi alors j'ai décidé qu'à partir de maintenant, je ne m'accrocherai plus à vous !

KIKIYOU ! KIKIYOU !

Duo, comme à son habitude, ravala ses sentiments, garda le sourire et rit d'un air gêné. Puis il se servit un grand verre de limonade et l'avala d'un trait, en jetant un regard mauvais vers Sora, qui venait de replonger dans une conversation galante avec Quatre.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, au pôle nord, quelque part dans une grandeuh base, Siria Black tentait de dévergronder l'innocente Angel.

« Allez allez, un peu de cran ! Tu es une grande fille quand même ! Trowa est un grand garçon, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, donc, en tant que jeunes adultes, se fréquentant depuis plus d'un mois, vous devez passer à l'action !

Angel murmura en rosissant :

— Oh non ! Il n'y a rien de tout ça entre nous ! Notre relation n'a rien de professionnel ! Heu, tout de professionnel !

À ce moment-là, Trowa passa dans le coin et s'arrêta près d'elle :

— Angel, je peux vous parler, en privé ?

Angel rosit de nouveau :

— Oui, bien sûr Trowa !

Et elle le suivit en trottinant.

Siria Black, laissée seule, plissa les yeux, telle Colombo plongé dans une tortueuse affaire :

— Ça, ça n'a rien de professionnel. »

...

Trowa et Angel entrèrent dans une petite salle de repos, vide.

« Angel, je dois vous dire quelque chose. » commença Trowa, l'air grave.

— Oh ! Trowa ! Fit Angel, rêveuse.

Le pilote de gundam poursuivit, l'air très sérieux :

— Quand le duel sera fini, je partirai pour l'Espace et je m'engagerai dans OZ.

Angel, catastrophée, terrifiée, bref, le monde s'écroulait pour elle, le regarda avec horreur :

— Oh Mon Dieu ! Non ! Trowa ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi passez-vous du côté de l'ennemi ?

Mais Trowa posa ses mains sur ses épaules et son regard se radoucit :

— Non Angel, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je vais m'engager dans OZ (Il se pencha vers elle et murmura d'un air secret) pour mieux les détruire de l'intérieur.

— Oh, Trowa ! murmura Angel, émue.

Trowa conclut, d'un ton plus _ferme _:

— Pour cette raison, nous n'allons pas pouvoir continuer ensemble. J'ai vérifié dans le règlement que vous m'avez donné le jour de notre rencontre...

Angel, les deux mains contre sa bouche, très émue, les larmes aux yeux, laissa échapper un cri de surprise :

— Oh Mon Dieu, Trowa ! Vous l'avez lu !

Trowa, un peu cassé dans son élan, termina son explication :

— Hm, oui. Donc, j'ai vérifié dans les articles et apparemment ces circonstances sont valables. Vous ne pouvez et ne devez pas me suivre. C'est trop dangereux pour vous.

Angel le fixa d'un air résolu, à travers ses larmes :

— Je comprends, c'est comme ça…

Le pilote de gundam tenta de la consoler :

— Je sais que cette mission vous tient à cœur, mais je suis sûre que votre association pourra vous trouver un poste moins exposé. Bonne chance à vous Angel.

L'inspectrice respira une bonne bouffée d'oxygène :

— Oui. Adieu… Trowa… »

Et elle tourna les talons, marchant lentement pour quitter la pièce, puis une fois sortie, elle s'enfuit en courant.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, après s'être bien amusés sur Terre, Duo et Quatre, accompagnés de Sora, décidèrent de repartir chez eux, dans les colonies. Malheureusement, OZ profita de leur attaque sur la base de Singapour (Ben quoi ? Il faut bien qu'ils se fraient un passage, non ?) pour les faire passer pour de gros méchants auprès des colonies. Très déstabilisés par ces nouvelles, les garçons tentèrent malgré tout de faire leur chemin vers les navettes de la base mais le combat fut très rude. Heureusement, Trowa, Heero et Wufei, accompagnés de leurs inspectrices, les rejoignirent et, en sacrifiant le gundam de Quatre, tout le monde parvint à décoller vers les colonies !

Heero arriva rapidement sur une colonie du point L-1 et s'inscrivit à l'université. Comme les cours étaient bien ennuyeux, il décida de mettre un peu d'ambiance, à sa façon, c'est-à-dire en effrayant ses camarades de classe par des exposés cruellement réalistes. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas se contenter de danser la Macarena sur le bureau de la prof ! Pfff !

Heero commença, l'air grave : « La Terre. Cette pla... »

Il s'interrompit brusquement car un gros éclat de rire retentit dans l'amphithéâtre. Siria Black, affalée sur sa table, se redressa pour donner quelques coups de coude complices à son voisin de table : « Comment il dit ça ! »

— Tais-toi donc, tout le monde te regarde ! » lui intima son voisin, l'air intimidé.

Siria Black tenta de se calmer. Heero reprit donc son exposé une seconde fois : « La Terre. » Trop tard, son inspectrice repartit de plus belle dans un formidable éclat de rire. La prof commença à s'impatienter : « Oh ! Mais enfin ! Quel âge avez-vous ? Allez-vous donc laisser votre camarade parler ? Ce n'est déjà pas facile de passer à l'oral devant tout un amphithéâtre ! Un peu de respect pour lui enfin ! Vous allez l'intimider ! »

Siria Black se tassa sur elle-même, pinça les lèvres et écouta sagement. Heero put donc enfin reprendre son exposé sur la Terre, les hommes, leur colonisation de l'espace, qu'ils avaient transformé en un gigantesque champ de bataille, sur leur pacifisme artificiel et leur manie de vouloir contrôler leur environnement. Bref, dans son exposé, les êtres humains n'avaient pas l'air très commode. À ces mots, plusieurs élèves se levèrent et prirent des airs choqués.

Un élève lança soudain : « C'est scandaleux ! C'est totalement faux ! Nous, on est des gentils ! »

— Ouais, c'est scandaleux d'être aussi emmerdant. Renchérit Siria Black, à moitié endormie.

Le professeur, agacée, se vit donc obligée d'interrompre le festival de gentillesse de Heero :

— Très bien, ce sera suffisant Monsieur Yuy. Nous allons changer de sujet, je crois. Vos paroles sont en train de troubler vos camarades. Pour ma part, je ne pense pas que le choix de ce sujet ait été judicieux pour une dissertation orale. L'analyse de l'Homme, pour le sujet _Décrivez un animal_ était totalement hors de propos ! Retournez à votre place ! ... Élève suivant ! »

Le voisin de table de Siria Black se leva et rejoignit l'estrade : « Hum hum. Le Dauphin. Le dauphin est le plus joli poisson de la Terre. De mes vacances là-bas, j'en ai ramené un œuf ! Il est très gros. Il est de couleur beige, avec des toutes petites tâches noires. Je l'aime beaucoup.

À ces mots, Siria Black se leva d'un bond :

— Le dauphin, c'est pas un poisson, banane ! Ça pond pas des œufs !

— Et si c'était l'œuf d'un gros condor royal ? Ou d'une autruche ? Proposa une élève.

La prof, désemparée, leur désigna à tous la porte de l'amphithéâtre :

— Fin du cours ! Sortez d'ici immédiatement ! Je ne veux plus vous voir ! »

* * *

Au même moment, Duo et Sora vivaient une situation tout aussi dramatique. Hum, si ce n'est pire ! Après quelques jours de voyage dans leur capsule spatiale, ils venaient d'être repérés par OZ et le Deathscythe n'étant pas vraiment fait pour les combats dans l'Espace, ils ne tardèrent pas à être encerclés et neutralisés.

Sora, soudain très angoissée, fixa avec horreur les armures mobiles ennemies qui leur tiraient dessus sans qu'ils puissent rien faire : « Quoi ? Ça y est ? Le combat est déjà fini ? Mais, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Ils vont nous emmener, nous emprisonner, nous torturer ! C'est terrible ! (Elle se tourna vers Duo et s'accrocha à son bras) Oh, je vous en prie ! Dites-moi que vous avez une solution ! Un plan de secours !

Duo acquiesça silencieusement et appuya sur un bouton : sur le tableau de bord du gundam, un panneau métallique coulissa pour révéler le bouton du système d'autodestruction :

— Ceci pourrait faire l'affaire si j'étais seul, mais...

Il se tourna vers elle et la regarda sans un mot de plus. Sora baissa les yeux, hésita un moment puis releva la tête d'un air déterminé :

— Je suis une inspectrice professionnelle ! Mon destin est d'accompagner mon inspecté jusque dans la mort. Faites ce que vous avez à faire, je vous suivrai quoi qu'il arrive.

Duo sourit faiblement :

— Sora, vous regrettez vraiment de m'avoir eu comme inspecté, à la place de Quatre ?

Sora posa les yeux sur le bouton d'autodestruction :

— Je l'ai certainement regretté les premiers jours, mais maintenant, mon seul regret est de ne pas avoir eu le temps de mieux vous connaître. Je m'en veux tellement d'avoir été si sèche avec vous. Vous êtes quelqu'un de si gentil. C'est injuste ce qui arrive.

Sans la quitter des yeux, Duo posa sa main au dessus du bouton :

— Oui. (Il approcha son visage du sien et elle passa ses bras autour de ses épaules) Prête ?

Sora hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux et la voix tremblante :

— O-Oui. »

Ils se rapprochèrent encore l'un de l'autre et s'embrassèrent, tandis que Duo, en fermant très fort les yeux, appuyait sur le bouton qui devait les séparer pour toujours. (Petite larme)

...

Mais, rien ne se passa... mis à part que tous les deux continuaient de s'embrasser, de plus en plus passionnément ! Puis, comme des Taurus d'OZ s'emparaient de Deathscythe, le mouvement du Gundam ramena les jeunes gens à la réalité. Duo se détacha légèrement de Sora et posa les yeux sur le bouton d'autodestruction : « Zut, ça n'a pas marché. C'est vraiment pas notre jour de veine... (Il se tourna vers elle et sourit faiblement) ou alors c'est peut-être notre jour de chance ? »

Sora, complètement bouleversée, se mit à pleurer en tapant du poing sur son épaule : « Quoi ? Pervers ! Je suis sûr que vous l'avez fait exprès ! Espèce de minable ! »

Sous le poids de l'émotion, Duo s'évanouit tandis que Sora regardait avec désespoir la base de OZ qui se rapprochait d'eux pour les engloutir.

* * *

Sur une plage, au coucher du Soleil, ils marchaient tous les deux, côte à côte, silencieux. Et puis soudain, elle s'arrêta et un mot tomba, juste entre eux, ne demandant qu'à les lier l'un à l'autre.

« Sexe...

Troublé et un peu choqué, il se tourna vers elle :

— Sexe ?

Sora se rapprocha de lui et commença à tripoter sa chemise :

— Je vous avais déjà dit que j'étais encore _totalement_ vierge ?

— Vierge ? répéta Duo, écarlate.

La jeune femme commença à déboutonner sa chemise :

— Vierge de toute caresse, de tout baiser, de tout. Mais peut-être plus pour longtemps ?

Duo écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement :

— Quoi ? Vous voulez dire que, vous voulez... Vous, moi... ?

Sora acquiesça avec un grand sourire, ce qui ne fit que le perturber davantage :

— Ici ? »

La jeune femme regarda autour d'eux : la plage était couverte de couples occupés à se rouler sur le sable par groupe de deux, prémices à une sorte de gigantesque foire de la copulation. Non, décidément, ce n'était pas l'endroit le plus romantique pour...

Soudain, comme pour répondre à son souhait, Duo se retrouva comme par magie dans la salle de bain de leur hôtel. Par la porte entrebâillée, il entendait Sora chantonner tranquillement dans la chambre, à côté. Elle avait l'air bien détendu pour une fille encore... hum.

« Ah la la ! J'ai peur d'avoir mal compris : est-ce qu'elle veut vraiment … ? » Murmura Duo pour lui-même, tendu. « Elle est tellement compliquée ! En plus si c'est le cas je ne dois pas la décevoir ! D'après ce qu'elle a dit, elle n'a jamais... En plus elle est tellement bizarre ! D'ailleurs peut-être qu'elle aime les trucs bizarres ? (Pendant un bref instant, il eut un petit air dégoûté puis déterminé) C'est pas grave, je suis trop motivé pour laisser passer ma chance ! » Il entrouvrit son peignoir de façon très recherchée, dénoua sensuellement ses cheveux et lança un prometteur : « Hmmm. Sora, ce soir... »

Il sortit de la salle de bain et se retrouva dans une grande chambre où Sora l'attendait, debout sur le lit, en déshabillé sexy et dans une pose dominatrice.

La jeune femme lui lança avec un air supérieur : « Alors, on est prêt ? (En la voyant, les yeux de Duo sortirent de leurs orbites) Apparemment non. Tant pis, on fera avec, amenez-vous !

Soudain très intimidé, Duo sentit ses forces et sa détermination l'abandonner :

— Non, Sora, attendez ! Il vaudrait mieux, ne pas se hâter ! Prendre notre temps et...

Mais Sora bondit du lit pour atterrir à quatre pattes par terre et commença à ramper vers lui en feulant :

— Grrrr ! Duooooo !

— NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! »

Duo se réveilla brusquement dans une cellule. Sora était assise à côté de lui et l'observait d'un air très inquiet : « Ça va aller ? Ils ne vous ont pas trop malmené ?

C'est vrai. La capture, l'interrogatoire... Est-ce que Sora avait subi la même chose ?

— Ça va. Et vous ? L'interrogea-t-il, inquiet.

Sora répondit avec un faible sourire :

— Bah, quelques gifles, mais ça va. J'ai juste un peu mal à la mâchoire.

En disant cela, elle frotta un peu le bas de sa joue rougie, près de ses lèvres, avec une petite grimace. Le souvenir du baiser revint alors immédiatement à la mémoire de Duo, ainsi que son rêve et il passa rapidement à l'écarlate :

— Aaah. On n'est pas sortis de l'auberge. Mais ne vous en faites pas. On va sortir d'ici, je vous le promets. »

Il se releva avec difficulté puis alla s'affaisser contre le mur, sous l'œil suspicieux de Sora. C'est sûr, vu son état, ils étaient vraiment tout proches de retrouver leur liberté ! Et là, soudain, alors que son humour habituel, joyeux et optimiste cédait la place à l'ironie la plus cinglante, miracle ! La porte de leur cellule s'ouvrit ! Heero se débarrassa du garde et le balança négligemment aux pieds de Sora qui poussa un cri d'horreur.

Siria Black sortit de derrière Heero et s'exclama joyeusement : « Salut la compagnie ! On s'amuse ici ?

Sora croisa les bras et tourna la tête, d'un air grognon et boudeur :

— Ouais, comme un dimanche à la plage !

Duo lança à son collègue, avec un faible sourire :

— Je suis surpris, Heero. Tu apparais vraiment dans les lieux les plus inattendus. Bien.

Pour seule réponse, Heero le mit en joue. Sora écarquilla les yeux et se leva d'un bond :

— Hey ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

Siria Black haussa les épaules :

— Ben quoi ? Vous avez été capturés donc vous avez dû révéler plein de trucs aux ennemis ! C'est pas bien du tout ça ! C'est pour ça que Heero est venu vous tuer ! Oh, je peux m'occuper de Sora, Heero ? Elle a failli me tuer l'autre jour après tout !

Duo fronça les sourcils et déclara d'un ton ferme :

— Heero, je préfère être tué par toi plutôt que laisser moi et mon gundam être utilisés par eux. Approches et fais-le. Mais s'il te plaît, épargnes Sora. Elle n'a rien à voir avec nous.

Heero appuya un peu sur la détente, sans un mot. Siria Black haussa donc les épaules et s'approcha de Sora, avec un large sourire inquiétant :

— Hein hein hein ! Œil pour œil, dent pour dent !

Duo ferma les yeux et demanda avec un sourire crispé :

— Vous avez vraiment l'intention de nous tuer tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ?

Heero baissa son flingue et tourna la tête :

— Seulement si c'est ce que vous voulez.

Sora, qui tentait de repousser les mains de Siria qui voulait l'étrangler lui répondit hâtivement :

— Nonnn ! On ne veut pas ! On ne veut pas ! On a encore plein de trucs à faire avant de mourir !

Heero balança son pistolet à Duo et se tourna vers son inspectrice :

— Très bien. Siria, arrêtez maintenant. Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer.

Siria fit la moue, déçue :

— Oh ! Quel rabat-joie ! Vous êtes pas drôle ! »

Sora rejoignit Duo pour l'aider à se relever et tous les quatre se dépêchèrent de quitter la base.

* * *

Et ainsi, après avoir installé Duo et Sora dans une sorte de chambre universitaire, Heero décida de partir de nouveau au combat avec Siria Black qui, elle, aurait préféré rester sur la colonie pour s'amuser à faire semblant de vouloir tuer Sora. Mais cette dernière ne s'en souciait guère, déjà très occupée à jouer les infirmières auprès de Duo, qui lui-même était impatient de retourner au combat.

« Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas étudier à ma place ? J'ai déjà pris toutes les dispositions pour que l'inscription soit faite à ton nom. Lança négligemment Heero à son camarade.

Il était sur le point de partir et admirait des photos de la Lune, sa prochaine destination.

— Moi ? Etudier à ta place ? Nan mais tu plaisantes ? S'écria Duo, scandalisé. Je sais que sous ton nom tu te ferais tout de suite repéré mais de là à ce que je te remplace !

Heero ouvrit la porte de la chambre et lui lança un dernier regard :

— Au lieu de te plaindre, tu ferais mieux de consacrer ton temps à te reposer et à te remettre sur pieds.

Siria Black se pencha vers Sora et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

— Héhéhé ! On compte sur toi pour prendre biennnn soin de lui !

Heero laissa Siria sortir en sautillant, puis sortit à son tour et referma brutalement la porte derrière eux.

Duo soupira :

— Et tâches d'être prudent surtout ! Comme s'il allait m'écouter ! Autant parler à un mur, il n'en fera qu'à sa tête !

Sora lui tourna le dos, pour cacher la rougeur qui avait envahi ses joues et déclara d'une voix agacée :

— Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à grand-chose de sa part ! Après tout, c'est l'ancien protégé de Concepciòn : elle ne prend toujours que les mal élevés en espérant pouvoir refaire leur éducation ! Tss ! Finalement, je ne suis pas trop mal lotie avec vous ! »

— C'est vrai ? Vous trouvez ? Lui demanda Duo, étonné. Alors, c'était vrai ce que vous m'avez dit l'autre fois ? Vous ne regrettez plus de m'avoir comme inspecté ?

Sora s'empressa de le détromper avec un air gêné :

— Je, je ne sais plus ce que j'ai dit, ni ce qui s'est passé. J'étais, sous le choc ! Angoissée ! N'oubliez pas, je suis une pauvre folle psychologiquement fragile !

Le pilote de gundam la corrigea aussitôt :

— Hein ? Pourquoi vous dites ça ? Vous êtes juste très sensible, c'est tout ! Vous êtes un peu fragile, c'est vrai, mais c'est normal, non ? Nous sommes des êtres humains !

Sora baissa les yeux :

— Oui. (Elle releva la tête brusquement d'un air déterminé) C'est pour ça qu'il va vous falloir garder le lit pendant plusieurs jours ! Vous n'êtes pas en état de retourner vous battre !

Duo haussa les épaules d'un air insouciant et déclara avec un fin sourire :

— Bah, rester seul m'aurait dérangé mais… si c'est vous mon infirmière, pourquoi pas ?

À ces mots, Sora passa immédiatement à l'écarlate et lui balança un oreiller à la figure : « Hmpf ! Pervers ! »

Duo para en levant un bras :

— Hey ! Arrêtez ! Je suis blessé ! Hé ! »

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Trowa passait son entretien d'embauche dans les forces armées de OZ. Lady Une ne le vit pas entrer. Elle lui tournait le dos et était encore insensible à son charme divin, pouvoir d'attraction sur toutes les créatures de l'univers : licornes et dragons, dauphins et chevaux, panthères et tigres blancs, ours polaires et crocodiles, éléphants et hippopotames, rats musqués et chauves-souris, chenilles et cafards ! Enfin, bref, tout ça elle s'en foutait, vu qu'elle ne le voyait pas.

D'une voix dure, elle lui dit : « Asseyez-vous !

Il s'exécuta et, de sa voix sensuelle à ondes molletonnées, il lui répondit :

— Comme vous voudrez Colonel Une.

Ses mots doux pénétrant dans ses oreilles, tel un stylo dans son capuchon, Lady Une reconnut que cette voix était celle du nouveau maître de son cœur. Aussitôt elle ôta ses lunettes, dénoua ses cheveux et les secoua dans une tornade de sensualité débridée. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le nouvel arrivant et murmura d'une voix perdue :

— Qui a parlé ?

Trowa se leva et se mit au garde à vous :

— Candidat pilote No1, Trowa Barton.

À ce nom, Lady Une émit un gémissement de plaisir et se laissa tomber sur un divan :

— Oooooh !

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles, Trowa resta parfaitement immobile, fixant Lady Une, en attendant qu'elle recouvre ses sens. Enfin, elle posa la paume de sa main contre son front et entrouvrit les yeux, pour murmurer :

— Est-ce que vous êtes majeur ?

— Oui. Répondit Trowa, très calmement.

Lady Une passa sa langue sur ses lèvres :

— Très bien. Avez-vous, des malformations particulières, dans des endroits, particulièrement intimes ?

Trowa haussa un sourcil :

— Je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait perturber mes qualités de pilote, mais sachez que je n'ai aucune malformation, et je n'ai jamais subi aucune opération chirurgicale.

Lady Une tripota le bas de sa jupe nerveusement, pour la rabaisser ou la remonter, on ne savait pas trop :

— Avez-vous déjà passé… la visite médicale ?

— Il me semble que c'était écrit sur le rapport qu'on vous a remis à mon sujet. J'ai passé la visite médicale à mon arrivée ici et juste avant notre entretien. Aucune maladie n'a été détectée chez moi. » Expliqua le jeune homme, très sérieusement.

De la paume de sa main, Lady Une essuya une goutte de sueur qui perlait sur son front et ses yeux devinrent rêveurs :

— Aucune allergie particulière ? Métal ferreux, bois, cuir… _latex _?

Trowa commençait à s'impatienter. Il essaya cette fois de lui répondre de la façon la plus complète possible :

— Aucune, Colonel. Je suis en parfaite santé. Mes conditions morales et physiques sont prêtes à résister à toutes sortes d'épreuves.

Lady Une soupira et ferma les yeux :

— Vraiment ? Seriez-vous capable d'endurer la torture ?

Trowa hocha la tête, après un court silence :

— Absolument. J'ai une endurance à toute épreuve.

Lady Une gémit et s'étala davantage sur le divan, tant et si bien qu'elle s'écroula par terre. Un peu inquiet, Trowa s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda d'un air perplexe :

— Est-ce que cela signifie que je suis engagé ?

Lady Une se releva en s'agrippant à lui et commença à le tripoter :

— Ouiiiiiii ! »

* * *

Le soir, dans les rues de la colonie où il avait trouvé refuge, Duo déambulait, l'âme en peine. L'air sombre, il marchait, tête baissée, pour ne pas être reconnu, et arrachait les affiches sur lesquelles sa tête avait été mise à prix par OZ. Ayant découvert sa fuite, Sora le suivait discrètement, très inquiète pour son état physique et moral. Pour marcher ainsi, le dos voûté, les mains dans les poches, il devait vraiment aller très mal ! Comment devait réagir une inspectrice dans une telle situation ?

D'habitude, avec ses anciens inspectés, quand ils allaient mal, ils fuguaient dans leur armure mobile et se tuaient dans la bataille, avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de les aider ou de mieux les cerner. Mais là, c'était différent ! C'était Duo ! Elle commençait à le connaître maintenant : apparemment, c'était le stéréotype du faux joyeux qui cache ses douleurs. Elle avait été bien bernée au début et des excuses ne suffiraient jamais ! Il fallait qu'elle l'aide ! Que ce soit ou non dans le manuel de la parfaite inspectrice !

Il s'était arrêté devant un écran géant qui retransmettait les tests d'entrée dans l'armée de OZ qui s'étaient déroulés dans la journée et observait tout ça avec colère, comme en témoignait sa main crispée sur la boisson qu'il tenait à la main. Tout doucement, elle se rapprocha de la foule pour mieux examiner l'écran : un candidat, particulièrement doué, était sur le point de passer une épreuve supplémentaire, déterminante. Il fallait qu'il... Hein ? Il fallait qu'il détruise le Deathscythe ! Hey ! Non ! NON !

Très peinée, Sora se tourna vers Duo qui en avait lâché sa boisson. Très inquiet pour son partenaire, il se rapprocha de l'écran et murmura avec un faible sourire : « Ne t'en fais pas mon vieux Deathscythe ! Allez tiens bon, ça va aller ! Je sais que tu t'en sortiras ! Tu t'en sortiras quoi qu'il arrive, comme tu l'as toujours fait. »

Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. Sora baissa les yeux et tenta de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration, en fermant les yeux pour retenir ses larmes. Au dessus d'elle, en provenance de l'écran, elle entendit le son du tir puis de la gigantesque explosion, les exclamations étonnées des gens et leurs remarques joyeuses. Quelle bande d'idiots ! Elle se retourna alors avec appréhension vers Duo, qui tournait à présent le dos à l'écran. Elle s'approcha de lui timidement et, comme elle s'apprêtait à poser une main sur son épaule…

« Oh non. ! »

Sora écarquilla les yeux et se tapota l'oreille : il avait failli la rendre sourd ce crétin, mine de rien ! Maintenant, elle était passablement agacée : après tout, même si pour lui, Deathscythe était un ami, un confident, un partenaire, un frère, etc., etc., pour elle, ce n'était qu'un robot de métal qui l'avait empêché de mourir quelques nombreuses fois ! Pfff ! Déterminée à le lui faire comprendre, elle posa une main ferme sur son épaule et le tourna vers elle : « Duo ! Ça suffit, tout le monde vous reg... »

Non. C'était loin d'être les mots dont il avait besoin. Il avait… les larmes aux yeux ! Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise que cette peine était inutile et ridicule, surtout pas. Elle radoucit donc sa voix et lui sourit légèrement : « Tout va bien Duo. Deathscythe n'est pas un être humain, on pourra toujours le reconstruire ! Plus fort, plus puissant, et vous pourrez vous... venger de OZ.

La _vengeance_, un mot prohibé par le manuel des inspectrices. Mais bon, si ça pouvait lui permettre d'aller mieux, de retrouver un tout petit peu le sourire... Duo, le regard dans le vague, lui prit la main et l'attira contre lui pour la serrer dans ses bras :

— Sora...

— On… ferait mieux de rentrer. Ces gens, pourraient se poser des questions, tout ça, et puis, cette ambiance est trop malsaine. Allons-nous-en. Proposa la jeune femme, écarlate.

Duo ferma les yeux et acquiesça :

— Oui, vous avez raison. »

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, sur la Base Lunaire, Lady Une assistait à une démonstration des capacités du Mercurius et du Veyeate. Enfin assistait, c'était vite dit ! Au lieu d'écouter les scientifiques, elle était plutôt occupée à écouter la sublimissime voix de Trowa Sexy À En Mourir Bâton. Hum hum, pardon, elle voulait dire, Barton.

Bref, dans un étrange état de flottement, elle entendait les paroles de Trowa et ne quittait pas ses lèvres des yeux. Sublimissimes ! Aaaah ! Nonnnn ! Bougez encore petites lèvres ! Ouiiiiii ! Ah ? Mais pourquoi s'arrêtaient-elles ?

Elle sentit des bras l'envelopper et tomba par terre. Ouuuh ! Trowa l'avait-il renversée ? ... Suspense, hein ? Hé bien non, un lourd grondement lui fit reprendre conscience et elle s'aperçut qu'un des soldats larbins l'avait protégée du tir d'une des deux armures mobiles à l'essai. (Elle n'en connaissait pas le nom vu qu'elle n'avait rien écouté au discours des scientifiques) L'armure, qui s'était écrasée par terre, s'ouvrit pour en laisser sortir un jeune homme tout maigrichon et une jeune femme, heu, dynamique qui courut aussitôt vers eux.

Siria Black salua l'ancien pilote de gundam, en faisant de grands signes de bras : « Youhou ! Trowa ! C'est nous ! Angel va bien ? »

Heero lui fit un croche-pied et elle se ramassa par terre de tout son long. Aussitôt, pour régler l'affaire et ne pas être découvert, Trowa exécuta un de ses super sauts et vint se poser telle une fleur délicate sur le point d'éclore juste devant Heero.

« Oh, Trowa ! Vous êtes merveilleux ! Vous devez absolument monter en grade ! _Prenez le contrôle _de cette base ! S'exclama Lady Une, ravie.

Un des soldats osa s'opposer à sa décision :

— Colonel ! Ce n'est pas un peu exagéré ?

Lady Une le gratifia d'un regard glacial puis s'approcha de lui, le gilfa et lui arracha ses galons :

— Vous êtes dégradé ! À présent fermez-la et allez aider le commis de cuisine ! Ce soir, nous mangeons des huîtres et du poulet au gingembre ! »

Le soldat, très choqué, resta un moment tétanisé, avant d'obéir aux ordres. Lady Une se tourna alors vers Trowa, les yeux plein d'étoiles, pour le regarder. Mr Sexy Bâton, heu Barton, s'avançait pour lui amener une belle prise.

* * *

Quelque part, sur une colonie, Angel faisait la queue, devant un guichet, pour déposer son dossier d'inscription dans OZ. Enfin, elle allait revoir Trowa ! Son cher et tendre ! Son amouuuur ! Son prince ! Son trésor chéri ! Son fiancé ! Le futur père de ses enfants ! Celui avec lequel elle partagerait son cercueil, et d'ailleurs, sur la pierre tombale, elle ferait graver l'épitaphe : _La Terre n'engloutira pas leur amour !_

Elle arriva devant le responsable du guichet en pleurs et lui tendit son dossier. Celui-ci, évidemment, interpréta cela comme de l'émotion due à son engagement dans OZ : « Allons mademoiselle, ne vous inquiétez pas ! (Il jeta un coup d'œil à son dossier) Puisque vous n'avez pas de formation pour le combat, vous n'avez rien à craindre ! Vous serez tranquillement à l'abri dans une base. Rien ne peut vous arriver.

Angel essuya ses larmes et murmura d'une voix faible :

— Ce n'est pas ça : je pense à mon fiancé que je vais rejoindre, bientôt.

— Ah bon ? Il travaille sur une de nos bases ? Lui demanda le réceptionniste.

Angel répondit d'une voix émue :

— Oui, sur la Base Lunaire.

Le réceptionniste la regarda alors avec un petit air attendri :

— Oh, bah ne pleurez pas pour ça ma choute ! Je vais vous diriger sur la même base. Comme ça, vous pourrez plus vite le rejoindre !

Angel, folle de joie, lui sauta au cou, par-dessus le bureau de la réception :

— Oh ! Merci !

— Heu, par contre, vous aurez sûrement un petit boulot du genre commis de cuisine ou responsable de l'hygiène des commodités. lui rappela le réceptionniste, gêné.

Angel répondit distraitement :

— Hein ? Ah oui ! J'ai compris ! Les commodités !

Le réceptionniste, gêné, lui indiqua la prochaine étape de son périple :

— La navette pour la Base Lunaire est par ici. Tenez !

Il lui montra la navette en question et lui rendit son dossier d'inscription. Angel acquiesça vivement et trottina dans cette direction.

* * *

Sora se réveilla, totalement dans les vapes. La nuit qu'elle avait passée lui semblait avoir été trop courte, comme si elle avait passé la nuit à se battre à mains nues contre des ours, ou comme si elle avait fait une méga teuf parce que c'était la fin de la guerre, mais tout ça était impossible. Elle était sûrement fatiguée parce que Duo lui avait encore tapé sur les nerfs.

Toujours dans le brouillard, elle frotta ses yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Ah, ouais, la petite chambre universitaire aux frais de Heero. Ouais, et où il était encore passé Duo ? ... Hein ? Elle baissa les yeux et s'aperçut que, visiblement, elle ne portait pas de vêtements. Un peu inquiète, elle repoussa toute pensée perverse : pourquoi aurait-elle couché avec ce crétin de Duo, après tout ? Même s'il était pas mal du tout côté physique et qu'elle éprouvait pour lui une sorte d'affection qu'elle voulait absolument ne pas admettre en sa présence, il n'y avait aucune raison pour laquelle elle aurait...

S'enroulant dans le drap, elle se leva et s'apprêtait à marcher vers le petit coin cuisine de la chambre lorsqu'une voix l'interpela :

« Tu pourrais éviter de prendre tout le drap ma chérie ? Tu voudrais quand même pas que j'attrape un rhume en plus de mes blessures, hm ? »

À ces mots, elle retint à sa respiration et se crispa brusquement en sentant un baiser se poser sur son épaule ainsi que des bras se nouer autour de sa taille. Cette voix, c'était... IMPOSSIBLE ! Elle n'avait quand même pas fait un truc pareil ? Pas elle !

Avec difficulté, elle se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Duo. Elle le toisa rapidement de haut en bas, détourna les yeux en rougissant puis le repoussa violemment : « Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Vous êtes... NU !

Duo sourit d'un air embarrassé et se gratta l'arrière de la tête :

— Ben, ça pourrait s'arranger si tu me prêtais un bout de drap ! Et puis, tu ne vas quand même pas reprendre cette habitude de me hurler dessus en me vouvoyant, n'est-ce pas ? Où est donc passé mon gentil chaton d'hier soir ?

Écarlate, Sora baissa les yeux par terre et commença à ramasser les habits de Duo pour les lancer de son côté :

— Non, non, non ! Je ne sais plus ce qui s'est passé hier soir mais une chose est sûre, il ne faut plus en parler ou y penser ! J'ai fait une terrible erreur ! Une inspectrice ne doit jamais coucher avec son inspecté, sauf s'il lui révèle quelque chose de compromettant ! C'est écrit dans le manuel de la parfaite inspectrice !

Duo commença à s'habiller en souriant finement :

— Tu as l'air de bien connaître cet article de ton manuel ! Si ça peut te calmer, je peux te raconter tout ce que tu veux savoir ! Après tout, maintenant qu'on est ensemble, on n'a plus de secret à avoir l'un pour l'autre !

Sora se tourna vers lui en rugissant :

— C'est faux, c'est faux, c'est FAUX ! Ma vie est banale ! Je n'ai rien à dire là-dessus ! Surtout pas à mon inspecté ! ... OH ! Je suis sûr que vous m'avez droguée, ou fait boire hier soir ! C'est pour ça que je ne me souviens de rien !

Devant cette agressivité, Duo redevint immédiatement sérieux. Il reboutonna sa veste noire silencieusement puis s'approcha de Sora :

— Si tu ne t'en souviens pas, c'est parce que tu ne veux pas t'en souvenir ! Tu es tellement accrochée à ton fichu manuel que tu ne t'autorises rien. Si tu veux qu'on oublie ce qui s'est passé hier, dis-le moi clairement ! (Il s'arrêta juste devant elle et se saisit de ses épaules en les caressant, avec un sourire sur les lèvres) Sinon, je continuerai à faire comme si on était ensemble, jusqu'à ce que tu craques !

Sora bredouilla, écarlate :

— Je, je veux... Je... Entre nous, c'est...

Duo haussa un sourcil en réprimant un sourire :

— Fini ?

— Non... Fit Sora, réticente.

— L'amour fou ? la taquina Duo avec un sourire malicieux.

Son inspectrice pinça les lèvres :

— Pas exactement, non.

Satisfait par ces deux réponses, Duo l'enlaça par la taille et l'embrassa passionnément. Sora le repoussa vaguement, puis se ramollit complètement. Duo se détacha d'elle et se dirigea vers la porte avec un air joyeux :

— Je vais nous ramener quelque chose à manger, à tout de suite mon cœur !

La porte se referma brusquement derrière lui et laissa place au silence. Sora resta un long moment silencieuse, clouée sur place... avant d'éclater :

— Non mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Personne ne vous a autorisé à me tutoyer et surtout pas moi ! Comment osez-vous m'embrasser et me tripoter ainsi, espèce de pervers dégénéréééééééé ! »

Elle ramassa par terre le premier vêtement qui lui tomba sous la main avant de le lancer vers la porte avec rage. La petite culotte tomba ridiculement sur la poignée. Totalement désemparée, Sora s'en détourna en soupirant.

À SUIVRE...


	12. La fin du voyage ?

Chapitre 12 : La fin du voyage ?

Dans son grand bureau ovale, Concepciòn s'ennuyait.

« J'm'eeeeeennuie... Chaaais pas quoi faaaire. » Soupira-t-elle.

Cela faisait trop longtemps que cette histoire durait : les inspectrices, les inspectés, cette ambiance malsaine autour d'une mission qui à la base était censée être sérieuse. En plus elle s'ennuyait dans son bureau. Rien à foutre de tous ces rapports à lire qui s'amoncelaient sur son bureau. Et ces connes d'inspectrices qui, elles, étaient sur le terrain ! Pétasses !

Concepciòn susurra d'un air démoniaque : « Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais interrompre cette mission. De toute façon, on a assez de preuves pour faire suspendre ces cinq types. Ce sont des incapables qui ne respectent rien. Surtout Heero. »

* * *

Aah. Duo... ce cher Duo. En allant leur chercher quelque chose à boire, Sora ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer aux derniers évènements qui s'étaient passé entre eux. Elle avait horreur de ce truc bizarre qu'il semblait y avoir entre eux, mais quand elle n'était pas à côté de lui, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser en rougissant. Même si elle ne cessait de hurler quand il essayait d'être gentil, de se débattre quand il essayait de l'embrasser, elle y pensait avec une sorte de tendresse. Aah. Ce cher Duo... Quand la guerre serait finie, éventuellement, elle pourrait se défaire de ses petites mauvaises habitudes, prises avec le métier et ils pourraient...

« Hm ? Oh ! J'ai un message ! »

Elle sortit son portable de sa poche et lut le message suivant :

_Ici ta boss, la mission de toutes les inspectrices est terminée. Ce bordel devient trop dangereux. Je viens te chercher dans quelques heures. Prépares-toi et fais tes adieux à Duo. Bye._

...

Hey ! Non ! Pas maintenant ! Pas quand ça devenait intéressant ! Elle qui avait prévu le soir même de prendre un peu de bon temps avec son inspecté (après avoir fait une crise de scrupules) ! Non ! Non non non !

L'air distrait, elle ramassa la deuxième canette de soda qu'elle avait prise au distributeur et se dirigea vers la petite table à laquelle Duo l'attendait. Elle pensait déjà à son sourire, ses yeux pétillants, à sa mine défaite quand elle lui annoncerait la nouvelle et... HEIN ? Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il fichait avec une fille ?

Là, à quelques mètres d'elle, Duo était en pleine conversation avec une fille en uniforme de OZ. Il pactisait avec l'ennemi ? Crétin ! Oui, aucun doute là-dessus ! Il draguait ! Les pieds sur la table, l'allure nonchalante et les lunettes de soleil sur le nez... Oh, exactement tout ce qu'elle détestait ! À une telle distance, lancer une canette sur sa tête lui donnerait une jolie bosse. Hm, non, il valait mieux d'abord s'informer. ... Histoire de ne pas créer de malentendu qui pourrait lui gâcher toute chance de passer un bon moment le soir même.

Sora pressa donc le pas et arriva derrière Duo au moment où la jeune fille en uniforme s'éloignait tranquillement.

Duo la regardait par-dessus ses lunettes de soleil et murmura avec un sourire séducteur : « Tu peux compter sur moi ma belle, j'y serai ! »

Sora s'arrêta et lui donna un coup de canette derrière le crâne : « Idiot ! Comment osez-vous draguez l'ennemi pendant mon absence ? Ou même, draguer l'ennemi tout court ! C'est choquant ! C'est scandaleux !

— Mais, mon cœur, je ne draguais pas, je te le jure ! Protesta Duo, gêné.

Ignorant ses paroles, Sora lui hurla au visage, folle de rage :

— Comment osez-vouuuuuuuuuuuuuus ?

Elle commençait vraiment à voir rouge ! La situation ne pouvait pas être pire : elle était amoureuse de son inspecté, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à lui résister, elle devait abandonner toute sa mission, et en plus, son inspecté jouait avec ses sentiments ! Ouinnnnn ! La vie était trop injuste !

Duo se leva et la prit dans ses bras :

— Allons, j'ai juste dit _ma belle_ parce qu'elle était mignonne mais tu es encore plus jolie qu'elle ! Enfin, pas quand tu es en colère ! Tu me fais un peu peur, là !

Sora posa violemment les deux canettes sur la table :

— De toute façon, on ne se verra plus jamais alors tu dois être bien content ! Tu vas pouvoir aller butiner ailleurs ! ... Tout est fini entre nous !

Puis elle s'enfuit, éperdue, toute en larmes. Malheureusement, elle voulait prendre l'ascenseur et après avoir couru deux secondes pour l'atteindre, elle fut vite rattrapée par Duo, qui la retint par le bras :

— Attends un peu : tu reconnais enfin qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous et tu voudrais que je te laisse partir ? Non non non ! Ça ne marche pas comme ça.

Sora rentra dans l'ascenseur et croisa les bras :

— De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix. Concepciòn vient me chercher dans quelques heures, c'est la fin de ma mission d'inspectrice.

— C'est vrai ? C'est... fini ? Lui demanda Duo, choqué.

Sora acquiesça, d'un ton dramatique :

— Oui, c'est bien fini.

...

Comme les portes se refermaient sur eux, elle lui jeta un coup d'œil :

— D'ailleurs, puisque je ne suis plus inspectrice...

Duo se tourna vers elle. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes puis il la prit dans ses bras brusquement et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.

* * *

Angel était en train de s'occuper de l'hygiène des commodités dans un sous-sol obscur et insalubre quand soudain une main énorme et brutale appuya sur sa jolie tête, la rapprochant à quelques millimètres de la surface floue des eaux croupies de la cuvette des W.C.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce boulot de merde ? Vous essayez de nettoyer les chiottes ou de les dégueulasser ?

Angel fixa la surface de l'eau avec horreur. La chasse d'eau devait être en panne...

— Je vais vous faire vérifier, moi, s'il y a assez d'eau de javel dans c'te cuvette !

Angel pensa une brève seconde au délicat visage de Trowa :

— NONNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! »

C'est alors qu'un magnifique coup de pied volé latéral alla se loger dans la tête du vilain agresseur d'Angel. Cette dernière se libéra de la main de cet ignoble monsieur et tourna son regard vers son sauveur :

— Trowaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Concepciòn, les mains sur les hanches, la toisait avec un air royal :

— Il doit être occupé ailleurs, puisque c'est moi.

— Oh... Fit Angel, déçue.

Sa supérieure reprit la parole, l'air morose :

— On peut y aller. La mission est finie, on a toutes nos preuves pour les boucler.

Angel la regarda d'un air choqué :

— Quoi ? Qui ça ? Les dirigeants de OZ ?

Concepciòn la corrigea d'une voix tranquille :

— Mais non ! Les voyous qu'on a observés ! Allez, on y va ! »

Elle la saisit par le bras et l'embarqua.

* * *

Après un après-midi passé à faire on ne sait trop quoi, Duo et Sora arrivèrent sur le lieu de recrutement des soldats de OZ. La fille qui était venue voir Duo quelques heures auparavant était une fille qui lui avait parlé des nouveaux recrutements de OZ dans les colonies. Le plan de Duo était de s'infiltrer dans OZ. Bien sûr, son dossier était falsifié mais de toute façon, l'essentiel pour lui était d'arriver sur la Base Lunaire, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Avant qu'il ne se rende au guichet de validation des dossiers, Duo se tourna vers Sora : « Bon. Alors, c'est ici qu'on se quitte.

Sora baissa les yeux :

— Hmhm. On dirait.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ça se termine comme ça ? Si ça tombe, la guerre ne se finirait pas avant des lustres et ils ne se reverraient jamais ! ... Et il allait sûrement se consoler avec cette fille, là. Elle était justement là-bas, tiens.

Duo sourit :

— Allez, ne t'en fais pas. Quand ce sera fini, on se reverra !

— Hm, ouais, peut-être. Fit Sora, gênée.

Le pilote de gundam ajouta d'une voix tranquille :

— Et puis, même si tu n'es plus mon inspectrice et même si la guerre ne finit pas, si la situation se calme, on pourra toujours se revoir !

Sora leva les yeux vers lui et le fixa d'un air boudeur :

— Ouais, en supposant que tu n'ailles pas voir ailleurs entre temps !

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est pas du tout mon genre, ça ! Se défendit Duo, embarrassé.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa un long moment avant de s'écarter en souriant :

— Allez, j'y vais ! À plus tard ! »

Il lui fit un signe de la main et se dirigea vers le guichet. Sora le regarda donner son dossier, puis s'éloigner. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la navette des nouvelles recrues, la fille en uniforme l'arrêta mais… Duo lui donna un gros coup de sac et s'enfuit vers une navette !

Sora observa la scène, les yeux ronds : « Ah-... Pfff ! Je doute que ce soit dans le règlement d'un bon inspecté. Il fait vraiment selon son propre style. »

Elle se retourna pour s'en aller mais s'arrêta net, devant une armée de femmes en tailleurs noirs. Elles la fixèrent un moment sans bouger puis s'écartèrent soudain pour laisser passer Concepciòn : « C'est bon, tu es prête ?

— C'est bon, j'te suis ! » soupira l'inspectrice.

Elles s'en allèrent et Sora les suivit tout en jetant un dernier coup d'œil en arrière, d'où on entendait des bruits de coup de feu et de l'agitation. La vie de Duo continuait tranquillement, sans elle.

* * *

Dans la cellule No 145, c'était la méga fête ! Presque tous les pilotes de gundam étaient réunis ! Sans compter leurs inspectrices ! Heero, plus sexy et sérieux que jamais, Duo, un peu sombre mais ça ne gâtait en rien son charme habituel, Wufei, qui n'avait jamais été aussi silencieux et enfin Siria et Anaël. Pendant qu'Anaël fixait le mur, le regard dans le vague, Siria chantonnait gaiement : « Une poule sur un mur qui picote du pain dur ! Picoti Picota, lève la queue et puis s'en va ! »

Elle se tourna vers Heero : « Hé, Heero, on joue à la barbichette ? ... (Air pervers) Oh, mais tu n'as rien qui pend ! ... Mais Duo a une natte ! Duooooo ! (Air tentateur) Vous voulez jouer ?

— Désolée Siria, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer. Répondit Duo d'un air sombre.

Pendant un instant, Siria eut l'air déçu :

— Oooooh ! ... Vous voulez jouer Concepciòn ?

Aussitôt, Heero leva le nez en direction de la porte de la cellule devant laquelle se tenait Concepciòn. Elle le regarda. Il la regarda. Et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et elle dit :

— Je suis venue vous délivrer... Siria et Anaël.

Silence.

Anaël se leva et se rapprocha, tandis que Siria se jetait sur la porte :

— Ouaiiiiiiiiis ! Superrrrr !

Duo se leva également, scandalisé :

— Quoi ? Et nous alors ? On est destiné à pourrir ici ?

— Il semblerait. » Répondit Concepciòn, l'air impassible.

Elle ouvrit la porte et les deux inspectrices sortirent de la cellule pendant que l'armée de femmes en tailleurs noirs retenait les gars à l'intérieur. Concepciòn referma froidement la porte sur eux. Avant de partir, Siria lança avec enthousiasme à l'adresse de Heero : « Heero ! Je continuerai le combat à votre place ! Je me suis fait construire un gundam ! Le Peace & Love ! Je vais aller rejoindre le royaume de Sank ! Mais je vous garderai toujours une petite place dans mon cœur ! Adieu Heero ! Adieu les autres ! ... (Petit clin d'œil) Et veillez sur moi de là-haut ! »

Les filles commencèrent à s'éloigner tranquillement tandis que Duo se jetait sur la porte avec rage : « Arrêtez ! Revenez ! Je veux parler à Sora ! Je veux voir mon inspectrice ! C'est un scandaaaaaaale ! »

Mais les inspectrices de l'Association S&S, en véritables professionnelles, poursuivirent froidement leur chemin, sans un regard vers lui.

* * *

Enfin, dans le mâgnifique château du Luxembourg de Treize Kushrenada, ce dernier s'occupait de son grand projet, après sa démission de la Fondation Romfeller.

...

Faisait-il construire le gundam Epyon ?

...

Pas vraiment. A vrai dire... il préparait son mariage avec Sinistra ! Youhouuuuuuu !

Dans le hall du château, où devait avoir lieu la cérémonie, Treize interrogeait ses larbins quant à l'avancée des derniers préparatifs. Le hall était décoré de jolis ballons rose et bleus, il y avait des pétales de rose sur le sol et une exquise odeur d'huile de rose flottait dans la pièce. Un tapis rouge avait également été déroulé, et avaient été engagés des petits enfants déguisés en chérubins. Enfin, de mâgnifiques draps blancs, ayant une vague apparence de meringue avaient été accrochés aux murs. C'était très beau.

Treize était sur un petit nuage. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. D'ailleurs, sur ses épaules trônaient une douzaine de colombes. L'air follement amoureux, il fixait les portes de son destin qui devaient s'ouvrir sur la délicieuse future enchanteresse de sa vie, Sinistra. Treize se dit qu'il y avait un problème dans cette phrase... Non, en fait, c'était certainement parce qu'elle n'était faite que d'euphémismes. Il avait été décidé que la musique de cérémonie (Tin ! Tin ! Tin tin ! Tin tin tin tinnnn...) serait jouée au moment où la mariée ferait son entrée dans le Hall, en passant par la porte d'entrée du château.

Treize se tourna vers ses sujets :

« Les petits fours sont prêts ?

— Oui Monsieur ! Répondit docilement la bonne.

— Le champagne est sorti ?

— Oui Monsieur. Répondit servilement un domestique.

— Les alliances sont en place ? Sur le petit coussinet porté par les petits chérubins ?

— Oui Monsieur ! Répondirent en chœur les chérubins.

Rassuré, Treize se tourna alors vers la porte : « Bien, on n'attend plus que la mariée ! »

À ce moment-là, les portes de son destin s'ouvrirent et la musique s'envola. Les colombes perchées sur les épaules de Treize prirent leur envol vers l'entrée où se tenait Sinistra, merveilleuse et sublimissime dans sa robe de mariée.

L'air déterminé, elle plongea son regard dans les yeux émerveillés et plein d'étoiles de Treize et lui déclara... d'un ton cassant : « Treize, je vous quitte. Adieu. »

Comme son fiancé était tétanisé par l'horreur et ne disait mot, elle ajouta, en lui balançant son bouquet de roses à la figure : « Mon organisation m'a rappelée, on me demande de travailler ailleurs. J'ai autre chose à faire. ... Et au fait, j'vous aime pas, donc salut.

Elle tourna les talons, laissant place à Concepciòn :

— Hé oui, désolée ! Par contre, moi, j'veux bien vous épouser ! J'ai toujours aimé les hommes friqués ! »

Treize regarda Sinistra s'éloigner, poussa un cri terrible d'animal blessé : « RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! » avant de s'effondrer à genoux à terre.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, dans un hangar secret, Siria se préparait au combat. Au pied de son gundam Peace & Love, rose bonbon avec des cœurs rouges, elle s'entraînait au combat à mains nues.

« J'vais te tuer ! J'vais te tuer ! J'vais te tuer ! » Scandait-elle, déchaînée.

Elle frappait avec acharnement un malheureux punching ball qui aurait sans doute préféré voir sa mousse s'incarner dans un édredon que pourrait serrer contre lui le pauvre Treize Kushrenada.

Angel et Sora arrivèrent dans la pièce. Tandis qu'Angel fonçait droit vers Siria, Sora s'arrêta devant le gundam : « C'est sûr qu'avec ça, c'est Toubarov qui va avoir peur.

— Siria ! As-tu réellement l'intention d'abandonner ta mission d'inspectrice et d'aller te battre ? Demanda Angel, effondrée, à son amie.

Siria essuya du revers de la main la sueur qui perlait sur son front divin :

— Oui, j'ai déjà donné ma démission. Demain, je rejoindrai le combat pour la paix !

Angel la regarda alors avec des yeux plein d'étoiles :

— Tu as raison ! Moi, j'ai décidé de partir dans l'Espace à la recherche de Trowa !

Siria haussa les épaules :

— Chacun son trip. (Elle se tourna vers Sora) Et toi Sora, tu ne veux pas que je te fasse construire un gundam ? On le ferait faire tout rouge et on l'appellerait _Furies et Harpies !_

Sora lui lança un regard noir :

— Vas te faire voir !

Siria se tourna lentement vers son punching ball puis...

— J'vais te tuer ! J'vais te tuer ! J'vais te tuer !

Perplexe, Sora déclara :

— Hé bien moi, je vais aller voir dans les colonies si Duo n'est pas encore en train de faire des conneries ! Je suis sûre qu'il a couché avec l'ennemi !

— J'vais t'tuerrrr ! ! »

Le punching ball se décrocha du plafond et, pris dans son élan, alla s'écraser sur Angel et Sora. Siria observa cela avec satisfaction : elle était fin prête pour le combat.

FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE


	13. Prologue de la deuxième partie

**Deuxième partie : Les conseillères de la paix**

PROLOGUE

Il était une fois, six jeunes personnes bien différentes…

Six jeunes personnes bien différentes mais unies par la même cause, la même ambition : partager leur sens de l'éthique avec les rebelles des colonies préparant une action contre l'Alliance Terrestre.

Vous, chers lecteurs, public adoré du Studio S&S, vous avez fait la connaissance de ces êtres humains d'exception, prêts à tout pour faire triompher leurs idées.

Il y avait tout d'abord Concepciòn, tigresse indomptable chargée de veiller à ce que le pilote Heero Yuy respecte chaque vie humaine. Celle-ci s'est malheureusement prise d'aversion pour ce pauvre garçon et la belle Réléna, qui s'est souvent trouvée sur leur chemin. Elle a donc monté une cabale contre Siria Black, alors chef des inspectrices pour la faire démettre de ses fonctions et a pris sa place. Elle est désormais responsable du pôle inspection de l'Association S&S.

Parlons maintenant de Siria Black. Notre amie était tout d'abord chef des inspectrices, chargée de veiller au sérieux de leur travail. Mission difficile à mener pour une femme aimant s'amuser et ne prenant rien au sérieux. Il n'a donc pas été très difficile pour Concepciòn de la discréditer auprès des Big Bosses de l'Association. Siria s'est donc rapidement retrouvée rétrogradée au rang de simple inspectrice, chargée du cas Yuy, ce qui finalement a très bien arrangé ses affaires : aux côtés de cet illustre héros, elle a beaucoup appris et a décidé d'abandonner son métier pour se consacrer à la lutte pour la liberté des colonies. Revoluciòòòòòòn !

Une autre jeune femme était impliquée dans cette histoire qui allait changer la face de l'univers : Sinistra. Cette ténébreuse personne était secrètement chargée de l'inspection de Treize. Elle se faisait passer pour une comédienne et l'infortuné colonel tomba rapidement amoureux d'elle, jusqu'à la demander en mariage. Mais la mission terminée, celle-ci l'abandonna devant l'autel, terrassé par le chagrin. Depuis, la sombre jeune femme est en vacances.

L'inspectrice Angel, elle, a eu un tout autre destin. Á peine avait-elle posé son regard innocent sur le portrait du si sexy Trowa Barton qu'elle fondit pour ses yeux couleur de jade, et uniquement pour ça car la douce Angel est incapable de la moindre pensée impure. Elle choisit donc de l'inspecter et au gré des missions, son obsession grandit de façon très inquiétante, jusqu'à la mener à voir de graves hallucinations. Heureusement, Trowa se sépara d'elle pour s'infiltrer chez Oz, laissant la pauvre fille désespérée. Angel ne put supporter cette séparation et se fit engager comme dame pipi par l'organisation militaire jusqu'à ce que sa boss ne vienne la sauver d'une mort certaine, noyée dans la cuvette d'un WC. Depuis, elle est soignée en hôpital psychiatrique pour dépression.

La quatrième inspectrice ou le quatrième inspecteur se nommait Anaël. Cet être au sexe indéterminé a été chargé d'inspecter Wufei, puis Zechs, avec qui il/elle a noué une relation d'un genre assez particulier. Rappelez-vous d'une certaine histoire de branchement et de prise électrique… Mais Anaël a décidé de faire passer sa mission avant tout et a vite abandonné Zechs pour se concentrer sur Wufei, individu d'un genre lui aussi assez particulier avec lequel notre inspectrice/inspecteur n'avait guère d'atomes crochus. Heureusement pour lui/elle, le si colérique pilote du Shenlong a été capturé, laissant Anaël partir avec Concepciòn. Depuis, l'androgyne créature a été promue au poste d'assistant(e) de Concepciòn, en récompense de son courage, de son sérieux et de son dévouement.

Et le meilleur pour la fin, Sora ! Sora, une pauvre fille hystérique dont on ne sait plus quoi faire… Enfermant à double tour son hypersensibilité derrière un barrage de cynisme en cristal ultra cassable, elle fut chargée de la surveillance du joyeux mais néanmoins ténébreux Duo Maxwell. Leur relation, bien que houleuse, finit par évoluer de façon surprenante lorsque le barrage de Sora vola en éclats le temps d'une nuit... Depuis, la mission de l'inspectrice s'est terminée et elle tente vaguement de recomposer son masque en travaillant comme instructrice au sein du camp d'entraînement physique des nouvelles recrues de l'Association.

Quelques semaines après la fin de leur première mission, Concepciòn, Angel, Anaël, Sinistra et Sora étaient toutes réunies dans la salle du Conseil de l'Association S&S.

Concepciòn avait en effet reçu un nouvel ordre de mission : il s'agissait en effet pour les filles de devenir _conseill__è__res pour la paix_ ! (petite musique militaire). Chacune allait donc devoir intervenir à nouveau auprès des protagonistes de la guerre pour les conseiller en matière de paix. Enfin, presque toutes… Mais en attendant de développer les missions de chacun(e), Concepciòn dut leur résumer ce qui s'était passé depuis leur absence, de nombreuses inspectrices ayant quelque peu décroché des actualités pour prendre des vacances et soigner leur folie ou surcharge de travail.

Concepciòn monta sur une petite estrade et se plaça derrière un pupitre. Elle toisa la foule avec mépris et commença son one-woman show :

« Amis du jour, bonjour ! Mais merde, qu'est-ce qui me prend, je parle comme Siria moi ! Je voulais dire : Mon public…

Le _public_ échangea des regards d'incompréhension. Concepciòn se reprit et elle se décida à dire un petit mot à peu près gentil à chacune pour bien commencer cette réunion.

— Angel ! Tu es de retour parmi nous après ton regrettable internement. Comme c'est triste d'en être arrivé là mais bon, maintenant, tu vas mieux.

Celle-ci hocha la tête frénétiquement avant de plonger la tête dans un énorme mouchoir pour étouffer un sanglot :

— Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire !

— Alors, Sora, comment vont les nouvelles recrues ? Tu dois leur en faire baver comme tu en as fait baver à ce pauvre Duo, n'est-ce pas ? Ahahahahahahah !

Sora leva la tête fièrement :

— Les recrues sont prêtes pour leur première mission. Je n'ai rien à rajouter.

— Anaël. Je suis si heureuse que tu ne nous aies pas quittés Tu es sans conteste le meilleur élément de notre association (voyant Sinistra prendre une mine sombre) euh… avec Sinistra bien sûr. Deux personnes vaillantes et professionnelles. Pas comme certaines (elle lança un regard en coin à Sora). Enfin, bref, nous sommes toutes réunies, mis à part Siria qui nous a quittés pour voguer vers d'autres horizons… Souhaitons-lui bonne chance, et commençons cette réunion !

Bon ! Au cas où vous auriez perdu la mémoire, je vous rappelle les circonstances de notre mission qui s'est achevée il y a quelques semaines. Les colonies opprimées par l'Alliance Terrestre ont envoyé sur Terre cinq abrutis à bord de leurs Gundams. Je vous détaille à nouveau les cas que nous avons traités : Heero, le taré suicidaire, Duo le gogolle incapable, Trowa le mec hypersexy avec qui je coucherais bien si j'avais quelques années de moins, Quatre, un pauvre niais perdu dans cette histoire sanglante et Wufei, un frustré qui n'a sûrement pas pris du bon temps depuis des années lumière. Donc, cette bande de bras cassés a été envoyée sur Terre pour venger leurs colonies adorées. Évidemment, ils se sont tout de suite fait repérer, ces nuls !

L'Association a donc envoyé peu après Sinistra et Anaël pour surveiller deux membres éminents de OZ, une armée d'élite à la solde de l'Alliance dont les intentions sont très obscures. L'homme à la tête de ce foutoir n'est autre que Treize Kushrenada, un mec qui a une case en moins. Évidemment, ce crétin n'a pas pu résister au charme de Sinistra, et s'est fait plaquer devant l'autel… Imbécile !

Son meilleur lieutenant, Zechs, l'a en plus laissé tomber pour renouer avec son ancienne vie de prince pacifiste, sous le nom de Milliardo Peacecraft. En ce qui me concerne, je pense plutôt qu'il a pété un plomb ! Du côté des cinq abrutis, la situation n'est pas meilleure : OZ a neutralisé l'Alliance à leur place et s'est fait passer auprès des colonies pour une blanche colombe qui vient leur apporter paix et liberté. Résultat : ils sont traités par tout le monde pour ce qu'ils sont vraiment : des abrutis ! Ah ah ah !

Puis, vu que personne ne riait, elle continua :

— Hm. Bon, venons-en aux nouvelles fraîches. Souvenez-vous, je suis venue héroïquement vous libérer de cette cellule glauque où vous alliez certainement croupir pour l'éternité… Pauvres filles… Et bien sachez que Wufei et Duo ont bien failli y laisser leur peau. Tenez, regardez un peu cette vidéo, c'est tragique… »

Elle appuya sur un bouton du pupitre et un écran plasma géant descendit sur le mur derrière elle. Un petit film bien distrayant commença. On voyait Duo et Wufei seuls, dans une cellule. Wufei était allongé sur le sol et semblait dormir. Duo se mit à ramper vers lui comme un ver et pencha sa tête au dessus de son paisible visage.

« J'ai compris. Tu as volontairement cessé de respirer. Tu t'es placé toi-même en arrêt momentané des fonctions vitales. Comment est-ce que tu arrives à faire ça ? Tu es vraiment incroyable... Jusqu'à la fin tu refuses de t'avouer vaincu… »

À la fin du film, Concepciòn se tourna vers son public, hilare :

« Quel pauvre con ! Où va-t-il chercher ça ? Wufei a clairement perdu connaissance, comment est-ce qu'on peut être en arrêt momentané des fonctions vitales ? Où va-t-il chercher ça, ça n'existe pas ! AH AH AH !

Anaël esquissa un léger sourire et Sinistra ricana méchamment avant de renchérir :

— Quel sens du diagnostic : il se penche vers lui et note que son camarade est en arrêt momentané des fonctions vitales ! Il est complètement idiot !

— C'est vrai qu'une fois de plus, Duo nous fait part de la faiblesse de ses capacités mentales… murmura Anaël

— Trowa n'aurait jamais fait ça, lui. Il est tellement merveilleux… soupira Angel

Sora se leva et tapa brusquement des deux poings sur la table :

— Pas du tout ! Vous n'avez rien compris ! Il dit simplement cela car l'oxygène lui manque et son raisonnement est confus ! Au fond de lui, il sait que Wufei est mourant ! Mais il refuse de voir la vérité en face et essaie de se donner de l'espoir pour ne pas céder à la pression ! C'est un réflexe de survie !

Mais les ricanements redoublèrent, ce qui était insupportable pour cette fière inspectrice.

Concepciòn lança une remarque moqueuse :

— Ahahah ! Comme c'est touchant ! Elle défend son cher Duo !

Angel tenta de la raisonner de sa douce voix :

— Mais Sora, il est évident que Duo est complètement stupide !

Stupide ! Stupide ! Stupide !

L'écho de la voix d'Angel envahissait la tête de Sora, de plus en plus aigu. Elle reprit alors d'un ton passionné :

— Mais pas du tout ! Je suis sûre et certaine que c'est cet imbécile de Wufei qui lui a mis cette idée stupide en tête ! Oui, je l'imagine très bien s'être vanté devant lui comme ça…

Elle prit une grosse voix grave et tenta d'imiter le pilote de gundam :

— Oui Duo, je sais me mettre en arrêt momentané des fonctions vitales ! D'ailleurs, quand je raconte ça aux filles, c'est une astuce imparable pour les lever. Elles tombent à chaque fois dans mes bras, comme des mouches ! Je leur montre et au moment où elles commencent à avoir peur que je sois mort, je les attrape et je leur dis « Ne t'inquiète pas bébé, tu vas maintenant sentir à quel point je suis vivant ! » »

Elle reprit sa voix habituelle et partit dans les aigus :

— Oui, et je l'imagine bien, Duo, avoir l'air impressionné et se mettre à admirer Wufei comme un Dieu ! Il est naïf, c'est vrai mais le vrai fautif, c'est Wufei ! Un sale con frustré qui lui a fait croire qu'il était passé maître pour lever des filles aussi facilement que son petit doigt !

À ces mots, Concepciòn, Angel et Sinistra furent prise d'un fou rire. Même le/la si sérieux/se Anaël ne put s'empêcher de ricaner :

— Mais Sora, même si Duo est un imbécile, comment aurait-il pu avaler une chose pareille ? Wufei n'a certainement jamais dragué de filles de sa vie, et je crains même fort qu'il n'a pas eu beaucoup d'occasions d'en _lever_…

Concepciòn, écroulée sur son pupitre, lâcha quelques paroles :

— AH AH AH ! Wufeiiiii ! Lever des fiiiiiilles ! AH AH AH ! C'est pas demain la veille que ça va arriveeeeer !

Quant à Angel, elle avait retrouvé son sérieux :

— Mais non, moi je suis sûre qu'un jour il rencontrera la femme de sa vie. Chacun d'entre nous a une âme sœur. Laissez un peu libre cours à votre imagination ! Je suis sûre que Wufei peut être romantique !

Concepciòn imagina Wufei courant vers elle dans un grand champ de fleur, l'air éperdu, un bouquet à la main, vêtu d'un pantalon noir moulant et d'une chemise blanche flottante et légèrement entrouverte.

Alors elle repartit dans un grand éclat de rire. Quant à Sinistra et Anaël, elles semblaient extrêmement dubitatives. Sinistra tenta de détruire une bonne fois pour toutes les rêves de la tendre Angel.

— Angel, écoutes-moi : Wufei est un rustre sans éducation. Aucune femme au monde ne supportera jamais d'être traitée comme un chien par cet abominable misogyne.

Angel lui répondit par une petite moue, puis Concepciòn reprit le cours de son petit spectacle :

— Bon. Trêve de bêtises. Pendant que ces deux crétins croupissaient en taule, Heero, Quatre et Trowa s'atomisaient allègrement dans l'Espace. Oui, je vois à vos mines étonnées qu'il me faut vous éclairer sur les origines de cette surprenante bastonnade ! Tout a commencé, quand Quatre a perdu son papa… Il a ensuite pété un plomb, a fait construire un gundam non seulement surpuissant mais en plus qui rend cinglé et est donc parti en quête de vengeance ! Là, il est tombé sur Trowa et Heero, qui travaillaient pour OZ. Il a assassiné Trowa, avant d'être maîtrisé par Heero, et voilà !

Aussitôt, un cri à vous glacer le sang retentit dans toute la salle et le bâtiment de l'Association S&S trembla. L'écran plasma derrière Concepciòn, ainsi que les deux vitres à sa droite et à sa gauche explosèrent et Angel tomba sans connaissance sur sa chaise.

— Oh merde ! J'aurais pas dû dire ça comme ça !

Sora regarda autour d'elle et comme personne ne faisait un mouvement pour s'enquérir de la santé d'Angel, elle s'en chargea et la réanima en la secouant un peu par les épaules.

Angel rouvrit les yeux lentement et la première chose qu'elle entendit fut cette parole pleine d'espoir :

— Réveilles-toi Angel ! Tu dois vivre ! Trowa est juste porté disparu !

Aussitôt, elle se redressa, écarta sa chaise brusquement et se précipita vers la porte en s'écriant :

— Je vais le chercher !

Concepciòn tenta alors de la retenir par une alléchante proposition :

— Mais j'allais te proposer un truc super ! Aller voir Réléna avec moi !

Mais Angel avait déjà claqué la porte.

— Bon tant pis, nous irons seules, Anaël ! En plus, c'est devenu une femme de pouvoir qui vit dans un château ! C'est pour ça que je vais aller la voir pour lui dire que j'ai toujours été son amie ! … Bon, après ce petit résumé de la situation actuelle, il est temps d'évoquer avec vous vos nouvelles missions !

Anaël la coupa brusquement :

— Attendez ! Juste par curiosité… qu'est devenu Zechs ?

— Ouh la… Bon, ça va être long alors je vais faire bref ! Après votre départ, il a noyé son chagrin dans le travail en chaperonnant de jeunes soldats de Oz…. Bon, on ne dira pas qu'il les a tués car ils étaient mal élevés… Après, il s'est battu contre Heero au Pôle Nord. Mais comme il avait récupéré et reconstruit le Wing, il a été jugé pour trahison par Oz puis porté disparu… Ensuite, un homme ressemblant étrangement à Zechs mais se faisant appeler Milliardo Peacecraft, s'est présenté à OZ comme un ambassadeur de la paix. C'est tout ce qu'on sait.

— Un ambassadeur de la paix ? murmura Anaël … Intéressant…

— Oh, et si quelqu'un se pose des questions sur Treize… Il a démissionné de OZ et est obligé de rester dans son manoir du Luxembourg… Honnêtement si c'est ça qu'ils appellent une punition chez OZ, ça m'étonne pas qu'ils aient des soldats si nuls !

Long silence dans la pièce.

— Bon, tout le monde s'en fout apparemment. Ça tombe bien, moi aussi ! Quoique… Sa fortune m'intéresse bien ! J'irai peut-être le voir ! Passons maintenant à votre nouvelle mission ! Comme vous le savez, l'Opération Météore a foiré et le monde a sombré dans la violence et le chaos. Oz a conquis le cœur des colonies avant de se diviser en deux entre les fidèles de Treize et les caniches de Romfeller. Les pilotes de Gundam sont dispersés et paumés. Bref, notre inspection n'a servi à rien car personne n'a respecté le code éthique de l'Association. C'est pourquoi nous nous sommes reconvertis dans un nouveau secteur, celui du conseil pour la paix. J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous êtes désormais conseillères diplomatiques en matière de paix.

Sinistra semblait ravie :

— Très intéressant. J'adore donner des leçons à tout le monde.

— Ça me convient, dit Anaël. De nombreuses personnes pourraient avoir besoin de nos conseils…

— La paix, hein ? dit Sora. Voilà qui devrait me reposer les nerfs !

Concepciòn reprit :

— Sinistra, en fait je t'ai fait venir pour te dire que tu peux prolonger tes vacances : je n'ai aucun cas à te refiler pour le moment.

— Tant mieux, répondit la jeune femme, j'avais peur que Treize vous ait encore contacté. C'était déjà assez immonde de devoir le laisser me peloter…

— Quand à toi Anaël, tu m'accompagneras dorénavant dans tous mes déplacements.

— Très bien.

— Sora. Tu nous as beaucoup déçus. Ce que tu as fais à ce pauvre Wufei, un garçon pourtant gentil et modeste, une vraie crème, est inacceptable. »

**Flashback de Sora **

Après s'être enfuie du camp qu'elle partageait avec Wufei, en Chine, Sora s'était arrêtée devant le bord d'une falaise. C'était vraiment pas le bon chemin pour quitter cet endroit ! … À moins que Wufei ait voulu l'effrayer pour la pousser vers la Mort ? Oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça ! Tel un trou noir, Wufei avait tenté de l'aspirer dans un gouffre de désespoir et ceci était son ultime tentative pour la faire plonger dans un marasme de pessimisme et de passivité.

NON. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser s'en sortir comme ça. Fuir ? Fuir sans agir ? Hors de question ! Elle méritait une sortie plus grandiose que celle-là !

Lentement, elle revint sur ses pas et aperçut enfin la lueur du feu de camp. Wufei mangeait son repas en silence, dos à elle. En tant que pilote de gundam, il avait sans doute la capacité de l'entendre venir à distance. Aussi, se concentra-t-elle au maximum pour utiliser ses compétences d'inspectrice d'élite.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, le temps de communier avec la Nature puis passa à l'action. Elle s'élança en courant vers Wufei, et à sa suite, tous les animaux de la forêt se précipitèrent. Ecureuils, sangliers, hérissons, cerfs, ours et loups, tous chargèrent le camp, bondirent sur Wufei qui se leva d'un bond et se retourna vers eux.

Sora posa le pied sur un gros rocher et fit un coup de pied sauté qui frappa Wufei en plein visage. Son corps alla s'échouer par terre, quelques mètres plus loin, un peu misérablement.

L'inspectrice s'approcha de Wufei, qui était inconscient et entouré de bêtes sauvages. Pendant un instant, l'envie de le ruer de coups de poings lui traversa l'esprit mais elle haussa les épaules en voyant un écureuil le bombarder de noisettes. Après tout, c'était chacun son tour, maintenant qu'elle s'était bien défoulée, elle allait le laisser entre de bonnes mains…. Enfin…pattes.

« Bon, ben, c'était un plaisir de travailler avec vous Wufei. Vous recevrez bientôt mon rapport d'inspection. À bientôt ! Et… Que la Nature veille sur vous ! »

Puis elle prit un petit chemin de terre et s'éloigna tranquillement.

** Fin du flashback de Sora **

Sora pinça les lèvres et haussa les épaules :

« Pfff ! Wufei est un être exécrable ! Je suis sûre qu'il a des tas d'ennemis ! Comment pouvez-vous être sûrs que c'est moi ?

Concepciòn balança des preuves irréfutables sur la table : c'était une série de photos montrant le visage de Wufei, et plus particulièrement sa joue droite, sur laquelle se trouvait une trace de semelle portant l'inscription « Signé Sora. ». Il y avait aussi une paire de bottes à talons avec une semelle spéciale portant la même inscription que sur la joue de Wufei.

— On a trouvé ces bottes dans tes placards !

Sora ramassa les bottes sur la table et repoussa d'un air honteux les photos :

— Bon, d'accord, c'était moi…

— Quelle honte ! En plus de ça, on l'a retrouvé transpercé de coups de bois de cerfs ! On l'a soigné juste à temps pour le retour d'Anaël ! Sora, tu vas payer pour tes crimes et racheter ton honneur au sein de l'Association en inspectant Quatre Raberba Winner, le pauvre chéri qui nous a pété un boulon. C'est devenu un fou dangereux complètement incontrôlable, sûrement a-t-il trop fréquenté Heero. Bref, tu risques de mourir mais bon, tu l'as un peu cherché hein ? »

Sora, horrifiée, leva les yeux au ciel et imagina ses retrouvailles avec Quatre, métamorphosé depuis leur séjour dans la villa du Vietnam.

Quatre l'attendrait devant son gundam, avec un gros jean cinq fois plus large que lui et un t-shirt XXL portant l'inscription « FUCK THE WORLD & THE COLONIES ». Les bras croisés, il l'interpellerait d'une voix agressive : « Ouais grosse, qu'est-ce t'as ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici ? Dégage !

Elle, dans son plus joli tailleur rose tout propre, se tordrait les mains de désespoir et de peur et murmurerait timidement : Heu… Désolée Quatre, je viens vous inspecter… Vous vous souvenez de moi ? Je suis Sora.

— Inspecter quoi ? T'es la meuf de Duo, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, à venir me chauffer comme ça ? Vas plutôt inspecter ta race, connasse ! »

Sora frissonna et revint dans le monde réel. Elle allait devoir investir dans le dernier modèle de gilet pare-tout.

Concepciòn soupira :

« Et oui, ça va sûrement se passer comme ça… Bon ! Sora, on va te déposer auprès de Quatre pendant que moi et Anaël allons chez ma copine Réléna. Surveillez votre boîte mail pour connaître la date de notre prochaine réunion ! Bye !

Anaël et Sinistra se levèrent :

— Très bien. »

Sora resta figée sur sa chaise le regard dans le vide.

Anaël et Sinistra la prirent chacune par un bras et les trois inspectrices quittèrent la pièce.

A SUIVRE...


	14. Nouvelles vocations

Chapitre 1 : Nouvelles vocations

Quelque part dans l'Espace, sur une base, une navette spatiale de l'Association S&S atterrit et une silhouette féminine moulée dans une combinaison entra dans un sas. Aussitôt, un soldat se précipita vers elle :

« Mlle Mac Gonagall ! Mlle Mac Gonagall ! C'est terrible ! Le lieutenant Trant a fait tester le Wing Zero par un des deux pilotes de gundam capturés ! Maintenant il est en train de détruire la base !

Sora ôta le casque de sa combinaison et secoua ses cheveux dans la figure du soldat avant de lui hurler dessus :

— Comment ? Vous voulez dire que moi, la jeune et belle conseillère de la paix, on m'a envoyée sur un champ de bataille ?

Le soldat la prit par le bras et se mit à courir dans les couloirs, l'entraînant à sa suite :

— Ouiiiiii ! Venez vite ! Vous devez absolument l'arrêter ! L'autre pilote s'est lancé à sa poursuite mais j'ai peur qu'il ne tienne pas le coup face à une armure aussi puissante !

Sora n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y aller : faire face à un Quatre racaille, c'était une chose mais faire face à un Quatre racaille dans un Gundam surpuissant c'en était une autre !

Le soldat la poussa dans un grand hangar :

— Tenez, les voilà ! »

Puis il appuya sur une commande à l'extérieur et la porte se referma derrière Sora.

Les yeux exorbités, la conseillère regarda le Wing Zero se battre contre le Mercurius. Pendant un moment, elle resta figée sur place, puis saisit la mini radio accrochée à sa ceinture et se dépêcha d'en tripoter les boutons nerveusement afin de se connecter sur la fréquence de diffusion des deux pilotes.

_Et paf ! Vous frappez bien la morue sur la table pour l'assommer, tout en prenant votre couteau le plus large avec la main gauche ! _

Non… Non plus….

_Mon aiméééééé ! Revenez— moiiiiiiii ! Le parfum des fleuuuuuurs….me dit que tu me mannnnnnques ! _

En écoutant cette ballade, Sora leva les yeux vers les deux armures qui étaient à présent au corps à corps… C'était un peu bizarre de les regarder se battre en écoutant de la guimauve. On aurait presque dit que les deux pilotes se livraient à une sorte de parade amoureuse…

Ouais, bref ! On avait beau dire que la musique adoucissait les mœurs, il y avait des limites à tout !

Elle tritura encore un peu les boutons de sa mini radio et réussit enfin à se connecter sur la bonne fréquence.

« Mon armure mobile comporte un système d'autodestruction ! Si tu refuses de capituler, je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde à détruire nos armures sur-le-champ ! disait Quatre.

Sans écouter la suite, Sora poussa un hurlement :

— Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Non, Quatre ! Ne faites pas çaaaaaaaa ! Je suis trop jeune pour mouriiiiiiir !

— Les habitants de l'espace ont besoin des gundams ! Et je me battrai jusqu'au bout pour les habitants des colonies ! répondit Heero à Quatre.

— Non, Heero ! Vous devez sortir de ce gundam et faire la paix ! Vous devez me protéger de ce fou !

Le Wing Zero abattit son épée laser sur l'épaule gauche du Mercurius. C'était terrible ! Quatre allait tuer Heero !

Sora recula jusqu'au fond du hangar pour se protéger du halo d'électricité qui entourait à présent les deux armures mobiles. Quatre reprit :

— Nous sommes devenus des parias ! Les colonies ne veulent plus entendre parler des Gundams, Heero !

Du côté de Heero, on n'entendit plus rien. Puis un cri terrible fit grésiller la mini radio de Sora, dont la batterie se mit à chauffer brutalement. Effrayée, la conseillère poussa un hurlement aigu et, après avoir lancé autour d'elle des regards affolés, balança l'appareil en direction des armures mobiles.

Au même moment, le cockpit du Wing Zero s'ouvrit et Heero en sortit, auréolé de lumière, à demi conscient. Il se laissa tomber la tête la première et lorsqu'il entra en contact avec le sol, son corps rebondit bizarrement comme s'il était fait de caoutchouc. La radio atterrit juste devant sa tête et explosa, renvoyant son corps en arrière.

Sora fixa ce spectacle, les yeux exorbités :

— C…C'était Heero… dans le Wing Zero… Si jamais il survit et qu'il se souvient de ça, il va me tuer ! Je ferais peut-être mieux d'écarter de lui cette radio ?

Un peu inquiète, elle s'approcha de lui prudemment. Son corps brillait d'une lumière franchement anormale. La conseillère donna un coup de pied dans ce qui restait de la radio, l'envoyant contre un mur au fond de la salle.

Heero se redressa brusquement et murmura :

— Nous ne devons pas nous battre l'un contre l'autre… ça n'a pas de sens…

Sora le regarda de travers :

— Mais… c'est quoi cette lumière bizarre ? Oh je sais ! Vous êtes devenu radioactif ! (Elle recula vivement) Ne m'empoisonnez pas ! Je ne veux pas devenir aussi bizarre que vous !

Á ce moment-là, le Mercurius sembla s'éteindre et une projection de l'image de Réléna Darlian apparut devant l'armure mobile.

La conseillère ouvrit la bouche et resta silencieuse quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers Heero :

— Vous avez vu ça ? Non mais vous avez vu ça ? Les ingénieurs des Gundams ont implanté un lecteur dvd dans le Mercurius ! Á moins que ça venait du Wing Zero ? NON ! Me dites pas que cette projection sortait de votre tête ?

Soudain le Mercurius s'écroula lourdement sur le sol et Sora se mit à trembler en pressentant ce qui allait arriver : Quatre allait sortir de l'armure mobile, achever Heero et se tourner vers elle avec un sourire d'Hannibal Lecter et lui dire qu'il allait l'enrouler dans une délicieuse tranche de saumon fumé accompagnée de sa tombée de légumes printaniers !

Et en effet, Quatre sortit du Mercurius mais visiblement, il était très affaibli.

— Ça va Heero, rien de cassé ?

Il s'approcha de lui, comme hypnotisé et Sora hésita à se mettre entre eux deux pour protéger Heero mais ses derniers scrupules s'envolèrent lorsqu'elle se dit que jamais l'ex inspecté de Concepciòn ne l'aurait protégée s'il avait été à sa place.

Quatre posa une main sur Heero et absorba la lumière qui l'entourait avant de murmurer d'un air ravi :

— Qui est-elle ? Quelqu'un que tu as rencontré sur Terre ?

Sora l'observa avec des yeux ronds, complètement paumée :

— Hein ? Mais… Hééé ! Je suis là ! À côté de vous ! Je suis votre inspectrice ! Heu…conseillère ! Conseillère ! Raaaah ! Quand est-ce que je vais m'en rappeler !

— Heero, retournons sur Terre tous les deux ! dit Quatre.

Il souleva Heero et passa le bras de ce dernier par-dessus son épaule avant de se tourner vers Sora :

— Mlle Sora, je suis ravi de vous revoir même si j'aurai voulu que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances…

Sora recula :

— Dans d'autres circonstances… ? Pourquoi ? Vous allez me tuer ?

Heureusement, avant même que Quatre ait pu lui détailler sa sentence, un drôle de roulement de tambour, suivi de trompettes retentit au dessus d'eux.

Le pilote de gundam et sa conseillère levèrent les yeux et soudain le plafond s'écroula au dessus d'eux. Fidèle à ses réflexes d'ancienne inspectrice, Sora se jeta sur Quatre et Heero pour les pousser et les protéger de son corps.

Une fois que le sol se fut arrêté de trembler et que la poussière se fût dissipée, Quatre et Sora se redressèrent et découvrirent ce qui avait transpercé le plafond : un Gundam !

Mais pas n'importe quel Gundam ! Un Gundam rose bonbon avec des cœurs rouges !

Sora le reconnut aussitôt et grimaça :

— Oh non… Pas elle !

Le cockpit du gundam s'ouvrit et Siria Black, habillée d'une combinaison rose en vinyle, apparut, triomphante, sur la plate-forme :

— Je suis Siria Black et je viens vous sauver des méchants ! Je suis une justicière qui défend l'ordre et la justice, chargée de maintenir l'ordre dans la galaxie !

Elle aperçut soudain Sora et lui fit un petit signe :

— Salut Sora ! Elle lui montra son costume et son gundam et s'exclama : T'as vu ça ? C'est trop la classe !

Sora fronça les sourcils :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais être en train de... De… Bon, tu nous sors d'ici oui ou merde ? »

Siria Black leur lança un _Montez !_ comme si c'était l'évidence même d'escalader à mains nues son gundam de 15 mètres de haut et alla se rasseoir à son poste. Sans doute appuya t-elle sur un bouton car brusquement, une porte s'ouvrit au niveau du pied du gundam.

On aurait dit… une cage d'ascenseur !

Quatre et Sora échangèrent un regard interloqué puis attrapèrent chacun Heero par un bras et le traînèrent jusque dans la cabine. Les portes se refermèrent et tandis qu'ils montaient, un interphone diffusa la voix de Siria chantant d'une voix fluette _« I wanna be loved by you »_ de Marilyn Monroe. Sur les portes était projeté un petit film montrant Siria, déguisée en Marilyn, esquissant quelques pas de danse.

Au bout de trente interminables secondes de supplice, les portes s'ouvrirent sur un immense cockpit. Siria, bien installée, se tourna vers eux et leur dit, en leur montrant du doigt quelque chose dans leur dos :

« Bonjour les amis. Veuillez vous installer dans cette petite pièce. Je vous ai fait bouillir de l'eau pour le thé.

Sora et Quatre se retournèrent et découvrirent… une porte ! Ils entrèrent et se retrouvèrent alors dans une véritable salle de repos !

Il y avait une mini cuisine, une petite table avec quatre chaises et derrière les deux grands rideaux qui encadraient la pièce, on pouvait apercevoir d'une part une douche et d'autre part un grand lit à baldaquins !

Après un long silence incrédule, Quatre s'abstint de tout commentaire et alla installer Heero sur le lit avant de s'asseoir à la table, sur laquelle trônait une jolie théière en forme d'éléphant rose.

Sora n'en croyait pas ses yeux :

— Non ? C'est pas vrai ? Me dites pas que tout ça a été payé avec le budget de l'Association ?

Siria Black apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte :

— Bien sûr que non ! Tout ça a été payé par mes partisans !

À ces mots, Sora ne put retenir un gloussement :

— Mais bien sûr !

Siria Black répliqua avec mauvaise humeur :

— Et je vous dépose où ? En Enfer ?

Sora s'approcha d'elle :

— Largues-nous sur Terre ! On se débrouillera, merci ! »

Siria Black lui claqua la porte au nez.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Concepciòn et Anaël venaient de débarquer au royaume de Sank. Ils ou elles étaient tout(e)s deux assis(es) dans le bureau de Réléna, qui les accueillaient au sein de l'école Peacecraft.

« Monsie… euh… mad, enfin mesda… euh, hm, je suis très heureuse de vous avoir avec moi. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus Concepciòn, vous inspectiez mon cher Heero ainsi que son camarade… dont je ne me souviens plus du nom d'ailleurs… Moi, après la mort de mon père adoptif, je recherchais à tout prix la force de reprendre ma vie en main. Depuis, ma vie n'a été qu'un tourbillon d'évènements décisifs qui m'ont mené à ce que je suis aujourd'hui. J'ai d'abord cherché à venger la mort de mon père et c'est là que j'ai rencontré Mlle Noin, qui m'a sauvé la vie. Ensuite, Mlle Noin m'a fait découvrir l'héritage pacifiste de mon vrai père, le roi Peacecraft et depuis, j'essaie de recréer ce hameau de paix qu'était autrefois le Royaume de Sank, avec l'aide et le soutien de Mlle Noin. Aussi, j'ai entendu parler de votre association en bien et je souhaite vivement que nous collaborions.

— Super ! s'exclama Concepciòn. Et alors ? On sera logés ici ? Dans une des superbes chambres du château ? Il parait que vous avez les matelas les plus confortables de tout l'univers, en plume d'oie ! Wouh ! Vivement ce soir, qu'on se couche !

Anaël lui lança un regard réprobateur :

— Hm. Mais nous sommes à votre service. Jusqu'ici, vous avez toujours fait les bons choix, mais il est vrai que la situation politique se complique. Quoiqu'il en soit, vous pouvez compter sur nous.

— Oui, bon, d'accord, la coupa Concepciòn, mais est-il vrai que vous avez une armée de chefs étoilés pour préparer les repas ici ? Vous savez, j'adore les tartes aux légumes confits et seuls les grands chefs savent accommoder les épices pour…

Anaël posa une main ferme sur le genou de Concepciòn et lui coupa la parole :

— Mlle Noin est au courant de notre venue au moins ? s'inquiéta t-il/elle.

— Oui, bien sûr ! Et elle est extrêmement enthousiaste… Tenez ! La voilà !

À ce moment, Noin fit son entrée dans la pièce, avec un regard éperdu façon Sissi impératrice et courut vers Anaël :

— Monsieur Anaël ! Je suis si heureuse de vous voir !

— Monsieur ? s'exclama Concepciòn en dévisageant Anaël d'un air surpris.

Mais Noin continua de déclamer :

— Sans vous notre royaume est à feu et à sang, l'espoir a quitté chacun de nos compatriotes, nous sommes tous des colombes blessées ! Qui va alors pouvoir porter le rameau de la paix au plus haut du ciel !

Concepciòn était très surprise :

— Euh… Vous êtes sûre que ça va ?

— NON ! s'écria Noin, dans un geste tragique. Sans vous l'espoir se meurt dans mon cœur ! Vous êtes la lumière de ce pays, notre roi perdu, et…

Très choquée, Réléna la coupa brutalement :

— Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive mademoiselle Noin ! Nous ne sommes pas désespérés ! Nous croyons tous en l'avenir et sommes déterminés à défendre nos idéaux ! Je ne comprends pas, vous qui êtes toujours confiante !

Et brusquement, les pieds de Noin retouchèrent terre. Elle secoua la tête et parut se réveiller d'un rêve.

— Oh ! Excusez-moi ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Chaque fois que je vois Monsieur Anaël, je deviens élégiaque…

_Moment culture_ _:_ _De nos jours, l'élégie est considérée comme une catégorie au sein de la poésie lyrique, en tant que poème de longueur et de forme variables caractérisée par son ton plaintif particulièrement adapté à l'évocation d'un mort ou à l'expression d'une souffrance amoureuse due à un abandon ou à une absence, comme dans le cas de cette pauvre Lucrezia_.©Wikipedia (ou presque).

— Elégiaque ? se moqua Concepciòn. J'aurais plutôt dit _« Chaque fois que je vois Monsieur Anaël, je perds un boulon. »_

— Mademoiselle Noin, dit Anaël d'un ton ferme. Ma collègue et moi sommes ici pour une mission bien précise, qui consiste à vous apporter les meilleurs conseils possibles dans la situation qui est la vôtre. Mais je crains cependant que ma présence à vos côtés ne vous fasse perdre toutes vos facultés. Or, vous êtes indispensable à mademoiselle Réléna, alors peut-être devrais-je quitter ces lieux au plus vite.

— Non ! s'exclama Noin, tout va bien, restez parmi nous. Vous n'entendrez plus de moi que des considérations politiques. Je garderai mes élégies dans mon précieux petit carnet, dit-elle, en serrant sur son cœur un petit carnet rouge qu'elle venait de sortir de sa poche.

— Tant mieux, conclut Réléna. Pagan ! Veuillez conduire nos invités dans leur lieu de résidence. J'ai demandé à ce qu'on vous prépare les appartements privés de l'aile Nord.

— Chouette ! » s'exclama Concepciòn, s'imaginant déjà dans une immense baignoire à remous.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, le Gundam de Siria s'échoua sur une plage terrienne. Après être sortis complètement épuisés de ce séjour en compagnie de Siria Black, Heero et Quatre se reposaient sur le sable. Sora remplissait son carnet de conseillère tandis que Siria Black lustrait son gundam pour le préparer à sa prochaine mission : éliminer à elle seule la Fondation Romfeller.

Pour une fois, Heero s'était fait des amis à la hauteur de son caractère, en l'occurrence deux dobermans.

Il ramassa un ananas, regarda ses deux compagnons de jeu et lança le fruit le plus loin possible dans la mer. Aussitôt, Siria Black s'élança et le rattrapa au vol avant de se tourner vers les autres :

« Il ne faut pas gâcher la nourriture, Heero, c'est mal ! Sora, tu devrais le surveiller mieux que ça ! »

Mais à peine avait-elle dit ces mots que les deux chiens se précipitèrent pour se jeter sur elle et la dévorer.

Sora observa ce spectacle d'un air dubitatif :

« Mouais… C'est peut-être ses arrières qu'elle devrait surveiller, celle- là ! »

Elle se tourna vers Heero et Quatre, en pleine conversation.

Pour une fois, Heero semblait faire preuve d'attention envers un être humain :

« Hm ? Voyons Quatre, Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu n'aimes pas les chiens ?

Quatre semblait interloqué. Sans doute était-il étonné que Heero s'intéresse aux goûts d'un autre être humain :

— Moi ? Heu... mais si. Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Heero continua à tenir d'étranges propos :

— Alors viens jouer avec eux ! En tout cas, eux, ils semblent avoir envie de jouer avec toi. Les animaux ont une sorte de sixième sens… Ils sentent si tu es quelqu'un de gentil.

Á ce moment-là, Siria Black sortit des eaux et s'approcha d'eux. Sora se tourna vers Quatre et appuya la théorie de Heero :

— Oui et je suis sûre qu'ils le sentent aussi quand tu es méchant !

Mais Quatre n'était pas convaincu :

— La gentillesse n'est pas une qualité pour un guerrier.

Siria Black s'assit à côté de lui et lui tapota le dos pour le réconforter :

— Mais si ! Regardez-moi ! Je suis la parfaite guerrière et je suis gentille ! Donc si vous voulez devenir un parfait guerrier, prenez exemple sur moi !

Ces paroles ne plurent pas du tout à Sora :

— Non ! Quatre ne doit pas devenir un parfait guerrier ! Il doit placer tous ses efforts dans la paix et rien d'autre !

Heero les ignora totalement et se tourna vers Quatre :

— La gentillesse n'est sans doute pas une qualité pour un guerrier, Quatre, du moins pas en temps de guerre je présume. Mais c'en est sûrement une appréciée chez un soldat lorsqu'il ne se bat pas. Et l'heure n'est pas au combat, alors profites-en !

Sora hocha la tête et renchérit d'un air inquiet :

— Oui, Quatre. Amusez-vous un peu ! Je vous trouve très tendu et… J'ai un peu peur de ce que vous pouvez faire dans cet état ! »

Quatre sourit et se leva pour aller courir après les chiens, sous le soleil couchant.

Siria était perplexe :

— Heu… Je ne crois pas que ce soit une attitude de guerrier !

Sora haussa les épaules :

— C'est vrai que je n'en attendais pas autant de sa part mais au moins, tant qu'il ne détruit pas des colonies, ça me va ! »

* * *

Peu après, Siria repartit en mission et Heero, Quatre et Sora se firent capturés par de malheureux soldats forcés par Romfeller. Fort heureusement, à force de s'excuser à tout va, Quatre eut vite fait de gagner leur sympathie et ils n'eurent pas grand mal à s'enfuir en volant un avion cargo au passage. Tant qu'à faire, autant user de l'hospitalité de leurs hôtes jusqu'au bout !

Leur destination ? Un navire de guerre sur lequel ils avaient l'intention de lancer l'abordage !

L'avion, sous les feux de l'ennemi, survolait à présent le navire, au ras du sol. Les deux pilotes de gundam, équipés de mitraillettes sautèrent de l'avion en marche.

Sora sauta derrière eux et suivit Quatre, très inquiète :

« Quatre ! Faites attention avec votre mitraillette ! Vous pourriez blesser quelqu'un avec ça ! »

Ils entrèrent dans les quartiers et Quatre tira sur un clavier à chiffres pour désactiver le verrouillage électronique et entra dans la pièce, menaçant l'équipage avec son arme :

« Allez, pas de bêtise ! Les mains en l'air tout le monde ! Et dites à tous vos autres équipages de se tenir tranquille ! Compris ?

La conseillère n'était franchement pas à l'aise. Jamais, avec Duo, elle n'avait été autant sur le terrain. Et la paix dont elle avait rêvé pour ses nerfs ? Où était-elle passée ?

Sora commençait à s'agacer :

— Bon ça suffit, Quatre ! Donnez-moi cette mitraillette sinon je vous donne une très mauvaise note sur votre rapport ! … Ah, c'est vrai, maintenant, c'est à vous de faire un rapport sur mon travail de conseillère…

Mais Quatre semblait plus que déterminé :

— Ne vous en faites pas, Mlle Sora. Je n'ai pas l'intention de leur faire quoi que ce soit… à condition qu'ils ne tentent rien. »

La conseillère soupira quand soudain, la pièce fut baignée de lumière. Á bord d'une armure mobile, Heero menaçait le bâtiment entier :

« Faites exactement ce que mon ami vous dit. Sinon c'est à moi que vous aurez à faire et ça fera plus mal !

Sora jeta un œil vers Quatre, puis vers Heero puis vers l'équipage et leur dit d'un air confiant :

— Á votre place, je ne les ferai pas attendre ! Ils sont un peu susceptibles !

Quatre hocha la tête :

— Maintenant vous allez nous faire le plaisir de quitter ce navire. Et ne nous obligez pas à faire l'usage de nos armes ! »

Les membres de l'équipage échangèrent des regards remplis d'angoisse.

* * *

Au Royaume de Sank, dans le bureau de la directrice de l'école Peacecraft, Concepciòn et Anaël assistaient à la rencontre entre Dorothy et Réléna.

Réléna, debout derrière son bureau, se présenta :

« Je suis Réléna Peacecraft, directrice de cette institution. Soyez la bienvenue au Royaume de Sank. Je vous présente mademoiselle Concepciòn Almeida et Anaël Woodward, les personnes envoyées par l'Association S&S pour me conseiller.

Dorothy se présenta à son tour, non sans faire une petite révérence :

— Ooh, j'étais loin d'imaginer que la princesse du Royaume de Sank était la directrice de l'école où je vais faire mes études. Et bien comme vous le savez je m'appelle Dorothy Catalonia et je suis honorée de faire votre connaissance.

Concepciòn murmura à l'oreille de Réléna :

— Ne la prenez pas dans votre école ! On sent à sa voix que c'est une vipère !

Mais Réléna ignora son commentaire et répondit à Dorothy :

— Je n'ai pas encore le pouvoir de prendre seule mes décisions. J'apprends les principes de paix dont mon père s'était fait l'avocat. Comme c'est d'ailleurs le cas de tout le monde ici.

Sur ce, Dorothy commença une bien longue tirade :

— Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que j'ai été envoyée ici sur la décision de la Fondation Romfeller. La Fondation est cernée de toutes parts de nations surarmées et en conflit permanent. Le principe de paix sur lequel est fondé le Royaume de Sank m'intéresse beaucoup et je serais particulièrement curieuse de voir comment vous réagiriez au cas où ces forces décidaient d'envahir le pays.

Concepciòn murmura encore à l'oreille de Réléna :

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle sous-entend par là ? Qu'ils veulent vous attaquer ?

Dorothy, qui s'était approchée d'une fenêtre, reprit :

— Ce paysage magnifique disparaîtrait en quelques instants.

Elle se tourna vers les trois jeunes femmes et murmura d'un ton triste :

— Et je n'ose penser à ce qui arriverait à ceux qui vivent dans ce royaume et qui le chérissent. Il ne viendrait à l'esprit de personne d'accepter sans broncher de laisser ces barbares mettre ce pays à feu et à sang, alors je me pose la question : que feriez-vous si cela arrivait ?

Concepciòn la fixa d'un air soupçonneux et murmura entre ses dents :

— Tout cela sonne faux ! Tu serais bien contente que cela arrive, sale hypocrite !

Légèrement agacée, Réléna répondit immédiatement :

— Premièrement, je ne pense pas qu'il existe de tels barbares autour de nous. Je crois en la vertu de la parole et de l'écoute. Il ne peut y avoir d'entente entre les peuples sans discussion. C'est aussi de cela que dépend la paix.

Mais Dorothy tenait à exposer ses opinions belliqueuses :

— Mademoiselle Réléna, je vais paraître une barbare à vos yeux mais je suis moi-même convaincue que la guerre a ses vertus.

Ses yeux se remplirent de grosses larmes et elle reprit :

— J'ai bien peur d'être une source d'ennuis en restant dans ce pays. Je ferais peut-être mieux de partir.

Dans son coin, Concepciòn enrageait :

— Ses minauderies m'énervent ! Je la déteste déjà !

Heureusement, Réléna n'avait rien entendu :

— Pas du tout ! Le Royaume de Sank a pour vocation de promouvoir le dialogue et accueillir tous ceux qui ont une opinion à défendre. J'espère avoir de nouveau l'occasion de parler avec vous Mademoiselle Dorothy.

Elle fit le tour de son bureau et s'approcha de la nouvelle élève pour lui serrer la main pendant qu'Anaël se penchait à l'oreille de Concepciòn :

— On dirait que Réléna n'a pas besoin de nos conseils.

Mais Concepciòn n'était pas d'accord :

— Au contraire, elle s'apprête à héberger au Royaume de Sank une dangereuse rebelle !

Elle se tourna vers Réléna et Dorothy, qui achevaient leur entretien.

Dorothy s'avança vers Réléna :

— C'est très gentil à vous mais je vous en prie, appelez-moi simplement Dorothy, Mademoiselle Réléna.

Réléna hocha la tête en lui tendant la main :

— À condition que vous m'appeliez simplement Réléna.

Dorothy prit alors sa main entre les siennes et s'exclama avec passion :

— Jamais ! Vous avez l'étoffe d'une héroïne Mademoiselle Réléna ! Je dois avouer que vous m'inspirez un grand respect et une profonde admiration.

À ce moment, Concepciòn vit la tête de Dorothy se transformer en celle d'un serpent et avaler Réléna. Cette immonde créature avait certainement de sombres projets…

* * *

Quelques jours après l'abordage du navire de guerre, Sora et Quatre traversaient à pied un village envahi par des soldats de la Fondation Romfeller. Heero n'était plus avec eux car il avait décidé de partir se battre aux côtés des partisans de Treize, afin de montrer au monde entier qu'il était bien vivant et qu'il les emmerdait tous.

De leur côté, Quatre et Sora avaient pris un chemin plus pacifique en partant en pèlerinage pour résoudre la crise identitaire de Quatre : en effet, celui-ci ne voulait plus se battre, mais alors plus du tout ! Ce qui était bien, car c'est une attitude pacifiste ! Mais le pauvre pilote de gundam ne savait plus du tout où il en était… Une chose inadmissible pour sa conseillère !

Sora passa un bras paternel autour des épaules de Quatre :

« Je sais que vous ne voulez plus rien avoir à faire avec les combats mais vous ne pouvez pas rester là à faire du tourisme ! Il faut agir !

Quatre lui fit un petit sourire aimable :

— Heu… Mais non, ce n'est pas ça ! Je veux toujours mettre fin à cette guerre mais... Je ne sais plus comment faire… Ni contre qui il faut se battre !

Aussitôt Sora retira son bras et fit une mine offusquée :

— Ah non ! Il ne faut pas se battre, Quatre ! C'est mal !

Alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots, ils entendirent des cris très désagréables venir de la grande rue. Ils s'approchèrent discrètement et découvrirent un pauvre commerçant aux prises avec de vilains soldats et qui lui hurlaient dessus et renversaient ses marchandises.

Sora était scandalisée :

— Quelle horreur ! On ne peut pas les laisser faire une chose pareille !

Elle s'apprêtait à s'avancer davantage lorsque Quatre la retint par le bras :

— Attendez ! On ne devrait pas se faire remarquer ! Ils sont armés et pourraient nous capturer !

Sora se dégagea :

— Vous vouliez savoir qui étaient vos ennemis ? Ces minables s'en prennent à un innocent ! Ce sont de vrais méchants ! Des ennemis !

— Là n'est pas la question ! Si nous sommes capturés, c'est la fin de notre mission à tous les deux ! La Fondation Romfeller n'est pas aussi clémente que OZ !

Sora grimaça puis haussa les épaules :

— C'est vrai que votre mission est importante. Restez ici pendant que je vais leur botter les fesses !

Elle fit volte-face et s'élança brusquement, grimpa d'un bond sur une charrette et s'en servit comme tremplin pour faire un coup de pied sauté sur un des soldats :

— IAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Le soldat s'écroula au sol, face contre terre, la joue marquée par une trace de semelle où étaient indiqués les mots : « signé Sora ».

La conseillère atterrit gracieusement devant l'autre soldat et, avant qu'il ait eu le temps de pointer son arme sur elle, elle le saisit par le col :

— Alors Monsieur Voix de canard, on s'en prend aux plus faibles que soi ? On prend son pied palmé à faire souffrir les autres ?

Elle prit une voix de canard et lui dit : « Prend ça ! » en lui donnant un coup de genou entre les jambes, non sans lui avoir arraché avant sa mitraillette.

— Comme ça tu marcheras en pingouin ! Maintenant, tu prends ton pote et tu vas barboter ailleurs mon poussin !

Le soldat ramassa son collègue et s'éloigna, non sans avoir lancé vers l'ex inspectrice un regard haineux.

Une fois qu'ils eurent disparu au coin de la rue, Quatre rejoignit Sora et tous deux aidèrent le commerçant à se redresser en passant chacun un bras sur leurs épaules.

Le pilote de gundam ramassa le béret du vieil homme et lui tendit :

— Ça va ? Vous n'avez rien de cassé ?

— Ça va aller… Ce genre de choses m'arrive tellement souvent !

Tandis qu'ils l'installaient derrière les étalages, il grimaça de douleur et reprit :

— Vous êtes de passage ?

— Oui.

— Vous avez mal choisi le moment pour visiter le pays. Si on n'était pas dans une telle situation on pourrait vivre en paix.

Sora s'apprêta à le contredire sur la raison de leur passage par ici quand soudain le sol se mit à trembler par intermittence. Des armures mobiles approchaient !

Ils se tournèrent vers la rue pour en avoir le cœur net et en effet, toute la ville était à présent entourée d'armures mobiles Ariès !

Une sirène retentit, annonçant un danger imminent…

— Ils ne doivent pas être loin cette fois. On vient de donner l'alerte.

La conseillère se tourna vers le vieil homme :

— Qui ça « ils » ? Vous voulez dire les partisans de Treize ?

Quatre sortit brusquement :

— Je vais voir ce qui se passe !

Au loin, on entendit le bruit d'une explosion. Les partisans de Treize gagnaient du terrain…

Sora serra les dents :

— Bon ! On devrait peut-être évacuer, là ? À moins que vous préfériez rester ici ?

— Non… Je pense que vous avez raison mais…

Le pilote de gundam les rejoignit derrière les étalages et sourit :

— Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous allons vous aider. »

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, au Royaume de Sank, Anaël, Concepciòn et Réléna prenaient le thé sur une terrasse de l'école.

« Mademoiselle Réléna ? demanda Pagan.

— Hum ?

— Est-ce que ça va ?

— Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça Pagan ?

— Et bien si je vous pose cette question, c'est parce que depuis quelques temps il y a un nombre croissant de pays qui adoptent l'idéal de pacifisme total du Royaume de Sank. Et tous ces pays comptent plus ou moins sur le Royaume de Sank pour prendre la direction de ce nouveau courant. Cela représente beaucoup de travail et beaucoup de responsabilités et je me demande si vous serez capable de résister à une pression pareille, mademoiselle Réléna.

— Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, Pagan. Mais c'est l'objectif que je me suis fixé dorénavant. Il faut que je tienne bon si je ne veux pas que mes efforts pour gouverner le Royaume de Sank aient été vains.

— Et nous sommes là pour vous aider. Ce qui se passe est vraiment historique, et nous sommes sûrs que Réléna est tout à fait prête à jouer son rôle de guide, le rassura Anaël.

— C'est clair ! s'exclama Concepciòn en croquant dans un croissant.

— Plus le temps passe, et plus je trouve que tu ressembles à Siria, lui dit sèchement sa collègue.

Concepciòn prit une expression choquée :

— Oh merde !

Elle épousseta les miettes sur son tailleur blanc, se leva et prit la parole d'un ton digne.

— Monsieur ! Votre inquiétude n'a pas de sens ! Réléna est entourée de professionnels qui ne la laisseront pas se saborder !

Mais Pagan restait soucieux :

— Je sais mesdemoiselles, mais j'avoue qu'il y a aussi une jeune fille parmi vos condisciples qui m'inquiète un petit peu. Il faut rester vigilent avec quelqu'un comme elle à vos côtés.

— Vous voulez dire Dorothy ? demanda Réléna. Je vous en prie Pagan ! Cessez de la critiquer de cette façon !

— Oh non ! s'exclama Concepciòn. Moi je suis tout à fait d'accord avec lui. Cette nana est à moitié cinglée et je suis sûre qu'elle est venue ici pour foutre la merde ! Vous auriez dû nous écouter !

Pagan la regarda un instant, surpris par ce vocabulaire peu employé en ces lieux, et reprit :

— Je me demande quel genre d'endoctrinement elle a reçu à la Fondation Romfeller.

Mais Réléna défendit sa nouvelle amie avec cœur :

— C'est une jeune fille intelligente et c'est une amie. Son point de vue sur la guerre est différent du nôtre mais son raisonnement ne manque pas de pertinence. Je suis sûre que nous finirons par trouver un terrain d'entente elle et moi.

— Vous n'avez pas tort, c'est toujours intéressant de confronter nos propres opinions à celles des autres. Mais tout de même, restons sur nos gardes, ajouta Anaël.

Pagan parut soudain hésitant :

— Hum… Mademoiselle Noin m'a demandé de garder cette information confidentielle mais…

— Une information confidentielle ? s'excita Réléna.

— Dorothy est la sœur cachée de Treize, c'est ça ? demanda Concepciòn. (Et comme tout le monde la regardait sans comprendre) Ben oui, vous trouvez pas qu'ils ont un air de famille ?

— Hm, continua Pagan. Je vais vous la révéler car je pense qu'en ce moment il vaut mieux que vous sachiez sur quels alliés vous pouvez compter.

— Et bien je vous écoute. De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda calmement Réléna.

— Nous avons réussi à localiser ce pilote de gundam, Heero Yuy.

Réléna, de nouveau très excitée, en renversa sa tasse de thé :

— Quoi ? Heero Yuy ?

— Merde ! Mon tailleur Boss ! cria Concepciòn en s'écartant de la table et évitant de justesse la tâche. Ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs tout ça.

— Mademoiselle Noin est en train de le rejoindre au moment où nous parlons.

Réléna se leva et chercha partout autour d'elle :

— Il est ici ? Heero est finalement revenu sur Terre ?

— Pitié, pourvu qu'il ne se pointe pas par ici, je ne peux pas le piffrer ! soupira Concepciòn.

— Oui et d'après nos informations il semble très affaibli. Et je suis désolé pour mademoiselle Concepciòn mais Mademoiselle Noin a dit qu'elle avait l'intention de l'amener ici, au Royaume de Sank.

Réléna était partie dans une longue rêverie :

— Il est vraiment revenu… C'est incroyable ! »

Concepciòn poussa un long soupir de déception, pendant qu'Anaël restait stoïque.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, sur une route de campagne, tous les habitants du village où Sora et Quatre étaient de passage partaient en exode.

Assis sur les débris d'un bâtiment, le pilote de gundam et sa conseillère discutaient avec le marchand qu'ils avaient sauvé quelques heures auparavant.

Le vieil homme semblait préoccupé :

« Avec la guerre qui arrive, je vais sûrement rester absent pendant longtemps…

Sora tenta de le réconforter :

— Au moins, comme ça, vous n'aurez plus à gérer la grossièreté de votre clientèle ! Même si je ne pense pas que ces soldats reviendront de sitôt vous ennuyer ! Ahahahah !

Devant son insouciance, Quatre eut un sourire crispé mais changea vite d'expression en voyant un convoi d'armures mobiles passer près d'eux. Les camions s'arrêtèrent et les armures s'activèrent.

La conseillère se leva :

— Bizarre… C'est la première fois que je vois ces machins !

Quatre se leva également et fit quelques pas vers les machines :

— Mais… mais ce sont… les nouveaux robots mobiles !

Le visage de Sora devint livide :

— Quoi ? Ce sont ces trucs ! Mais… Vous êtes sûrs qu'on est en sécurité, comme ça ? Je veux dire… Ils ne vont pas nous attaquer, n'est-ce pas ?

Ignorant ses questions, le commerçant les fixait d'un air triste :

— C'est un spectacle navrant ! Ces robots sont conçus uniquement pour le combat ! Quant à nous, nous avons décidé de prendre le parti de la paix.

Etonné, Quatre s'exclama :

— Quoi ?

Le vieil homme lui expliqua :

— Notre pays vient d'adopter une décision difficile et courageuse : nous allons nous ranger du côté du Royaume de Sank.

La conseillère pour la paix exulta :

— C'est vrai ? Mais c'est génial ! Ça veut dire qu'on va bientôt voir le bout du tunnel !

Elle se tourna vers le pilote de gundam et le prit par les épaules :

— Quatre ! Vous voulez la paix, n'est-ce pas ? Alors vous devez tout de suite vous enrôler dans la garde personnelle du Royaume de Sank ! Ils ont beau être pacifistes, ils ont forcément une sorte de milice pour se défendre des méchants ! Il faut qu'on aille là-bas et qu'on les encourage !

Mais Quatre semblait dubitatif :

— Je ne sais pas… J'ai entendu dire que la Fondation Romfeller considère le Royaume de Sank comme un fauteur de troubles !

Le commerçant intervint :

— Parce que de nombreux pays sont en train d'adopter ses idées. La Fondation craint sans doute de perdre tous ses partisans.

Sora éclata de rire :

— Ahahah ! Parfait ! C'est encore mieux si ça les emmerde ! Vous avez entendu ça, Quatre ? Quatre ?

Le pilote de gundam sortit brusquement de ses pensées :

— Oui ! Vous avez raison ! Je vais y aller ! Je vais aller au Royaume de Sank !

Et sans un mot de plus, il se précipita dans la rue.

Sora se leva et partit à sa poursuite :

— Quatre ! Attendez-moi ! Je dois vous surveiller et vous conseiller à tout instant, vous le savez bien !

Quatre s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle :

— Et vous l'avez admirablement fait ! Je vais chercher Heero ! On se rejoint au Royaume de Sank ! »

Puis il reprit sa course, laissant sa conseillère derrière lui. Elle soupira et haussa les épaules, avant de dégainer son portable.

« Allo ? Le standard de l'Association S&S ? Conseillère N°508, Sora Mac Gonagall au rapport. Envoyez-moi à l'adresse que je vais vous indiquer s'il vous plaît… »

* * *

Peu avant le coucher du soleil, la navette transportant Quatre, Heero, Pagan et Noin atterrit sur l'aérodrome du Royaume de Sank.

Sur la piste, Concepciòn, Anaël, Sora et Réléna les attendaient de pied ferme.

« Je me demande bien pourquoi Réléna vient accueillir ces deux imbéciles, dit Concepciòn, je croyais que depuis qu'elle était princesse du Royaume de Sank, ce stupide béguin lui était passé.

— Il faut croire que non, répliqua Sora, en observant Réléna d'un air amusé.

— Voyons, c'est normal, je vous rappelle que ce sont deux adolescents, murmura Anaël.

— Ah, tu penses que Heero est venu ici pour flirter ? demanda Concepciòn.

Sora soupira d'un air exaspéré :

— Mais non ! Il a été traîné ici par Quatre, qui a décidé d'abandonner ses propres pulsions meurtrières pour se tourner vers la paix. Mais j'avoue que je le soupçonne de vouloir jouer les entremetteurs.

— Pfff ! J'en ai marre de ces histoires de gosses ! » grommela Concepciòn.

Pendant qu'elles bavardaient, Réléna s'avança à pas lents vers la navette, sa jupe voletant doucement, caressée par le vent.

La porte de la navette s'ouvrit sur Quatre, qui aidait Heero à se tenir debout. Ce dernier boitait et gémissait de douleur à chaque pas. Les deux pilotes de gundam s'avancèrent jusqu'à se trouver devant les escaliers. Là, Quatre aperçut Réléna et souffla un « Heero ! » malicieux à son camarade. Il l'aida à se redresser et Heero regarda en bas, d'un air étonné : « Hein ? »

Au pied de l'escalier se tenait Réléna, qui le regardait d'un air amoureux et ne put réprimer un gloussement de plaisir lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.

Le pilote de gundam reprit sa descente en claudiquant. La jeune princesse laissa aller son imagination : vêtu d'un costume de soirée blanc, Heero descendait les escaliers d'une démarche décontractée et élégante. Avec un sourire charmeur mais bienséant, il desserra sa cravate légèrement et son visage s'illumina :

« Réléna !

Réléna murmura :

— Heero…

Dans ses pensées, Heero parvenait au bas de l'escalier et lui tendait la main :

— Je suis revenu… pour toi ! »

Réléna s'approcha pour s'accouder à la rampe de l'escalier. Elle posa son menton dans sa main et le regarda d'un air amusé, haussant un sourcil.

En réalité, Heero était totalement interloqué et ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu arriver là.

A SUIVRE...


	15. Au service de Sa Majesté

Chapitre 2 : Au service de Sa Majesté

Quelques jours plus tard, une fois les blessures de Heero soignées et celui-ci remis sur pieds, Pagan l'emmena avec Quatre à l'école du Royaume de Sank afin que tous deux soient inscrits comme nouveaux élèves.

En bas des escaliers menant à l'école, Sora et Anaël attendaient les deux garçons, ayant décidé de rester avec Réléna pour la surveiller et la protéger de Dorothy.

La limousine transportant les deux pilotes de gundam arriva enfin et Heero en sortit, l'air de mauvaise humeur :

« En tout cas, moi, je ne ferai pas de vieux os ici. Dès que j'aurai mon gundam, je quitterai cet endroit en vitesse.

Sur la banquette, Quatre s'affola :

— Ne pars pas Heero ! Le pays a désespérément besoin du gundam ! De plus nous devons faire en sorte que tout cela reste un secret.

Mais Heero n'en avait rien à faire :

— Réléna n'a certainement pas besoin d'un gundam.

Quatre essaya alors de tirer sur la corde sensible, en vain :

— Mais il faut bien assurer la protection de la princesse ! S'il te plaît Heero, essaie de comprendre ! »

Sora haussa les épaules :

« Pfff ! Je me demande pourquoi il n'a pas de conseillère celui-là ! C'est le plus chieur et le plus guerrier de tous et l'association le laisse faire ce qu'il veut !

Anaël lui répondit :

— Si tu veux, je peux en parler à Concepciòn et elle pourra te le confier.

— Non merci ! J'ai déjà un jeune homme sur la voie de la rédemption dont je dois m'occuper ! Il n'y a que Concepciòn, qui soit assez expérimentée pour pouvoir inspecter deux personnes en même temps ! Elle l'a bien fait avec Heero et Duo l'autre fois !

Anaël murmura :

— Mais bien sûr ! Dis plutôt que tu as peur qu'on retrouve ton cadavre flottant dans la galaxie !

Quatre rejoignit Heero devant l'escalier et après avoir échangé des salutations polies avec les conseillères, les deux pilotes de gundam gravirent les marches, sous les regards curieux des élèves de l'école.

« Je crois que nous avons des visiteurs !

— Qui sont-ils ?

— Je ne sais pas.

— Vous avez vu leurs tenues ?

— De quel pays peuvent-ils venir ?

— Celui de devant est peut-être un domestique.

— Il n'est pas très musclé pour un garde du corps. »

À cette remarque, Quatre ne put s'empêcher de retenir un petit gloussement.

Sora enfonça le clou en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

« À mon avis, Heero a sûrement raté sa vocation. Au moins, il saura quoi faire, quand la paix sera revenue ! »

Quatre éclata de rire.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir reçu leur uniforme de la directrice, Quatre et Heero rejoignirent Concepciòn et Sora, en cours d'escrime.

Les deux conseillères étaient en grande conversation, au sujet de l'ancien inspecté de Sora.

« Puisque je te le dis, s'exclama Concepciòn. Ce sous-fifre de la Fondation Romfeller se dirige droit sur la colonie de Duo avec le Wing Zero ! Il a l'intention de le lui faire essayer !

Sora était plus qu'inquiète :

— Quoi ? Mais… Il n'a pas le droit ! Tout le monde sait que cette machine rend son pilote cinglé et à la merci de ses sentiments inhibés !

— Imagine… Duo… Le Wing Zero… Il va être totalement incontrôlable ! Plus aucune barrière de sagesse ne le retiendra ! Ses véritables pulsions vont prendre le contrôle de son être !

La conseillère se prit le menton et leva les yeux, plongeant dans les méandres sinueux de son imagination, débordante dès qu'il s'agissait de Duo. Elle se l'imaginait, vêtu de ses habits noirs cousu cette fois dans le cuir, s'avançant vers elle avec un regard brûlant, murmurant d'une voix sexy : _Sora… Nous allons en finir une bonne fois pour toutes. Je vais te montrer qui est le maître, ici !_

Elle le repousserait légèrement, d'un air dédaigneux, en lui montrant Quatre : _Non, Duo. Vous ne m'intéressez plus, je dois m'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre maintenant._

S'avançant vers elle, il pousserait Quatre sans ménagement, avec un sourire démoniaque : _Laisse tomber ce minable, chérie ! Je suis l'homme qu'il te faut. J'ai assez d'énergie pour te combler bien plus que cinq pilotes de gundam réunis !_

Impressionnée, elle lui jetterait un petit coup d'œil plein d'envie : _Cinq ?_

Puis il la prendrait par la taille avec un rugissement de lion et elle lui répondrait par un feulement de tigresse avant de l'embrasser rageusement.

Sora reprit ses esprits et prit un air déterminé :

— Qu'ils soient un ou cinq, ça m'est égal ! Laissez-les-moi ! » puis elle fonça hors de la salle, bousculant Heero et Quatre au passage.

Quatre était très surpris de ce comportement :

« Mais que lui arrive t-il ?

— Oh ! Elle perd encore les pédales ! Elle retourne voir Duo. Au fait, vous partez quand ? Bientôt ? Vous voulez de l'aide pour vos valises, demanda Concepciòn.

Heero lui expliqua la conversation qu'ils avaient eue avec Réléna dans son bureau :

— Nous restons simplement ici le temps que Réléna retrouve la trace de Trowa. Dès que ce sera fait, soyez assuré que nous partirons aussitôt ! En attendant, nous nous ferons passer pour deux élèves.

Concepciòn avait l'air visiblement déçu :

— Ah. Vous êtes là pour longtemps alors. Retrouver un cadavre flottant dans la galaxie, ça va prendre des siècles !

Quatre s'insurgea aussitôt :

— Trowa n'est pas mort ! Je le sais ! Il est là, quelque part ! Et dès qu'ils l'auront retrouvé, je partirai à sa rencontre !

Concepciòn prit un air effrayé :

— Oh la la ! Je voulais pas vous énerver ! »

Tout à coup, un mouvement de foule eut lieu dans la salle de sport. Attirée par l'odeur de mâle, toutes les élèves se pressèrent autour du trio. Heero se sentit obligé de se présenter :

« Mon nom est Heero Yuy. Je suis enchanté. »

— Hum ! Hum ! Ah ! s'exclama la foule, constituée uniquement de jeunes filles aux hormones en ébullition, qui, à la vue des yeux bleus glacials de Heero, se sentirent aussi pressurisées qu'une cocotte minute.

« Il n'y a que des filles ! remarqua Quatre. Donc ce qu'on raconte est vrai. Il n'y a que les hommes pour penser qu'on ne résout pas les problèmes par la discussion.

— On ne peut pas généraliser de cette façon. Il y a des femmes qui aiment autant se battre que les hommes, ajouta Heero.

— C'est vrai que j'aime bien quand ça castagne un peu, approuva Concepciòn. Mais le problème avec vous, les gars, c'est que vous ne savez pas vous arrêter. Vous allez toujours trop loin. Vous êtes pris par la folie du combat et vous commencez à faire n'importe quoi. Les femmes sont plus mesurées. Tiens, une femme pilote de Gundam très bien entrainée vous battrait facilement. »

En entendant cela, Dorothy s'avança, son épée à la main :

« Que diriez-vous de vous mesurer à moi ?

— Hum ?

Heero leva des yeux surpris vers la jeune fille, qui lui lança un regard de vipère :

— Nous avons fait votre connaissance, mais je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de me présenter, dit Dorothy, solennellement. Mon nom est Dorothy Catalonia. J'appartiens à la famille du dirigeant de la Fondation Romefeller.

— Hum... fit Heero, mettant simplement son casque, comme s'il s'en foutait royalement.

— Pff, on sait bien qui tu es, vipère, marmonna Concepciòn.

— Ce qui n'a pas empêché mademoiselle Relena de m'accepter dans son école. J'espère que nous ferons plus ample connaissance. Ce qui veut dire que je vais devoir me montrer forte. Parce qu'il paraît que vous n'aimez pas les femmes faibles !

Et sur ce, elle se jeta violemment sur lui avec son épée. Heero réussit à contrer le coup et le combat s'engagea sous les exclamations de la foule.

— Pfff ! Il n'aime pas les femmes tout court ! glissa Concepciòn à Quatre. Sauf si ce sont des robots munis de grosses mitraillettes à la place des bras.

Imaginant Heero se serrer contre une femme-robot qui l'enlacerait avec de grosses mitraillettes, Quatre pouffa de rire devant l'absurdité de l'image.

— Hum ! Ah ! se défendait Heero.

Puis Dorothy recula et eut l'idée d'évoquer un certain sujet pour le déconcentrer.

— Ah ! Il était une fois deux individus qui portaient le même nom.

— Hum ? fit Heero, baissant sa garde.

— Hey ! C'est de la triche, cria Concepciòn, tentative de déstabilisation de l'adversaire !

— L'un deux lutta pour la paix dans les Colonies au péril de sa vie et devint une légende. On dit qu'à sa mort ils furent nombreux à le pleurer. On dit aussi que certains firent le serment solennel de le venger.

— Hum !

Et Heero tenta de porter un coup à Dorothy, mais celle-ci se défendit. Elle reprit même le dessus et le fit reculer.

— Et aujourd'hui l'autre individu qui porte le même nom que lui est sur le point de devenir aussi une légende. Hum ! (« Grrrrr… quelle tigresse, » dit une fille à l'allure très masculine à une de ses camarades) C'est un guerrier réputé pour ses qualité surhumaines et il est probable que lui aussi se battra pour la paix. (« Moi elle me fait un peu peur… » dit une autre écolière, un peu inquiète) Mais je me demande s'il devra connaître la même fin que lui pour devenir une légende à son tour. Hum !

Elle finit par toucher Heero à l'épaule. Le sang imprégna le tissu blanc de la tunique de combat sous les cris hystériques de la foule qui s'enflamma à la vue du sang. Le combat cessa.

— Iiiiiih ! crièrent les jeunes filles.

— Aah ! Ce n'est pas bien. Un chevalier de légende ne se laisse pas vaincre délibérément. Vous n'allez quand même pas laisser les femmes vous battre juste pour ne pas révéler qui vous êtes. Avant de retourner à vos combats héroïques prenez le temps de vivre de façon intense et noble. Vous verrez qu'après votre nom n'en sera que plus légendaire. Croyez-moi sur parole, Heero Yuy !

À ce moment, Concepciòn prit l'épée de Heero, très énervée :

— C'est bon pétasse, pour les raisons que tu devines, tu sais très bien qu'il ne peut pas te mettre une raclée. Alors arrêtes de nous donner des leçons et viens plutôt te prendre une rouste par ici !

Dorothy s'inquiéta :

— Mais vous n'avez pas d'équipement !

Une jeune fille accourut vers Concepciòn et lui donna son casque et une veste rembourrée :

— Prenez mon équipement, et battez vous pour l'école ! Wouaaaaaay !

— Wouaaaaaay ! Peacecraft, Peacecraft, Peacecraft ! reprit la foule.

— Euh… Okay, dit Concepciòn, surprise de voir une salle en délire l'encourager.

Les deux jeunes filles se mirent en garde, et le combat commença.

— Aah ! fit Dorothy

— YAAAAAAAHAAAAAA ! hurla Concepciòn.

Cette lutte fut bien plus spectaculaire que la précédente, et le public ne s'y trompa pas : toutes les jeunes filles hurlaient pour encourager Concepciòn, et même Quatre se surprit à ne pas vouloir intervenir pour les séparer. Mais à la surprise générale, ce fut Concepciòn, qui, dans un geste vif et puissant envoya valdinguer l'épée de Dorothy à l'autre bout de la salle et lui sauta dessus pour la renverser à terre et lui pointer l'épée sur la gorge.

— AH AH AH ! rit Concepciòn, avant de se désigner du doigt avec un sourire triomphant. Winner ! (Puis elle pointa sur Dorothy un doigt dédaigneux avec un air moqueur) Looser ! »

Mais un tas de jeune fille se rua vers son héroïne :

« PEACECRAFT ! Ton honneur est sauf ! » hurla celle qui avait prêté son équipement.

Dorothy s'approcha alors de Quatre et Heero.

« Impressionnant. Mais je ne me débrouille pas trop mal moi même. N'est-ce pas Heero ?

— J'avoue que j'ai du mal à suivre votre histoire de légende. Je pense qu'il doit y avoir un autre Heero Yuy avec lequel vous me confondez. »

Sur ce, Heero et Quatre quittèrent la salle, laissant Dorothy seule au milieu de jeunes filles excitées qui fêtaient la nouvelle héroïne de l'école.

« Je savais bien que vous alliez tenter de vous dissimuler, murmura la blonde aux longs cils. Et nous voilà maintenant réunis au Royaume de Sank. Ravie de vous rencontrer Heero. »

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, grâce à une navette supersonique de l'Association S&S, Sora débarqua sur la colonie où Duo s'était installé.

Comment allait-il ? Pensait-il encore un peu à elle ? Elle l'ignorait…

Les seules informations qu'on lui avait fournies à son sujet était qu'il avait un nouveau gundam plus puissant mais pas encore opérationnel à 100 % et qu'il détruisait de temps en temps les patrouilles de OZ et de Romfeller qui traînaient dans les parages. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Il n'avait pas l'air très motivé à reprendre le combat pour de bon en tout cas, mais il faisait toujours des dégâts et des morts et ça, c'était mal, très mal !

Sans compter qu'avec ce lieutenant Trent qui pouvait arriver d'un instant à l'autre, Duo avait de grandes chances de se retrouver avec une arme de destruction massive entre les mains !

Sora Mc Gonagall s'arrêta devant la vitrine d'un magasin et rajusta le nœud de sa cravate. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa tenue : les cheveux noués en un petit chignon strict, elle portait un tailleur jupe bleu marine, complété par une chemise blanche et une cravate de la même couleur. Cette dernière était constellée de petits « S&S », qui devait lui rappeler sans cesse qu'elle était là pour le boulot, et pas pour le plaisir !

« Je suis là pour le boulot. Pas pour le plaisir. » se répéta-t-elle à voix haute, d'un ton ferme.

Puis elle hocha la tête d'un air déterminé et se dirigea vers l'adresse que l'Association lui avait donnée. Les colonies n'étant pas bien grandes, il ne lui fallut pas plus de dix minutes de marche pour arriver à destination.

Au détour d'une palissade, Sora découvrit une petite maison, au centre d'un genre de terrain vague où s'amoncelaient des tas d'objets métalliques. Des pièces détachées sans doute…

Accroupi à côté d'un de ces tas d'ordures, une silhouette familière inspectait un objet d'un œil expert. Le cœur battant, la conseillère de la paix s'approcha de lui et là, un éclair de lumière pénétra son cœur !

Elle le reconnut. Juste là, à quelques mètres d'elle, se tenait Duo. Il n'avait pas changé depuis leur séparation. Le même corps dynamique et félin, prisonnier de sa fausse tenue de prêtre qui lui donnait toujours envie de lui avouer tous ses péchés… Les mêmes yeux où tantôt pétillait la malice, tantôt brûlait la rage de survivre et de faire payer aux autres leurs crimes… La même bouche qui s'étirait si souvent en un sourire démoniaque…

Sora plongea une main tremblante dans sa poche et s'épongea le front avec un mouchoir brodé S&S. NON. Tout ça était mal, très mal !

Elle devait ramener Duo dans le droit chemin. Celui qui n'était que paix et amour. Et désir… Un peu. Mais surtout amour. PAIX et amour.

Une expression déterminée sur le visage, elle fit un pas vers lui quand soudain, une voix désagréable l'arrêta : « Duo ! »

Elle tourna la tête dans la direction d'où venait ce grésillement affreux et aussitôt, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et manquèrent de rouler hors de leur orbite : c'était elle ! La fille de OZ que Duo avait osé draguer sous ses yeux quelques mois auparavant !

Une vague de fureur lui monta aux joues, peignit son visage d'une jolie teinte cramoisie, grimpa jusqu'aux racines de ses cheveux et fit exploser son chignon.

Elle était incapable d'écouter ce que les deux tourtereaux se racontaient. Cette fille, un ancien soldat de OZ… elle avait sûrement quitté l'armée pour faire croire à Duo qu'il avait tout pouvoir sur elle et ainsi pouvoir le manipuler à son insu ! C'était peut-être même elle qui lui avait raconté s'être déjà fait lever par un pilote de gundam d'origine chinoise !

A cause d'elle, Duo avait été humilié par toutes ses collègues ! Et maintenant, cette diablesse essayait de pervertir Duo ! Oui ! Si ça tombe, elle allait trouver un moyen de le faire reprendre les armes, contre son gré ! Peut-être même en utilisant ses charmes !

Sora imagina alors cette femme ignoble planter ses serres dans le dos de Duo et avec une langue sifflante de serpent, lui sussurer des paroles sournoises du genre : « Duoooo… Toi seule peut me défendre contre l'ennemi ! Si tu ne le fais pas, je serai obligée de me défendre par moi-même et mourir ! Tu dois remonter dans ton gundam et tuer tous ces méchants qui en veulent à mon vertu. Toi seule me mérite… »

La conseillère de la paix, révoltée par ces paroles, serra les dents et émit un grognement menaçant.

C'est alors qu'une phrase, prononcée par la fille à la voix grésillante la fit soudain sortir de sa torpeur :

« Demande-moi tout ce que tu veux et je le ferai ! »

Aussitôt, elle reprit ses esprits. Duo leva le nez en l'air et sembla réfléchir sérieusement à la question pendant quelques secondes, puis il lui répondit avec un sourire aimable :

— J'aimerais que tu me fasses un steak bien saignant pour dîner. »

_Saignant ? Saignant ?_ Non, elle commençait déjà ses manœuvres et juste sous son nez en plus ! Trop, c'en était trop !

Elle fonça droit sur eux, comme une furie et apparut, menaçante, derrière la diablesse.

« Bonjour Duo… » marmonna-t-elle, avec un sourire crispé.

Le pilote de gundam la dévisagea avec surprise.

« S-Sora ! Tu es revenue ! s'exclama-t-il, a priori ravi.

— Cette personne avec qui tu discutes ne m'est pas inconnue… Tu nous présentes ? murmura-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

Duo haussa les sourcils, un peu étonné, mais ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps. Il n'avait donc aucune honte ?

— Heu… Bien sûr ! Sora, je te présente Hilde, tu te souviens sûrement d'elle : elle travaillait dans OZ quand…

— Parce qu'elle a un prénom en plus ? éclata aussitôt la conseillère de la paix.

— Ben… Comme la plupart des gens, je crois… commença Duo, sur la défensive.

— Ah ! Alors c'est toi Sora, la petite amie de Duo ! s'exclama la diablesse avec un grand sourire démoniaque.

Sur le coup, la conseillère de la paix eut très envie de lui répliquer sèchement : « Oui ! Et si tu penses qu'on va pouvoir faire ménage à trois, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil, serpent ! »

Au lieu de ça, elle décida de faire honneur aux nouvelles fonctions qui étaient les siennes et lui tendit la main brusquement :

— Sora Mc Gonagall, conseillère de la paix et ancienne inspectrice de Duo Maxwell, enchantée. »

Hilde hésita une petite seconde et prit sa main pour la serrer. Cette légèrement hésitation n'échappa pas à Sora qui choisit de l'interpréter de la façon qui lui sembla la plus évidente : le serpent venait de reconnaître là un danger potentiel pour son territoire de chasse.

Autrement dit… La guerre était officiellement déclarée.

…

Alors que Sora songeait, sous le regard inquiet de Duo, aux différentes façons dont elle allait pouvoir se débarrasser de cette ennemie de la paix, un bruit étrange, dans les airs, attira soudain l'attention des trois jeunes gens.

D'un même geste, ils tournèrent la tête et essayèrent de distinguer la silhouette qui s'approchait d'eux en volant. C'était… une armure mobile…

« Ca alors ? Un Gundam ! Si je m'attendais à ça ! » s'exclama Duo.

— C'est le Wing Zero ! lui expliqua sa conseillère. C'était pour te prévenir que je suis venue ici. C'est un gundam très dangereux et ce type est probablement venu ici pour te demander de le piloter ! Il faut absolument que tu refuses sinon tu vas te transformer en psychopathe !

— Hein ? fit Duo, déconcerté.

— Duo Maxwell, je vous ordonne de me suivre. Ceci est un ultimatum. Annonça une voix en provenance du gundam.

— Hein ? fit le serpent, l'air perdu.

Sora fronça les sourcils. Cet étonnement stupide… Comme si elle ne comprenait pas la gravité de la situation… Ca ne pouvait être que de la comédie ! Oui ! Si ça tombe, c'était elle qui avait indiqué au pilote du Wing Zero la position de Duo ! Sale traîtresse !

— Vos menaces ne me font pas peur. Répliqua bravement Duo. Je vous rappelle que si vous tirez, l'onde de choc provoquée par le rayon laser de ce canon pourrait détruire la Colonie toute entière.

— Bien dit, Duo ! Ne te laisse pas duper par cet imbécile ! Il ne fait qu'obéir aux ordres du serpent ! L'encouragea Sora avec passion.

Mais l'idiot répondit par une phrase toute aussi idiote :

— Ca m'est complètement égal. Je me moque bien de ce qui pourrait arriver à l'ensemble des installations de ce lieu. Je n'ai pas l'intention de redevenir un insignifiant officier de l'aérospatial.

Puis il partit sur un trip à la gloire de OZ et au massacre personnel de milliers de personnes au lieu de laisser des robots combattre à sa place… Alors que Sora était plutôt d'accord avec cette nouvelle idée de Romfeller. Si on remplaçait tous les soldats par des robots, la guerre ne serait plus alors qu'un simple jeu vidéo sans qu'aucune goutte de sang ne soit versée. Un simple jeu. Ce qu'elle avait toujours été à ses yeux d'ailleurs, un simple jeu pour garçons un peu idiots.

Bref ! Elle étouffa un bâillement et se tourna vers Duo :

— Bon, Duo, ce type est trop ennuyeux. En plus, il menace le futur des robots mobiles. Prenons le Deathscythe et allons lui régler son compte.

— Mais Sora, tu l'as entendu comme moi ! Si je ne fais pas ce qu'il dit, ce type va faire sauter la colonie sans état d'âme !

La conseillère de la paix soupira : pendant que Concepciòn avait pour mission de hocher la tête à tout ce que disait la nouvelle figure politique du Pacifisme, elle devait chercher un compromis entre le massacre d'une colonie entière et le respect du protocole dans la surveillance de son protégé ! La vie était trop injuste !

Elle poussa un profond soupir et lança soudain au stupide pilote du Wing Zero :

— Hey, vous, là-haut ! Il y a combien de sièges dans votre machine à psychose ?

— Hein ? … Pfff ! Seulement un, et il est déjà réservé pour votre ami le pilote de gundam !

— Grrrr !

Sora émit un grognement frustré et croisa les bras pour bouder. Elle allait devoir laisser Duo devenir un bad boy psychopathe et tenir compagnie au serpent pendant que celui-ci verrait son plan machiavélique tourner à la perfection.

La situation ne pouvait pas être pire que ça.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, au Royaume de Sank…

Concepciòn espionnait Heero et Réléna dans le parc. En effet, les deux jeunes gens, assis sur un banc côte à côte, étaient en pleine discussion sur leurs affaires de cœur. Tandis que Réléna parlait, Heero lisait un livre sans lui jeter un regard. On pourrait supposer qu'il ne l'écoutait pas mais sans doute ne faisait-il que se donner une contenance tandis qu'il buvait chacun de ses mots.

« Pourquoi as-tu décidé de rester ici dans mon pays ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé ? Autrefois tu ne pensais qu'à repartir vers de nouvelles missions, » susurrait Réléna.

À côté de Concepciòn, quelqu'un poussa un soupir rêveur :

« Trowa aussi était comme ça…

La conseillère de la princesse tourna la tête et découvrit avec horreur… Angel, qui venait de se poster juste derrière elle.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? On croyait que tu avais démissionné, » lui demanda aimablement Concepciòn.

Devant le silence de Heero, Réléna reprit :

« J'avais beau faire pour essayer de te retenir, tu ne m'écoutais pas. C'est vrai que tu es retourné sur ta colonie. Mais tes compatriotes se sont montrés plutôt ingrats à ton égard. Ça a dû être un coup dur pour toi. Et pourtant tu continues à vouloir te battre pour la liberté. Tu as toujours la même lueur dans le regard. Elle n'a pas changé depuis le premier jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés. »

« J'aimerais tellement pouvoir sentir de nouveau le regard de Trowa posé sur moi ! pleurnicha Angel.

Concepciòn marmonna :

— Oh, tu nous emmerdes avec Trowa ! Il t'aime pas, tu comprends ? Elle montra Heero et Réléna du doigt. Eux, c'est différent ! Ils s'aiment mais ce sont deux empotés ! Maintenant, tais-toi ! Là, ils vont peut-être se caser ! »

Mais pendant qu'elle disait ces mots, Dorothy s'approcha du couple et tendit une enveloppe à Réléna en lui disant quelques mots, qui furent couverts par les paroles d'Angel. Très en colère, cette dernière sauta sur Concepciòn et lui saisit la gorge :

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Je vais te tuer ! Je vais te tuer ! »

Dorothy, Heero et Réléna se tournèrent vers elles. Le pilote de gundam haussa les épaules et s'éloigna. Dorothy encouragea Angel :

« Serrez plus fort, Angel ! Elle bleuit ! Oui, comme ça ! Super !

Alors que Réléna tenta de les dissuader :

— Non ! Arrêtez ! Je ne veux pas de combat dans mon pays !

Soudain, Concepciòn tira de sa ceinture une seringue chargée d'un liquide mystérieux et la planta dans le bras gauche d'Angel, qui s'écroula presque aussitôt sur elle.

Concepciòn la repoussa, se releva, la ramassa et la jeta sur son épaule avant de se tourner vers les deux jeunes filles :

— Excusez-nous de vous avoir dérangés. »

Puis elle s'éloigna sous leur regard étonné.

* * *

Finalement, la situation pouvait être pire que ce qu'elle était déjà.

Le serpent avait décidé d'en rajouter une couche dans la comédie et l'hypocrisie et s'était embarqué dans une navette spaciale pour soi-disant _filer un coup de main_ Duo en lui apportant son Gundam.

Mais bien sûr… Quand la Terre avait décidé de faire main basse sur les colonies, elle aussi ne pensait qu'à _filer un coup de main_ !

Et lorsque Treize avait fait assassiner par Heero les dirigeants pacifistes de l'Alliance, lui aussi sans doute (l'imbécile !), ne pensait qu'à _filer un coup de main_ à l'Humanité !

Pfff ! Alors qu'elle, Sora, avait un plan beaucoup plus concret ! Amener son gundam à Duo et lui permettre de régler son compte à ce lieutenant Trent mégalomane et mal embouché ! Rien à voir !

Mais pour surveiller les actes immondes du serpent, elle était montée dans la navette avec elle et pendant tout le temps du trajet, elle ne le quitta pas des yeux.

Soudain, dans l'Espace, une silhouette flottante en combinaison spatiale attira son attention.

« Là ! C'est Duo ! s'écria-t-elle.

— Duooooooooooooooo ! Cria à son tour le serpent, en direction du jeune homme.

Sora se boucha une oreille et la fixa avec dégoût. Puis, elle soupira et se tourna vers la silhouette flottante, de l'autre côté de la vitre. A priori, il n'avait pas l'air transformé en psychopathe… OH ! Peut-être qu'il était mort ! … Tué par ce maudit serpent !

Elle lança un regard haineux vers Hilde et lui lança avec rage :

— Si jamais il est mort, vous en répondrez de votre vie, serpent !

Puis, elle tourna les talons, dans un grand geste théâtral et quitta la pièce, sous le regard stupéfait de la pauvre Hilde.

En colère contre elle-même (qui avait laissé Duo se faire manipuler par le Serpent !) et la peur au ventre, elle se dirigea vers le sas d'entrée, afin de récupérer ce qui était peut-être la dépouille de Duo lorsqu'elle tomba soudain nez à nez avec lui. Bien vivant, quoiqu'un peu fatigué.

— Duo ! S'exclama-t-elle, agréablement surprise. Tu es vivant ! Tu n'as rien ? Cette machine ne t'a pas mise des idées bizarres dans la tête ?

Le pilote de gundam s'approcha d'elle et lui sourit :

— Nan, ça va… J'ai vu des trucs un peu étranges mais rien qui puisse me retourner la tête, t'en fais pas. Mon Deathscythe est dans la soute ?

La conseillère de la paix hocha la tête :

— Oui… Cet homme ne va pas être facile à battre avec ce gundam. Tu… crois que ça va aller ?

Duo se dirigea vers la porte automatique de la soute et se retourna pour lui faire un clin d'œil :

— Trésor, je suis un pilote de gundam, enfin ! Bien sûr que je vais y arriver !

Sora fit la moue et le fixa d'un air pas du tout convaincu. Dans sa tête, elle récapitula les différentes caractéristiques (selon elle) d'un pilote de gundam.

- une nature meurtrière (combien d'agents d'entretien innocents avaient-ils tué en détruisant des dizaines et des dizaines de bases de l'Alliance ?)

- des tendances suicidaires (elle n'avait pas oublié que le jour de leur rencontre, Duo était sur le point de détruire le Deathscythe, tuer tout le monde à bord de la navette dans laquelle il se trouvait avant de se donner la mort)

- une confiance excessive en ses capacités (Après tout, ils n'étaient que _cinq_ jeunes hommes qui avaient décidé de mettre fin à la guerre en anéantissant une armée de _plusieurs centaines de milliers_ de soldats, dont pas mal de vétérans !)

- une ignorance casi totale des choses de la vie (Quatre avait grandi dans un cocon, Wufei vivait dans son propre monde et Heero et Trowa ne connaissaient rien à la vie en société ! D'ailleurs, ils étaient sûrement tous encore puceaux ! … A l'exception de Duo, bien sûr… Sora était bien placée pour le savoir...)

L'ancienne inspectrice leva les yeux au ciel et emboita le pas de son cher et tendre :

— Ok ! Mais je viens avec toi !

Duo se tourna immédiatement vers elle, inquiet :

— Sora, je ne pense pas que…

Mais il s'arrêta aussitôt en voyant le halo de flammes qui entourait la silhouette de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas l'air disposée à entendre un refus de sa part.

— Bon, d'accord, d'accord… Une raison de plus de me donner à fond ! soupira le pilote de gundam en souriant.

Puis ils entrèrent d'un pas déterminé dans la soute. Là, le Deathscythe attendait sagement son heure.

Sora hocha la tête d'un air satisfait : remonter dans ce gros tas de métal était une sensation qui lui avait manqué et une petite montée d'adrénaline ne lui ferait sûrement pas de mal !

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Réléna s'apprêtait à partir pour la Fondation Romfeller où elle avait été invitée à participer à une conférence. Dorothy était chargée de l'escorter et tout le monde était très anxieux à l'idée de la voir partir aussi facilement en territoire ennemi. Tout le monde, sauf Heero.

Accoudé à la balustrade d'une terrasse surplombant la cour de l'école, il regardait la limousine dorée de Dorothy s'éloigner en direction des grilles.

Quatre le sermonnait vertement :

« Non mais je rêve ! Toi tu la laisses partir comme ça ? Pour la Fondation Romfeller, la politique de ce pays est dangereuse ! Qui sait quel sort ils lui réservent ?

Angel, qui était avec eux, renchérit :

— Non ! Heero ! Ne laissez pas votre amour risquer sa vie !

Mais Heero les ignora et retourna à l'intérieur de l'école, ses deux moralisateurs sur les talons. Ils descendirent dans les sous-sols du bâtiment et pénétrèrent dans le hangar où se trouvaient les armures mobiles. Heero alla pianoter sur une machine et leur expliqua qu'il partait au Luxembourg anéantir une armée entière de robots mobiles qui devaient détruire une base des partisans de Treize avant d'être lancés à l'assaut de toute la planète.

Mais Quatre l'interrompit aussitôt :

— Hein ? Tu as perdu la tête ? À toi tout seul tu ne pourras rien faire contre les robots mobiles !

Angel rajouta d'une voix quasi hystérique :

— Oui, Quatre a raison, Heero ! Vous devez rester ici pour dire à Réléna que vous l'aimez ! L'Amour c'est plus important que tout Heero ! Tant pis si la planète est détruite, tant que vous êtes réunis, ensemble, pour toujours ! Même dans la misère !

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent silencieux quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Quatre reprenne en toute hâte :

— Si tu y vas, je t'accompagne ! Je ne reste pas là !

Mais Heero était déjà en train de grimper dans son gundam :

— Non. Il faut que tu restes ici.

Devant l'étonnement de Quatre, il rajouta :

— Tu n'as pas le droit de risquer ta vie maintenant. Tu dois d'abord retrouver Trowa, compris ?

Aussitôt, Angel se tourna vers Quatre, les yeux plein d'espoir :

— Oh Quatre ! Vous allez retrouver Trowa ? Je viens avec vous ! Pitié ! Pitié ! Laissez-moi venir ! J'ai fait tous ces kilomètres pour lui ! J'ai même traversé la galaxie pour lui ! Pitiééééééééééééééééé !

En la voyant s'accrocher à la veste de son uniforme, Quatre ne put s'empêcher de répondre en soupirant :

— D'accord. »

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Réléna était sauvée de justesse d'un attentat au robot mobile par Quatre et Noin, Heero se battait contre une armée entière de robots mobiles sur la base du Luxembourg, aux côtés des partisans de Treize.

Malheureusement, bien qu'étant fait de gundamium, son armure mobile n'était pas invincible et bientôt, il se retrouva en grande difficulté, cerné par l'ennemi, incapable de se redresser.

Résigné, Heero murmura :

« Ca y est… C'est la fin… » et il eut une dernière pensée pour sa belle : « Réléna… »

Les robots mobiles se jetèrent sur lui avant d'exploser littéralement à la figure de son gundam. Lorsque la lumière et la poussière dégagées par l'explosion se furent dissipées, Heero découvrit devant ses yeux stupéfaits une armure mobile rose avec des cœurs, qui ne lui était pas inconnue.

« Salut vieille branche ! Alors, incapable de se débarrasser d'un rayon entier de boîtes de conserves ! Tu t'es fait arnaquer sur ta formation, soldat !

Heero sortit de son gundam et la toisa d'un regard méprisant :

— Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Même sans ton intervention, je m'en serai sorti tout seul !

Siria Black, devant tant d'ingratitude, déclara :

— Bon, puisque tu n'es pas prêt à reconnaître ma supériorité, je m'en vais de ce pas libérer ce bon vieux Treizinou ! Lui au moins, il connaît ma valeur !

Heero regarda autour de lui et, apercevant le château du colonel, répliqua :

— Je t'accompagne. J'ai un compte à régler avec lui ! »

* * *

Une fois arrivés au château, Siria gara son gundam dans la cour et entra avec Heero. Un ordinateur leur demanda de décliner leur identité afin de procéder à une reconnaissance vocale.

« C'est Siria ! Mon Treizinou chéri ! »

La porte s'ouvrit et les deux pilotes de gundam découvrirent une grande bibliothèque éclairée à la lueur des chandelles. Treize ouvrit les bras et leur sourit :

« Siria, messagère de la paix…

Heero dégaina son pistolet.

— Heero Yuy… Merci d'être venu, rajouta Treize.

Siria se retourna et, découvrant la position de Heero, lui dit :

— Oh Heero ! Voyons ! Ne braque pas notre hôte ! Sinon tu dormiras aux écuries ce soir, tandis que moi, j'aurai la chambre d'amis princière !

Treize adressa à Siria un petit clin d'œil complice puis reprit contenance et se tourna vers Heero :

— Je suis le colonel Kushrenada. Et bien, qu'attendez-vous ? Il ne vous reste plus qu'à achever votre geste et tirer. Après tout, cela mettra fin immédiatement au conflit ! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrête ?

Heero commença à presser lentement sur la détente. Treize rajouta donc en tout hâte :

— J'espérais avoir un jour l'occasion de mener une longue conversation avec vous et les autres pilotes de gundam !

Le pilote du Wing se renfrogna et grogna :

— Je n'ai rien à vous dire !

Malheureusement, Treize, lui, en avait plein. Ils commencèrent donc une longue discussion au sujet des combats, des ennemis, du sens de la vie, pendant que Siria bâillait.

Soudain, le silence se fit dans la bibliothèque. Surprise, Siria se réveilla et constata que Treize avait sorti une sorte de passe et qu'il le lui tendait.

— Hein ?

Elle accompagna les deux hommes jusqu'à un hangar, dont la porte fut déverrouillée grâce au passe et qui renfermait une armure mobile qu'elle n'avait jamais vue.

Treize leur expliqua que c'était un modèle qu'il avait fait construire lui- même et qu'il avait baptisé « Epyon ». Tout pilote de cette armure mobile pouvait prévoir les futures actions de l'ennemi et avoir un aperçu de son propre destin.

Treize se tourna vers Siria et lui dit :

— Je veux que vous pilotiez cette armure mobile pour découvrir votre destin.

— Oh oui ! Chouette, s'exclama Siria toute excitée.

— Je veux bien vous donner les commandes de cet appareil mais à une condition, rajouta Treize. Si vous vous découvrez un destin tragique, vous devrez cesser le combat immédiatement et m'épouser.

— Très bien, Treize. Je relève le défi car je suis une femme de parole.

Heero tenta en vain de la prévenir :

— Cette armure mobile est sans doute équipée d'un système Zero. Tu devrais être plus prudente, Siria.

Mais la jeune femme était déjà assise dans le cockpit :

— C'est ça. Bon ben salut !

Treize ouvrit la porte de sortie du hangar avec une télécommande et l'Epyon prit son envol, sous le regard des deux hommes.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, quelque part, dans le désert, Quatre et Angel marchaient, marchaient, marchaient…

En effet, Noin avait appris de Sally Po que les Maguanacs avaient récupéré le gundam de Quatre et puisque le Royaume de Sank avait besoin plus que jamais d'être protégé, il était urgent pour le jeune Winner de récupérer sa chère armure mobile.

Il était donc parti dans un avion de chasse afin d'arriver le plus rapidement possible à la base des Maguanacs mais des soldats de Romfeller l'avaient abattu en plein vol. Il avait pu s'en sortir grâce à son parachute et c'est en regardant les débris de son avion qu'il avait découvert Angel, évanouie. La jeune femme s'était introduite on ne sait trop comment dans l'appareil.

À présent, tous deux traversaient l'étendue désertique sous un soleil de plomb.

Angel devisait joyeusement :

« Vous savez, Quatre, je pourrai parcourir un millier de kilomètres juste pour voir Trowa… ce soir !

— Je n'en doute pas, Angel. Je sais que vous l'aimez beaucoup !

— Oh, Quatre ! C'est bien au-delà de l'amour !

Elle se tourna vers Quatre et eut la surprise de le découvrir à quelques mètres d'elle, habillé d'un costume blanc à queue de pie devant un piano tout aussi blanc. Il joua les premières notes d'une chanson qu'Angel se sentit obligée d'entonner :

_« Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound… _ Elle s'approcha du piano et s'assit auprès de Quatre :

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd…

Puis elle se leva brusquement :

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

Puis elle commença à courir et sautiller dans tous les sens :

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by

Elle s'arrêta et cria au ciel en levant les bras: _'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight !_

Soudain, une grande bourrasque de sable lui arriva en plein visage et elle ouvrit les yeux : au dessus d'elle se tenait Quatre, visiblement inquiet :

— Angel ! Enfin vous reprenez connaissance ! Je crois que vous avez eu une hallucination ! Tenez, buvez ça !

Il lui tendit sa gourde et Angel la vida complètement avant de la rendre à Quatre.

— Tenez, prenez aussi ma couverture, cela vous protègera du soleil.

Angel versa une larme émue et murmura :

— Merci Quatre… Trowa serait fier de vous ! »

Quatre hocha la tête d'un air tout aussi ému et tous deux reprirent leur marche en enfer.

* * *

Au Luxembourg, à quelques kilomètres de la demeure de Treize, les combats entre ses partisans et les robots mobiles faisaient rage. Soudain, une armure mobile volante à queue de scorpion fonça droit sur eux et prit part à la bataille.

Bien sûr, c'était notre grande héroïne : Siria Black !

« Laissez place à votre sauveuse ! Je m'occupe de tout !

Elle prit la queue du gundam et s'en servit comme fouet pour trancher les robots mobiles en traversant leurs rangs à grande vitesse.

— Ah ah ah ah ! Avec ça, j'aurai vite fait de sauver le monde ! Je vais avoir des tonnes de médailles ! Je pourrai peut-être même les faire fondre pour offrir à mon « Love & Peace » une couche de peinture en or véritable !

D'autres robots mobiles arrivaient par le ciel, parachutés dans la bataille mais ils avaient à peine le temps de toucher le sol car la pilote de gundam les tranchait bien avant !

— Oh oh oh ! Tout le monde va m'admirer et Heero sera bien obligé de reconnaître ma supériorité ! Oui ! Tout le monde le reconnaîtra et je serai sacrée reine de l'Univers ! Ahahahahahahah ! Aaah !

Soudain, d'étranges et merveilleuses visions lui parvinrent à l'esprit : elle se voyait couronnée, assise sur un trône rose, tenant un sceptre en or serti d'une grosse pierre précieuse en forme de cœur avec lequel elle tapait les fesses de Treize qui jouait de la harpe.

— Treizinou, un peu plus de rythme !

Puis elle se leva et fit le tour de la salle pour saluer ses esclaves, tous vêtus de toges entrouvertes.

Elle passa près de Wufei, qui était en train de lui presser des oranges et lui murmura à l'oreille :

— Je m'occuperai de te faire passer cette frustration tout à l'heure… mon presseur d'oranges !

Puis, elle se faufila derrière Quatre, qui jouait du yukulélé et gloussa :

— Coucou mon yuku d'amour ! N'oublies pas de passer me voir ce soir pour notre séance de massages orientaux…

Le jeune esclave fit quelques fausses notes tandis que Siria s'éloignait pour rejoindre Trowa, son amuseur personnel. Elle se serra contre lui et glissa une main dans sa toge pour caresser son torse :

— Mon jongleur de noix de coco ! Demain matin, tu viendras t'occuper des miennes, promis ? Nous travaillerons aussi les pirouettes…

Elle lui fit une petite moue suppliante puis l'embrassa du bout des lèvres et s'éloigna d'une démarche chaloupée vers un coin sombre de la pièce. Là, dans l'obscurité se tenait son habilleur, à côté de la grille qui menait aux cachots.

L'élégant jeune homme posa sur ses épaules, un épais manteau pourpre bordé de fourrure :

— Ne prenez pas froid, Milady…

Siria Black se tourna vers lui avec un clin d'œil et lui répondit :

— Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je viendrai nous déshabiller tout à l'heure…

Puis elle passa la grille et descendit les escaliers. En bas, Heero croupissait dans une petite cellule. Siria Black observa longuement son corps maigrichon et son regard sauvage, sans doute dû à la faim qui le taraudait. Puis elle se tourna vers l'escalier et cria :

— Qu'on le jette aux crocodiles !

Siria Black sortit de ses pensées et éclata d'un rire dément :

— Wouahahahahahahahahahahahah ! Je suis la maîtresse du monde et tous sont mes amants ! »

Elle fonça dans un bâtiment de la base qui explosa.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, l'Epyon se posa en morceaux dans la cour du château de Treize Kushrenada.

Siria sauta de l'armure mobile et atterrit gracieusement devant Heero et le colonel, qui l'attendaient.

« Alors, dites-moi : avez-vous vu votre avenir, l'interrogea Treize.

— Oui et c'est assez sympa ! Je vais devenir la reine du monde et je ne vous épouserai jamais !

Treize semblait déçu mais ne dit rien.

— Bon ! On va vous laisser à votre destin tragique ! Ahahahah ! Heero, je te laisse ce vieux tacot ! Je reprends mon cher Peace & Love ! On se retrouve au Royaume de Sank ! »

Puis elle monta dans son gundam et laissa derrière elle deux hommes désespérés.

* * *

Après avoir eu la satisfaction de voir Duo bastonner l'agaçant ancien lieutenant de OZ et l'envoyer vers d'autres cieux, Sora avait emménagé chez son cher inspecté.

Là, dans cette petite maison, elle pouvait à son aise surveiller les sombres agissements du serpent et l'empêcher de faire main basse sur l'âme innocente du malheureux Duo Maxwell. Elle s'arrangeait toujours pour ne jamais les laisser seuls ensemble. A l'intérieur de la maison, elle collait aux basques du serpent et jouait les hypocrites dans l'espoir que Hilde lui confesse ses plans machiavéliques. Au contraire, à l'extérieur, elle se cramponnait au bras de Duo et l'accompagnait dans tous ses déplacements.

Si elle avait pu le tenir en laisse, elle l'aurait fait volontiers mais… Elle ne voulait pas froisser son ego masculin. Dans certaines situations, il était tout de même vital qu'il pense avoir le contrôle !

…

Mais bien sûr, plus que tout, elle n'oublait pas sa mission ! Eloigner le plus possible Duo des affres de la guerre, l'empêcher de reprendre les armes et en faire un civil anonyme parmi des milliards d'autres !

En fait, Sora ne se souvenait plus trop pourquoi elle se trouvait là, à cette ennuyeuse réunion de résistants… Ah, si ! Duo avait été invité à assister et participer aux débats de ces pauvres hommes perdus qui voulaient prendre en main l'avenir de leur colonie. Bien que n'ayant pas tellement envie d'y aller, le pilote de gundam avait accepté, espérant qu'il y aurait de la nourriture gratuite et bien sûr, Sora l'avait suivi.

Maintenant, tous deux observaient la discussion dans un coin sombre du hangar qui servait de planque aux résistants.

Agacée, la conseillère se planta devant son inspecté :

« Duo… Je m'ennuie ! Pourquoi on reste là à écouter ces inconscients babiller sur qui ils doivent combattre ? On pourrait rentrer directement à la maison et s'adonner des activités plus… pacifiques...

Pour illustrer ses propos, elle s'approcha tout près de lui et commença à déboutonner sa veste.

Duo répondit avec un sourire gêné :

— Mais… Sora ! Tu oublies que Hilde nous attend au parc ! On ne peut pas la laisser en plan comme ça !

Sora le fusilla du regard.

— Non, bien sûr. On ne peut pas.

Soudain, derrière eux, le tumulte des voix des résistants se calme et l'un d'entre eux s'exclama :

— Hé ! Attendez ! On pourrait demander à Duo ce qu'il en pense !

Le pilote de gundam, ravi d'échapper à une discussion embarrassante avec sa petite amie commença à prendre la parole :

— Hé bien, c'est vrai que les Partisants de Treize, l'ancienne Alliance et nous-mêmes, nous avons tous pour ennemi commun la Fondation Romfeller.

— Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour prendre les armes ! le coupa Sora. Tous, nous sommes mus par une force puissante ! Les Partisans de Treize veulent faire honneur à leur Dieu bien-aimé, Treize Kushrenada ! L'ancienne Alliance est mue par son amour de l'expansionnisme et de la domination coloniale ! Nous-mêmes, nous sommes tous dévoués à la protection de nos proches ! Alors au lieu de tous prendre les armes contre la Fondation Romfeller, nous devrions déposer nos fusils et nous unir ensemble… dans l'Amour ! Oublier les querelles, laisser de côtés les rivales et…

— Et partir d'ici au plus vite ! conclut Duo en aggripant le bras de sa conseillère. Désolé les gars, ma copine et moi on a un rendez-vous ultra urgent ! Quand vous aurez vraiment réfléchi à ce que vous ferez des partisans de Treize et de l'ancienne Alliance après vous être chargés de Romfeller, rappelez-moi ! Salut !

Puis il traîna la jeune femme hors du hangar. Une fois dehors, il poussa un profond soupir :

— Sora… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris enfin ? Je sais que ces gars ne sont que des zozos mais… Ils sont vraiment sérieux dans leurs intentions alors ne te fiche pas trop d'eux, d'accord ? Ils pourraient vraiment le prendre mal ! »

— Mais je suis sérieuse ! On m'a donné comme mission de mettre fin à tous les conflits et je dois faire de mon mieux pour t'éloigner des combats… et ces gars-là aussi d'ailleurs ! Toi aussi tu veux mettre fin à ces conflits, non ?

— Ouais, mais… Je ne vois pas comment c'est possible sans prendre les armes. En ce moment, tout est tellement confus. Marmonna Duo en détournant le regard.

Puis, il changea de sujet brusquement :

— Bon ! C'est pas tout ça mais Hilde doit nous attendre ! Allons-y ! »

Sora leva les yeux au ciel et, comme il avait déjà commencé à se mettre en route, elle le suivit en traînant les pieds.

Dans le parc, ils retrouvèrent Hilde, occupée à caresser un gros chien tout en regardant des enfants jouer.

Un gros chien poilu… des enfants qui jouaient dans la pelouse…

Il ne manquait plus que le décor de la charmante petite maison avec une palissade blanche et le Serpent aurait tenu là son image de la parfaite épouse tout droit sortie d'un _american dream_.

Sora lança un regard méprisant vers la pelouse où jouaient les enfants. Tout ceci n'était qu'une mise en scène orchestrée par cette fille démoniaque ! D'ailleurs, ces gamins et leur mère étaient sûrement des figurants !

Pour la conseillère, il y avait là une urgence vitale ! Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle fasse sortir Duo de ce lieu à l'ambiance malsaine.

Elle interrompit la discussion des deux jeunes gens et les interpela :

— Oui, bon, la réunion était nulle, il ne s'est rien passé et il n'y avait pas de nourriture gratuite ! Maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On reste là prendre racine ou bien on s'amuse ? Hilde, je suis sûre que la boucherie fait des promotions sur les steacks hâchés saignants ! Pourquoi tu n'irais pas en acheter un bon kilo ? Pendant ce temps-là, Duo et moi, on rentrerait à la maison et on ferait… un peu de ménage !

De sa voix désagréable, le Serpent répondit :

— Oh non, Sora ! Le frigo est déjà rempli, j'ai fait les courses hier ! Mais j'ai vu qu'il y avait un Cirque de passage dans le coin ! On pourrait aller voir le spectacle de 16h !

— Le Cirque ? fit Duo, interloqué.

— Heu, Hilde… Je crois qu'on a passé l'âge de voir des clowns trébucher sur leurs propres chaussures. Déclara Sora avec un soupçon de mépris. Personnellement, ça ne me fait plus rire depuis l'âge de six ans.

— Oh ! Sora, ne sois pas rabat-joie ! Tu vas avoir les rides d'une femme de cinquante ans avant d'avoir atteint la moitié !

Puis, elle éclata d'un rire rocailleux et, avant que Sora ait eu le temps de mettre son poing dans sa ravissante figure de gamine fraîche comme une brise de Printemps, le Serpent se saisit du poignet de la conseillère et se mit à courir en direction d'un chapiteau.

Derrière eux, Duo poussa un profond soupir et les suivit, l'air désabusé.

* * *

À peu près au même moment, au Royaume de Sank, Réléna, accompagnée de Concepciòn et Anaël, recevait Noin dans son bureau pour un rapport de la plus haute importance. En effet, la fondation Romfeller avait posté à chaque frontière du royaume des troupes de robots mobiles et le reste de leurs forces attendait gentiment dans des bases militaires voisines.

Noin conclut :

« Il faut s'attendre à une offensive d'un instant à l'autre.

— Oh merde ! On va tous mourir, s'exclama Concepciòn.

Anaël tenta de tempérer sa réaction :

— Heu je crois que c'est à ce moment que Réléna a besoin de nos conseils.

Mais Réléna n'en avait cure :

— Inutile. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Je veux avoir une conversation avec le dirigeant de la Fondation Romfeller, le duc Dermail.

— On se demande à quoi on sert, ici, marmonna Concepciòn.

Noin intervint aussitôt :

— Non, attendez. La fondation Romfeller considère le Royaume de Sank comme son ennemi. Nous n'avons pas d'autre solution que de nous battre pour sauver le royaume.

Mais la princesse tenait bon. Elle se leva et proclama ce discours :

— Depuis que la famille Peacecraft tient les rênes du pouvoir, le Royaume de Sank a toujours été un pays pacifique. Si nous voulons qu'une paix durable s'installe dans la galaxie, nous devons plaider pour un désarmement général. Nous ne devons pas nous battre.

Visiblement, ses paroles commençaient à agacer Noin :

— Vous ne pouvez pas pour autant ignorer le fait que le Royaume de Sank peut être totalement anéanti !

Réléna lui lança un regard déterminé qu'elle avait volé à Heero :

— Je le sais. Cependant je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour éviter une guerre. »

Soudain, le son d'un cor de guerre retentit dans le château et Siria entra dans le bureau en ouvrant brusquement les portes de ses deux mains.

« J'ai appris que le Royaume de Sank allait être attaqué. Mais moi je suis là ! Je vais me battre et défendre le Royaume de Sank jusqu'à la mort ! »

Tout le monde la fixa d'un air désespéré sauf Noin, qui voyait là enfin quelqu'un susceptible de comprendre la situation. Concepciòn et Anaël étaient tout simplement désespérés d'être dans la même pièce que Siria.

Noin emmena sa nouvelle alliée au hangar des armures mobiles du royaume, où se trouvait également Heero, fort occupé à réparer l'Epyon.

L'ancien lieutenant de OZ était fort contrariée que les espoirs de paix de Réléna l'aveuglent à ce point.

Siria s'exclama :

« Mais non Lucrezia ! Tout comme il faut une icône mondiale du combat, moi, il faut aussi une icône mondiale de la paix ! Réléna ! C'est normal qu'elle joue son rôle à fond ! Elle représente l'espoir passif pour tous et je suis l'espoir actif !

Noin soupira et se tourna vers Heero :

— Et vous-même Heero ? Avez-vous quelque volonté ou quelque espoir ?

Heero lui répondit stoïquement :

— J'ai la volonté d'affronter mes ennemis et l'espoir de les vaincre. »

Désespérée de voir que finalement, elle se retrouvait avec deux cinglés pour défendre le royaume, Noin leva les yeux au ciel et espéra que Quatre reviendrait bientôt parmi eux, avec son Sandrock.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Hilde, Duo et Sora redécouvraient les joies de leur enfance sous le chapiteau du Cirque qui était de passage sur la colonie.

« Alors, Sora ? Tu t'amuses ? Ces clowns ne sont-ils pas incroyables ? s'exclama Hilde, au comble de la joie.

— Ouais, ouais… Très impressionnant… marmonna Sora distraitement, en lançant des regards partout autour d'elle.

Intrigué, Duo se pencha vers elle :

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu cherches quelqu'un ?

— Non… Mais j'ai l'impression d'être déjà venue ici…

Le pilote de gundam haussa les épaules et sourit :

— Bah ! Tu es peut-être déjà venu là… avant tes six ans, bien sûr.

— Ah. Ah. Ah. Très drôle… ! répliqua Sora d'un ton cinglant. Nan, on dirait le Cirque dont Trowa se servait comme planque.

— Oh… Tu crois qu'ils savent qu'il est… ? » commença Duo.

Soudain, Mr Loyal annonça le numéro suivant, l'Homme et le Lion et un nouveau clown, masqué celui-ci, entra sur la piste... avec moult pirouettes. Il salua la foule puis resta planté là, immobile.

Un lion entra à son tour sur la piste… et se précipita en rugissant vers le malheureux clown. Terrorisée, Hilde s'écria : « Aaaaah ! Attention ! »

Sora ne tourna même pas la tête vers elle mais leva les yeux au ciel, l'air exaspéré. Bien sûr, jamais le Serpent n'oserait révéler devant Duo sa soif de sang. Mais elle, la conseillère de la paix expérimentée, savait pertinemment quel était le fond de sa pensée !

_« Oui ! Ouiiiii ! Allez ! Bouffe-le ! »_

Quelle ignoble créature…

Bref, le clown masqué évita le fauve sans difficulté, avec une incroyable pirouette qui arracha des exclamations admiratives à la foule.

« Non mais vous avez vu ça ? s'exclama Hilde, des étoiles plein les yeux. Puis elle soupira d'un air rêveur : Ce clown acrobate a vraiment tous les talents !

— Oui, enfin, n'exagérons rien ! glissa Duo, pour la modérer un peu.

— Mais si, voyons ! Réfléchis un peu ! De telles acrobaties, ça doit être bien utile, tous les jours, pour dépoussiérer le plafond ! répliqua la conseillère, d'un air railleur.

_Tous les talents ?_ Ben, voyons… Cette fille était en plein délire ! Si elle espérait attiser la jalousie de Duo avec de telles âneries, c'était loupé !

— Hé ! Regarde ça ! s'exclama soudain le pilote de gundam, en posant une main sur son bras. On dirait que c'est…

Sora suivit son regard, dirigé vers le clown, qui chevauchait à présent le lion. En réalité, il ne portait qu'une moitié de masque et alors qu'il passait devant eux, la conseillère et son inspecté purent clairement reconnaître son visage, à demi-découvert.

C'était Trowa ! Vivant et en pleine santé ! Voilà une nouvelle qui ferait sûrement plaisir à Angel quand elle l'apprendrait !

Après, le spectacle, Duo et Sora envoyèrent donc Hilde prendre des photos souvenirs avec les clowns et se faufilèrent dans les coulisses, à la recherche du pilote du Heavyarms.

En entrant dans un des petits chapiteaux annexes, ils le trouvèrent enfin. Sora voulait faire les choses discrètement mais Duo se précipita brusquement vers son collègue.

« Ca alors ! Si je m'attendais à te trouver ici ! Alors Trowa, ça va ? »

Les mains posées sur ses épaules, il le regardait fixement et… franchement, Trowa n'avait pas l'air bien. Il avait l'air terrorisé. C'était assez surprenant d'ailleurs, venant d'un homme aussi inébranlable que lui…

Sora s'avança lentement vers son petit ami : « Heu… Duo, je crois que tu lui fais peur avec toutes tes questions ! Se faire atomiser par Quatre lui a peut-être laisser de graves séquelles mentales…

— Tu crois ? lui demanda Duo en se tournant vers elle.

Soudain, venue d'on ne sait où, une jeune femme brune s'interposa brusquement entre Trowa et Duo, qu'elle poussa sans ménagement.

— Allez-vous en ! Laissez-le tranquille !

Sora dévisagea avec colère cette femme qui avait osé bousculer son homme… et la reconnut aussitôt : c'était Catherine ! La meilleure amie d'Angel et la gardienne attitrée de Trowa.

— Ah ! Bonjour Catherine ! commença t-elle.

Mais celle-ci n'était pas disposée à les accueillir… ni à la reconnaître en fait.

— Trowa n'a plus rien à faire avec vous ! Il ne se battra plus jamais ! Fichez-lui la paix !

— Mais enfin… Trowa… murmura Duo.

Mais Sora prit son inspecté par le bras et le tira hors de la tente :

— Laissons tomber, Duo. Trowa a sa propre conseillère de la paix et elle fait très bien son travail. Il vaut mieux le laisser tranquille pour le moment.

Le pilote de gundam fit une petite moue déçue puis tous deux partirent retrouver Hilde pour la ramener à la maison.

A SUIVRE...


	16. Tout vire de bord !

Chapitre 3 : Tout vire de bord !

Quelques jours plus tard, après la bataille inévitable du Royaume de Sank, la situation n'était pas brillante pour les conseillères de la paix. Malgré le retour triomphant de Quatre et d'Angel à bord du Sandrock, les combats endommagèrent gravement la ville capitale et Réléna, par peur qu'on fasse du mal à son cher peuple, décida de se rendre et d'aller à la fondation Romfeller, accompagnée de Dorothy et de Concepciòn. D'ailleurs, Romfeller avait convaincu tout le monde que c'était eux qui avaient sauvé Réléna des combats, qu'ils étaient de gentils pacifistes et avaient élu la princesse nouvelle représentante en chef de leur cirque.

Zechs, aux commandes du Wing Zero, et Heero, à bord de l'Epyon, avaient manqué de s'entretuer dans un duel sans merci avant de reprendre conscience et d'échanger leurs armures mobiles. Zechs avait alors repris son chemin et Anaël était parti(e) à sa recherche. Quatre et Angel s'étaient envolés pour les colonies, Siria s'était relancé dans son combat contre Romfeller pendant que Wufei faisait la guerre à quiconque s'avisait de guerroyer dans l'Espace.

Puis un groupe de révolutonnaires des colonies prétendant appartenir à une société dite du Lotus Blanc (encore une secte stupide !) s'étaient emparé de la base lunaire de Romfeller, pris en otage Toubarov et en direct à la télévision, ces imbéciles avaient appelé les colonies à se rebeller contre la Terre et à reprendre leurs droits.

Oh, et ce crétin de Toubarov, qui voulait leur échapper et les détruire a eu l'excellente idée de faire sortir des robots mobiles dans l'espace… appâtant du coup Wufei, qui s'est précipité pour le tuer. Noin avait eu bien essayé de le rallier à la cause du Royaume de Sank, Monsieur préférait faire cavalier seul !

Bref, en matière de paix, on était loin du compte !

Aussi, les conseillères se rendirent compte rapidement d'où venait le problème : pour que la paix soit universelle, il fallait avant tout qu'elle existe entre les cinq pilotes de gundam. Et ça, ce n'était pas une mince affaire !

Il fallait déjà les réunir au même endroit ! Mais avec ces cinq-là, comment faire ? Sora savait que Duo était prêt à faire équipe avec n'importe quel pilote de gundam qui passerait dans le coin mais… Le plus proche était Trowa… et il n'avait pas l'air en état de supporter une personne aussi épuisante que le pilote du Deathscythe !

En attendant, pour occuper celui-ci et accessoirement le dévier de la guerre, Sora épluchait les petites annonces tous les jours dans le but de trouver un boulot honnête et stable pour son inspecté.

« Duo, tu ne peux pas continuer à déprimer dans ton coin ! lui chuchota soudain Sora.

Assis à la table à côté d'elle, Duo, qui révassait le nez en l'air, sortit brusquement de ses pensées et lui répondit avec un sourire amer :

— Hein ? Mais je déprime pas… Je réfléchissais, c'est tout !

— Oui, bon… Je t'ai sélectionné plusieurs petits jobs que tu pourrais exercer !

Le pilote de gundam se redressa sur sa chaise.

— Bien, je t'écoute ! Qu'est-ce que tu as à me proposer ? Mécano ? Livreur ? Chauffeur ?

— _Pas du tout_ ! lui répondit la jeune femme d'un ton cinglant. Je pensais à quelque chose d'un peu mieux payé, comme par exemple… médecin ?

— M-M-Médecin ? Tu rigoles j'espère ? s'exclama Duo, en la fixant avec des yeux ronds. Je n'ai même pas le diplôme !

— Bien sûr, pour cela, tu serais obligé de faire des études… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne serais pas seul ! Je me disais que je pourrai faire des études d'infirmière…

Elle lui lança un regard langoureux et posa une main audacieuse sur sa cuisse.

— Bien sûr, en cas de souci, nous pourrions réviser les cours d'anatomie ensemble…

Duo leva les yeux aux plafond et son imagination dériva légèrement… Sora, en uniforme d'infirmière rose bonbon, petite jupe et blouse serrée.

Une seringue à la main, un air sévère sur le visage, elle pincerait les lèvres et murmurerait d'une voix sensuelle : « Dr Maxwell, je vais vous vacciner contre l'amour que vous pourriez contracter au contact d'autres créatures. Ca pourrait piquer un peu… Pensez-vous pouvoir endurer la douleur ou bien… Préférez-vous que je vous attache ? »

Le pilote du Deathscythe avala sa salive avec difficulté et posa sa main sur celle de Sora.

— C'est… c'est très tentant…

— N'est-ce pas ? Nous pourrions peut-être aller dans ta chambre et… discuter de tout ça au calme ? rajouta la jeune femme, en lançant un regard rapide vers Hilde, qui venait de se lever du canapé et se dirigeait vers eux.

— Heuuuuuuuu… Oui, pourquoi p… commença Duo.

Malheureusement pour Sora, le Serpent mit un terme à ses plans en plaquant un journal sur la table.

— Duo ! J'ai un travail pour toi ! On recherche un pilote d'armure mobile pour travailler sur l'exploitation minière d'un satellite !

— Ah ouais ? fit le pilote du Deathscythe, légèrement intéressé.

— Oui ! Et ce satellite appartient à la famille Winner !

Sora haussa un sourcil, l'air méprisant, et jeta un œil sur le journal.

— Vraiment… ? Pourtant, toutes leurs activités ont été arrêtées après l'assassinat de Mr Winner par tes anciens collègues, non ?

Duo jeta à la conseillère de la paix un regard paniqué et répondit avec un sourire gêné.

— Bah, ça doit vouloir dire que Quatre est rentré chez lui, alors, hein ?

— C'est fort possible, en effet. Murmura la jeune femme en fixant Hilde d'un œil suspicieux.

— Bon, je te laisse réfléchir à tout ça, Duo, je vais faire les courses ! conclut le Serpent joyeusement, avant de se traîner vers la sortie.

Une fois qu'elle eût quitté la maison, Sora et Duo réfléchirent ensemble et conclurent que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée d'apprendre à Quatre que Trowa était vivant. Aussi, ils se rendirent le lendemain sur le lieu de travail du jeune Winner.

Quatre sortait rapidement d'une réunion, entouré de sa demi-douzaine de conseillers lorsque soudain une voix l'interpella :

« Et dis donc c'est plutôt chicos comme endroit ! Alors Quatre, Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Tu m'as l'air en forme !

C'était Duo qui venait de prononcer ces paroles assez familières dans un lieu aussi strict. Aussitôt, Sora lui lança un regard courroucé :

— Duoooo ! Ne me mets pas la honte en public ! Je t'ai déjà dit de pas lui faire ce genre de remarques ! Il pourrait s'énerver et nous tuer !

Derrière eux, une jeune femme en tailleur se précipita vers Quatre, paniquée :

— Quatre ! Je suis désolééée ! Ils ont déjoué la sécurité ! J'ai pourtant essayé de les retenir mais…

— Angel ! Duo et Quatre sont d'anciens collègues de travail ! Ils peuvent bien venir se rendre visite de temps en temps ! s'exclama Sora.

Angel prit un air timorée et murmura :

— Mais Duo n'a pas trop le profil pour pénétrer dans ces lieux !

Sora s'apprêta à répondre quelque chose mais Quatre l'interrompit :

— Je suis heureux de vous revoir tous les deux. Suivez-moi, je vais faire chauffer un peu de thé pour nous quatre. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Quatre, Sora et Angel étaient assis dans des fauteuils confortables, à boire le thé dans l'immense bureau de Quatre. Duo avait le nez contre la vitre et admirait la colonie illuminée de nuit.

« Les bâtiments sont impressionnants. Je vois que ta famille n'est pas sur la paille. Tu as hérité de tout ça ? Ça t'appartient maintenant ?

— Duo ! s'exclama une nouvelle fois Sora, en lui lançant un regard assassin.

— Oh, Duo ! Vous ne vous intéressez donc qu'à l'argent ?

— Mais non ! Pas du tout, s'insurgea Sora, Duo s'intéresse aussi au combat ! Et à la paix ! N'est-ce pas Duo ?

Duo se retourna vers eux, assez gêné par les remarques des deux jeunes femmes :

— Ben… oui ! Il faut bien se nourrir quand même ! Au fait Quatre, Sora m'a raconté que tu étais sur Terre avec Heero ? Comment ça s'est passé ? Vous avez fait quoi au Royaume de Sank ?

Et tous deux partirent dans une longue discussion sur les aventures de Heero Yuy et Quatre Raberba Winner au pays du pacifisme total, une notion à laquelle Duo ne croyait guère plus, au grand dam de Sora.

Quatre tenta de le convaincre en mettant en avant sa propre expérience :

— J'ai commis une très grave erreur, une fois. Je n'espère pas être pardonné un jour. Mais je ne reculerai devant aucun danger pour expier ma faute. C'est pourquoi je ne renoncerai jamais à mes espoirs de paix. Parce que si on renonce à….

Angel l'interrompit en posant une main sur son épaule et lui montra une armée d'hommes en costume noir qui attendaient devant la porte :

— Bon, Quatre, c'est très intéressant mais je crois que vous êtes attendu. Nos clients s'impatientent.

Mais le pilote de gundam était bien décidé à persuader Duo :

— Dites-leur de repasser dans une heure, Angel. Duo, si on renonce à son idéal alors c'est comme si on renonçait à tout le reste.

Duo soupira :

— Oui, c'est vrai. Tu as sans doute raison. Et dans l'état où se trouve mon gundam Deathscythe, je ne pourrai pas aller bien loin.

Il éclata de rire, un rire amer. Puis, posant une main sur l'épaule de Sora, il rajouta :

— Bon, allons-y. Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise dans un cadre aussi luxueux. Je tire ma révérence. On se reverra une prochaine fois, salut !

Quatre baissa tristement la tête vers sa tasse de thé et Duo et Sora s'éloignèrent vers la porte. Cependant le pilote du Deathscythe se retourna et, apercevant la mine abattue de Quatre, il s'arrêta. Sora lui donna un coup de coude et lui murmura avec colère :

— Mais dis-lui merde ! Sinon c'est moi qui le fais !

Duo soupira et lança à l'adresse de Quatre :

— Au fait, si tu veux vraiment retrouver tous les pilotes de gundam, tu devrais aller voir du côté du cirque.

Angel réagit aussitôt et se jeta dans les bras de Duo :

— Oh Mon Dieu ! Vous avez retrouvé Trowa ? Oh Duo ! Duo ! Je vous aime !

Puis elle planta un baiser sur ses lèvres, sous le regard complètement choqué de Sora.

Quatre observa cela d'un air attendri et murmura :

— Trowa… »

* * *

Dès le lendemain de la visite de Duo et Sora, Quatre et Angel prirent la première navette pour la nouvelle colonie où le Cirque s'était installé.

Marchant côte à côte, le pilote de gundam et la conseillère s'approchaient du Cirque. En apercevant le Chapiteau, Angel, qui était restée muette et tremblante depuis leur arrivée sur la colonie, recommença à s'agiter.

« Oh ! Quatre ! Je suis tellement heureuse de savoir que Trowa est vivant ! Tout va bien se passer maintenant, j'en suis sûre ! Les colonies et la Terre vont faire la paix et…

— Oui, moi aussi je suis soulagé par cette nouvelle, l'interrompit Quatre. Mais je dois avouer que tant que je ne l'aurais pas vu de mes propres yeux, j'aurai dû mal à y croire.

— Oh, Quatre ! Pourquoi Duo aurait-il menti, enfin ? Bon, peut-être par jalousie, c'est vrai, après tout, vous avez d'excellentes manières et de nombreuses richesses, aussi bien intérieures que réelles mais… Sans vouloir vous vexer, Trowa vous dépasse largement…

Soudain, devant le Cirque, elle s'arrêta, choquée.

— Oh ! Si ça tombe, Duo déteste tellement Trowa qu'il a décidé de lui jouer un vilain tour même après sa mort ! Il veut nous faire une fausse joie et qu'on vienne ici pour rien ! Pour nous faire souffrir… Parce que nous sommes les deux personnes les plus aimées de Trowa !

Puis, elle recommença à trembler et à sangloter. Emu par ses paroles, Quatre posa une main sur son épaule.

— Allons, je connais bien Duo. C'est quelqu'un de gentil. Jamais il ne mentirait sur une chose aussi grave.

— Ouiiiii… Sniiiiif. »

Tous deux commencèrent à arpenter les allées du Cirque. Soudain, Angel entendit une douce voix familière chatouiller ses oreilles :

« Ca va, tu es sage mon grand ? Je vais aller te chercher ta ration, hein ?

— Oh Mon Dieu, c'est… !

Elle se couvrit aussitôt la bouche, pour étouffer un cri. Quatre, quant à lui, se précipita vers la personne qui avait prononcé ces mots.

— Trowa ! … Oooh… Trowa… Les larmes aux yeux, il s'approcha un peu plus près. C'est bien toi ?

— Vous avez raison ! C'est peut-être une illusion ! Je vais vérifier !

Aussitôt, elle se précipita vers Trowa et se blottit contre son torse... histoire de vérifier sa matérialité bien sûr.

Perplexe, Trowa les dévisagea tous les deux, sans comprendre.

— Qui êtes-vous ?

— Trowa ! s'écria Quatre.

— Je vous demande pardon mais... est-ce qu'on se connaît ? fit le pilote du Heavyarms, sur la défensive. En même temps, il essaya de décrocher Angel de son corps.

— Quoi ? Mais tu ne me reconnais pas ? s'étonna Quatre.

— Oui, Trowa, vous ne vous reconnaissez pas ? Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ? C'est moi, Angel ! Votre inspectrice ! Enfin… Votre conseillère, maintenant !

Soudain, un seau d'eau s'écrasa brutalement aux pieds de Quatre. C'était Catherine, la geôlière de Trowa.

— Trowa, retourne sous le chapiteau ! lui ordonna-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire.

— Petite sœur, explique-moi quand même ! répondit Trowa, surpris.

Mais il ne l'était sûrement pas autant que Quatre et Angel, qui s'exclamèrent en cœur :

— Petite sœur ?

Catherine les ignora un instant, le temps de répondre à Trowa.

— Fais ce que je te dis ! Oh... C'est bon je vais m'occuper de nourrir les animaux. Va donc donner un coup de main au directeur. D'accord ?

— J'y vais. Répondit Trowa, en bon garçon obéissant.

Surprise par ce côté inattendu de ce qui semblait être le nouveau Trowa, Angel le lâcha brusquement, lui permettant de rentrer tranquillement dans le chapiteau.

— Attends ! s'exclama Quatre, en le suivant.

Mais Catherine lui barra la route.

— Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ? Tu as l'intention de l'entraîner avec toi pour qu'il se batte à nouveau ?

— Non ! Ce n'est pas ce qu'on veut, tout ce qu'on souhaite c'est reprendre notre vie à ses côtés ! S'écria Angel avec passion.

— Heu, mais Angel… Trowa est un guerrier, il doit reprendre le combat pour la paix… la coupa Quatre.

— Je ne supporterai pas de le voir souffrir à nouveau autant qu'il a souffert ! leur expliqua Catherine. Laisse-le tranquille ! Il est devenu amnésique ! Et puis il a vécu des choses trop douloureuses pour lui. Il ne veut pas se souvenir de son passé.

— A-Amnésique ? Mais c'est terrible ! Alors il ne se souvient pas du tout de moi ? couina Angel.

— Non, Angel… il ne se souvient plus de toi, daigna enfin lui répondre Catherine. Déjà qu'il ne souvenait plus de moi… J'ai dû lui faire croire que j'étais sa sœur. C'était la seule pensée qui le rassurait !

— C'est ma faute... Entièrement ma faute... Et j'en suis vraiment désolé. Trowa s'est sacrifié pour réparer une erreur que j'avais commise. Il l'a fait pour me sauver la vie. Je sais que les excuses ne changeront rien mais je suis vraiment désolé... fit Quatre, tout penaud.

La petite sœur de Trowa toisa le pilote de Quatre avec un regard glacial et lui répondit d'un ton cinglant.

— Si tu es sincère alors laisse-le tranquille ! Trowa est beaucoup plus heureux avec nous, avec la troupe du cirque.

— Trowa... Je suis désolé... Couina Quatre une dernière fois, avant de s'éloigner, à pas lents.

Angel le regarda partir puis se tourna vers Catherine, l'air ravi :

— Bon, en tout cas, moi je reste ! En tant que conseillère de la paix, je ne peux pas laisser Trowa retourner se battre ! Ca ne te dérange pas Catherine, j'espère ?

Catherine fronça les sourcils puis sourit :

— Oh, non, pas du tout ! Et puis, en tant que fiancée de Trowa, ce serait cruel de ma part de vous séparer ! Je suis sûre qu'il sera rassuré de t'avoir à ses côtés. Allez viens ! Trowa nous attend !

— Oui, j'arrive… fit Angel d'un ton ingénu.

Puis elle la suivit en trottinant, à l'intérieur du chapiteau.

* * *

Une fois à l'intérieur du chapiteau, Catherine présenta Angel à Trowa. Bien sûr, pour le rassurer, elle tenta de lui rappeler qui cette personne représentait pour lui par le passé : sa fiancée, enfin ! Sa chère et tendre ! Sa moitié ! Celle sans laquelle il ne pouvait pas vivre !

Mais Trowa n'avait aucun souvenir de cette époque où il était fou amoureux de cette femme superbe et exceptionnelle qu'était Angel…

…

Ce qui au fond, était bien normal, vu qu'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre eux ! Mais ça, Trowa l'ignorait, Catherine l'ignorait et Angel… Sans doute l'ignorait-elle également.

Bref, après avoir laissé la jeune conseillère de la paix laver le cerveau du malheureux pilote de gundam, Catherine emmena Trowa pour exécuter ensemble leur numéro sur la piste du cirque.

Mais bien sûr, ce nouveau quotidien idyllique devait être presque aussitôt bouleversé par la réalité de la guerre !

En effet, la colonie fut soudain prise entre deux feux lors d'un combat entre OZ et la secte du Lotus Blanc. Bien entendu, sournois comme ils étaient, les soldats de OZ avaient décidé de se placer juste au dessus de la colonie histoire de dissuader les fanatiques de tirer sur eux. Mais bien sûr, comme il fallait s'y attendre de la part de fanatiques, ce n'était certainement pas quelques tirs perdus touchant la colonie qui allaient les empêcher de tuer les méchants oppresseurs… de cette même colonie !

Bref, tous les habitants se trouvant à l'intérieur étaient en mauvaise posture et le Cirque commença rapidement à être évacué dans le chaos le plus total. Au milieu de tout ça, Angel essayait désespérément de mettre Trowa à l'abri. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, Trowa restait immobile, l'air hagard.

« Essayez d'évacuer le public vers les issues de secours dans les meilleures conditions et que quelqu'un prenne soin des animaux ! » lança le directeur.

Mais Angel se fichait bien des spectateurs et des animaux, bousculant la foule, une flamme de détermination dans le regard, elle était prête à tout pour préserver la vie de Trowa Barton, son promis !

Enfin, lorsque la foule se fut un peu dispersée, elle l'aperçut, debout, au milieu du chapiteau.

« Trowaaaaaaa, mon amouuuuuur… s'écria –t-elle, en se précipitant vers lui, les bras ouverts.

L'ancien pilote de gundam leva lentement les yeux vers elle et… une ébauche de sourire se dessina sur son visage. Plus radieuse que jamais, Angel se jeta contre Trowa et le renversa sur le sol.

— Trowa, attention ! s'écria la voix de Catherine.

Derrière eux, un spot d'éclairage s'écrasa avec fracas, à l'endroit précis où Trowa se trouvait quelques instantes auparavant.

Angel écarquilla les yeux, émue : elle venait de sauver la vie de Trowa, son Grand Amour, son Héros, son Dieu ! Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose…

— Trowa… Tu as ravi mon cœur et ma vie. A l'instant, tu viens de me laisser sauver la tienne. C'est ta façon à toi de me dire que tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? Tu me fais confiance à ce point ? Oh…. Trowa !

Elle se blottit contre lui et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes tandis que Trowa restait les yeux dans le vide, terrorisé par ce qui venait de se passer et toujours bouleversé par la situation apocalyptique autour d'eux.

— Angel… J'ai peur… J'ai si froid.

Catherine, qui s'était approché d'eux mais n'avait pas osé les déranger dans un moment d'intimité, observa la scène d'un air attendri.

Ils n'étaient plus que tous les trois dans le chapiteau sens dessus dessous.

Soudain, un intrus fit irruption dans cette scène romantique :

— Trowa ! s'écria Quatre en se précipitant vers eux.

Catherine et Angel se tournèrent vers lui en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement pas contentes.

— C'est dangereux de rester ici ! Il faut courir vous mettre à l'abri ! leur expliqua le jeune homme.

Angel se décolla de Trowa et fixa le pilote de gundam avec des yeux étonnés :

— Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez, Quatre ? Il n'y a aucun danger ici ! Tout n'est que paix et amour !

L'idée qu'un pilote de gundam, un guerrier, puisse faire irruption dans le chapiteau, au moment où Trowa venait enfin d'admettre publiquement son amour pour elle lui semblait absurde au plus haut point.

— Mais non, enfin ! Ecoutez-moi Mlle Angel : dehors c'est la guerre ! Des armures mobiles ont engagé le combat à proximité de la Colonie.

— Allons, Quatre. Tout ça n'a pas de sens. Trowa m'aime ! La guerre est donc terminée ! Lui expliqua patiemment Angel, sur un ton de maîtresse d'école.

Catherine et Quatre restèrent silencieux devant tant de conviction. A un moment, leurs regards se croisèrent et ils décidèrent dans un accord tacite de faire comme si Angel n'avait rien dit.

— Bref, reprit le pilote de gundam, en se tournant vers Quatre. Je ne veux plus perdre mes amis. Tu m'as sauvé la vie Trowa. Et tu as aussi sauvé mon âme. Maintenant c'est à mon tour de payer ma dette et de sauver les autres. C'est la raison pour laquelle le Gundam avait été conçu à l'origine.

Puis, sur ces paroles relativement instructives, il repartit comme il était venu. Catherine et Trowa semblaient troublés par son discours… mais Angel n'en avait rien à faire.

— Bah, il peut bien faire ce qu'il veut. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis sa conseillère. Je ne me consacre qu'à toi, Trowa… »

Mais le jeune homme garda les yeux fixés sur l'entrée par laquelle venait de disparaître Quatre… ce qui n'échappa guère à la Femme de sa Vie….

Finalement, Catherine reprit ses esprits la première et proposa à Trowa et Angel de l'attendre devant le chapiteau, le temps qu'elle rassemble ses affaires et celles de l'ancien pilote de gundam.

Pendant son absence, Angel, émue, décida de parler franchement à son fiancé :

« Trowa… Mon bien-aimé, vous voulez retourner au combat, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je ne sais pas. Il faut que j'y aille, on m'appelle.

— Oh, fit la conseillère, en baissant les yeux comme une jeune mariée devant la porte de sa chambre nuptiale. Ce… ce doit être les battements de mon cœur. Ils n'arrêtent pas de crier votre nom ! Trowa… Trowa !

L'ancien pilote de gundam se tourna vers la jeune femme et c'est sans embarras qu'il la détrompa :

— Non. C'est ce garçon de tout à l'heure. Je l'entend crier mon nom. Je l'entend jusqu'ici.

— Qu-Quoi ? Quatre ? Mais… Enfin, Trowa, vous ne pouvez pas ! Il n'est pas l'élu de votre cœur !

Soudain, Angel fut assaillie par une bouffée de panique : Trowa qui avait sauvé l'âme de Quatre, Quatre qui essayait d'appeler Trowa depuis l'Espace par la simple force de la pensée… Ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule et unique chose !

Quatre était en train d'essayer de lui voler son fiancé ! Il essayait de lui faire carrément virer de bord et ce, sans aucune gêne, juste sous son nez !

Mon Dieu ! Comment avait-elle pu ne s'en apercevoir plus tôt ? Son enthousiasme, son obsession à vouloir retrouver Trowa, les larmes dans ses yeux quand il s'était retrouvé face à lui ! Quelle horreur ! Quatre, le petit Quatre… Quel sale traître !

Pendant ce temps-là, Trowa avait commencé à s'éloigner, sans un mot. Comme s'il était hypnotisé, guidé, manipulé par une force maléfique…

— N'y va pas ! s'écria soudain Catherine, qui venait de sortir du chapiteau. Tu es revenu dans un tel état la dernière fois ! Tu as vraiment l'intention de retourner te battre ?

— J'ai le vague souvenir de quelqu'un qui me disait que la meilleure manière d'agir était de suivre ce que me dictait ma conscience, répondit simplement Trowa.

Cette phrase… La fameuse devise de Heero Yuy. Apparemment, Trowa était guidé par sa conscience. Oui, ça devait être ça. Il avait pitié des misérables tentatives de Quatre pour le sortir du droit chemin de la fidélité éternelle et du mariage et c'est pour ça qu'il avait décidé de partir le rejoindre. Pour lui tenir compagnie et lui faire comprendre avec patience et gentillesse la vérité : qu'il n'appartenait qu'à un seul être vivant, une femme. Une femme nommée Angel.

Les yeux de la conseillère se mirent à briller d'excitation : oui, Trowa avait raison. Et elle allait l'accompagner dans cette nouvelle mission et lui porter assistance. Elle aussi allait montrait à Quatre la vérité sur Trowa Barton !

— Cathy, je reviendrai sain et sauf, je te le promets, murmura Trowa.

— Oui, et je serai avec lui ! Tu peux en être sûre, renchérit Angel avec assurance. »

Puis tous deux s'éloignèrent, lentement, la jeune femme blottie contre l'épaule du pilote de gundam, sous le regard ému et embué de larmes de l'Etoile du Cirque.

* * *

Dans un bar, Zechs était assis, l'air très déprimé, recroquevillé dans un élégant imperméable gris clair. Il buvait un café bien noir pour tenter de se réchauffer quand brusquement, une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Zechssss… Que vous arrive t-il ?

Il se retourna brusquement et eut la surprise de découvrir Anaël, la créature de ses désirs.

— Anaël ! Je suis si heureux de vous revoir ! Rien ne se passe comme je l'avais souhaité ! Mon pays a été totalement détruit et je n'ai plus rien à défendre. Une fois de plus, j'ai perdu tout motif de me battre !

Le conseiller, ou la conseillère, mais le suspense ne va plus tarder à se dévoiler, lui tapota amicalement l'épaule :

— Zechs, je suis de retour auprès de vous, mais cette fois-ci, pour vous conseiller. Vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire, et ensemble, nous allons chercher une solution.

Mais le jeune homme lui prit brusquement les mains et s'exclama, attirant ainsi quelques regards :

— Mon Amour ! Pour moi la guerre est finie ! Je vous l'ai dit, mon pays a été totalement détruit, alors pourquoi voulez-vous que je reprenne le combat ! Non ! Je veux partir avec vous ! Anaël, quittons la misère de l'espace et partons à la recherche du paradis perdu pour vivre notre amour loin de tous ces combats ! Depuis la minute, que dis-je, la seconde où je vous ai vu, j'ai su que c'était vous qui alliez me sauver de cette folie meurtrière qui prend si souvent possession de mon âme ! Partons mon ange, partons !

Autour d'eux, quelques personnes poussèrent quelques soupirs rêveurs.

Et il se leva et l'attira vers la sortie, mais Anaël se détacha brusquement de lui. Dans le bar, tout le monde les regardait.

— Non Zechs ! La situation est trop grave et les gens comme nous doivent prendre leurs responsabilités ! Nos sentiments ne valent pas grand-chose à côté de la détresse de tous les habitants de cette galaxie ! Reprenez-vous !

Des types hochèrent la tête, tout à fait d'accord avec les propos d'Anaël.

Zechs parut choqué :

— Quoi ? Mes sentiments ne valent pas grand-chose ? Mais Anaël, vous êtes tout pour moi, je me fiche bien du reste de l'univers.

— OH ! s'exclamèrent des gens, choqués.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Anaël perdit patience :

— Écoutez-moi bien Zechs, je ne suis pas la personne que vous croyez. Je ne suis même pas une femme ! Je suis un homme, vous devriez m'appeler Monsieur Woodward ! Il est vrai que je suis attiré par les hommes, mais je n'en suis pas moins l'un d'entre eux.

— IH ! crièrent les gens, toujours plus choqués.

Complètement sous le choc, Zechs resta muet un moment, avant de balbutier :

— Anaël… Un homme ?

— Oui, la femme que vous aimez n'existe pas.

Zechs trembla un moment, puis s'écria brusquement :

— Mais vous êtes un monstre ! Sortez d'ici ! Je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir ! »

Puis il fixa la salle, excédé.

Anaël ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et le public, penaud, remit son nez dans sa tasse ou son verre.

Zechs se tourna alors vers le bar, tentant de rassembler le peu de dignité qui lui restait :

« Une vodka frappée s'il vous plait. Et laissez la bouteille sur le bar.

— Hé ben ! C'est une sacré histoire là, votre truc ! dit le barman, en lui servant un autre verre. Cette dame est en fait un homme ! Woah ! »

Puis, voyant que son client ne répondait pas, il alluma un poste de télévision où Réléna commençait un discours.

_Je souhaite faire une déclaration solennelle au monde entier. À dater de ce jour, moi, Relena Peacecraft, ai accepté la charge de présider la Fondation Romefeller. Cependant, je ne fais pas cela dans le seul intérêt de la Fondation Romefeller. Je considère cette charge comme la première étape sur la voie de la paix. Nous pouvons prendre ce chemin tous ensemble, sans aucune exception. Afin d'empêcher les guerres et instaurer la paix. À cet instant même, je vous demande de déposer les armes et cesser le combat. Parce que je suis persuadée que nous avons tous un avenir commun. Tous ensemble nous parviendrons à réaliser cet idéal. Je proclame la disparition de toutes les frontières qui séparent les nations. Ce sont ces frontières qui ont causé tant de conflits partout dans le monde. Je proclame une seule nation : celle des Citoyens du Monde !_

Le Barman questionna Zechs :

« Eh, vous aussi vous êtes un soldat, non ? Pourquoi vous ne partez pas avec les autres ?

— Pour moi la guerre est finie. Comme vous venez de le voir, la femme de ma vie n'existe pas. Il n'y a plus d'espoir dans ce monde, lui répondit Zechs d'une voix morne.

— Je vois ce que vous voulez dire. J'espère en tout cas que tous ces évènements vont finir par nous amener la paix.

— Nous amener la paix ? »

Puis il pensa :

_Vous vous imaginez qu'on va y arriver ? Non, la paix ne s'obtient pas si facilement. Hein ?_

Mais trois types bizarres, deux malabars encadrant un petit vieux à lunettes, interrompirent cette conversation.

« Humhum. Veuillez m'excuser. Vous êtes bien le Colonel Zechs n'est-ce pas ? demanda un des malabars.

— Vous faites erreur sur la personne.

— Dans ce cas vous êtes l'ambassadeur Milliardo, reprit-il.

À ce nom, Zechs serra sa bouteille.

— Permettez-moi de me présenter, dit le petit vieux. Je m'appelle Quinze et je suis membre de la société du Lotus Blanc qui lutte pour libérer les peuples des Colonies, qui actuellement essaient d'obtenir leur indépendance.

— Si je comprends bien les Colonies ne vous suffisent pas. Vous voulez aussi étendre la rébellion à la Terre, remarqua Zechs.

— Humhum. Vous êtes très spirituel. On ne vous a pas surnommé pour rien le Comte Subtil.

— Je suis désolé messieurs mais je n'ai absolument rien à vous dire. Alors laissez-moi tranquille.

— Je ne suis pas surpris outre mesure que vous hésitiez à vous joindre à nous et nous faire confiance. Tout ce que nous essayons de faire, c'est appliquer les préceptes de notre défunt dirigeant Heero Yuy. Et j'avais cru comprendre que vous auriez pu sympathiser avec le mouvement d'indépendance des Colonies lorsque vous vous êtes présenté sous le nom de Peacecraft en qualité d'ambassadeur de Sanc.

— Cessez de tourner autour du pot ! Qu'attendez-vous de moi au juste ?

— Nous aimerions que vous retourniez dans l'espace. En compagnie de votre Gundam, bien entendu.

— Avec mon Gundam ?

— Oui, le Gundam est le symbole de la révolte. C'est la raison pour laquelle vous nous êtes aussi indispensables l'un que l'autre.

Mais les deux visiteurs ne purent rien tirer de Zechs dans l'immédiat. Ils le laissèrent alors à sa bouteille et à ses idées noires, en attendant que leur proposition fasse son cheminement dans la tête de cet être vaporeux.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, chez Duo, Hilde et Sora, les choses n'étaient pas du tout vaporeuses, non. Elles étaient orageuses !

Depuis qu'ils avaient rendu visite à Quatre, le pilote de gundam et sa conseillère n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer. En effet, Sora lui en voulait affreusement de s'être laissé embrasser par Angel. Depuis, elle était d'humeur massacrante et ne se laissait même plus toucher.

Au passage, elle profitait de chaque instant où Duo ouvrait la bouche pour lui faire la morale sur son envie de repartir au combat, ses rapports troubles avec Hilde ou encore ses mauvaises manières. Dans ces moments-là, le point de comparaison dont la jeune femme se servait était Quatre Raberba Winner.

Quatre par-ci, Quatre par-là…

« Duo, tu ne devrais pas parler à ces gens sur ce ton, enfin ! Quatre, lui, ne se serait jamais permis une chose pareille ! »

« Duo, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu veuilles repartir au combat ! Et en plus, sans même savoir pourquoi ! Quatre, lui, a pour seul objectif la protection de ceux qu'il aime ! Il croit dans le Pacifisme total ! »

« Duo, comment peux-tu être aussi rude et me reprocher de ne pas vouloir coucher avec toi ce soir ? Quatre, lui, serait sûrement plus… Hum. Plus correct avec moi. »

Duo avait envie d'exploser ! Il ne se souvenait même plus pourquoi il avait commencé à sortir avec son inspectrice. Elle était mignonne et attachante avec sa sensiblité exacerbée et… elle était passionnée, dans toutes sortes de domaines mais… C'était vraiment tout ?

Le pilote de gundam reserra les liens de son sac et le jeta sur son épaule, avant de se tourner vers sa conseillère. Debout de l'autre côté du lit, la jeune femme lui tournait le dos.

« C'est bon, tu es prête ?

— Ouais, ça va, répondit Sora avec mauvaise humeur. Aaah… J'espère que le service de livraison de l'Association passera prendre ma garde-robe à la bonne heure, demain.

— Allons, tu sais que tu peux les laisser ici, répliqua Duo, machinalement. On ne part que temporairement après tout.

— Hmm… C'est que… Je ne suis pas sûre de revenir après les combats, avoua Sora en se tournant vers lui, le regard grave.

Elle enfila une veste en cuir, saisit son sac en bandouillère et sortit sans un mot de plus dans le salon.

Duo était sous le choc : qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Une annonce de rupture ?

L'idée ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça, vu qu'il commençait à y penser lui-même mais… dit avec autant d'indifférence ! Enfin, en même temps, venant d'un glaçon comme Sora…

Il la suivit dans le salon, où Hilde se trouvait également. C'était le moment de se dire au-revoir. La jeune femme se leva du canapé sur lequel elle était assise et le regarda d'un air triste :

« Ça y est ? Tu pars vraiment ?

— Oui, murmura Duo, gêné.

Il voulait éviter les effusions de sentiments le plus possible. Il jeta un coup d'œil nerveux vers Sora, qui attendait, les bras croisés à côté de la porte. Surprenant son regard, elle soupira bruyamment :

— Bon, je pars devant, ou bien ?

Le pilote de gundam s'apprêtait à lui répondre par l'affirmative lorsque Hilde prit soudain les devants et s'approcha d'elle.

— Sora, tu vas me manquer, tu sais.

La conseillère la jaugea d'un regard fier et l'imita :

— Sora, tu vas me manquer, tu sais.

Puis elle reprit sa voix habituelle :

— Ben tu sais quoi ? Pas moi, Mlle Voix Rauque ! Tu n'as jamais pensé à te lancer dans la chanson ? Au lieu de pervertir des âmes innocentes et les jeter en pâture sur les champs de bataille !

— Hein ? Fit Duo, surpris.

— Mais… De quoi tu parles, Sora ? Je comprends pas, répliqua Hilde.

— Hilde, tu devrais arrêter de faire semblant d'être idiote. Non seulement ce n'est pas flatteur pour toi mais ce n'est pas ça qui va t'aider à trouver un boulot stable et un petit ami respectable.

— Quoi ? Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Fit la jeune femme à la voix rocailleuse, outrée.

— Sora, comment peux-tu dire ça, enfin ? S'exclama Duo, choqué. Hilde et toi êtes amies… Non ?

La conseillère fronça les sourcils et répondit sur un ton assassin :

— Non. Seulement dans tes rêves de ménage à trois et tes fantasmes de triolisme semi-lesbien !

Puis, sur ces bonnes paroles, elle quitta la maison en claquant la porte, laissant Duo et Hilde complètement choqués.

A SUIVRE...


	17. Redistribution des rôles

Chapitre 4 : Redistribution des rôles

Quelques jours plus tard, Quatre, Trowa, Angel, Mlle Noin, Duo et Sora se retrouvaient dans une petite navette de transports d'armures mobiles, cachée quelque part dans les ruines d'une colonie inachevée.

Quatre était ravi de voir l'équipe des pilotes de gundam presque entièrement reconstituée, même si Heero et Wufei manquaient toujours à l'appel.

« Je crois qu'il va nous falloir renoncer définitivement à l'aide de WuFei. Il est du genre à faire ce qu'il veut quand ça lui chante, commenta Duo, installé aux commandes de la navette.

— Oui, j'avoue qu'il est assez doué dans le genre _Ténébreux Indomptable_, renchérit Sora, d'un air froid Quel dommage que Concepciòn ne se soit pas occupée de lui dès le début de notre mission d'inspectrice. Le spectacle n'aurait pas manqué d'être amusant…

D'après ce que le pilote du Sandrock avait compris, les deux jeunes gens avaient mis fin très récemment à leur relation tumultueuse et depuis ils étaient assez fâchés. La situation était malheureuse car Quatre appréciait beaucoup l'amitié de Duo et il avait aussi une affection certaine pour Mlle Sora.

Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir également une satisfaction un peu coupable car, depuis leur bref séjour ensemble dans cette fameuse villa au Vietnam, il nourrissait de tendres sentiments pour l'inspectrice. Mais devant les liens évidents qui l'attachait au pilote du Deathscythe, le jeune homme avait préféré s'effacer.

— Puisque Duo et toi n'êtes plus ensemble, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas t'occuper de Wufei, proposa Angel, d'une voix candide.

Assise sur les genoux de Trowa, elle semblait bien au dessus des soucis personnels de sa collègue.

— Non. Merci, j'ai déjà donné, répliqua Sora d'un ton cinglant. Et puis, qui t'a parlé de cette affaire privée d'abord ?

— Oh ! Heu… Et bien, Duo l'a dit à Quatre, qui l'a dit à Mlle Noin, qui l'a dit à Trowa et… Comme mon tendre fiancé et moi n'avons _aucun_ secret l'un pour l'autre, il m'a tout raconté ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez rompu sur le chemin avant de venir à notre secours ! L'ambiance devait être terrible dans votre gundam !

En disant cela, la romantique Angel se blottit contre le torse de Trowa. Ils formaient un couple si mignon tous les deux ! Quatre leur jeta un regard un peu envieux.

Sora, de son côté, serra les poings et lança un regard assassin vers le pilote du Deathscythe :

— Je n'ai rien remarqué de particulier. J'étais beaucoup trop occupée à _jouir_ du silence _enfin_ présent dans cet appareil !

Pauvre Mlle Sora… Cette relation difficile semblait mettre ses nerfs à rude épreuve, même après la rupture !

Soudain, un bruit d'alerte attira leur attention, sur le tableau de bord.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'interrogea Duo.

Trowa, installé à côté de lui, se pencha vers le tableau de bord et appuya sur quelques boutons.

— Un message codé. Il a été émis d'un point non loin d'ici. Oh ? Il y a un message qui s'adresse directement au Deathscythe.

— Un message pour le Deathscythe ? Répéta le pilote concerné.

— C'est peut-être Hilde… Persiffla la douce Sora, d'une voix lourde de sous-entendus.

Trowa activa la communication et un vieil homme apparut sur l'écran du visiophone. Il portait une chemise rose aux motifs hawaïens.

— Duo, Duo est-ce que tu m'entends ?

— Ça alors Howard ! C'est bien vous Howard ? S'exclama le jeune homme.

Quatre avait un peu de mal à comprendre pourquoi Duo se sentait obligé de répéter tout ce qu'on lui disait avec incrédulité. Que Mlle Sora, une jeune femme si brillante ait rompu avec lui n'avait plus rien d'étonnant à ses yeux, malgré toute l'amitié qu'il portait au pilote du Deathscythe.

— Est-ce que ça te dirait que je te répare ton Gundam comme je l'ai déjà fait dans le passé ? Il va de soi que cette fois-ci je te fournirai toutes les pièces nécessaires, déclara le vieil homme à l'écran.

— Hum... Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici au milieu de l'espace ? L'interrogea Duo.

Le pilote du Sandrock se tourna vers l'objet de son cœur. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré.

La situation était claire et nette. Elle avait définitivement tourné la page.

* * *

Lors d'une réunion de la fondation Romfeller, Réléna avait soumis aux députés une proposition que lui avait soufflée Anaël, revenue auprès d'elle après son orageuse entrevue avec Zechs, et Concepciòn : rappeler toutes les unités de OZ stationnées un peu partout sur Terre sous le prétexte de maintenir la paix, car les peuples considéraient que la Fondation Romefeller utilisait son pouvoir militaire pour exercer un contrôle sur eux et les opprimer. Si cette proposition avait été rejetée avec force par le duc Dermail, les autres membres semblaient vivement intéressés. Mais il fut finalement décidé de soumettre cette idée à l'assemblée générale de la Fondation qui aurait lieu le lendemain. Le duc Dermail, voyant que tout le monde se foutait bien de son opinion, décida de se la jouer perso et, prétextant aller démolir le Lotus Blanc avec les unités spatiales de Oz, se préparait secrètement à mener sa guerre perso à la tête de celles-ci.

Réléna réitéra donc sa proposition au moment voulu, sous les yeux de Heero, qui, la voyant comme la présidente de Romfeller, voulait l'assassiner. Habillé d'un mâââââgnifique uniforme de soldat de la g rde royale, il pointait une arme et ses yeux bleus mer baltique sur elle :

« Si nous avons le projet d'établir la concorde entre les nations, nous ne devons pas nous limiter à la Terre. Il suffit de deux adversaires pour provoquer un conflit. Par conséquent nous devons nous unir également aux Colonies de l'espace. La Terre doit faire des efforts pour coexister pacifiquement avec les Colonies et celles-ci doivent faire de même.

— Une coexistence pacifique entre la Terre et les Colonies ? De demanda Heero.

Il s'imagina Réléna habillée d'une robe vaporeuse bleue, avec des rubans assortis dans les cheveux, s'approchant de lui et lui murmurant timidement : nous devons cohabiter pacifiquement dans l'univers Heero, faisons l'amour, pas la guerre !

Extrêmement troublé, il essaya de se re-concentrer sur le discours :

— OZ doit déposer les armes afin que nous puissions négocier avec les Colonies de l'espace. Je demande à chacun d'entre vous d'user de son influence pour faire accepter ce processus de paix.

Elle scruta la salle, espérant une réponse mais seul le silence lui répondit. Puis en levant la tête, elle aperçut son assassin :

— Hum… Oh ? Heero? Pensa t-elle.

— Relena ? Lui répondit celui-ci par télépathie.

— Qu'attends-tu Heero ? N'hésite pas ! Renchérit-elle, toujours par télépathie.

Mais la foule d'aristocrates qui formaient l'assemblée générale l'applaudit et lança quelques bravos.

Le marquis Weridge, un aristocrate membre de Romfeller qui avait toujours soutenu Réléna prit soudain la parole :

— Veuillez accepter toutes mes félicitations, votre Majesté. La Fondation Romefeller voit un nouvel avenir s'ouvrir devant elle grâce à vous.

— Merci. Oh ? Heero?

Elle s'aperçut que celui-ci avait disparu et voulut partir à sa recherche, mais la foule d'admirateurs l'arrêta :

— Votre Majesté votre prestation était éblouissante ! Ah ouais ! Vous êtes magnifique ! s'exclama quelqu'un dans l'assistance.

— Très bien Relena, murmura Heero, fuyant. Voyons ce que tu seras capable de faire. Je préfère m'attaquer à mes vrais ennemis.

Et il disparut dans l'ombre.

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, Angel, Sora, Noin et les trois pilotes de gundam se trouvaient à bord du Peacemillion. Howard avait immédiatement pris en charge la réparation du Deathscythe et les travaux de modification du Sandrock pour que Quatre puisse combattre facilement dans l'Espace.

Malheureusement, Trowa, lui n'avait rien à piloter.

— Il me faudrait une armure mobile pour moi aussi. En avez-vous une disponible par hasard ? Demanda-t-il à Howard.

— Malheureusement aucune qui soit digne d'un pilote de Gundam. Si seulement nous savions où est passé le Heavyarms ça résoudrait le problème.

Trowa l'avait caché juste avant de partir s'engager dans l'armée de OZ. Ayant perdu la mémoire peu de temps après, il ne se souvenait plus de l'endroit où il l'avait mis.

— Je suis désolé, je ne m'arrive pas à m'en souvenir, se lamenta le jeune homme.

Avant que le vieil homme ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Angel se jeta contre le torse musclé de Trowa et gronda Howard :

— Comment osez-vous lui dire ça ? Trowa fait tout ce qu'il peut pour se souvenir de son bonheur passé ? Je fais tout ce qu'il faut pour prendre soin de lui et lui rendre sa mémoire ! Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'un vieux rabat-joie malpoli, Mr Howard !

Puis elle passa ses bras autour du cou de son tendre fiancé et lança des regards de lionne autour d'elle et principalement en direction de Quatre, qui discutait non loin d'eux avec Sora.

Elle avait bien surpris ses regards envieux, dans la navette ! C'était clair ! Il rêvait d'être à sa place ! Mais elle ferait bien attention à ce que ce jour n'arrive jamais ! Personne ne leur volerait leur bonheur !

— Oh, Trowa… Murmura-t-elle, avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

— Mon Angel… Répondit Trowa, quelque peu troublé.

— Heu… Mais… Je ne lui faisais aucun reproche », bredouilla Howard, gêné par leur intimité.

Duo s'approcha de lui pour lui poser une de ses questions inutiles, lorsque soudain, un mécanicien, installé sur une passerelle au dessus d'eux, lui coupa la parole :

— Howard ! Le Lotus Blanc est en train de diffuser un communiqué sur Terre ! Je suis certain qu'il s'agit d'une déclaration de guerre !

— Cela ne me surprend pas ! Répondit le vieil homme.

— Non ! C'est impossible s'exclama Angel. Trowa est vivant ! La guerre ne peut pas continuer ! … A moins que…

Et elle jeta un regard méfiant vers Quatre.

Tout ça ne pouvait être que de son fait !

* * *

Du côté du Lotus Blanc, Quinze, le petit vieux à lunettes qui avait essayé de débaucher Zechs/Milliardo pour le mettre à la tête de son organisation avait décidé de prononcer un discours tout de suite après l'intervention de Réléna. Ce discours, c'était celui qui était regardé par tous les pilotes de gundam, par Réléna, par Treize Kushrenada, par Siria Black et même, il était écouté à la radio par Hilde, au fin fond de sa petite cuisine.

Bref, ce discours, écouté et regardé par presque toute la galaxie, le voici :

_Les Colonies Spatiales pensaient avoir fait reconnaître pacifiquement leur droit à l'indépendance mais la Terre nous a opprimés avec sa force militaire. C'était déjà le cas du temps de l'Alliance et de OZ. Et c'est toujours vrai à l'heure actuelle alors que la Terre vient de proclamer un état unique. Elle a tout dernièrement utilisé les Gundam comme des mercenaires. Nous avions l'espoir d'unir les peuples de l'espace et la réaction de la Terre a été de nous attaquer avec des Gundam ! Ils sont les alliés des forces spatiales de OZ !_

« C'est faux ! s'exclama Réléna, devant sa télévision.

— C'est un mensonge éhonté ! renchérit le marquis Weridge, à ses côtés.

— Attendez, objecta Concepciòn, c'est tellement compliqué cette situation qu'il a peut-être pas tout compris !

Anaël lui répondit très sérieusement :

— Je crains malheureusement qu'il sache très bien de quoi il parle. »

Quinze continua :

_Les forces spatiales de OZ seront très rapidement éliminées. Pendant que je vous parle, de nombreux vaisseaux sont en route pour attaquer leurs forces spatiales. L'espace est un domaine exclusif réservé aux citoyens des Colonies. _

Sur l'écran, la tête de Quinze laissa place à des scènes de combat : et c'est avec horreur que tout le monde assista à la mort de Dermail, parti combattre dans l'espace.

« Oh mon Dieu, grand-père ! s'écria Dorothy. Ooh... Non je ne pleurerai pas mon cher grand-père. Vous avez été extraordinaire ! Parce que vous avez quitté ce monde comme un vaillant guerrier périssant au combat ! »

Quinze reprit :

_Quand les Colonies de l'espace seront unies, la Terre restera notre seule et unique ennemie. Nous combattrons pour une juste cause et nous accueillons dans nos rangs un nouveau chef qui nous aidera à faire triompher notre cause._

« Quel nouveau chef ? » demanda Réléna

Milliardo apparut sur l'écran, habillé très classe dans son imper gris et avec son habituel regard éthéré :

_La Terre et les Colonies Spatiales... Chacun reste sur ses positions et s'apprête au combat. Mon nom est Milliardo Peacecraft. Je proclame solennellement que nous ferons tout pour vaincre la Terre, irréductible adversaire des Colonies._

— C'est pas possible ! S'exclama Howard, choqué.

— Quel imbécile ! Pesta Sora.

— Zechs ! Vous avez perdu l'esprit ! S'interrogea Noin.

Du côté de la fondation Romfeller, l'incrédulité était partagée.

« Mon propre frère ! s'exclama Réléna.

— Merde ! dit Concepciòn. Mais que lui avez-vous fait Anaël ? Arrêtez de me faire languir et dites-moi enfin ce que vous lui avez dit !

Anaël fixait gravement l'écran :

— Des choses que j'aurai dû taire, apparemment. »

Toujours en train de quitter le lieu où s'était réunies les grosses têtes de la fondation Romfeller, Heero réagit à cette annonce :

« Zechs, vous avez choisi l'une des possibilités que vous a montrées Epyon. Eh bien moi, parmi les futures possibilités que Wing Zero m'a montré, j'ai choisi celle là ! »

Il mima un coup de pistolet.

Treize, quand à lui, était dans sa mââââgnifique demeure et avait suivi le discours sur un ordinateur portable. Il tourna le dos de façon très théâtrale à l'écran et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce, avant de lancer un dernier regard mystérieux vers l'écran où Milliardo tenait la pose.

* * *

Prenant son thé dans une semi-obscurité avec Concepciòn, qui lui parlait mode, Réléna pensait :

_La Terre a enfin choisi la voie de la paix. Quelle mouche t'a piqué Milliardo ? Qu'importe ce que tu peux avoir derrière la tête mon cher frère, la guerre n'est pas la solution. Et il est de ma responsabilité, de mon devoir, de t'empêcher de continuer. _

Mais alors qu'elle était plongée dans ces réflexions, un bruit se fit entendre.

« Hum ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Hein ? demanda Concepciòn. J'ai rien entendu ! Donc je disais que pour le prêt-à-porter, blablablablabla… »

Mais Réléna se leva et alla voir dans l'obscurité du couloir s'il y avait quelqu'un. Personne. Alors elle revint dans la pièce si sombre et eut la surprise d'y découvrir Treize en train d'étreindre Concepciòn, près d'une fenêtre.

« Oh !

Le couple se sépara rapidement.

— Cela faisait une éternité Mademoiselle Relena, dit Treize, d'un air mystérieux.

— C'est bien vous Treize Khushrenada ? Mais que faites-vous ici ? demanda Réléna

À ce moment, Concepciòn prit le bras de Treize et lui fit un sourire séducteur qui le troubla quelque peu.

— Euh, hm, je suis venu vous faire part de la décision que les instances supérieures de la Fondation Romefeller ont prise à votre sujet.

— Très intéressant, dit Concepciòn en lui tapotant le torse, allez-y, on vous écoute.

— À mon sujet ? s'inquiéta Réléna. Que voulez-vous dire ?

— À compter de ce jour vous n'exercez plus les fonctions de Présidente et Représentante en Chef de la Fondation Romefeller. Je me vois donc dans l'obligation de vous demander de renoncer à votre titre de Reine.

— Oh merde ! s'exclama Concepciòn. Fini les cocktails et les nuits dans les palaces ! Ça sent le sapin par ici… Va falloir qu'on révise notre contrat avec vous…

— Je comprends parfaitement, dit Réléna à Treize. C'est entendu. Je renonce à mon titre ainsi qu'à mes fonctions. Mais il y a juste une chose que je dois absolument faire avant d'abdiquer. Je dois convaincre mon frère Milliardo de cesser de se battre contre la Terre.

— Ce ne sera pas possible, vous n'en serez pas capable, dit Treize.

Concepciòn acquiesça.

— Que voulez-vous dire exactement ? demanda Réléna.

— C'est une honte que de vous retenir dans cette antique cage dorée qu'est la Fondation Romefeller. C'est moi qui en serai dorénavant le représentant. Et je mènerai personnellement cette bataille à son terme. Vous êtes libre. Libre d'aller où vous voulez.

— Si vous voulez un dernier conseil de ma part Réléna… ajouta Concepciòn.

— Un dernier conseil ? demanda celle-ci. Vous allez me laisser ?

Concepciòn ricana :

— Ben oui chérie ! Tu n'as plus rien ! Et tu ne sers plus à rien dans ce monde ! Bon, écoutes quand même mon dernier conseil : Anaël va se charger de tout avec Zechs, elle connaît le bonhomme, t'inquiète. Alors voilà, tu vas pouvoir mener ta vie de riche héritière pépère ! Et pis bon, il te reste Heero, c'est pas génial mais c'est toujours ça de pris ! Aaah ! » soupira t-elle en regardant Treize.

Puis tous deux tournèrent le dos à Réléna et se dirigèrent vers la sortie :

« Je serai très intéressé par vos conseils mademoiselle Concepciòn. Prenez-vous encore des clients ?

— Bien ssssûr… » susurra celle-ci avant que les battants de la porte ne se referment.

* * *

Après avoir botté les fesses de quelques soldats de Oz, Wufei, qui tentait de faire cesser tout combat dans l'espace, trouva son Nataku très endommagé. Mais heureusement pour lui, il vit peu de temps après le combat passer un transporteur où se trouvaient Sally, Heero et Siria. Il entra dans le vaisseau et retrouva la joyeuse bande.

« Ça faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? fit Sally, occupée à taper des trucs sur un clavier.

Siria commença à s'exciter et cessa toute activité :

— Wufei ! Je l'adore celui-là ! On a tellement peu l'occasion de se croiser ! On va bien se fendre la poire !

WuFei ne releva pas cette remarque :

— Et depuis tout ce temps vous n'avez pas cessé de vous battre ?

— Que croyais-tu que nous ferions d'autre ? lui répondit Sally.

Puis il s'adressa à Heero :

— Hum ? J'ai vu l'armure que Zechs Merquise pilotait. C'est toi qui la pilotes maintenant ?

— Oui, fit simplement Heero.

— Et les deux autres ?

— La première est celle de Trowa. Mais elle ne sera guère utile avant d'avoir été améliorée pour le combat dans l'espace.

Siria lui coupa la parole :

— Et la plus belle, c'est la mienne ! J'ai moi aussi rejoint les champs de bataille, et je m'éclate !

Wufei ne répondit rien et se contenta de la regarder avec dédain.

— Siria est une redoutable combattante. Elle a beaucoup de cœur, insista Sally.

Il ne releva pas cette remarque et demanda :

— Et où est-ce que vous allez comme ça ? Le Libra se trouve dans la direction opposée.

— Nous nous dirigeons vers le Peacemillion où Noin nous attend. Elle nous y attend avec les trois autres pilotes de Gundam, répondit Sally. (mais cette remarque resta sans réponse) Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu veux partir n'est-ce pas ? s'inquiéta Sally Nous serons bientôt à court de carburant.

— Oh non ! s'écria Siria. Il faut que vous soyez tous réunis ! Les cinq pilotes de Gundam et moi ! On va pouvoir faire des photos, et tout, et tout !

— Ne craignez-vous pas que je m'empare de cette navette et que je la conduise tout droit au Libra ? demanda WuFei.

— C'est bien vu, remarqua Sally. Je dois avouer que je n'y avais même pas pensé. Mais tu sais, le Peacemillion ne manque pas de fournitures et d'ingénieurs qui pourront réparer ton Gundam. Après ça tu pourras attaquer le Libra quand bon te semblera.

— Mais ouais Wufei ! Viens ! On va bien rigoler. (puis voyant son regard sévère) Enfin, pas trop non plus, ne t'inquiète pas, on va surtout réparer ton Gundam, bien entendu. Je n'ai bien sûr prévu aucune bouteille d'alcool dans mes affaires pour distraire les mécanos et je ne compte absolument pas faire la fête avec eux.

— Vous voulez donc que je me joigne à vous ? demanda Wufei, en lançant un regard en coin à Heero.

— Oh ouiiiiiiii ! cria Siria en tapant des mains.

— Tu peux utiliser le Peacemillion à ta guise, ça ne portera en rien attaque à ton intégrité, ajouta Sally.

Mais Wufei n'était pas convaincu.

— Je pensais te faire une proposition qui ne t'était pas possible de refuser, dit Sally.

— Alleeeez ! l'encouragea Siria, cachant une bouteille de vodka qui s'échappait d'un sac.

WuFei s'assit, pensif, dans un fauteuil.

— WuFei… soupirèrent Sally et Siria en chœur.

— Merci de votre gentillesse mais je ne peux faire aucune concession.

— WuFei ! s'exclama Sally.

— Oh non ! pleurnicha Siria, je n'aurai jamais cette photo dont je rêve tant ! Je voulais vous faire poser tous les cinq nus devant le Peace and Love, avec des feuilles de vignes pour cacher vos attributs virils !

Wufei la regarda, choqué :

— C'est définitivement non.

— Laissez tomber, dit Heero. Il agit comme il le veut quand il le veut.

— Raaaaah ! soupira Sally, exaspérée. J'en ai bien l'impression !

À ce moment, les renforts des soldats que Wufei avait châtiés se firent entendre. Sally, Heero et Siria étaient bien décidés à les corriger quand Wufei les arrêta :

— Ne vous occupez pas de ça. C'est à moi qu'ils en veulent.

— Sois raisonnable WuFei, dit Heero. Dans l'état où se trouve ton Gundam ce serait de la folie.

— Ça, ça m'est égal.

Heero eut alors une idée lumineuse, ou plutôt démoniaque :

— Sers-toi de Wing Zero.

Il aimait particulièrement tester des expériences sur ses camarades.

— Quoi ? demanda Wufei.

— Heero ! s'exclama Sally.

— Oh oui ! Trop cool ! cria Siria. Wufei sous l'emprise du Wing Zero ! Ça va être fendard !

— Tu veux que je prenne le Wing Zero, continua WuFei.

— Oui, mais ne te laisse pas troubler par le système de pilotage.

— Oh si, oh si, laisses-toi faire ! cria Siria, très excitée.

— Pourquoi fais-tu cela Heero ? Pourquoi ? demanda le pilote du Shenlong.

— Écoute-moi bien WuFei, pendant que tu piloteras, le Wing Zero te dira qui sont tes vrais ennemis. Mais méfie-toi, insista Heero.

— Ça vaut quand même la peine d'essayer, répondit Wufei, déjà monté dans l'armure mobile.

— Ouh ouh ouh ! ricana Siria. C'est clair ! Moi il ne m'a pas montré que ça ! Tiens Wufei, tu étais même dans mes visions : tu étais mon esclave et tu faisais pleins de trucs très sympas… Qui sait… ? Peut-être que tu me verras dans tes visions… J'espère pour toi, car je peux être très gentille, surtout en rêve.

À ces paroles, Sally s'inquiéta :

— Tu es sûr que c'est prudent de le lui prêter ?

— Tous les autres Gundam ont été conçus à partir du Gundam Wing Zero. Il a tout à fait le droit de le piloter, » trancha Heero.

Rapidement, Wufei commença à tout dézinguer sur son passage :

« Allez Wing Zero, à toi de jouer maintenant ! Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire ! Aaaah ! Je sais que la voie que j'ai choisie est la bonne ! Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, utilisez toute votre puissance pour essayer de m'arrêter ! (Il est touché à l'arrière, et les visions commencent : il voit Zechs et Treize) Aaaaah ? Aaaaaah ? Aaah ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je suis capable de me battre tout seul ! Jamais je ne cesserai de me battre ! Jamais ! Est-ce que c'est Treize ? Aaaah ? Zechs ? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! (mais heureusement, il se reprend, et le dézinguage continue) Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Non pas question ! Je veux continuer à me battre ! (Nouvelles visions : cette fois, il voit les autres pilotes de Gundam) Est-ce cela mon avenir ? Être avec eux ? Mon destin est donc inéluctablement lié aux leurs ! Mes ennemis sont Milliardo Peacecraft et Treize Khushrenada. Je les vaincrai l'un et l'autre. Telle est ma mission maintenant ! »

Après avoir fait le ménage (au sens figuré bien sûr, on parle de Wufei), notre ami rentra dans la navette d'un pas léger. Très léger.

« Déjà de retour ? demanda Heero.

— Alors, alors, tu m'as vue ? demanda Siria, très excitée.

Mais Wufei semblait très sérieux.

— Oh merde ! Tu as vu que tu me tuais ! Pfff… je sais que tu m'aimes pas mais quand même, c'est un peu exagéré ! Pour quelques blagues et quelques tripotages !

— Le Wing Zero m'a montré quelque chose de très intéressant.

— Vraiment ? demanda Heero

Siria jubilait.

— Oui et finalement j'ai décidé de me joindre à vous. Il me semble à présent que c'est le meilleur moyen pour moi de triompher à la fois de Zechs et de Treize.

Siria sauta en l'air :

— Youpiiiiii ! Tu as vu la photo de vous à poil et tu trouves ça superrrrr !

— C'est bien WuFei, » conclut Sally, d'un ton maternel.

* * *

Milliardo venait une nouvelle fois d'éclairer tout l'univers sur ses intensions de domination sans partage à bord de son nouveau vaisseau de guerre Libra, lorsque quelqu'un tenta de le joindre via son écran de contrôle. Ce fut le doux visage de Dorothy qui apparut à l'écran.

« Ici Dorothy Catalonia. Bonjour Milliardo Peacecraft. Je suis absolument ravie de vous revoir. Je pense que vous ne m'avez pas oubliée. Rappelez-vous, nous jouions ensemble avec son Excellence Treize quand nous étions enfants.

Mais celui qui se faisait dorénavant appeler Milliardo Peacecraft se souvint que Dorothy et Treize n'arrêtaient pas de lui faire des sales blagues quand ils étaient gosses, genre le jeter tout habillé dans une mare glacée en plein hiver, lui mettre des vers de terre au fond de son lit… alors il n'eut qu'une réaction :

— Feu, dit-il, d'une voix sans émotion.

— Hein ? s'étonna un soldat.

— Cette navette appartient à la Fondation Romefeller, insista Milliardo, bien décidé à se venger de ces humiliations passées, il faut l'abattre !

— À vos ordres !

Mais Dorothy changea de tactique et décida d'aller titiller sa corde sensible :

— Il était une fois un homme qui avait deux noms. Cet homme issu d'une famille de dirigeants pacifistes devait hériter des destinées de son pays. Mais le sort en décida autrement. Il se mit à porter un masque, changea de nom et jura de venger l'humiliation faite à son pays. Il devint bientôt le héros légendaire de toute une armée. Aujourd'hui, cet homme prétend punir la folie des Terriens. Comment en est-il arrivé à de telles extrémités ? Et en faisant cela, sert-il la cause du pacifisme ou le héros répond-il simplement à ses instincts guerriers ?

— La cible est verrouillée, indiqua le soldat.

— Peut-être cet homme n'a-t-il finalement aucune affinité avec le pacifisme. Peut-être se moque t-il de sa sœur qui, par conviction, elle, a choisi de défendre les idéaux de leur père. Je crois que personne ne sait réellement quelles sont ses véritables motivations. Je veux être à vos côtés Monsieur Milliardo. Je veux vivre cette guerre, l'imprimer dans ma mémoire. Après tout, ce qui se prépare sera l'ultime bataille.

Et elle avait visé juste : Milliardo se ravisa.

— Comme vous voudrez. Qu'on laisse venir Mademoiselle Dorothy jusqu'ici, dit-il, toujours d'une voix sans émotion.

Le soldat n'y comprenait toujours rien :

— Hein ?

Dorothy glapit :

— Je vous remercie infiniment, Monsieur Milliardo. Je vous jure de rester toujours à vos côtés. En toutes circonstances. »

* * *

Dans les couloirs du Libra, une silhouette féminine, portant un gros sac à dos, avançait d'un pas sûr, un revolver à la main. C'était… Siria Black !

« Je vais le buter moi ce Milliardo. Il commence à nous faire chier avec sa guéguerre contre Treize. C'est notre faute peut-être si celui-là n'arrêtait pas de l'humilier au collège ? Moi aussi parfois on m'embêtait à l'école, mais c'est pas pour ça que j'ai envie de tout casser ! Je vais me le faire celui-là, je vais me le faire !

Elle commença à regarder autour d'elle et peu à peu, ralentit. Puis elle finit par s'arrêter, l'air un peu perdu :

— Ben merde… Je crois que je suis déjà passée par ici… C'est trop con, j'ai réussi l'exploit de m'introduire dans le Libra alors que Wuffinou et Heeronounet restent les bras croisés sans rien faire, et je suis sûre que Duochou, Quatrounet, Trowaouh n'en foutent pas une, eux aussi. Et voilà que j'ai perdu mes photocopies du plan du Libra ! Fais chier ! C'était l'occasion de leur prouver que j'étais la meilleure et de leur faire fermer leurs caquets définitivement. Enfin, le caquet de Duo surtout. Et les regards méprisants de Heero et Wufei. Ceux-là aussi j'aimerai bien les buter… Oh non,non, je suis venu pour Zechs. (puis elle insista bien) Pour Zeckkkkk.

Mais malheureusement, elle était dans un couloir haut de plafond et l'écho de sa voix retentit :

— Zeckkkkkkkk ! »

Prise de panique, elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche mais il était trop tard : des soldats débarquèrent de tous les côtés et l'empoignèrent :

« Qui êtes vous ? Et que faites-vous ici ?

— Je suis femme de ménage ! hurla Siria. Lâchez-moi, je dois passer la serpillère !

— Hé ben tu vas aller la passer dans l'espace la serpillère ! Il n'y a aucune femme de ménage sur le Libra. »

Et brusquement, un des soldats ouvrit une petite porte sur le côté et on la jeta dehors.

Flottant dans l'espace, Siria prit dans son gros sac à dos un casque relié à une bouteille d'oxygène et une petite radio.

« Allô ? Sally ? Vous me recevez ? C'est Siria ! J'ai quelques soucis !

Entrée en contact avec Sally, elle lui expliqua la situation : elle s'était approchée d'un vaisseau de soldats du Lotus Blanc avec une navette civile, et, tout en les draguant, s'était fait passer pour une femme de ménage qui devait se rendre à son boulot sur le Libra. Ceux-ci, sous le charme, ne s'étaient pas posés plus de questions et l'avait déposée sur le Libra. Mais sur le Libra, elle était tombée sur des soldats plus intelligents qui n'avaient pas cru à son histoire et l'avaient jetée dehors sans ménagement.

— Alors là je flotte dans l'espace, et je vais mourir si personne ne vient me chercher ! Il faut qu'un des boys vienne me chercher avec mon Peace and Love ! Heero, Wufeiiii ! Pitiééééé ! Prenez le Peace and Love et venez me chercher !

À l'instant où elle prononçait ses mots, elle se rendit compte que ce qu'elle venait de demander était impossible : elle imagina Heero et Wufei chacun à leur tour venant la sauver à bord de son armure mobile chérie : Wufei, habillée dans une jolie robe de soie rouge chinoise, avec des perruches bleues, vertes et jaunes comme motifs, coiffé de deux petites nattes, descendrait de l'amure en murmurant d'une voix de fille : _je suis là ! Et _Heero, vêtu d'un uniforme de collégienne japonaise, avec une petite jupe plissée et deux petites couettes, sur-maquillé, débarquerait avec une démarche de pétasse en criant d'une voix aigue : _me voilàààà !_

Elle entendit donc évidemment Wufei crier _hors de question ! Je ne mettrai pas les pieds dans cette chose rose ! _et Heero remarquer qu'elle_ était un vrai boulet. _Elle eut envie de pleurer mais heureusement, Sally lui répondit d'une voix douce :

— Ne t'inquiète pas Siria, je viens tout de suite te chercher. Essaie de t'éloigner le plus possible du es une jeune fille très courageuse et le Peace and Love est très joli. »

Après avoir entendu un ricanement méchant de Wufei et imaginé le regard méprisant de Heero, elle éteignit la radio et tenta de s'éloigner du Libra en flottant.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Siria, Wufei, Heero et Sally rejoignirent la joyeuse bande sur le Peacemillion. Les garçons furent accueillis à bras ouverts par Quatre, heureux de voir l'équipe des pilotes de gundam enfin réunie !

Angel et Sora, elles, ne voyaient que les ennuis et la mauvaise humeur qu'ils allaient apporter.

Pire encore, au premier évènement grave qui se produisit, Heero et Wufei restèrent dans la salle de commandes et laissèrent les autres aller sur le champ de bataille.

En effet, le jour-même de leur arrivée sur le Peacemillion, des vieux restes de l'armée de Oz eurent la bonne idée de prendre en otage une colonie, dans l'espoir de faire abandonner au Lotus Blanc le contrôle du Libra.

Lorsque des images des otages furent diffusées à la télévision, Trowa reconnut immédiatement sa grande sœur Catherine et se précipita à son secours, aux commandes du Wing Zero. Evidemment, l'armure mobile était dangereuse dans son état psychologique fragile. C'est donc tout naturellement que Siria, Duo et Quatre partirent à bord de leur gundam lui porter assistance.

Dans la salle des commandes, Angel était effondrée :

« Trowa… Il est parti sans moi… Mon fiancé, mon âme sœur, ma moitié ! Et dire que nous n'avons toujours pas consommé notre amouuuuur !

Puis elle éclata en sanglots.

— Allons, remets-toi ! Lui dit Sora en tapotant son dos. Trowa et toi, vous n'êtes même pas un vrai couple ! Comment feras-tu le jour où il retrouvera la mémoire ?

Comme sa collègue ne répondait rien, noyée dans ses propres larmes, la jeune femme poursuivit :

— Enfin, si tu es inquiètes pour sa sécurité, dis-toi qu'avec Quatre, il ne risque rien ! Et puis, même si je n'aime pas l'avouer, Siria et Duo sont de bons pilotes eux aussi : il n'y a pas de raison pour que Trowa soit blessé. … A moins bien sûr que le danger ne vienne du Wing Zero, bien sûr ! Là… S'il pouvait péter un plomb et tuer Siria et Duo, je ne dirai pas non !

Angel la fixa avec des yeux choqués :

— Sora ! Comment oses-tu dire ça ? La vie de Trowa est peut-être en danger à l'heure qu'il est !

Elle fit une pause puis rajouta, en repensant aux sombres manigances de Quatre :

— Non, s'il devait éliminer quelqu'un avec le Wing Zero, je préférerais que ce soit Quatre. Comme ça, il arrêterait de lui tourner autour !

Etonnée, sa collègue la fixa avec un regard incrédule puis éclata de rire :

— Ahahahahahahah ! Quaaaatre ? Tourner autour de Trowa ? Gayyyyy ? Ahahahahahah ! Ooooh, je veux bien avouer que leur amitié est bizarre mais je peux t'assurer à 200 % qu'il n'est pas gay !

— Ah bon ? Comment ça ?

Sora jeta un œil derrière elles : au fond de la salle, Wufei et Heero regardaient les combats d'armure mobile en silence. Puis elle se pencha vers sa collègue et lui chuchota :

— Dans ce cas, ne le dis à personne et surtout pas à Heero et Wufei : ils sont persuadés que Quatre est un jeune homme sensible, innocent et surtout aussi frigide qu'eux et s'ils le savaient, ils risqueraient de le mépriser et de s'en prendre à lui.

Angel hocha vivement la tête.

— Bon, alors voilà : l'autre jour, j'ai envoyé un télégramme à l'Association pour leur demander de me donner un autre pilote à conseiller. Juste après ça, Quatre a demandé à ce que je vienne dans sa chambre, pour l'aider à écrire une lettre qui appuierait ma demande, une lettre comme quoi il avait désespérément besoin d'une conseillère, moi de préférence, puisqu'on se connaît déjà. Je suis donc allée le voir, bien sûr. Pas question qu'on m'attribue un pilote frigide, rude et doté de mauvaises manières ! Expliqua-t-elle en jetant un œil mauvais derrière elle.

Sa collègue commença à montrer des signes d'impatience, ce qui fit accélérer Sora :

— Bref, je ne portais pourtant rien de particulier, juste un jean et un petit chemisier blanc à manches courtes. Même pas un décolleté aguichant ! Hé bien, pendant tout le temps où j'étais penchée sur son bureau, à côté de lui, il n'a pas arrêté de jeter des coups d'œil sur ma poitrine !

— Oh Mon Dieu ! S'exclama Angel, choquée. Quatre est un pervers qui en pince pour toi, alors !

Sa collègue la fixa d'un œil blasé :

— Non Angel, ça veut juste dire que c'est un homme comme les autres et qu'il n'en a qu'après mes fesses. C'est un homme qui aime les femmes. Pas Trowa, voilà.

— Oooh… Fit la jeune femme, rassurée. Ça se tient, en effet… Mais, tu es sûre qu'il n'en pince pas pour toi ? Ou que tu n'en pinces pas pour lui ? Parce que tu vois, ça m'arrangerait !

La conseillère de Duo haussa les épaules :

— Je ne crois pas qu'il en pince pour moi, non. C'est vrai qu'il s'est toujours montré gentil et galant avec moi mais ça, il l'est avec toutes les femmes. Bon, peut-être qu'il m'a quelques fois pris la main en me lançant des regards assez troublants et agréables. Et c'est vrai qu'au Vietnam, il est arrivé une fois ou deux qu'il m'apporte le petit déjeuner au lit… Oh, et puis l'autre jour, il m'a dit qu'il me trouverait un appartement sur sa colonie après la guerre…

— QUOI ? Mais ce garçon est totalement fou de toi ! S'écria Angel, lui coupant la parole.

— SSSSSSHHHHH ! Fit Sora, en lui faisant les gros yeux.

Toutes les deux se tournèrent ensuite vers Heero et Wufei, qui leur jetèrent un bref regard méprisant, avant de reporter leur attention sur les écrans de contrôle.

— Mais… Et toi, Sora ? Reprit Angel en chuchotant. Tu ne serais pas totalement folle d'amour pour Quatre toi aussi ?

La conseillère de Duo réfléchit quelques instants. C'est vrai qu'elle avait toujours clamé que Quatre était cent fois, mille fois, infiniment plus merveilleux que son précédent petit ami. Et il était vrai qu'en sa présence, elle ressentait divers sentiments très agréables : la sécurité physique (ce qui était assez étonnant, vu le gabarit et les capacités de combat au corps à corps du jeune homme), la sécurité affective, la confiance en elle et, elle voulait bien l'admettre, de l'affection et de l'admiration pour ce garçon sensible qui avait su s'affirmer au milieu de toutes ces brutes sans cervelle assoiffées de sang qui formaient l'équipe des pilotes de gundam.

Oui, peut-être qu'elle ressentait un début de quelque chose, mais…

— Mouais, si j'y réfléchis un peu, la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit là maintenant c'est le souvenir de toi, me prédisant un avenir radieux avec Duo. Mariée, deux enfants… Tout ça pour que tu vives une romance par procuration ! Si tu veux mon avis, tu avais fumé un petit quelque chose à base de bouse d'éléphant ou je ne sais quoi ! Répondit Sora en haussant les épaules.

— Quoi ? Mais pas du touuuuuuut ! Bredouilla Angel, outrée.

— En fait, je trouve que tu es sacrément égoïste Angel : d'abord tu me pousses dans les bras de Duo pour satisfaire ta frustration personnelle et maintenant, tu veux me pousser dans le lit de Quatre pour être sûre qu'il ne sautera pas sur Trowa ! Ben, tu sais quoi, j'ai bien envie de jeter plutôt mon dévolu sur Trowa, justement, rien que pour t'ennuyer ! Après tout, tu as bien embrassé Duo sous mes yeux, l'autre fois !

— Oh… Oh ! OH ! Sora ! Tu n'oserais pas me faire ça, n'est-ce pas ? Commença à pleurnicher la tendre conseillère. Tu sais bien que Trowa est un homme fragile… Il ne survivrait pas à une relation avec toi !

Pour seule réponse, sa collègue ricana sournoisement :

— Bon, bon… Ne pleure pas. Parlons d'autre chose à la place ! Tu ne penses pas qu'Heero et Wufei pourraient entretenir une relation secrète ? Après tout, entre frustrés, ils doivent savoir ce qui fait plaisir à l'autre…

Angel la regarda avec des yeux ronds puis jeta un coup d'œil vers les deux personnes concernées. Elle les imagina alors enlacés, se caressant et s'embrassant langoureusement. L'image faisait tout simplement froid dans le dos.

— Heero et Wufei… Quelle horreur ! Le pire c'est que tu as sûrement raison !

— Evidemment ! Conclut Sora d'un air fier.

Malheureusement, ce que les deux jeunes femmes ne virent pas venir c'est que ce jour-là, le Wing Zero permit à Trowa de recouvrer la mémoire. C'est ainsi qu'Angel passa du titre glorieux et tant convoitée de future Madame Trowa Sexy Barton à simple conseillère de la paix de Trowa Barton, pilote de gundam assidu et célibataire.

* * *

Ce même jour, sur le Libra, Réléna, malgré sa terrible destitution, était bien décidée à discuter avec son frère malgré tout. Elle n'entendait pas rester les bras croisés et avait décidé de jouer un rôle dans ce conflit. Milliardo, lui, s'apprêtait à détruire une colonie pour montrer à tous qu'il était prêt à tout. Après avoir en vain tenté de l'en dissuader en se plaçant dans sa ligne de mire, elle vit son frère tirer. La navette de Réléna s'écarta aussitôt mais le tir toucha la Terre, ce qui montra à tous que le moins gentil des Peacecraft visait en fait la planète bleue ! Mais après lui avoir tiré dessus, Milliardo eut tout de même l'obligeance de recevoir sa sœur et Anaël sur son vaisseau.

« Je vous en prie Mesdemoiselles, dit Dorothy, leur laissant le passage pour sortir de l'ascenseur et entrer dans la salle de commandes.

— Mademoiselle et Monsieur, corrigea Anaël.

— Pardon ? demanda Dorothy en regardant tour à tour Anaël et Réléna, sans comprendre.

— C'est moi, le Monsieur ! lui indiqua Anaël en faisant un petit signe.

— Ah ? J'aurai pas cru, » dit Dorothy, en fixant bizarrement Réléna.

Ce petit bavardage s'arrêta quand ils arrivèrent devant Milliardo, qui leur tournait le dos, assis dans le grand fauteuil du Maître, et qui leur fit l'honneur d'un discours :

« Quand on la chance de pouvoir contempler la Terre de l'espace, on se rend compte à quel point elle est magnifique. Ceux qui sont sur Terre ne peuvent pas en apprécier la véritable beauté, et en viennent à trouver belles des choses qui n'ont aucun charme, dit-il, en fixant d'un air dégouté Anaël, qui s'était approché avec Réléna.

Celui-ci serra les poings et se tut.

— Est-ce que tu veux dire que toute l'humanité devrait venir s'établir dans l'Espace ? demanda Réléna.

— Libre à ceux qui veulent s'y établir de le faire. Je ne veux obliger personne. En tout cas, je ne peux ignorer les puissances sur Terre qui constituent une menace pour la paix dans les Colonies.

Et Réléna tenta en vain de convaincre son frère de cesser ses attaques, et d'entrer lui aussi dans le programme de désarmement qu'elle défendait, sous le regard calme d'Anaël, qui se gardait bien d'intervenir, vu que c'était un peu de sa faute si Zechs/Milliardo avait pété les plombs.

— Ma chère petite Relena… finit par s'attendrir Milliardo.

Il se leva et la prit dans ses bras.

— Hein ? fit la jeune fille, surprise.

— Tu as pris beaucoup d'assurance. Mais ce n'est plus cela que j'attends de toi désormais. Est-ce que tu ne peux pas redevenir tout simplement gentille, s'il te plaît ?

— Je ne sais pas si celui qui me serre dans ses bras en ce moment est mon frère Milliardo, qui connaissait vraiment le sens du mot gentillesse, ou bien… Zechs Merquise qui a tant semé le malheur autour de lui.

— Si tu veux retourner sur Terre Relena, libre à toi je ne te retiens pas. Mais si tu veux rester dans l'Espace, je te trouverai un endroit dans une Colonie où tu t'établiras.

— Le seul endroit où je veuille rester c'est ici même ! J'y resterai jusqu'à ce que tu aies changé d'avis !

Mais, fatigué de ces bla-bla, Milliardo, se débarrassa du duo comme il put et alla se rasseoir dans son fauteuil :

— Mademoiselle Dorothy, veuillez conduire Relena et ce monsieur à la salle de repos je vous prie.

— Certainement., répondit docilement Dorothy. Allons, soyez raisonnable Mademoiselle Relena. Le voyage a été long et éprouvant, vous pourrez toujours reprendre cette discussion plus tard.

— Vous avez peut-être raison. Allons-y je vous suis.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Dorothy alla s'assurer que les hôtes de Milliardo étaient reposés. Du moins, c'est l'excuse qu'elle avait donné à Milliardo :

« Alors dites-moi Mademoiselle Relena, demanda Dorothy, débarquant dans la salle de repos. Savez-vous comment convaincre le général Peacecraft ?

— Je ne cherche même plus à le convaincre. Je veux juste le dissuader.

— Personne ne parviendra à le dissuader, croyez-moi. Le général Peacecraft ne renoncera pas à son projet d'en finir avec les terriens, il fera ce qu'il a dit.

— Cette dame a raison, appuya Anaël. Malgré toute mon expérience, je ne sais plus trop quoi vous conseiller.

— Je n'arrive même pas à croire que l'idée de déclarer une guerre puisse avoir germé un jour dans l'esprit de mon propre frère, soupira Réléna.

À ces mots, Anaël ravala un sentiment de culpabilité.

— Vous n'empêcherez pas la guerre, continua Dorothy. Elle aura bien lieu. Tout comme son Excellence Treize l'avait annoncé d'ailleurs.

Mais Réléna y croyait encore :

— Et moi je vous dis que je l'empêcherai ! N'est-ce pas Anaël ? On peut encore faire quelque chose, non ?

— Puis-je savoir comment vous vous y prendrez ? demanda Dorothy, en fixant Anaël.

— Je crains que nous devions avoir recours à la violence, murmura Anaël.

Dorothy s'arrêta et tendit une arme à Réléna :

— Alors utilisez ceci.

Relena était choquée. Mais Dorothy se défendit :

— C'est le seul moyen d'empêcher votre frère de mettre son plan à exécution. Réfléchissez bien Mademoiselle Relena. Vous avez parfaitement la possibilité d'empêcher cette guerre.

— Elle ne va quand même pas tuer son frère ! s'exclama Anaël.

— Alors vous, faites-le ! dit Dorothy au conseiller, en lui tendant l'arme.

— Ah non ! Pourquoi pas vous ? suggéra Anaël.

Mais Réléna les arrêta :

— Le seul moyen de dissuasion que je connaisse c'est la parole !

Elles se remirent en marche.

— La parole ! s'exclama Dorothy. Et vous avez vu le résultat ? Vous avez vu ce que vos paroles ont réussi à empêcher jusqu'à aujourd'hui ? Il faudra que vous compreniez un jour qu'il y a des circonstances où les paroles ne suffisent plus et où il faut passer aux actes !

— Cette fois vous dépassez les bornes Dorothy ! s'indigna Réléna. En tout cas n'espérez pas profiter de ma situation de faiblesse pour me convertir à vos méthodes.

Alors Dorothy s'approcha de la porte pour sortir :

— Très bien. Dans ce cas je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.

Elle sortit et referma la porte en tapant un code sur le boitier de commande. Un petit bip se fit entendre et le mot LOCK apparut sur l'écran de contrôle.

— Dorothy ? Dorothy ! Ouvrez la porte ! Dorothy ! s'écria Réléna en essayant d'ouvrir la porte.

— Vous allez rester sagement ici jusqu'à ce que tout soit terminé Messieurs-Dames !

— Quelle garce ! » marmonna Anaël.

* * *

Le lendemain de la _rupture_ entre Angel et Trowa suite au retour de la mémoire de ce dernier, les pilotes de gundam durent affronter un problème beaucoup plus préoccupant : en effet, le Lotus Blanc avait décidé d'utiliser ses robots mobiles pour les soumettre à des vagues d'attaque en boucle afin de briser leurs petits corps fragiles comme de simples fétus de paille.

Une excellente tactique en soi, mais aux effets catastrophiques sur leur équipe. En effet, les pauvres étaient totalement incapables de coordonner leurs attaques et leurs déplacements et il y avait toujours l'un d'entre eux qui se trouvait encerclé, pris au piège, en difficulté, de sorte qu'un autre devait aller l'aider.

On ne pouvait plus vraiment les qualifier d'équipe d'ailleurs et les conseillères de la paix s'en rendaient bien compte. Sora, en particulier (Angel étant hors d'état de voir quoi que ce soit d'autre que le bonheur qu'elle avait perdu), voyait bien que tout cela perturbait Quatre et elle songea un moment qu'elle pourrait peut-être utiliser ses charmes pour motiver le jeune homme.

Après tout, elle avait reçu la réponse positive de l'Association le matin même : elle avait officiellement l'autorisation de s'occuper personnellement de Quatre Raberba Winner. Bien sûr, en tant que conseillère de la paix, elle ne devait pas l'encourager à se battre mais bon, apparemment, ils avaient tous décidé que la clé de la paix, c'était la guerre, donc… Autant suivre le mouvement et voir ce que ça donnait.

Lors de l'attaque de l'après-midi, elle décida d'aller voir le pilote du Sandrock avant qu'il parte au combat. D'un pas déterminé, elle entra dans le hangar que les garçons étaient sur le point de quitter.

Quatre était déjà installé dans son cockpit. La jeune femme, grâce à la gravité, s'envola vers son gundam et se pencha à l'intérieur :

« Quatre, est-ce que tout va bien ? Vous vous sentez prêt pour ce combat ?

— Oh ! Mlle Sora ! S'exclama le jeune homme, étonné. Heu, oui, je vais bien. Mais vous ne devriez pas rester là. Nous allons bientôt partir au combat, et…

Mais la jeune femme fronça les sourcils et posa une main ferme sur le genou du pilote de gundam.

— Quatre, écoutez-moi. Je suis votre conseillère maintenant. Et si j'ai un conseil à vous donner, c'est de vous affirmer ! Vous êtes un vrai mec, je le sais ! Malgré tout ce que les autres pensent ! Heero et Duo essaient de se faire passer pour les vrais héros de cette équipe mais ce sont deux vrais clowns ! _Vous_ avez l'étoffe d'un leader ! Vous avez le pouvoir entre les mains ! Prenez-le, bon sang !

Le jeune homme sembla troublé. Devant tant d'innocence, Sora avait bien envie de l'embrasser… Histoire de bien lui retourner le cerveau et lui mettre cette idée en tête bien sûr… Mais aussi parce qu'elle l'aimait bien, et qu'elle voulait en quelque sorte l'encourager, avant ce périlleux combat.

Malgré cela, elle préféra se retenir et rester professionnelle. Les prédictions à la noix d'Angel l'avait définitivement refroidie sur ses rêves d'amour et elle préférait se méfier de ses sentiments comme de ses attirances physiques.

Soudain, Heero déboula d'elle ne savait trop où et la poussa brutalement pour pouvoir à son tour laver le cerveau de Quatre :

— Prépare-toi Quatre. J'ai demandé à Howard d'installer également le système Zero sur ton Gundam.

— Quoi ? S'exclama Sora, choquée par tant de cruauté.

— Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Bredouilla Quatre, qui lui non plus ne comprenait pas pourquoi son collègue pilote de gundam avait décidé de lui jouer un tour pareil.

— Crois-moi, c'est un très bon système pour conduire les troupes au combat. Essaie-le, tu verras.

La conseillère de la paix haussa un sourcil et imagina Heero, vêtu d'un baggy et d'un t-shirt large portant l'inscription _Fuck the rules : I'm the hero !_, en train d'essayer de vendre du crack à son camarade pilote de gundam : « C'est de la bonne, gamin ! J'te l'dis ! Essaie-la, tu verras ! Ça fait trooooop planer, c'est un truc de ouf ! Avec ça, je me suis tapé de ces triiiiiiiips ! »

— Non Heero je ne pourrai pas ! Je ne le supporterai pas ! Je ne pourrai jamais… Non Heero pas le système Zero ! C'est trop dur pour moi ! Je ne suis pas assez fort pour le supporter ! Heero ! Pourquoi tu ne nous guides pas avec le Wing Zero ? Le supplia sa pauvre victime innocente.

— Le Wing Zero va devoir se battre contre l'Epyon. De votre côté vous allez devoir élaborer un plan si vous voulez surmonter l'épreuve, lui expliqua son méchant camarade.

— Pfff ! Comme si Quatre ne le savait pas déjà ! Le coupa la conseillère. Il a passé toute sa journée à réfléchir à de super plans ! C'est pas sa faute si les autres ont des quiches à la place du cerveau !

Le jeune Winner hocha la tête timidement.

— C'est donc toi qui prendras le commandement. Dis-toi que ce sera pour toi enfin l'occasion de venger les citoyens des Colonies, d'accord, lui assena sournoisement le pilote du Wing.

Il savait quelle était la corde sensible dans le cœur de son camarade et la conseillère de la paix en resta sans voix. Non seulement il avait essayé de tuer Quatre lorsque ce dernier avait pété les plombs, ensuite sur Terre il avait fait semblant d'être son ami, et maintenant, il le poignardait dans le dos et essayait de faire passer ça pour une caresse en lui disant que tout ça lui permettrait de racheter ses erreurs passées ?

Le salaud !

Le jeune Winner était visiblement troublé par ces paroles et ne parvint pas à articuler une réponse à ce terrible affront.

Heero en profita pour prendre son envol et commença à livrer à Quatre une ultime indication :

— Le code est _ZERO_. Tu dois entrer les lettres du mot pour activer le système Zero, comp… Ough !

Il rejoignit son gundam, plié en deux, en raison du coup de pied sauté magistral _signé Sora_ qu'il venait de recevoir en plein dans le ventre.

De son côté, la conseillère rejoignit le Sandrock et se pencha de nouveau au dessus du cockpit, l'air inquiet.

— Tout va bien, Quatre ? Vous n'allez pas écouter ses salades et péter un plomb encore une fois, pas vrai ?

— Non, ça va aller. Comme vous l'avez dit, j'ai décidé de prendre le pouvoir qui m'est proposé et de vous montrer que vous avez raison d'avoir confiance en moi.

— Excellent ! Approuva la jeune femme d'un air satisfait. Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite bonne ch… !

Surprise, elle recula légèrement. Quatre venait de se lever brusquement de son siège et de l'embrasser avec fougue.

Sous le choc, Sora lâcha le Sandrock et commença à s'en s'éloigner lentement.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout se passera bien ! » Lui assura le jeune homme, avant de refermer son cockpit et de partir avec les autres au combat.

Troublée, la conseillère de la paix rejoignit les autres dans la salle des commandes. Bien sûr, elle ne leur toucha pas un mot de ce qui venait de se passer. C'était suffisamment embarrassant comme ça.

Elle qui voulait sincèrement encourager Quatre à prendre le contrôle sur l'équipe des pilotes de gundam… Il avait tout compris de travers et avait tenté un coup d'Etat sur son cœur !

Bref, la jeune femme chassa rapidement ces pensées parasites et se concentra sur le suivi des combats… Au moins jusqu'à ce que les pilotes de gundam aient l'avantage et que le Libra décide brusquement de…

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? S'interrogea un technicien.

— Ils activent leur canon ! Répondit Quatre, dont le visage apparut sur l'écran géant de la salle de contrôle. Il vont sans doute essayer d'abattre le Peacemillion !

— Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? S'exclama Howard.

— Oh non ! Fit Angel, effondrée. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me remettre avec Trowa…

Et elle commença à pleurnicher.

— Mettez le vaisseau en route ! Cria Sally aux techniciens d'une voix autoritaire.

— Mais on ne peut pas échapper comme ça à leur tir ! Le vaisseau est trop massif ! Se lamenta le vieil homme.

Sora le saisit par le col et lui hurla au visage :

— Faites ce qu'elle vous dit, bon sang ! Ou je ne réponds plus de rien !

— D'accord, d'accord… Bredouilla celui-ci, intimidé.

— On pourra pas sortir de sa ligne de mire ! Objecta un technicien courageux, malgré le regard de furie que lui lança la conseillère de Quatre.

— Mettez la puissance au maximum ! Il faut partir d'ici sur le champ ! Lui ordonna Sally.

— Mais ça va provoquer une surchauffe des moteurs et ça risque d'exploser !

Au bord de la crise de nerfs, Sora le jeta de son siège et poussa la manette à sa place :

— Merde, vous êtes con ou vous avez simplement envie de mourir ? »

Le Peacemillion bougea enfin et lorsque le Libra tira, seul le fuselage de l'appareil fut légèrement touché. En revanche, comme le technicien pessimiste l'avait prédit, une surchauffe avait eu lieu pendant le déplacement rapide du vaisseau et un des moteurs avait explosé.

Le visage de Quatre ne tarda pas à apparaître à nouveau à l'écran.

« Ça va ? Tout le monde va bien ? Mlle Sally ? Mlle Noin ? Mlle Sora… ?

La façon dont il s'attarda sur son nom et la vision de son visage sur l'écran géant troubla un peu la conseillère qui buta un peu sur ses mots :

— Ju vi… Heu… Je vais bien, merci.

Puis elle baissa la tête et pria pour que le vaisseau tout entier explose et la fasse disparaître avec sa honte.

— Moi aussi ! Je vais bien ! … Si jamais Trowa demande… ! » Renchérit Angel.

Mais personne ne lui répondit.

A SUIVRE...


	18. A l'abordage

Chapitre 5 : A l'abordage !

Le lendemain de cette victoire en demi-teinte des pilotes de gundam, un petit incident se produisit mettant en scène Hilde dans un Taurus blanc, les plans du Libra et plusieurs robots mobiles.

Oui, cette jeune fille ordinaire s'était introduite sur le Libra pour en voler les plans et s'était enfui avec, non sans avoir fait d'abord un brin de causette avec Relena.

Bien sûr, sur le chemin pour rejoindre le Peacemillion, elle avait manqué de se faire tuer par des robots mobiles envoyés par le Libra mais heureusement pour elle, Duo lui avait sauvé la vie.

Bref, dans cette affaire, ils avaient eu quelques ennuis mais au moins trois points positifs ressortaient de cet incident :

- Les pilotes de gundam possédaient à présent les plans du vaisseau ennemi.

- Heero savait maintenant que Relena était sur le Libra.

- Au vu de son état critique, ils n'étaient pas prêts d'entendre de nouveau parler de Hilde.

Une dizaine de jours plus tard, tout le monde était réuni dans la salle de repos du Peacemillion. Quatre buvait un thé glacé en jetant des coups discrets vers sa conseillère, Trowa lisait un documentaire, Wufei travaillait ses biceps, Sora et Angel regardaient une comédie romantique sur un écran géant et Siria étudiait les plans du Libra que leur avait ramenés Hilde.

Soudain, Duo fit irruption dans la pièce :

« Oh ! J'aimerais bien savoir où est encore passé Heero !

Trowa, visiblement pas très concentré sur sa lecture, lui répondit ausitôt :

— Il a embarqué à bord du vaisseau transporteur Virgo que nous avons récupéré. Et tu connais sa destination.

Duo parut scandalisé :

— Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris d'abandonner le Wing Zero sur place ? Il a l'intention de se battre avec Zechs à mains nues ?

Sora ricana et lui dit :

— Heu… Je ne me souviens de l'avoir vu s'entraîner avec des ours en tout cas !

Siria rajouta :

— En tout cas, j'aimerais bien voir ça !

Wufei trancha :

— Tel que je le connais, il se battra avec les armes qu'il aura à sa disposition.

Sora, d'humeur taquine, murmura :

— Espérons dans ce cas-là qu'il tombera sur autre chose qu'une petite cuillère !

Siria renchérit :

— Ou alors sur un de ces cotons-tiges géants dont on se sert dans les jeux gonflables !

Elles s'imaginèrent Zechs et Heero, vêtus de costume de sumos gonflables, se battant sur une poutre au dessus de l'eau, avec des cotons-tiges géants.

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire.

Quatre esquissa un sourire et exposa sa propre théorie :

— En tout cas, je suis persuadé que ce n'est pas la seule raison qui l'a incité à partir.

Duo imaginait mal Heero jouer les princes charmants :

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu prétends qu'il est parti au secours de cette fille ?

— Exact !

Angel émergea de son film et s'exclama avec émotion :

— Oh ! Il est allé sauver sa princesse ! Ça, c'est un homme qui a de vraies valeurs !

Mais Wufei n'était pas d'accord :

— Si c'est vraiment le cas, c'est dommage. Ça veut dire que je l'avais surestimé. Jusqu'à présent, je le considérais comme le plus raisonnable d'entre nous tous.

Siria prit alors la parole, scandalisée par ces mots :

— Mais Wufei, tu n'as rien compris ! Réléna est une personnalité importante, qui aura un rôle à jouer dans un futur monde en paix. Sauver sa vie n'est pas une perte de temps.

— Mais non, moi je dis qu'il la sauve parce qu'il l'aime ! Et c'est ça qui est important ! N'est-ce pas Trowa ?

Trowa haussa les épaules :

— Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ressent pour elle mais cela démontre une chose : c'est que cette fille possède un pouvoir extraordinaire pour influencer un garçon comme Heero !

— Oui, le pouvoir de l'Amour ! s'exclama Angel. Vous verrez, un jour, Wufei, vous aussi vous serez sous l'emprise de ce pouvoir extraordinaire !

Siria pouffa de rire :

— Tu parles, sa femme, il la fera enfermer dans une cuisine !

Wufei serra les poings et engloutit au fond de lui-même une sérieuse envie de meurtre. Indifférent au voile d'ondes négatives tombé sur le groupe, Trowa en rajouta une couche :

— Wufei, si Heero ramène Réléna ici, fais un effort et tâche de lui faire bon accueil. Il est si facile de faire de la peine à une femme.

Sora ne put s'empêcher de mettre son grain de sel :

— Vous avez l'air de vous y connaître, Trowa ? Combien de cœurs avez-vous brisé avant de rencontrer Angel ?

Celle-ci s'insurgea aussitôt :

— Mais non Sora, tu as tout faux ! Trowa n'a jamais fréquenté aucune femme avant moi ! D'ailleurs, je suis sûre que vous ferez un excellent petit ami, Trowa ! Ça se voit dans vos paroles et vos attentions ! Et puis, je le sais un peu d'expérience, conclut-il avec une toute petite voix.

Sora fit une moue méprisante :

— Oui, bien sûr… En tout cas, s'il y a un domaine dans lequel Wufei est un expert, c'est dans la prise de raclées ! Je ne serais pas étonnée qu'il fasse en sorte que Heero lui en mette une un jour !

Wufei interrompit ses exercices et fit un pas vers Sora. Quatre s'interposa aussitôt entre eux :

— Allez, allez, ça suffit. Wufei n'a encore rien fait alors inutile de lui faire porter le chapeau ! D'ailleurs vous devriez lui présenter vos excuses !

Il fit les gros yeux à Siria et Sora.

— Oh ! On peut plus rigoler ! Pardon, Wufei… marmonna Siria sur un ton déçu.

— Bon, bon… J'avais juste besoin d'une nouvelle cible, histoire de varier un peu. Elle soupira et fixa Duo d'un air arrogant. Tant pis, je vais devoir me rabattre sur une certaine personne ! Désolée Wufei, je ne recommencerai plus.

Exaspéré, Duo ressentit le besoin de bouger un peu et d'emmerder Sora. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il se tourna vers le pilote qu'elle conseillait :

— Bon, Quatre, on devrait peut-être suivre Heero. Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses.

Mais Quatre n'avait aucune envie de quitter sa chère conseillère, même si celle-ci semblait l'éviter depuis qu'il l'avait embrassée. Aussi s'opposa t-il à cette proposition avec le premier prétexte qui lui vint à l'esprit :

— Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment d'affaiblir les défenses du Peacemillion ! Par ailleurs, j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux les laisser en tête à tête tous les deux.

Duo soupira et s'apprêta à répliquer quelque chose lorsque Siria Black lui coupa la parole :

— Bon, et bien moi, je vais vous laisser.

Elle replia les plans du Libra (Elle avait laissé Heero emporter avec lui une copie) et rajouta :

— J'ai des choses à faire.

Le pilote du Deathscythe, décidément très curieux l'interrogea :

— Où est-ce que tu vas ? Tu ne vas pas aller prendre d'assaut le Libra toi aussi ?

— Non Duo, je ne te dirai rien, minauda Siria. Allez, bye ! »

Puis elle se leva et sortit de la pièce, l'air déterminé.

* * *

Du fond de la salle de repos, Réléna et Anaël entendirent la clé à nouveau tourner dans la serrure. Réléna regardait tristement son reflet dans un miroir :

« Je n'ai de comptes à rendre à personne si ce n'est à mon frère ! Je souhaite qu'on cesse de m'importuner de la sorte !

— Je ne peux pas t'abandonner, dit simplement celui qui venait d'entrer.

— Hm ?

Réléna eut la stupeur de voir Heero, très sexy dans une chemise vert pale, un foulard blanc négligemment noué autour du coup, bref, avec un sacré look d'enfer trouvé on-ne-sait-où par celui qui, habituellement, s'habillait aussi bien qu'un sac à patates.

Le beau gosse en question eut lui la stupeur de voir que Réléna n'était pas seule.

— Non, continua Heero, gêné qu'Anaël ai entendu sa superbe réplique précédente. Et les autres s'inquiètent de _vous_ savoir ici. Je ne peux pas _vous_ laisser là.

— Pardon, dit Anaël, essayant de se faire tout petit. Je crois que je gâche un grand moment là.

Mais Réléna s'approcha de son prince, qui lui semblait plus héroïque que jamais :

— Mais… Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu te souciais autant de moi Heero…

— Dépêche-toi, lui ordonna celui-ci, en lui tournant le dos et en se dirigeant vers la sortie, honteux.

— Attends une minute ! Avant il faut que j'en parle à …

— Tu allais dire Zechs, n'est-ce pas ? Ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Moi aussi il faut que je lui parle. »

Il sortit, avec Réléna et Anaël à sa suite.

Ils allèrent dans une salle inoccupée et Heero introduisit un disque dans un ordinateur. Anaël avala difficilement sa salive. Une pièce sombre… Réléna et Heero… Heero qui introduit un disque dans un lecteur… mais Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?

« Heero, Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda bien justement Réléna.

— Ce sont des données sur le Libra que nous a ramenées Hilde, la fille avec qui tu as parlé. Elles sont arrivées à point nommé. »

_Dommage…_ pensa Anaël, qui n'écouta pas la suite de la conversation.

Il avait imaginé qu'il s'agissait d'un cd de mp3, genre musique un peu sexy à la Marvin Gaye, et que Heero allait le foutre dehors pour rester seul avec Réléna. Ce n'était pas que leur histoire l'intéressait mais il se rappelait que ses collègues ragotaient beaucoup sur une éventuelle relation amoureuse entre les deux jeunes gens, et il venait d'ailleurs de recevoir un texto de Siria lui demandant : _alors, est-ce qu'il l'a embrassé ?, _un texto de Angel le priant d'être pour eux_ tel un messager de l'amour _et de favoriser_ la révélation de leur sentiments, _et enfin, un texto de Sora demandant simplement :_ alors, M. Cro Magnon a enfin enfilé Miss Greluche sur son gourdin ? _Ne voulant pas décevoir ses collègues, il resta donc discret et essaya d'écouter la conversation.

« Hum, Heero, il faut reconnaître que tu me surprendras toujours. Tu es un cas, tu sais.

— C'est bien à toi de dire ça ! répéta le Héros.

— Non Heero ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est toi qui m'a donné l'espoir et la force de vivre. Je suis persuadée que tu en as fait autant pour d'autres.

— Ne me force pas à redire la même chose. Je ne suis rien comparé à toi.

Anaël retint une remarque acerbe et se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Ces niaiseries en temps de guerre l'exaspéraient : la situation n'était donc pas assez grave pour qu'ils n'aient d'autres sujets de conversation ? Il ne se souvenait pas avoir été comme ça quand il était adolescent.

— Je voulais seulement… continua Réléna.

— C'est bon, suivez-moi maintenant, j'ai retrouvé Zechs. »

Et Heero les conduisit à travers de sombres couloirs où un Zechs lumineux (au sens propre, car il avait toujours son habituel air ethéré) finit par leur apparaitre.

Et un dialogue tenta de s'instaurer entre les différents protagonistes : Zechs expliqua qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis, que c'était Treize qui était un gros méchant, et que les différents entre eux étaient tellement graves que c'était normal que tout le monde en paye les pots cassés. Il proposa à Heero de le rejoindre dans son combat, mais se heurta à un refus. Au bout d'un moment…

« Inutile de discuter. Tu as vu comment il se comporte ? Dit Heero à Réléna. Tu n'arriveras jamais à le faire changer d'avis.

— Heero ! supplia Réléna.

Mais Zechs s'apprêta à prendre congé :

— Relena, je t'en prie fais tout pour sortir de là vivante. Au revoir ma chère soeur, au revoir je l'espère… »

Et il disparut dans un éclat de lumière : c'était un hologramme. Heero décida alors de garder Anaël et Réléna à ses côtés, dans l'attente de détruire le libra.

* * *

Dans l'espace, la situation devenait de plus en plus tendue : Treize, à bord d'une armure mobile, avait proposé un duel à Milliardo pour en finir avec leurs différents, mais celui-ci avait refusé et avait demandé à ce qu'on tire un bon coup de canon sur son ennemi juré, histoire d'être sûr d'être débarrassé définitivement de l'homme aux longs sourcils. Mais Dorothy, complice de Treize (sûrement parce qu'elle a aussi de longs sourcils), avait tenté de l'en empêcher. Milliardo avait alors compris que c'était une traitresse et l'avait destituée de ses fonctions. Il avait donc tiré sur Treize mais comme par miracle, Lady Une était venue sauver celui-ci à bord d'un Gundam en le poussant hors de la ligne de mire du canon. Et voilà Milliardo bien emmerdé maintenant car son canon avait besoin de 2h20 pour se recharger. Treize en profita alors pour attaquer le Libra.

Pendant ce temps, les G-Boys se demandaient quel ennemi ils allaient bien pouvoir attaquer en premier : Milliardo, le défenseur fou des colonies qui voulait faire exploser la Terre ou Treize, le défenseur fou de la Terre qui voulait faire exploser tout ce qui menaçait sa chère planète ? Choix bien difficile, que nos amis devaient faire sans tarder.

« Pour l'instant, dit Howard, aucun des partis ne semble mener le combat. Alors, on s'associe auquel des deux ?

— Peut-être qu'ils sont à égalité, répondit Trowa. Mais c'est parce que le Libra n'a pas encore utilisé son canon principal.

— Oui, ajouta Duo, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il l'utilise, il leur faut un temps de recharge. Cela avantage l'armée terrestre pour l'instant, mais dès qu'il sera opérationnel, le Lotus Blanc reprendra l'avantage, ça ne fait aucun doute.

Sora et Angel étaient toutes ouïs : leur regard allait d'un G-Boy à un autre, comme s'il s'agissait d'un match de tennis.

— On sait que le Lotus Blanc ne représente qu'une partie minoritaire des citoyens des Colonies, dit Quatre. Donc s'ils remportent la victoire, cela posera un problème. Mais je reste persuadé que beaucoup de gens des Colonies ne souhaitent que la paix.

— Peut-être, répondit Wufei. Tu as sans doute raison Quatre. Mais soutenir Treize est-il dans l'intérêt des Colonies ?

— Treize ne se bat que contre le Libra et l'existence des robots mobiles, remarqua Trowa. Il n'a jamais été l'ennemi des Colonies.

— C'est un point en sa faveur, conclut Quatre. Pour le moment ce sont le Libra et le Lotus Blanc qui représentent le principal danger.

— Tu m'as convaincu, ajouta Wufei. Le Libra est beaucoup trop dangereux à mon goût.

Et il fut ainsi décidé que le groupe allait attaquer le Libra avec le Peacemillion. Comprenant leur décision, Milliardo se décida à aller les attaquer avec des robots mobiles. Les garçons se préparèrent donc au combat.

— Trowa ! s'écria Angel, en se jetant sur lui. Prenez soin de vous, vous êtes si précieux pour l'humanité.

— Euh, oui, bien sûr, lui répondit celui-ci, un peu gêné.

Puis Angel s'approcha de Wufei :

— Vous aussi Wufei, prenez soin de vous. Vous n'êtes pas aussi précieux que Trowa mais vous êtes tout de même une personne de valeur.

Il la regarda froidement et se détourna sans un mot. Sora gloussa. Angel se tourna alors vers Quatre.

— Faites bien attention à vous, Quatre. Sora est une grande timide, mais au fond je sais qu'elle vous aime beaucoup.

— Mais… Tu vas te taire ! Lui ordonna cette dernière, en rougissant furieusement.

Puis elle se tourna vers le pilote du Sandrock, debout devant l'entrée du cockpit de son gundam et lui tapota l'épaule gentiment :

— Bon, Quatre, heu… C'est peut-être le combat final, alors faites de votre mieux, d'accord ? Restez concentré, ne vous laissez pas aller à des pensées parasites et… Revenez vivant, surtout. Parce que… Parce que sinon, ma mission sera jugée comme un échec et je n'aurai pas droit à ma prime de fin d'année ! Conclut-elle précipitamment.

— Bien. Je vous le promets, acquiesça Quatre.

Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, il ajouta :

— Puis-je vous demander un baiser d'adieu ? Au cas où je ne reviendrais pas vivant de ce combat ?

La conseillère de la paix baissa les yeux d'un air gêné et le poussa à l'intérieur de son gundam :

— Surtout pas. Ça… Ça vous fera une motivation supplémentaire pour revenir en vie. Au revoir.

Puis elle tourna les talons, saisit au passage Angel par le bras et quitta le hangar.

— Euh, balbutia Duo. Et moi ? Personne me souhaite de rentrer sain et sauf ?

Sauf… Sauf… Sauf…Sauf…sauf… ?

Seul l'écho de sa voix, dans la salle gigantesque, lui répondit. Il rentra alors dans son gundam et les héros sortirent ensemble d'un pas héroïque pour accomplir leur destin non moins héroïque.

* * *

Pendant que Duo, Quatre, Trowa et Wufei s'amusaient avec Milliardo et ses robots mobiles, Quinze, à l'intérieur du Libra, décida de déplacer celui-ci vers la Terre afin de pouvoir la cibler plus facilement avec son canon laser.

Voyant le vaisseau ennemi se mettre en marche, Sally et Howard, à l'intérieur du Peacemillion, décidèrent de se déplacer à leur tour. Leur objectif : jeter le Peacemillion contre le Libra afin de détruire le canon laser de ce dernier.

Bien sûr, cette manœuvre était extrêmement dangereuse pour toute personne se trouvant à bord des deux vaisseaux. Aussi ordonna-t-on d'évacuer le Peacemillion sur le champ.

Tout le personnel inutile fut embarqué sur une navette de transport et envoyée vers le satellite MO-II, la base attitrée de Treize. Celui-ci étant devenu l'ennemi de Milliardo et les pilotes de gundam se battant également contre ce dernier, il n'y avait a priori aucun risque à s'inscruster là-bas.

Cependant, Angel et Sora préférèrent rester encore un peu, jusqu'au dernier moment, afin de profiter le plus longtemps possible de la position parfaite qu'elles avaient pour surveiller les combats.

Le vaisseau se rapprochait de plus en plus du Libra et pour maximiser leurs chances de survie, tous ceux qui étaient restés à bord avaient revêtu des combinaisons spatiales. L'angoisse était palpable dans la salle des commandes :

« Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ? S'exclama Sora, au bord des larmes. On est conseillères de la paix ! De la paix ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est montées dans cette fichue galère ?

— Pour assister au triomphe de Trowa ! Sora, redresse-toi et assiste à la gloire et à l'avènement d'un nouveau héros ! Déclama Angel, d'une voix triomphante, en levant les bras au ciel.

— Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! Geignit sa collègue en s'effondrant sur un tableau de commandes.

A présent, ils n'étaient plus qu'à une poignée de kilomètres du Libra et celui-ci le bombardait à plein régime. Il était trop tard pour reculer mais un soldat-technicien se tourna vers Sally afin de vérifier une dernière fois si elle était vraiment consciente de ce qu'elle faisait :

— Vous êtes décidés à provoquer la collision ?

— Oui, c'est le seul moyen de neutraliser leur redoutable canon !

Howard appuya sa décision avec des paroles très inquiétantes :

— Poussez les réacteurs à fond ! Au point où nous en sommes, peu importe que le moteur lâche !

— Compris !

Angel, ceinturée et bien installée dans un fauteuil se mit soudain à pleurer à chaudes larmes :

— Trowa ! Voyez comme je suis courageuse ! Ne suis-je pas digne de vouuuus ?

A côté d'elle, Sora serrait les dents, fermait les yeux et se tenait aux accoudoirs de son siège en renaclant fortement.

Mais qu'était-elle donc venue faire dans cette galère ?

* * *

Alors qu'Anël et Heero marchaient tranquillement dans les couloirs du Libra, Relena derrière eux, les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent brusquement devant une vitre et la fixèrent avec des yeux remplis d'indifférence.

Peu à peu, ceux d'Anaël se remplirent d'effroi.

Relena, elle, n'avait d'yeux que pour Heero et n'avait rien remarqué de particulier.

— Heero, on s'arrête ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Anaël s'était couché sur le sol, recroquevillé sur lui-même et protégeait sa tête de ses deux mains, adoptant ainsi la position de sécurité figurant dans tous les manuels de l'Association S&S.

Le pilote de gundam se tourna vers sa princesse et lui répondit avec un calme impressionnant :

— Dépêche-toi, couche-toi par terre et protège ta tête.

Pendant un instant, Relena le fixa avec incrédulité. Dans bon nombre des romans d'amour qu'elle avait lus, il y avait toujours un moment où le beau et charmant jeune homme proposait à l'héroïne de s'allonger par terre, dans l'herbe tendre, à ses côtés, mais là, au beau milieu d'un couloir, sur un sol froid et métallique, en compagnie d'Anaël… ? Etait-ce là les fantasmes secrets de Heero Yuy, son prince ?

Devant son manque de réaction, celui-ci se sentit dans l'obligation de se répandre en détails qui jusque là lui avaient semblé superflus :

— Le Peacemillion nous fonce droit dessus.

— Oh… Oh !

Elle jeta enfin un regard vers la vitre et aperçut un énorme vaisseau à quelques mètres d'eux. Ils allaient tous mourir !

Aussitôt, elle se jeta au cou de Heero dans l'espoir de le plaquer au sol par un baiser mémorable.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, sur le Peacemillion, chacun voyait sa dernière heure arrivée.

— Trowaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Je vous sacrifie ma viiiiiiiiie ! S'écria Angel, en plein délire.

— Merde ! J'aurais dû le lui donner son foutu baiser d'adieu ! Regretta Sora.

— Réacteurs 1 et 3 endommagés ! De toute façon la force d'inertie nous entraîne vers eux ! Accrochez-vous ! Conseilla un soldat-technicien.

— Comme si vous aviez besoin d'nous l'dire ! L'engueula la conseillère de Quatre.

Tout le monde se cramponna cependant davantage et serra les dents.

— Il va y avoir de l'animation ! » Commenta un autre, qui avait sûrement pris des cours de réplique auprès de Duo.

Le Peacemillion percuta enfin le Libra. L'impact fut particulièrement violent et surtout, beaucoup trop long aux yeux de pas mal de monde. Les bras levés au ciel, Angel serait sûrement tombé de son siège si elle n'avait pas été solidement retenue par sa ceinture de sécurité.

« AAAAAAAAAH ! »

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, tout le monde hurla de peur et ainsi, dans la douleur, le vaisseau se retrouva entièrement encastré à l'intérieur du Libra.

Pas mal de tableau de commandes avaient explosé. Des courants électriques parcouraient tout le Peacemillion. Des réacteurs avaient sauté et des incendies s'étaient déclaré. Les salles n'étaient à présent éclairées que grâce au générateur de secours.

Lentement Angel et Sora se redressèrent et reprirent leurs esprits : elles étaient vivantes ! Vivantes !

« Ouf… On a survécu ! Soupira la conseillère de Quatre. Puis elle se tourna vers sa collègue :

— Alors, tu es contente ? Tu vas pouvoir vivre un jour de plus et continuer d'admirer Trowa au combat !

— Trowa… Vous m'avez protégé, j'en suis sûr ! Murmura la jeune femme d'un air rêveur.

Soudain, Howard se leva et passa près d'elles en donnant de nouvelles instructions à droite à gauche :

— Écoutez-moi tous ! On fera l'inventaire des dommages plus tard ! Éteignez l'incendie près des réservoirs de carburant !

Les deux conseillères échangèrent un regard rempli d'effroi.

— Finalement, je crois que je préférerais être déjà morte… Marmonna Sora.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, dans le couloir où se trouvaient auparavant Heero, Relena et Anaël, le plafond s'était écroulé. Au prix de quelques efforts, le pilote de gundam parvint à se dégager.

Après avoir évité l'attaque de Relena, il s'était jeté sur elle pour la protéger avec son corps. D'ailleurs, faisant d'une pierre de coup, ils avaient ainsi écrasé Anaël, le protégeant également et Heero s'en félicita mentalement.

Relena reprit connaissance à son tour et le regarda avec reconnaissance :

— Merci… Je te remercie Heero… Sans toi j'aurais péri dans la collision.

Soudain, elle aperçut une large entaille au bras de son prince et s'en épouvanta :

— Oooh ! Heero! Mais tu es blessé !

Le pilote du Wing baissa les yeux rapidement sur sa blessure puis reporta son attention sur le couloir, réfléchissant déjà à la manière dont ils allaient sortir d'ici :

— Ce n'est rien, c'est superficiel.

— Mais tu saignes ! Objecta la princesse en s'asseyant.

Comme elle avait libéré ses jambes, Anaël la poussa brutalement et se leva. Il ne voulait pas perturber ce bref moment d'intimité mais la survie d'un conseiller et la réussite de sa mission devaient rester sa priorité.

— Hm. Désolé Relena, mais je ne pouvais plus respirer, expliqua-t-il.

— Oooh… Pardon… Fit celle-ci.

— Une chose est sûre, Zechs va être privé de sa victoire, marmonna Heero, qui lui non plus, ne perdait pas de vue son objectif.

Relena voulut faire un effort pour s'intégrer dans l'histoire et l'interrogea :

— Que veux-tu dire exactement, Heero ?

— Laisse tomber… L'écarta méchamment celui-ci. Je vais avoir besoin du Wing Zero.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux d'un air triste.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, les quatre autres pilotes de gundam admiraient le Peacemillion, joliment encastré dans le Libra.

Dans une telle situation, ils ne pouvaient plus vraiment se permettre de le détruire sans tuer leurs amis en même temps !

Au bout de quelques instants, le Peacemillion finit par entrer en contact avec eux, par l'intermédiaire de Sally :

« Ici le Peacemillion.

Sur les écrans des gundams, une petite fenêtre s'ouvrit. L'image n'était pas totalement nette mais les garçons reconnurent sans peine Sally Po.

— Nous avons réussi à écarter tout risque d'explosion. Mais une chose est sûre, nous sommes coincés sur place.

Soudain, le visage d'Angel apparut à l'écran :

— Trowaaaaaa ! Merci de m'avoir protégée pendant l'impact ! Je dois à présent évacuer pour aller sur le satellite MO-II mais sachez que toutes mes pensées et mon affection vont vers vous ! Revenez vivant, je vous en suppliiiiiiiie !

— Heu… Oui, répondit le pilote de gundam un peu gêné.

Apparut ensuite Sora à l'écran, enfin presque. La jeune femme lisait son manuel de la parfaite conseillère de la paix à l'envers et son visage était ainsi caché.

— Quatre, faites-en sorte de revenir vivant et en un seul morceau. Nous renégocierons à ce moment-là l'affaire dont nous nous sommes entretenus un peu plus tôt.

— Hein ? Mais de quoi elle parle ? Ronchonna Duo.

— Bien, j'ai compris, acquiesça Quatre. Nous allons monter à l'abordage du Libra et le prendre d'assaut de l'intérieur. Ainsi nous pourrons neutraliser le système de contrôle des robots mobiles et contraindre le Lotus Blanc à la reddition. Il faudra aussi retrouver Relena et Heero.

Après quoi, le Peacemillion coupa la communication.

Les quatre pilotes de gundam passèrent alors à l'action : Wufei partit combattre seul contre Treize Kushrenada tandis que Duo, Trowa et Quatre s'introduisaient dans les sombres profondeurs du Libra…

A SUIVRE...


	19. Fxxx the rules ! I'm the heroine !

Chapitre 6 : Fuck the rules ! I'm the heroine !

Ça y est ! L'assault final était lancé ! Chacun des pilotes de gundam jouait son rôle dans cet acte passionnant et dramatique qui allait clôturer cette pièce magnifique !

Wufei se battait fièrement en duel contre son adversaire, Treize Kushrenada.

Trowa éliminait un par un les robots mobiles qui défendaient l'intérieur du Libra.

Quatre avait réussi à pénétrer dans la salle d'où on pouvait contrôler ces fameux robots mobiles. Là, il avait rencontré Dorothy Catalonia, bien décidée à se battre jusqu'au bout. A présent, il luttait pour sa survie.

Duo, lui, était tombé par hasard sur les vieux ingénieurs à l'origine des Gundam, et il s'apprêtait à les emmener sur le Peacemillion. En effet, ces pervers à l'âme aussi tordue que celle de Milliardo avaient deviné que celui-ci comptait jeter son Libra sur la Terre afin d'anéantir toute vie sur le globe terrestre. En montant sur le Peacemillion, ils espéraient pouvoir, d'une façon ou d'une autre, modifier la trajectoire du Libra et empêcher la catastrophe.

Enfin, Heero, accompagné de Relena et d'Anaël, avait réussi à monter à bord du Peacemillion et comptait bien profiter de l'occasion pour se débarrasser de ces deux poids morts et récupérer son gundam.

A l'entrée du grand hangar où se trouvait le Wing Zero, Angel les attendait afin de les escorter jusqu'à la navette qui devait les évacuer vers le satellite MO-II. Cependant, puisqu'elle était là, ce fut avec beaucoup d'émotion qu'elle assista avec Anaël aux adieux de Heero et Réléna.

Le pilote de gundam, installé dans son cockpit, faisait les derniers réglages de son armure mobile lorsque Réléna apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte :

« Heero !

— Hum ?

— Dis-moi, est-ce qu'il est vraiment nécessaire que tu y ailles toi aussi ?

Heero ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant tant de candeur : il était le héros de l'histoire, quand même ! Evidemment qu'il devait participer au combat final ! Décidément la pauvre fille était salement mordue..

— Écoute-moi, le Libra est perdu ! Alors à quoi bon se battre ? Il n'y a plus de raison de le faire. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Mon frère, Milliardo Peacecraft et le Lotus Blanc ont été vaincus.

En bas du gundam, Angel frissonna :

— Mon Dieu ! C'est tellement dramatique ! Son propre frère !

Heero sourit de nouveau :

— Je suis prêt à parier que Zechs ne considère pas qu'il a été vaincu. J'irai même plus loin. Je suis convaincu que lui et Treize n'ont pas la moindre envie de voir cette bataille prendre fin.

Choquée, la conseillère de Trowa se tourna vers Anaël :

— C-C'est vrai Anaël ? Toi qui connais si bien Zechs, tu penses que Heero a raison ?

Anaël prit un air un peu pincé et tourna les talons :

— Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je vais retrouver Sora à la navette d'évacuation. Tu peux rester ici si tu veux, je trouverai le chemin par moi-même.

Mais il n'avait même pas besoin de le dire car la tendre jeune femme s'était déjà replongée dans le mélo-drame qui se jouait dans le gundam.

— Quoi ? Fit Relena, choquée. (Elle avait attendue d'avoir de nouveau l'attention d'Angel pour reprendre, bien sûr !)

— C'est la raison pour laquelle je dois les affronter.

Et là, Relena eut un doute. Ok. Heero était un prince venu de l'Espace, mais… Pouvait-il vraiment à lui seul mettre fin à cette guerre ?

— Tu penses sincèrement que si tu y vas, la guerre qui règne là-bas cessera enfin ? Hein ?

— Oh Mon Trowa ! S'exclama Angel, en se couvrant la bouche de ses deux mains, émue.

Heero venait de saisir Relena par son casque pour l'attirer contre lui, ou plutôt, contre son propre casque. De là où elle était, Angel avait l'impression qu'ils s'embrassaient ! Cependant, elle s'envola et alla se poser sur la hanche droite du Wing Zero. D'ici, elle pouvait voir parfaitement ce qui se passait entre eux.

Front contre front (si on faisait abstraction de leurs casques), les deux amoureux en étaient à l'instant des grandes promesses…

— Je viendrai à bout de Zechs, puis je m'occuperai de Treize, déclara Heero. Alors la guerre sera terminée. Après cela, si toi-même tu parviens à t'en sortir, la paix pourra enfin régner. C'est la seule chose que je puisse faire pour toi.

— Heero… Murmura Relena.

— Trowa… Sanglota Angel, et les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues.

— Je t'ai promis que je te protègerai toujours, reprit le pilote de gundam. Mais si je veux pouvoir te protéger, toi ainsi que le planète Terre, je n'ai pas d'autre solution que me battre, Relena.

— Non… Fit la princesse, alors que le jeune homme l'écartait légèrement de lui.

— Non, Trowa, je vous en prie ! Supplia la conseillère, le visage trempé de larmes.

— S'il te plait, laisse-moi me battre.

— Non je ne veux pas ! C'est trop dangereux ! Objecta la jeune fille. Dis-moi Heero, tu es prêt à risquer le tout pour le tout, n'est-ce pas ?

Soudain, Heero appuya sur un bouton sur le côté du casque de Relena et la glissière se referma, empêchant toute intéraction plus romantique.

— Aies confiance en moi, conclut-il.

Puis il jeta Relena hors du cockpit… mais Angel en profita pour lui sauter dessus, en pleurs.

— Nonnnnnnnnnnnnn ! Trowaaaa ! Trowaaaa ! Ne partez pas ! Trowaaaa ! »

Heero fronça les sourcils et eut beaucoup de mal à échapper à son étreinte et à la chasser à son tour de son gundam.

Mais lorsqu'il réussit enfin, c'est avec fureur et détermination qu'il partit au combat.

Angel venait de lui gâcher sa sortie mais au moins, il ne raterait pas son grand final !

La mort dans l'âme, les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent le hangar et gagnèrent la navette d'évacuation, où elles retrouvèrent entre autres Anaël et Sora.

« Alors tout le monde est à bord ? Demanda Howard.

— Oui Monsieur, répondit un soldat.

— C'est parfait. Mettons cap directement sur MO-II.

Mais Réléna, qui s'était installée devant un poste de communication, faisait déjà des siennes :

— Heero ! Est-ce que tu me reçois ? Réponds-moi Heero !

— Ce n'est pas le moment d'entrer en contact avec lui. Vous allez le déranger, la gronda Sally.

— Tant pis ! La vie de Heero a trop d'importance pour moi ! Heero reviens je t'en supplie !

— Oh ! Bonne idée ! Moi aussi je veux parler encore une fois à Trowa ! S'écria Angel.

Elle s'élança vers la place de Réléna pour l'en déloger mais Sora la retint par le col :

— Ça suffit comme ça, Angel. Moi aussi, j'ai quelques pensées négatives au sujet des garçons, mais je ne fais pas de caprice pour autant ! »

Pourtant, au fond d'elle-même, une voix de lionne rugissait :

_Meeeeeeerde ! Mais pourquoi je l'ai pas embrassé ?_

Mais la jeune femme se contenta de toussoter légèrement. La navette mit donc le cap vers sa destination et accéléra.

Soudain, suite à la mort de Treize durant son duel contre Wufei, une nouvelle inattendue fut communiquée par le satellite Mo-II.

« La Terre vient de reconnaître sa défaite, lut Sally.

**— **Non ! Je ne le crois pas ! S'exclama Relena.

— Quoi ? Mais, c'est une histoire de paix, non ? C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ? Souleva Sora. Zechs va peut-être arrêter ses bêtises maintenant ?

En disant ces mots, elle jeta un œil vers Anaël, qui semblait tout à fait indifférent.

— Mais tout n'est pas terminé pour autant. Le Lotus Blanc projette de faire entrer le Libra et le Peacemillion en collision avec la Terre, ajouta Howard, ce sale rabat-joie !

Angel le regarda d'un air choqué :

— Quoi ? Mais… Elle réfléchit quelques instants puis haussa les épaules. Oh, non, ce n'est pas si grave. Trowa et Catherine sont dans l'Espace en ce moment. Le monde n'est donc toujours que paix et amour !

En revanche, Anaël commençait à trembler de façon inquiétante :

— C'est pas vrai… ! Mes rapports… Mes dossiers ! Tous mes livres sur Wufei Chang ! Ma thèse sur l'Inspection des personnes frustrées ! Tout ça va disparaître !

— Faisons demi-tour ! Si nous y allons maintenant nous pouvons les arrêter ! Lança glorieusement Relena, bien décidée à sauter sur n'importe quelle occasion pour se rapprocher de Heero.

— Ah non c'est impossible ! Lui répondit Howard.

— On ne peut pas dire ça tant qu'on n'a pas essayé !

Décidément, à force de fréquenter le pilote de gundam, la jeune princesse avait pris pour habitude de croire aux miracles ! Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'était _pas_ Heero !

— Il n'y a qu'une personne qui puisse rendre possible l'impossible, révéla Sally.

— Vous ne pensez quand même pas à Siria ? Demanda Sora d'un ton railleur.

**— **Heero ? Proposa Relena.

**— **Tout à fait, acquiesça Sally. Mais nous n'avons absolument aucun moyen de le lui faire savoir pour le moment.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour déclencher une tornade d'énergie chez la jeune femme :

— Vite ! Il faut le rejoindre !

**— **Mais on ne peut pas ! La navette a épuisé tout l'énergie de propulsion pour le lancement initial.

Bien sûr, encore une fois, c'était Howard le briseur de rêves qui avait dit ça. Mais il avait raison : en voulant s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible du Libra, ils avaient poussé les réacteurs au maximum et maintenant, ils ne pouvaient que se laisser flotter tout droit vers le satellite.

Cependant, il en fallait plus pour décourager Relena. Elle tourna les talons et se précipita vers la porte du poste de pilotage :

— Tant pis ! Dans ces conditions, j'irai seule !

Des soldats se jetèrent sur elle pour l'en empêcher.

Les trois conseillers de la paix, les bras croisés, observaient ce spectacle navrant :

— Allons Relena, ne faites pas l'enfant ! Soyez raisonnable, dit Sora, avec un regard condescendant.

— Si vous mettez toutes les chances de survie de votre côté, vous aurez plus de chances de revoir Trowa ! Lui conseilla Angel.

— C'est ridicule, déclara Anaël. Tenez votre rang, enfin !

Mais Relena était comme une tigresse en cage et il fallut trois soldats musclés pour la maîtriser parfaitement.

— Laissez-moi passer ! Heerooooo ! Je vais te rejoindre ! »

Sally se décida finalement à faire la seule chose dont tout le monde rêvait depuis le début : elle lui administra un tranquilisant qui la fit se tenir tranquille jusqu'à la fin du voyage.

* * *

Concepciòn, qui venait de réapparaitre auprès des partisans de Treize pour le final, et Lady Une étaient dans la salle de contrôle du satellite MO-II, en train de parler de la future destruction de toutes les armures mobiles sorties intactes des combats, quand soudain les portes derrières elles s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer Angel, Sora, Anaël, Sally, Howard et Réléna.

Un soldat se leva aussitôt :

« Mais qui êtes-vous ?

Sora fit un pas en avant et proclama :

— Nous sommes des conseillers de la paix et nous escortons l'ancienne reine Réléna Peacecraft… ainsi que ces deux personnes-là…

Concepciòn ajouta :

— Oui, ce sont des collègues.

Cependant, Lady Une s'en fichait totalement et elle s'avança directement vers Réléna :

— Je vous souhaite la bienvenue Votre Majesté.

Autour d'elles, des soldats s'émerveillaient de cette apparition :

— Oh ! C'est la reine Réléna ! Que fait-elle ici ?

Mais la jeune fille ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille :

— Je ne souhaite pas qu'on s'adresse à moi en m'accordant un titre quel qu'il soit.

Soudain, à la surprise de tous, l'ancien Colonel Une lui tendit un pistolet, en lui tenant ces propos d'un air triste :

— Je me sens comme un corps qui aurait perdu son âme. Je vous offre l'occasion de venger la disparition de votre père, Mr Darlian.

— Oh non, Lady Une, ne faites pas ça, s'exclama Concepciòn. On avait commencé à sympathiser et je vous aime bien, moi.

Angel s'écria :

— Oh comme je vous comprends ! Moi aussi je suis un corps sans âme sans Trowa. S'il lui arrivait malheur, je n'aurai plus rien à faire sur Terre !

Puis elle fondit en larmes dans les bras de Sora en soupirant :

— Oh Trowa, mon chéri !

Sora tapota sa tête d'un air exaspéré :

— Oui, ça va… C'est pas la fin du monde non plus !

Réléna ayant refusé l'offre de Lady Une, tout le monde se concentra de nouveau sur les écrans radar qui permettaient de suivre les combats. Le Libra descendait toujours en chute libre vers la Terre. De naïfs soldats expliquèrent qu'ils avaient déjà lancé un programme d'évacuation de la zone que le vaisseau allait percuter mais Howard leur démontra aimablement que si le Libra percutait la Terre, ce serait la planète toute entière qui serait anéantie.

Sora eut un sourire crispé :

— Bon, je retire ce que j'ai dit : si les Gundams échouent, ce sera bel et bien la fin du monde. Du moins, celle du monde terrestre. Nous, dans l'espace, on sera tranquilles.

Tout le monde commençait à céder au désespoir lorsque Lady Une annonça ces paroles pleines de promesse :

— Il y a un Gundam à proximité des réacteurs du Peacemillion !

Aussitôt, trois voix se firent entendre :

— Est-ce que c'est Heero ?

— Est-ce que c'est Trowa ?

— Est-ce que c'est Quatre ?

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

— Je crois qu'il s'agit du gundam 02.

Sora ne put s'empêcher de persiffler :

— Ah… Il est toujours vivant, celui-là… Espérons qu'il reste coincé dessus et qu'il s'écrase avec !

Angel et Réléna baissèrent la tête, l'air très abattu et Concepciòn éclata de rire :

— Ahahah ! Je suis bien contente de voir que tu as enfin ouvert les yeux sur sa véritable nature. Cette rupture est sans doute la meilleure décision que tu aies prise ! »

Sa collègue haussa les épaules avec un fier sourire puis croisa les bras et se tourna vers les écrans. Soudain, tous les robots mobiles cessèrent de bouger sur le champ de bataille. Sans doute quelqu'un avait-il désactivé leur programme à l'intérieur du Libra. À présent, il ne restait plus que le Wing Zero et l'Epyon, en train de combattre.

Lady Une prit alors contact avec l'ancien lieutenant Noin et lui demanda de leur transmettre les images du combat Zechs / Heero, afin qu'ils puissent les diffuser sur toutes les télés du monde entier. Puis, pendant cette diffusion intersidéral, elle commenta les combats avec un petit discours moralisateur, dans l'espoir d'encourager les colonies à abandonner les armes également.

Soudain, un soldat annonça que le Libra et le Peacemillion s'éloignaient de la Terre. Pendant un quart de seconde, la joie s'empara de tous, aussitôt interrompue par une autre annonce, beaucoup moins réjouissante, celle-là :

« Votre attention ! Une section du Libra s'est détachée et tombe en direction de la Terre ! »

Malgré sa petite taille, ce morceau du vaisseau pourrait suffire à engendrer des changements climatiques catastrophiques à la surface de la planète. La fin du monde semblait donc inévitable… C'est le moment que choisirent les colonies pour faire une déclaration de paix à l'adresse de la Nation Terrestre – qui allait bientôt disparaître – et présenter ses excuses à l'attention de tous ceux qu'elles avaient pu blesser par leurs nombreux retournements de veste.

« Les Gundams 02, 03, 04 et 05 sont entrés en contact avec la section A ! annonça un soldat.

Réléna s'enquit aussitôt :

— Ce n'est pas sur cette section que sont en train de combattre mon frère et Heero ?

Mais Lady Une coupa court à tous ses espoirs :

— Ils ne renonceront pas avant la défaite de l'un des deux.

L'ancienne reine était au désespoir :

— Il faut qu'ils arrêtent ce combat ! Non, ça suffit ! »

Sur les radars, le Wing Zero et l'Epyon étaient en train de combattre à l'intérieur du Libra. Tout ça devenait un peu ennuyeux et Concepciòn ne put étouffer un bâillement :

« Oooh… Pfff ! Quand est-ce que c'est fini ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, le Wing Zero s'éloigna soudain de l'Epyon et alla rejoindre les autres gundams sur la section du Libra qui se dirigeait toujours vers la Terre.

— Ah ben voilà ! soupira Concepciòn.

— Heero ! Il est vivant ! s'exclama Réléna.

— Oh non ! J'espère qu'il va s'écraser lui aussi ! S'il sort vivant de cette histoire, j'exige qu'il soit jugé pour Crimes contre l'Humanité pour la torture mentale qu'il a fait subir à ce pauvre Quatre ! S'exclama Sora, d'une voix exigeante.

Sur les écrans radars, l'Epyon rejoignit le Wing Zero sur la section A et soudain le générateur de cette section explosa !

— Le générateur a explosé, c'est un miracle ! annonça un soldat. Mais une fois encore, le petit groupe n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. En effet, le soldat reprit immédiatement la parole :

— Non ! Une partie de l'épave poursuit sa course ! Elle ne s'est pas entièrement désintégrée !

Des cris fusèrent dans la salle :

— Oh Mon Dieu !

— Oh Malheur !

— Oh non, ma mère est restée sur Terre !

Résignée, Lady Une proclama qu'il était trop tard pour arrêter ce morceau restant et ajouta :

— Dites aux pilotes de s'éloigner !

Soudain, la voix de Wufei s'éleva des communicateurs du tableau de bord :

— Un instant !

Puis, plus rien. Sur le radar, on vit seulement le gundam 05 rejoindre le Wing Zero près du générateur détruit, puis les Gundams 02, 03 et 04 quittèrent la section du Libra qui se dirigeait vers la Terre et s'éloignèrent.

— L'épave pénètre dans l'atmosphère terrestre ! annonça le soldat.

Derrière lui, certains de ses collègues fondirent en larmes. Se souvenant que les locaux de l'Association S&S se trouvaient sur Terre, Concepciòn dit :

— Tiens… Tous nos boss vont crever ! C'est pas forcément une mauvaise nouvelle !

— Et nos rapports ? hurla Anaël. Je me suis pas farci Chang Wufei pendant trois mois pour pondre un rapport qui va finir désintégré !

Angel tapota son bras avec sollicitude :

— Ne sois pas si matérialiste Anaël. Trowa est vivant donc nous allons tous vivre en paix, c'est merveilleux !

Quelques soldats séchèrent leurs larmes en entendant cela et l'un d'eux murmura :

— Mais quel rapport entre la vie de Trowa et la paix ?

— Ne la provoque pas, lui conseilla un de ces camarades. Elle a l'air complètement folle.

Soudain, le soldat responsable des annonces proclama enfin une bonne nouvelle :

— Quelque chose se dirige sur l'épave ! C'est le Wing Zero !

En effet, les écrans diffusaient à présent l'image du Gundam de Heero se dirigeant à pleine vitesse vers le débris restant du Libra.

Aussitôt, Réléna s'écria :

— Heero !

Howard, décidément rabat-joie, trancha :

— Il n'y arrivera pas !

Sora lui donna un coup derrière la tête :

— Non mais vous allez arrêter, oui, de nous saper le moral ? »

Tout le monde autour d'Howard acquiesça en lui lançant un regard assassin avant de se tourner avec espoir vers les écrans.

* * *

Dans l'atmosphère terrestre, le Wing Zero dépassa le morceau restant du Libra et arma son canon plasma. Le fait d'être dans l'atmosphère mettait son gundam sous pression et l'armure mobile tremblait de tous ses boulons tout en partant en morceaux. Cependant Heero parvint à verrouiller sa cible.

Mais au moment où il allait tirer, le Peace & Love fit son apparition, en provenance de la Terre. Equipé d'un incroyable système de résistance à la pression atmosphérique et d'un surpuissant canon triple plasma, il arriva à la hauteur du Wing Zero, le bouscula et il ne fallut qu'un quart de seconde à Siria Black pour verrouiller sa cible.

« Laisse place à une véritable professionnelle, Heero. Tu n'es pas de taille à affronter le triomphe qui sera le mien !

Puis elle tira sur le débris du Libra qui explosa en une myriade de petits morceaux. L'explosion emporta le Wing Zero, Siria Black ayant pris soin de s'écarter.

— Je suis la reine du monnnnnnnnde ! J'ai sauvé la Teeeeerre ! » s'écria Siria.

* * *

Dans la salle de contrôle du satellite MO-II, tout le monde criait sa joie.

« Alleluia !

— Je ne sais pas qui c'était mais il a réussi !

— Ma mère est vivante ! Je vais pouvoir déguster à nouveau son fabuleux bœuf miroton !

Réléna pleurait de joie dans son coin. Les soldats s'étreignaient. Lady Une, Sally et Howard exultaient. De leur côté, les employés de l'Association S&S se sautèrent dans les bras les uns des autres et se tapèrent dans les mains.

— Yes ! L'une des nôtres a sauvé le monde ! La gloire va retomber sur l'Association et pas sur Heero ! Ahahahah ! Bien fait ! s'exclama Sora.

Concepciòn ajouta :

— Et c'est un peu grâce à moi : si je ne lui avais pas piqué son poste, elle n'aurait pas eu l'idée de se lancer dans le combat.

Angel fixait l'écran, en déversant un torrent de larmes :

— Trowa ! Trowa ! Je vois son gundam sur l'écran et il bouge ! Le monde n'est que paix et amour ! C'est merveilleux !

Anaël poussa un soupir de soulagement :

— Nos dossiers sont sains et saufs. Nous n'aurons pas travaillé en vain. »

Un silence ému tomba dans la pièce.

A SUIVRE...


	20. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

Quelques jours plus tard, tous les employés de l'Association S&S, ayant collaboré à l'Opération Météore, étaient réunis au siège pour fêter leur réussite. Concepciòn présidait la petite cérémonie :

« Bonsoir à tous ! Je vous ai préparé une petite surprise mais avant, je voudrais vous féliciter pour votre travail. Grâce à nous, l'univers vit maintenant en paix. Les colonies ont entamé un bon début de cohabitation avec la Sphère Terrestre dont Réléna est devenue la ministre des affaires étrangères et les usines d'armement sont peu à peu trouvées et détruites. Nos anciens inspectés sont retombés dans l'anonymat, à part quelques uns et c'est bien fait pour eux. Heero erre quelque part on ne sait trop où et honnêtement, je m'en fous complètement. Quoique, on m'a donné son numéro ! Tiens, et si on l'appelait ? »

Elle composa un numéro de téléphone sur un cadran et bientôt, le visage de Heero apparut sur un écran géant devant tous.

« Qui êtes-vous ?

— Salut Heero, c'est Concepciòn ! On voulait…

— Foutez-moi la paix ! »

Puis il raccrocha sans ménagement et l'image se coupa brutalement.

« Toujours égal à lui-même, celui-là ! marmonna Sora.

— Bon. Bah il ne veut pas nous parler, reprit Concepciòn. Alors, passons à Duo. Il vit toujours en colocation avec Hilde et occupe l'emploi de ferrailleur. Bref, c'est presque un clochard !

— Hmmm. En fait, j'ai entendu dire que ce métier lui rapportait de quoi vivre un peu au dessus du seuil de pauvreté. Ce n'est pas si mal… Mais au fond, ça reste bien un métier à son image : un travail rude pour un homme rustre !

— Si tu le dis, dit Concepciòn. Bon, parlons bien, parlons de Trowa.

Un long soupir traversa la salle, suivi d'un sanglot.

— Angel, je suis désolée que tu te sois prise un râteau avec Trowa. En tout cas, il est toujours le clown acrobate vedette du cirque où il travaille.

Les sanglots redoublèrent.

— Au sujet de Quatre… Bon, comme vous le savez, il est toujours en convalescence après s'être fait empaler par Dorothy sur le Libra mais il va bientôt prendre la tête de l'entreprise de construction familiale et je ne doute pas qu'il sera bientôt complètement débordé. Par contre, j'ai entendu dire qu'il recevait tous les jours la visite d'une mystérieuse personne particulièrement compétente pour semer la presse à scandales. Il paraît même que tous ceux qui l'ont vue sont tellement traumatisés qu'ils n'osent pas en parler.

En disant cela, elle lança un bref regard vers Sora, qui pianotait sur le clavier de son téléphone portable. Voyant qu'on l'observait, elle rangea précipitamment l'appareil dans son sac et haussa les épaules :

— Et nous sommes toutes très heureuses pour lui. Tu enchaînes ?

Concepciòn la fixa un instant en plissant les yeux d'un air soupçonneux puis reprit :

— Oui, donc… Quant à Wufei, il s'est engagé dans la toute nouvelle police préventive. Ensuite, pour les autres, là encore, vous le savez, Milliardo est porté disparu et Treize est mort dans la bataille, assassiné par Wufei.

— Ah bon ! Treize est mort ? s'exclama Sinistra.

Sora la regarda d'un air curieux :

— Ben oui, tu n'as pas allumé ta télé ces derniers jours ?

— Non, j'étais en vacances et j'étais totalement déconnectée du monde extérieur pour mieux me détendre.

— Je vois… commenta Sora. On aurait pu tous mourir que tu n'en aurais rien su !

— Et j'imagine que Siria n'a pas pu s'échapper de sa tournée de triomphe mondiale pour nous faire grâce de sa présence ? murmura Anaël avec ironie.

Concepciòn lui répondit :

— Bien sûr que non ! À présent c'est une star mondiale adulée de tous. Par contre, je peux vous dire en exclusivité qu'elle a été choisie par les représentants de la Nation Terrestre pour diriger la Police Préventive !

Les filles semblèrent très impressionnées.

— Et quant à nous, reprit Concepciòn, nous avons décidé de nous reconvertir dans le conseil psychologique. Après une telle guerre, il doit y avoir des tas de gens traumatisés ! C'est donc un excellent filon ! Libre à vous de continuer l'aventure à nos côtés ou bien de plier bagages !

— Ah ! Intéressant ! murmura Anaël. J'en serai !

Sora haussa les épaules :

— Pffff ! Ça risque d'être ennuyeux tout ça et je ne parle pas des patients qui se révèleront être des tueurs en série ! Je pense que je vais démissionner et me reconvertir dans quelque chose de plus reposant… Peut-être l'écriture de romans à l'eau de rose…

Devant les regards choqués de ses collègues, la jeune femme se justifia précipitamment :

— Oui, avec toute cette atmosphère niaise qui va s'installer, je ne doute pas que de nombreuses personnes laissées pour compte auront envie de vivre une belle histoire d'amour par procuration !

Angel, le cœur brisé, balbutia avant de fondre en larmes :

— Je crois que… Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de votre aide !

— Super ! Notre première cliente ! s'écria Concepciòn avec enthousiasme.

Sinistra fit la moue :

— Moi, ça ne me dit rien. J'ai l'intention de me consacrer totalement à ma carrière d'actrice.

Concepciòn reprit la parole :

— Bien, alors maintenant, place à ma petite surprise !

Elle frappa dans ses mains et aussitôt, des serveurs sortirent de derrière les rideaux, amenant de gros gâteaux ainsi que des bouteilles de champagne et des flutes.

Concepciòn déboucha une bouteille, se versa un verre et trinqua :

— À notre succès !

— À notre succès ! » reprirent en chœur ses collègues.

La jeune femme but une petite gorgée de champagne et soupira d'aise, Sora sirota sa coupe en regardant du coin de l'oeil ses derniers messages sur son téléphone, Angel but son verre d'une traite et éclata en sanglot dans les bras d'Anaël, pendant que Sinistra commençait à évoquer son futur grand rôle au cinéma : elle allait jouer Siria dans un film qui retracerait l'Opération Météore.

FIN.


End file.
